Stronger then the Heroes
by dancerjay12
Summary: Dick and Ari Grayson left Bruce when he refused to let them capture Tony Zucco. He was killed a week later. Kaldur was rejected for ten years because of his biological father, and soon left his king for a new family. Wally's abusive father got even worse with his super powers. Wally ran away and killed his dad. The four met, all having the same people to blame: The Justice League.
1. 6 Years and No Capture, why now?

**This is my first Young Justice Fanfiction, so wish me luck! Hope you like this! I'll try to update ASAP! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

**Dick/Robin's POV**

"I told you this was a bad idea." I grumbled to my sister, Ari.

"Did you have a better idea?" She hissed.

"No."

"Then shut up."

We'd just gotten caught by the Justice League, and I have no idea where Bolt and Aestus went.

"You know they're probably watching us through the camera."

"Duh, any one with half a brain can tell!"

"Sheesh, just saying. Besides, they can probably see us through that one way window over there."

I could just see their shocked faces, and it made me wanna crack up.

"_Noi ar trebui să vorbesc limba română ori de câte ori avem nevoie pentru a astfel încât acestea nu pot înţelege. Eu nu sunt sigur care pot şi nu pot vorbi o altă limbă_." I told her. **We should speak Romanian whenever we need to so they can't understand. I'm not sure who can and cannot speak another language.**

"_De acord."_ **Agreed.**

"When do you think they interrogate us?" I asked.

"Now." Batman came through the door.

"This is going to be a long day." Ari muttered.

**Kaldur/Aestus' POV**

I was awakened to my friend's (Who is also like a brother to me) whining.

"They should at least let us have food!" He complained.

"Bolt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

"Yes sir!" He mock saluted me, which was difficult with the hand cuffs on.

"We've got to find Blue Jay and Robin. They could be anywhere." I scowled.

"You aren't going anywhere." The Flash and Aquaman walked in. Almost immediately, Bolt's eyes darkened and looked ready to murder.

"I don't understand why we had to do this." Flash grumbled under his breath.

"Like we wanted you to." I muttered.

"Listen kid, let's just get this over with. First things first, who are you?" Flash asked, as though he didn't hear me. I ignored him and asked my own question.

"Where are my brother and sister?" I demanded.

"They're fine."

"We're not answering any questions until we have them here with us." I said flatly.

"Fine, tell Bats to bring them in here."

Aquaman left and quickly returned with Blue Jay and Robin.

"Now will you answer our questions?"

"Depending." Bolt stated.

"On what?"

"The question." He said. Flash's eye twitched slightly in annoyance. For once, Wally's tendency to annoy people can help us. Robin snorted and Jay's lips twitched upwards.

"Fine, first, what's your names?"

"You've already heard."

"Well, repeat them again."

"Fine, I'm Bolt, he's Aestus," Bolt gestured to me, "That's Robin, and the hottie over there is Blue Jay." He ignored the death glare coming from the only girl in our group.

"Must you provoke her now?" I asked, slightly in amusement.

"Yeah, that's what I was created for."

"Bolt, you are practically hitting on your sister."

"But we're not related by blood, or by adoption." He countered.

"Just hush you two. You guys have this argument every day." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Is this a normal occurence?" Flash asked Jay.

"You have no idea." She glowered, glaring at her binds. I swear, if she had heat vision the handcuffs would be smoking.

"Alright, next question." Batman interrupted.

"What's your real names?"

I paused slightly, and casually scratched the back of my neck. The other three glanced at me. They got the message.

"Stella." Jay lied easily.

"John." Robin said.

"Kevin." I said with a straight face.

"Eric." Bolt finished.

"Drink this." Aquaman handed us paper cups filled with water.

"Do you want a DNA sample, is it a truth serum, or is there a tracking device in here?" Jay asked, not even glancing at it.

The three members of the league glanced at each other warily.

"Truth serum."

"Figures." Jay muttered before she was forced to drain the cup.

"Now what are your real names. I somehow doubt Stella, John, Kevin, and Eric are your real names, more like alias for your alias."

"Fine, I'm Aurora, but if you call me that I'll-" She didn't finish her threat, because I interrupted.

"I'm Kaldur." I spat out the name like poison. Aquaman's eyes widened.

"I'm Richard, but don't call me that. If you do I'll-" Bolt cut his friend off.

"I'm Wallace. But, please, I have no idea what drove my parents to name me that, so just call me Wally."

Ari scowled and cursed under her breath in every language she knew, which was a lot.

"Stupid truth serum." Dick growled.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Jay and Robin said in unison.

"Fourteen." Wally and I said.

"Where do you live?"

"In a home."

"What's your address?"

"Don't have one."

The three adults paused, each looking annoyed.

"Where are your families?"

"Here." Wally answered without any thought to it.

"What?"

"Ari, Dick, and Kaldur are my family."

Batman, Flash, and Aquaman exchanged uneasy glances, and without another word, left the room.

**Third Person's POV**

The League was arguing, as usual.

"QUIET!" Superman yelled.

"We cannot have them running around! They are a danger to others!" Green Arrow fumed.

"I agree." Wonder Woman stated.

There were murmurs of agreements.

"What do you three say about this?" Superman looked at Batman, Flash, and Aquaman, who had been silent the entire meeting.

"I have a strong feeling on who they are." Flash mumbled.

"Well, who are they?"

Aquaman sighed deeply with regret.

He held up a hologram of three faces. One girl, and three boys.

"These four disappeared three years ago. At around the same time. Kaldur ran away from Atlantis, and after a month of searching, he was declared dead."

"Wally had an abusive father, and his mother died while giving birth to him. I guess Wally reacted badly to his father hurting him, but I didn't know of the abuse until two weeks later, when the police came. When I confronted him, he ran off, and has been missing ever since. " Flash explained.

"Dick and Ari found out about me being batman not even a week after I took them in. Their parents were killed right in front of them, by a man named Tony Zucco. When they found out, they were dead set on helping me find him. I refused and they gave me the silent treatment for the next month. Then they disappeared, and a week later, Tony Zucco was found in the woods, dead."

There was a silence.

"You're saying, the four most mysterious disappearances reappeared?" Hawkwoman asked.

"Yes." The three men said bluntly.

"Of course." Green Lantern muttered.

"Batman, check the security camera." Superman sighed.

"What the-! They're gone!" For once, Batman looked shocked.

Immediately, everyone crowded around him. He pushed the rewind button to see how.

_**Just after Batman, Flash, and Aquaman left...**_

_**"That is annoying." Ari flicked her finger, revealing a lock picker from her glove.**_

"That's where my gloves went!" Batman scowled, "They went missing before Ari and Dick left."

_**"Yep, I can't believe they didn't take away my water bearers." Kaldur rolled his eyes as Dick removed his friend's bonds.**_

"Water Bearers! That's where my proto-types went! We just finished the design a few months ago, and we were going to supply our army with them!" Aquaman exclaimed.

_**"Great, now how are we going to get out of this joint?" Dick asked, rubbing his wrists.**_

_**"I've got it." Wally ran at super speed towards the wall, ignoring Ari's protests.**_

_**He ran into it and disappeared for a second, before bouncing back out holding his nose and moaning.**_

Everyone looked at Flash.

"Heh, heh, did I mention that I took him to my lab on a stormy night and accidentally gave him super speed? And that he tried to get me to him be my sidekick and I relented for about a week." Barry asked sheepishly. The glares told him otherwise.

_**"Told you not to do that anymore." Ari rolled her eyes.**_

_**"Sorry, geez. Have you got a better way out?" Wally asked.**_

_**"Hold still." She commanded, purposely ignoring the question. She carefully dabbed his face with some napkins.**_

_**"Thanks, I could really do with an ice pack-"**_

_**"Way ahead of you." She opened her palm and a small block of ice formed.**_

_**"Show-off." Dick mumbled.**_

_**"Like you aren't, fire boy?"**_

_**"Shut it, Aurora!"**_

_**"Don't call me Aurora, Richard."**_

_**"Dont call me-"**_

_**"Would you two knock it off?" Kaldur snapped.**_

_**"Fine." They both muttered.**_

_**"Ari, use Wolf to break down the door." She nodded and held out her wrist. A single gold charm bracelet dangled with several charms.**_

Batman paused the tape and zoomed in on the charms.

_**You could clearly see a charm with a bo staff, one of a sword, one of a bow and arrow, one of a key, one of a dagger, one of a shield, and a wolf.**_

_**She touched the wolf and mouthed something, before throwing down the wolf charm. It glowed a faint blue color before it grew into a life sized wolf.**_

_**"Who's a good boy!" Ari cooed, scratching wolf behind the ears. He barked happily, much like a puppy, as though saying 'Me, Me!'**_

"I can't tell if that's cute or deadly." Flash muttered.

"Possibly both," Green Arrow responded.

_**"How many of those bracelets do you have?"**_

_**"Depends, on me now or my others?"**_

_**"How many do you have?"**_

_**"Together? Five. On me right now, two. My animal charms, and my weapon charms."**_

"Why would the wolf be on the weapon one?" Aquaman asked.

_**"Why is wolf on you weapon side?" Kaldur inquired**_.

"That's creepy." Flash muttered.

_**"Didn't have enough room. And plus, he argues with scorpion and alligator."**_

"That doesn't sound strange at all." Flash stated.

_**"That doesn't sound strange at all." Wally said.**_

"Look who's copying now." Green Arrow said.

_**Wolf barked again, then charged to the door. It collapsed on the other side, revealing a hallway with motion sensors.**_

Batman opened up a new window and it showed the cameras in the hall.

_**"Follow my lead." Robin said, as he and Jay carefully and quickly dodged the sensors. It looked like they had been doing that for years.**_

Jaws hit the ground.

"Amazing."

"Well, they did grow up in a circus."

_**"How, on earth do you do that?" Kaldur asked.**_

_**"We grew up as acrobats in a circus for like five years. What did you expect?" Robin asked.**_

"And they came into my custody at age 8, so they've been doing that since they were 3." Batman said.

_**"There is no way we can do that." Wally said.**_

_**"Fine, I'll just hack into the Justice League's Security Systems. Piece of cake, no biggie." Jay shrugged.**_

"I'd like to see them try. I haven't even managed that." Batman said.

_**She held up her left arm and a holographic screen popped up. She typed a few things, before saying,**_

_**"Got it. Easier than I thought, really."**_

Once again, jaws hit the ground.

"She's kidding, right?" Hawkman demanded.

"I'm not sure about that." Green Lantern muttered back.

_**"Told you it's fun." **_

"He's done that before?"

"We shouldn't have underestimated them." Wonder Woman muttered.

"Do you think they did it that day when all the doors and security system went chaotic?" J'onn asked.

"It better not have, they trapped me in the shower!" Green Arrow growled.

"Better the being-" Flash started to say but was hushed by the others, who was looking intently at the screen.

_**She didn't answer. Instead, she was looking straight at the camera. Then cursed in Romanian.**_

_**"Dick." She whispered, pointing to the security camera.**_

_**"Oh, darn. Give me the arrows. I know you hate archery, Bolt."**_

_**"Not just hate, suck. I can't, one of the reasons why we have Speedy." Bolt complained**_

"What?" Green Arrow demanded, his eyes wide.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Black Canary tried to soothe him.

_**"Just give me the arrows!"**_

_**"Fine, sheesh."**_

_**Dick pulled the arrow back, and narrowed his eyes. Then, he let the arrow fly.**_


	2. Revealed Memories

**I'm mixing up some ages, like how Wally and Kaldur are really at least two years older than Dick and Ari. And how Roy is really supposed to be like four or five years older. Also, there is going to be a reference to Teen Titans later, and any suggestions will be great. Also, not a slash, and as far as I can tell, not too much romance either. Some flirting, mostly by Wally though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously; "Just give me the arrows!"**_

_**"Fine, sheesh."**_

_**Dick pulled the arrow back, and narrowed his eyes. Then, he let the arrow fly.**_

* * *

Third Person's POV

The screen went blank. There was a silence.

"How did those kids escape? They made it look so easy?" Superman demanded.

"It probably was." Flash muttered.

"They must be long gone right now!" Wonder Woman exclaimed angrily.

"No point in trying to catch up. As far as I know, they haven't even committed a crime. So we have no reason to detain them. Either they are extremely good at clean getaways, or they really didn't do anything." Batman frowned.

"But, Wally killed his father, Ari and Dick killed Tony Zucco, and Kaldur killed Black Manta, his father."

"First of all, there is no proof. No witnesses, and no shred of evidence. So, no proof. Second, can you really blame them? Wally's dad was abusive. Kaldur's father killed so many others, and abandoned him. Zucco killed Ari and Dick's parents, aunt, cousin, and crippled their uncle."

"How did this turn on us?" Green Arrow asked.

"Dr. Fate, I believe you collected some of their memories?"

"Of course, do not underestimate me. _wohs su seiromem!_" He chanted, and everything went black. They saw a bedroom, very big, with two desks, dressers, and beds.

_"I can't believe him! How could he!" Dick ranted. Ari sighed heavily, as she closed her suitcase._

_"Hush, you don't want to wake them up. That would be pointless."_

_"You're right. Let's go." Dick opened the window and climbed out. He was wearing baggy jeans, a hoodie, and was holding a backpack._

_"I'm coming." Ari followed her brother, one arm on a grappling hook, and another holding a stuffed elephant. They both looked to be about seven or eight. She was wearing jeans, and a sweatshirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and her converses were untied, like they had just woken up and gone._

_The memory blurred and twisted into another scene._

_"Ouch, where are we going?" Ari asked her brother. There was a large gash on her head._

_"Ow, ow, I don't know. Wait, be quiet. I hear something." Dick's shoulder was bandaged up._

_Sure enough, there was whimpering._

_"Hello?" Ari called out softly. There was a ruffle of leaves and twigs. Carefully, the twins approached a bush, where a small boy lay on the ground, crying his eyes out._

_Using the flashlight, they could see the boy had red hair and sad green eyes. His clothes was dirty and torn, and a small backpack hung from a nearby tree. There were several gashes and bruises on the boy's arms, and a red mark that the Flash could have sworn looked like a hand on his cheek. His right ankle was swollen, and there was a large bump on his head. Worst of all, his arm was bent in an odd angle._

_"Are you here to take me to my mommy?" The boy cried._

_"No, what happened to you. Dick, we have to get him to our camp!"_

_"I know, but we can't risk moving him."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"D-d-daddy, he hurt me. I ran away, and I threw a knife to protect myself. I don't know if he's hurt! He's going to kill me!" The boy sobbed._

_"It's ago, why did he hurt you?" Ari asked gently, though anger was flowing through her eyes._

_"H-h-he said I was a f-f-freak of nature because I have super powers. I can run very fast, l-like my Uncle Barry."_

_"You uncle is the Flash? He's part of the Justice League!" Dick exclaimed angrily._

_"He never helped me! He was so stupid to not see the signs my daddy hurt me! Then he almost let the police get me!" He wailed._

_"What's your name?" Dick asked._

_"W-w-wally," He sniffed, "It's okay though, I heal quickly if I eat. I need to keep up enough energy to run and heal. Part of the speedster thing."_

_"Well, I'm Aurora, but you can call me Ari if you want! This is my brother, Richard, but you can call him Dick." Lily said brightly._

_"We use to live with a circus, but a man named Tony Zucco tampered with the trapeze, and our parents, our aunt, and our cousin fell to their deaths. Our uncle survived the fall, but was in a coma, so couldn't take us in. We were in Gotham, and all the orphanages were full, so they put us in a Juvenile Center." Dick explained sadly._

_"That's horrible!" Wally looked disgusted._

_"It was. A pretty lady came into my dreams one time and asked if I wanted to leave. And I said yes. She said her name was Trivia, and she would give me powers to break us out. She gave me the ability to control water, but I told her to give Dick the influence over fire. She then gave me a few charm bracelets, and I would know how to use them when the time came."_

_"Anyway, we broke out of the jail, and lived on the streets, when Bruce found us. We found out he was Batman, but he wouldn't let us bring Tony Zucco to justice. We decided to run away, and stole things from the Batcave to survive. We both got these cool gloves and utility belts."_

_Dick showed him the gloves._

_"Wicked." Wally smiled._

_"Are you hungry?" Ari asked._

_"I'm always hungry." He responded._

_"Come on, we have nutella!"_

_Once again, the memory faded and twisted into a new one._

_Ari was running down the street, being chased by a red headed boy who looked around 9 or 10. He was wearing a Robin Hood looking hat and an average archers outfit. On his back he had a quiver full of arrows and an extra bow. _

"Roy?" Green Arrow yelped, only to be shushed by the others.

_He drew another arrow and let it fly. Ari rolled out of the way and it exploded into a net._

_The kid turned into an alleyway, which turned out to be a dead end._

_"Come one kid, there is no way out. Let me bring you to your parents." The boy panted, pulling back another arrow. He saw movement and immediately let the arrow fly. Once again, it turned into a net and succeeded in covering Ari. She shrieked and fell to the ground clumsily._

_Roy immediately took the chance to tighten the net, making it so she couldn't move and hardly be able to thrash._

_"Lemme go! Lemme go! KIDNAPPER!" She continued to scream._

_"Cut it out kid!" Roy snapped. _

_"Please, let me keep the money, I need it for my brothers! They are sick." Ari started to cry. Roy looked horrified, not really wanting to deal with a crying eight year old._

_"Listen kid, bring me to your brothers, and I'll see what I can do. But you have to give me the money back, alright?"_

_"After they're okay." She sniffed._

_"Deal."_

_"Follow me, try to keep up."_

_"What do you mean- Whoah! Slow down!" Roy bolted out of the alley, running after the little girl. She stopped into another alley way, and swiftly jumped over the turned over boxes and trash cans._

_Roy was panting by the time he caught up with her. They reached an old phone booth. She stepped inside and lifted up the bottom, revealing some sort of tunnel._

_Hesitantly, the archer followed Lily down the steps._

_"Dick, Wally!" Ari immediately burst into tears as she threw her arms over the two pale and sickly boys._

_"It's okay." Dick whispered, rubbing circles on his sister's back._

_"No it isn't! I got caught, and now you're going to die." She wailed._

_"No we are not. Don't talk that way." Wally coughed._

_"Where are your parents anyway?" Roy asked._

_"We don't have parents. And Wally isn't really my brother, he's our best friend, but he's like a brother to us." Dick said. They explained everything to Roy._

_"What are your names and how old are you?"_

_"Are you going to tell the police?" Ari panicked._

_"No, I am not. I'm going to help you."_

_"I'm Aro, I'm 8, almost nine. My twin brother is Dick, and he's eight too. Wally is a year older than us."_

_"Okay, I'm going to go to the Pharmacy, after I bring back the money. I'll be back in less than an hour."_

_"But what are you going to tell the police!" Dick asked, his baby blue eyes widening._

_"I'll just tell them that you disappeared and dropped the money." Roy answered, "By the way, I'm Roy Harper, also known as Speedy. I'm ten, I'm also Green Arrow's new protégé. My parents died in a forest fire, and Green Arrow adopted me when I won an Archery contest. He named me Speedy, because I can shoot an arrow quicker than him. I'm grateful and all, but-"_

_"You're tired of being treated like a sidekick?" A voice behind them asked. The four jumped. Ari drew her bo staff, and Roy had his arrows ready in a split second._

_A boy with almost white blonde hair and sharp sea green eyes. Slightly unlike both Wally and Lily's eyes. Wally's eyes were a bit brighter, like grass, Lily's were as bright as emeralds, where as the newcomer's seemed slightly darker, like they had a slight mysterious tinge to them. The boy was wearing a black shirt and black shorts. There were two weapons on his backs._

_"Who are you?" Roy demanded, shoving Lily behind him._

_"I didn't come to hurt you," the boy promised, "But I need a place to stay. My name is Kaldur'ahm, but please, call me Kaldur. I am from Atlantis. My father abandoned me at birth, and I do not know of my mother. The king found me, Aquaman." He scowled at the name._

_"I take it you don't like him?" Dick asked dryly, coughing softy._

_"No, as soon as he found out my father was a villain, and his arch enemy for that matter, he neglected me. I ran away after nine years, and reached the surface. Then, I made my way around to the cities, where I found this place. I saw you chasing her, and followed, hoping you can show me a place to stay." _

_"Is he lying?" Wally whispered._

_"No." Ari whispered._

_"How long were you there?" Roy asked._

_"Since you first came down here. You didn't close the trapdoor." He added. Ari smacked her forehead._

_"I knew I forgot something."_

_"You can stay here. You obviously know who we are already. Here, you must be hungry." Dick handed him a protein bar._

_"We're almost out." Wally said sadly._

_"I'll buy more food too." Roy promised._

_"No, I can't let you buy us stuff. There must be something we can do." Ari protested._

_"I'll make you deal, kid-"_

_"Don't call me kid, I'm only two years younger than you."_

_"I know I'm only going to be sticking with Green Arrow for a while, I don't have to be a seer to know that. But I'm going to need to do something. Even when I quit being he __**sidekick**__, I'm not going to stop fighting crime. It's obvious you have some sort of experience, judging from that kick you gave me in the shin before. So we're going to recruit teens and kids to be part of our team. I'll keep you guys supplied, and make sure to keep you covered from both the police and the Justice League. Green Arrow is filthy stinking rich, he won't notice if a few bucks here or there are missing. And I already inherited a lot from my parents. Do we have a deal?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow and holding out his hand._

_Ari paused, guilt flickering through her face._

_"Deal," She said finally, shaking the older boy's hand._

_Several memories passed, and the Justice League saw every important detail of the three's life. Every time they recruited someone, every large crime they stopped, every time a kidnapped child made it back to their parents, every fire that was stopped, every time they got angry at the Justice League for not helping them, and every time they stopped to think and realize how lucky they were to realize the only family they needed, was themselves._

The memory faded, turning into the conference room once again.

There was a silence.

"Oh my god." Diana whispered, looking horrified.

"They're just kids! How could they do such things!" Dinah demanded.

"Did you see how many recruits they already have? Some of them are our protégés! Not to mention countless others!" Superman continued.

"They can destroy us easily, with the amount of members! They don't vote people in like us, there are different levels. Every young hero is able to be there, just needs to stay with their own level." Flash looked shocked.

"We need to find them. J'onn-'

"Already on it." The Martian closed his eyes and opened them once more.

"How?" He whispered, looking quite dazed.

"Where are they?" Batman demanded.

Martian Manhunter gave Batman a bewildered look.

"They are _**under **_Mount Justice!"


	3. A Dramatically Life Changing Deal

**Starting now, I'm going to be answering questions about this. All reviews are welcomed! But I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews each chapter. By the way, I'm also taking OC's. Just give me a name, their past, a mentor if they have one, their age, powers, and their weapon of choice. Any OC is fine with me. I need a whole lot, and I won't update again until I have the amount I need. Starting in a chapter or two, I'm going to do an episode per chapter. With a few minor tweaks. I'm only doing one Teen Titans show, the one with Kid Flash in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously; "Where are they?" Batman demanded. **_

_**Martian Manhunter gave Batman a bewildered look.**_

_**"They are **__**under**__** Mount Justice!"**_

* * *

The Justice League stared at J'onn.

"You're kidding, right? How is that even possible? How would they be able to keep an entire base of heroes without us even knowing?" Green Arrow demanded.

"Do you think..." Icon trailed off.

"Yes, it must be. You may not know this, but a lot of us had protege's. My host's daughter, Zatanna, was quite angry upon his decision to putting on the helmet of Fate. She left, and has not been seen since." Dr. Fate explained.

"My ward, Rocket, hasn't been seen since I joined the Justice League. She was angry that she didn't make it in, because she was the one who persuaded me to be a hero." Icon added.

"My little sisters, Cassie and Donna, they, well, they're impulsive. I didn't let them help me, so they ran off by themselves." Wonder Woman admitted.

"M'gann, my niece, left Mars. No one has seen her since. We figured she went to earth, but we can't find her." J'onn said solemnly.

"I'm only going to say this once. After Ari and Dick left, I found a new protege, Batgirl, but after a mission her father died, she blamed me and ran off. She's quite good at hiding, I'll give her that. Not to mention Jason got tired of me not being there, Tim followed his older brother, Damian didn't find the empty household any better than the al Ghul's, Cassandra and Stephanie haven't been seen since." Batman said.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Green Lantern said.

"We've gotta find a way to find their base." Batman said.

"How?" Superman demanded, "It's obvious that after all these years, they still won't contact us. They don't want to be found!"

"We'll find a way in. We have to." Batman argued, growling.

"Fine, but then what? Make them tear apart what they have been working at for nearly six years?" Superman asked.

"We need answers, then we'll see what happens."

"Where do we start, anyway?" Flash asked.

"Check the other footages. Maybe we can see where they went, and how they got there. They didn't leave the mountain, because their base is under us, but we caught them just outside, battling Mister Twister."

"Alright."

Batman searched the other security tapes, and finally paused one tape.

_Ari, Kaldur, Dick, and Wally were panting. They looked around and made sure no one was looking. Yet, they didn't notice the camouflaged camera._

_Ari placed her hand on the ground, whispering a few incoherent words. The __ground descended into a stair case, and the four walked down the steps._

"Come on." The Justice League ran to the hallway.

"Open." Dr. Fate commanded. Nothing happened.

"It must be sound operated. For all we know, we may have just set off alarms!" Batman growled.

"Red Tornado, lock down all ways in and out. Including Zeta Tubes. There is no way for them to escape now. And they'll need to leave sometime." Superman said.

"Hold on, I'm getting a video call." Batman opened up his computer.

Ari, Dick, Kaldur, Wally, and several others were on the video.

"Great, you found our location. But there is no way you can get it. Your lock down will only last a month, tops. We have supplies down here to last us a year. As soon as we get a chance, we're out of here. We'll find a new base, and if you do somehow manage to infiltrate our HQ, we are prepared to attack. Either way, we win." Dick said smugly.

"I need to know, how many heroes do you have down there?" Flash asked.

"More then there are leaguers." Wally said simply.

"Of course, most of them are your former proteges. Man, you guys really don't know how to treat your partners. Don't you get it? You treated them like children, like they couldn't handle themselves. Like, sidekicks." Roy came into view, glaring at them, mostly Green Arrow.

"Roy!" He said angrily.

"I through, Ollie-"

"Secret ID!"

"Oh, please. Dick and Ari figured out all of your Secret ID's, and Clark, putting on glasses and adjusting your hair does not make your ID safe." Wally snorted.

"Though, I've gotta give you some credit, Barry Allen, yours was the hardest to figure out." Kaldur smiled at the shocked expression on Flash's face.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Enough! I have a deal for you. All of you can come out of hiding, and work with us. Not as partners, but as a separate group. You will receive missions from us, but are otherwise separate. If you do not agree, we will be forced to infiltrate your base and we will take you to a Juvenile Detention Center." Batman proposed.

There was a pause, and the screen suddenly went dead silent. The five leaders looked at each other and seemed to discuss it. Then they turned to everyone else. They had a vote. The sound came back on.

"On one condition, we choose who makes it into our team. You have no say as to who is on our team, and will not have anything to do with us in general, unless you assign us a mission, or require our assistance." Ari reasoned.

"Deal. Come out now, and we will make settle this face to face." Batman commanded. There was another silence.

"Allow us to pack up, give us an hour. We will meet you in the training room, just outside the Zeta Tubes. Then, we will make the final proposition." Kaldur said. Then the screen turned black.

**Ari POV**

Okay, I'll admit it, I was bluffing slightly. They had the mountain under lock down, meaning no matter how much we tried, we couldn't leave. At most, we had a week or two's worth of supplies left.

"Ari, come on. We will announce this to the others." Wally tugged on my sleeve.

"I'm coming." I left the desk and hurried into the council room. Pressing a button, I announced,

"Calling all Titans, please report to the council room, or upload video conference, room A."

We had branches all over the world, some of them were groups, some were on their own, and some were with one or two others. We were Titans Central, the main branch of the Teen Titans.

Quickly, we explained what was going on. There were some protests, but others look thoughtful.

"Titans East, I realize your concerns. But you must realize this is our best bet. No more hiding in the shadows, no more letting the Justice League take credit that was ours, no more cowering in our homes, waiting for something to happen. We will stand out from now on, and make our mark." Dick said.

"Pero, hemos trabajado tan duro para mantener una organización Teen Titans tranquila!" Mas cried. **But we have worked so hard to keep the Teen Titans a quiet organization!**

"No podemos parar ahora!" Menos added. **We cannot stop now!**

"We can and we will!" Roy snapped.

"You all will stay put. We will still be the Teen Titans, nothing is changing, we are fighting crime across the world. The only difference is is that we'll become public." Kaldur, the usual voice of reason, explained calmly.

"Thank you, Aestus. It is decided already. Majority rules." Wally continued.

"We must finish packing up base. Council adjourned." I said. The council room emptied.

"You guys wanna spar?" I asked, feeling the need to beat one of my friends up.

"And get my butt kicked? Thanks, but no thanks." Roy rolled his eyes and followed the others to help pack up.

"Fine, Wally?" I asked hopefully, giving him my famous doe-eyes look.

"Argh! Dick, your sister has demon eyes! You can't say no to them!" He moaned.

"Awww, thanks Wally!" I dragged him over to the training room. I'm not going to go into detail of how I won, but let's just say he was beaten up. Badly.

"Ouch. How did you do that back flip?"

"Part of my awesomeness." I grinned a bit arrogantly and tripped on my way out.

"Ow."

Wally started to crack up. Despite me being a serious fighter, acrobatic, and third degree black belt, I was still pretty clumsy when I'm not fighting. God can only count how many times I've tripped, dropped things, run into, and fallen out of trees. (I've got a long history of that)

"Smooth, girl wonder." He smirked, holding his hand out and holding me up.

"Says the boy who ran into walls the first few months he had super powers. And the boy named Kid Flash for a week." I retorted. Immediately, he flinched. Knowing I'd struck a nerve, I regretted it instantly.

"Sorry Bolt." I whispered hugging my long time friend.

"It's fine." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go meet the Justice League. Then, we can do our first mission as part of them."

We left the training room and climbed up the steps, where everyone was waiting.

"Ready to face our past?" Dick asked miserably.

"Depends, do you want the truth, or a lie?"

"The truth-" "No."

"Thought so."

"Titans, is it?"

We swiveled around to find the Justice League, waiting for us already.

"How did you know?"

"Well, considering some of your bases are a large 'T', it shouldn't be a surprise to you."

My eye twitched slightly in annoyance, a level of annoyance that only Wally or my other brothers have ever achieved. I told them not to build their bases like that! It was dead giveaway. Like waving a neon colored sign in the sky big enough so Jupiter could see saying, 'Titans right over here! The good guys live here so you can sneak up on them in their sleep at anytime!'

"Anyway. In exchange of you being one team and taking missions from us, you will not be treated like partners, but as a serparate group. You will be allowed to choose your own teammates and branches across the world, but must take all missions from us, including your other branches. You must also go to school, as part of your being a minor and having a secret ID-"

"What! I've never been to school before, and we don't need it!" Wally said furiously.

"You are going to school, and that's final."

"But-" Ari started to protest.

"Ari, relax. Maybe it'll be fun." M'gann interupted cheerfully. Always the positive thinker.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal." Dick and I shook Batman's hand, making it official.

"I guess we'll have to introduce you to our Titan Files. This is going to take a while..."


	4. Lightspeed Part 1

**Starting now, I'm going to be answering questions about this. All reviews are welcomed! But I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews each chapter. By the way, I'm also taking OC's. Just give me a name, their past, a mentor if they have one, their age, powers, and their weapon of choice. Any OC is fine with me. I need a whole lot, and I won't update again until I have the amount I need. **_Also, any OC can have a mentor of whoever, villains included._** Starting in a chapter or two, I'm going to do an episode per chapter. With a few minor tweaks. I'm only doing one Teen Titans show, the one with Kid Flash in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Yes, it's a deal." Dick and I shook Batman's hand, making it official.

"I guess we'll have to introduce you to our teammates. This is going to take a while..."

* * *

Batman glanced through the large stack of files which held each titan's profile. Of course... it had to be this long.

"How, did you even write that up?" Flash asked, "I can't even read it!"

"Considering you have super speed, that's pretty sad." Bolt snorted.

"Kid-"

"Don't call me Kid Flash anymore! I was that for six days! Nearly six YEARS ago!" Bolt fumed and left the room angrily.

"Wally!" M'gann tried to follow, but Blue Jay stopped her.

"Leave him, M'gann. He just needs to cool off a bit." Jay said comfortingly.

"Your probably right." She murmured.

"Of course, he has a bad temper. Just wait a while, he needs to blow off his steam. That means you to All-" Jay faltered as the wind blew her hair into her face, "-len." She finished, sighing heavily.

"Of course." Robin muttered.

"He'll be fine, my friend." Aestus told him.

"Which one?"

"Flash won't get too beaten up." He said simply. The Justice League looked at one another.

"Too much." Jay smiled slightly.

"I will show you your rooms." Red Tornado said, leading the group of kids out of the living room.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Superman muttered.

"I have no idea." Green Arrow said back.

**Wally/Bolt's POV**

Growling, I stormed off into the Mountain's training room. I walked over to the track and raced around a few times, going normal speed.

"And here I thought you would have been like me and cheated using your powers." I heard my uncle say. In a flash, no pun intended, I bolted, again, no pun intended, out of the room and raced around the city. I could see him closing in on me, and I pushed it. Passing a hotdog stand, I grabbed one and left a few dollars. The poor man looked to confused.

"Wally!"

I ran faster, heading to Europe.

"Wally!"

Passing the Taj Mahal...

"WALLLY WEST! MOVE YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" I hollered back, running up to Japan and grabbing some fresh made sushi.

"TECHNICALLY I AM!"

I growled in frustration and headed over to Jump City.

"HI GUYS!" I yelled to Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra. They waved back, but I was already gone.

"MAS Y MENOS! HOLA!" I called over, taking a pit stop at Steel City.

"Hola mi amigo Bolt! Espera, que queremos ejecutar con usted!" They shouted.

"NOT NOW GUYS! MAYBE LATER!" I called back, earning two 'awwww's.

Suddenly, just as I was about to cross the Atlantic ocean, I was caught.

"Listen, kid. Just hear me out, five minutes."

"That's a long time to both of us, and you know it."

"Okay, then five seconds." He pleaded.

"Fine." I scowled and leaned against a nearby building.

"Wally,IamsosorryIwasn'tthinkingwhenconfrontingyou!Imeanofcourseyou'drunhowcouldIhavebeensostupi d? Canyoupleaseforgiveme?" Flash took a breath. I blinked, slightly surprised at the fact I completely understood him.

"You _were_ stupid."

"Gee, thanks."

"To problem. And don't you think, that if you regretted it, you would have done something by now? You thought I was dead before you even started looking for me. And look at Static! You saw Captain Cold freeze her legs, but you ran off, not even thinking she could have died! Lucky I was there, huh? James too! You neglected him for something he did before, but he changed and had to choice to! You are a horrible guardian!" I ranted, barely controlling my voice from cracking under the pressure.

Barry froze, "James? You mean, he's alive?"

"Of course he's alive, you idiot. We found him, and he's so powerful that he could take you on head to head and win." I snapped.

"And that girl, she is too? I always thought the police found her, she was gone when I returned from chasing down Captain Cold."

"Don't lie!" I spat, "The police weren't even at the crime scene at the time, and you went off chasing some villain when a girl was FLIPPING DYING!" I yelled the last part.

"I-I-I, I thought that she had powers over the cold, and that she'd be able to melt the ice herself." Flash looked shocked.

"YOU FOUGHT HER FOR A STINKING HALF HOUR! I WAS THERE, I SAW IT! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT SHE HAD NO CONTROL OVER HER OWN POWERS, MUCH LESS ICE!" I roared.

"Wally, I made mistakes. But-"

"But nothing. I'm not the eight year old kid you took to the movies, or gave piggy back rides to France. I have more deaths on my conscience then the entire league combined." I snapped.

"What, Wally, who did you kill?" Flash looked even more surprised then before, if possible.

"More then you, that's for sure. It's obvious you didn't want me as a partner when I first got my powers, and you let my dad hurt me because he thought I was a freak of nature. It is your fault that I was abused! Your stupid lab gave me the powers." I said bitterly, rubbing my scarred arm.

There was a small silence.

"Wally, I never knew. You have to believe me about that. You never came to talk to me, to tell me what was going on. But, trust me, if I had known, I would have taken you in in a heart-beat." Barry said gently, squatting down so he was my height.

"Please, you did know. Anyone with half a brain could tell." I said.

"Wally, please, I didn't. I wish I did though."

"I don't. You still wouldn't have let me be your partner. And I wouldn't have met Ari, or Dick, or Kaldur, or anyone. So just leave me alo-" I started to say, but heard police sirens.

"What's going on here?" I asked a police officer, going into hero mode. He looked grim.

"Robbed museum in process. The Hive Five decided to strike when the Titans East were out of town."

"I'm going in." I said.

"No way am I letting you do that, kid." He said. I glared at him.

"I am a Titan, there is no way I'm letting this happen." I snapped.

"Fine, take your best shot." The police officer sighed and let me through.

"Bolt!" Flash tried to grab my arm, but I dodged and walked inside.

I leaned against a wall, and looked into an exhibit. It was dark, and there were red security beams everywhere. Rather cliche if you ask me.

Gizmo was let down by a rope and disabled the security system.

"Well Gizmo?" A female voice asked from the ceiling.

"Easy, the security system stinks." He smirked.

"Access Approved." A computer said.

"Check it out." The red security beams disappeared.

A girl with pink hair and eyes, A boy with a red jumpsuit with a division sign on his chest, a dark vampire dressed guy, one boy with a white suit and only one eye, and a large guy with a black and yellow costume jumped down.

"Gold jewels, priceless artifacts, way better then the mall." The pink haired girl smirked, "Hive five, rob them blind."

It took me a while to realize the girl was Jinx, a student in Hive academy that can spread bad luck to her enemies. I remembered her from our computer villain files.

Mammoth took a piece of clothing from a mummy.

"Hey See-more, does this make me look fat." I hid a snort, _yes_, I thought.

"No way mammoth, it makes you look rich." He replied, grinning. _And stupid, he forgot stupid. _I added mentally.

He turned to Kyd Wykkyd, who was staring at a golden cobra. That kid can't spell, could he?

"Need an eye, Kyd Wykkyd?" He asked, grinning stupidly. The dark guy shook his head and held up a fist. A dark portal opened up where the glass was and he stuck his hand through it, grabbing the cobra.

"Oooh Wee! Them some fancy jars!" Billy Numerous grinned at some canopic jars. Then he multiplied.

"I agree! I believe these should be the property of Billy Numerous!" The other said, and then he multiplied again.

"Start grabbing!" The four of them shouted, each grabbing one jar.

Jinx walked up to them, "You know what they put in those things, don't you?" She asked, then smirked at their blank looks.

"Mummy guts."

The four of them paused, and the original opened his jar up. They all peeked inside of it, and jerked away, shuddering and grimacing.

Jinx walked up to a glass display case, showing an amulet.

"This is what I came for." She waved her hand, letting out pink energy. The case opened, and Jinx grabbed the amulet, examining it. See-more walked over, and looked confused.

"Wait, isn't that necklace supposed to bring good luck, if you're all about the bad luck?"

"It's just a dumb legend." She rolled her eyes and the group walked out the back door. I took my chance and sped over, passing them in a blur. I could tell Flash was watching, even though I told him to leave me alone. But he didn't do anything to stop or help me.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" See-more demanded, and as soon as he said it, I grabbed his and Billy Numerous' stolen items. They looked down, gaping. Trying to make confusion, I circled them, making Gizmo spin in mid-air. I saw an opportunity I wouldn't have again; I pulled down Mammoth's pants.

Then, I flew past Jinx, replacing the amulet with a rose, just for my amusement. Besides, she was pretty cute looking. They all looked badly shaken, and started to hear the police sirens.

"Run!" Jinx yelled, and they sped back home. I decided to keep an eye on them, mostly because I didn't want to talk to Flash again.

Hiding in the shadows, just like Dick and Ari showed me, I looked around their home. Billy Numerous was playing games.

"Hey! Lay off them dag-gum lasers!" He shouted angrily at his double.

"Not my fault you don't know where the shields are!" He shouted back, looking quite smug.

"Which button is it Billy?" He looked to the one on his right.

"Left!" He answered.

"Right!" The one next to him corrected.

"No, left!"

"Grrrr-" he tackled him, disrupting the game. While they were fighting, Mammoth was raiding the fridge, eating everything in sight.

Jinx and Gizmo were on the computer, observing pictures from the crime. Namely, me. Well, a blur of me anyway.

"It was probably those crud-munchin Teen titans." Gizmo said as he compared the blur of me to a few other members. Speedy, Hot Spot, Mas, Argent, Menos...

"It can't be, they're still on vacation. The other titans are busy with their own cities, and the Titans central were called back to Happy Harbor." Jinx said, frowning.

"I wanna know who did this." She said, holding up the rose, "I wanna find them and make them pay." She narrowed her eyes at the rose and it shriveled up and died. There goes a perfectly good rose...

"Somebody has a boyfriend! Somebody has a boyfriend! Somebody has a boyfriend!" Gizmo sang like the little kid he really was, swinging his chair back and forth. Jinx's eyes flashed pink and the chair fell apart.

"So we got busted, what's the big deal?" Mammoth asked, "We get busted all the time."

"We didn't just get busted!" She said, glaring at him, "Whoever did this was messing with us." Gizmo and Mammoth just stared right back at her.

"How do you guys expect the Brotherhood of Evil to take us seriously if this keeps happening?" Jinx demanded.

Billy Numerous scoffed, "Brotherhood of Evil."

"Yeah, all those old timers ever talk about is taking over the world." His duplicate added, rolling his eyes.

"Huh, brain in a jar" Another said.

"Talking gorillas." Another mimicked a monkey.

"Boring!"

"I don't even know why they would care about us! They've been out of comission for months, disappeared right off the map!"

"Maybe the Brain thinks we have potential." Jinx looked extremely annoyed now, "Ughh, I don't know why I hang around with you nitwits."

Neither did I.

Suddenly, the alarms went on. I was about to bolt out of there, thinking they had discovered my presence.

"We've got multiple targets." Gizmo said, pointing to the screen where it showed places they could rob.

"An armored car on main, three jewelry stores, and a taco stand." He continued. I relaxed slightly, realizing that I would know of their plans ahead of time. In the words of Robin and Jay, I'm feeling the 'aster'.

"Oooh! I'll take that one!" Mammoth said enthusiastically.

"It's time for crime!" Billy Numerous exclaimed gleefully.

* * *

They decided to strike at the car full of cash first. Hiding on top of a building, I could see See-more using x-ray vision on the car.

"I spy with my big old eye, a truck full of dough!" He cried happily into his HIVE communicator.

Kyd Wykkyd floated in front of the truck, causing the driver to turn and serve. The truck flipped upside down, and the driver crawled out of the truck, groaning.

There was another flash, and the poor man was gone, most likely by my Uncle, but neither Kyd Wykkyd nor See-more seemed to care, or even notice.

Kyd Wykkyd opened the door and started to carry several sacks of the money.

"Payday!" See-more shouted. I took this as my chance.

I ran and surrounded the truck in circles, the wind blew the bags out of their hands and closed the truck door. I was about to do something extremely risky. I knew I would only get one shot at this, and that I've only done this once, but in a practice. Running as fast as I could, I created a carefully controlled tornado around the two villains and led it to the nearby water, letting them drop.

Quickly, I left to the next crime scene.

* * *

Gizmo was robbing an electronics store, spell out O-B-V-I-O-U-S.

He was pulling a cart full of the electronics. I grabbed the pile and placed them back in a few seconds, and looked back to see his confused and shocked face. Wasting no time, I tossed the shortie in the cart and pushed him out the door.

Laughing to myself, I watched as the kid screamed for help like a little girl.

"Nice work Bolt," I grinned to myself as I hurried down to the hockey rink.

* * *

Billy Numerous was terrorizing kids playing ice hockey. That made me upset, kids were innocent, not knowing the difference between good and bad. They were too young, too ignorant to be involved in crimes. But sure, I was a kid, that's different. Not every kid had a family like mine, and i'm sure glad they didn't. It would steal their innocence away. Dick and Lily's ignorance left the day they saw their parents fall from the trapeze.

"Billy Numerous owns the ice!" One of them crowed, grabbing a hockey puck. The kids all skated away, looking terrified.

One boy was being pushed around, and several others were also being chased. One Billy Numerous was riding a Zamboni

"Hey, look here Billy. I stole one of them, uh, ice sweeper thingies!" He called over. There was another one behind him.

"I'll race you Billy!"

I slammed myself into one of them, making them got flying across the rink and into the net. To my amusement, the scoreboard was counting.

Quickly, I sent the others into the ice too. The timer stopped, beeping for the end of the round. I wanted to start cracking up, when I realized how tired I was. Checking my secret compartments, I was out of food. Great. Then, I got an idea.

* * *

Just outside a corner store, Mammoth opened a chocolate bar wrapper. He grinned and was about to take a bite, when I swooped in and took the chocolate bar as an energy supplier.

"What- Hey! I paid for that!" He shouted. I snorted, I somehow doubted that.

* * *

Back at the Hive Five's home, The Billy Numerous' were shivering on the couch from the cold, wrapped up in blankets and drinking hot cocoa.

"Who does this guy think he is?" he asked.

_I think I'm Bolt, fastest kid alive! _

"And where'd he come from?" See-more added, crossing his arms.

_Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other VERY much..._

"How do we squash him?" Mammoth grumbled.

_I don't wanna think about that..._

Kyd Wykkyd didn't say anything, he was sitting in a calm position, meditating.

"We should have stayed home." Gizmo said angrily, trying to untangle himself from the wires.

"We should be thanking him." Jinx corrected, smiling. I raised my eye brow. Ummm, you're welcome?

The others gave her odd looks, like she'd just grown an extra head.

"Don't you get it? This is our chance to impress the Brotherhood of Evil! We catch this do-gooder and turn him in, they might even offer us membership."

"What's wrong with the way things are?" Billy Numerous whined.

"Billy's right, we don't need a bunch of ghosts getting up in our business."

"Yeah, who needs them?" Gizmo sneered.

"Suit yourselves." Jinx said angrily, walking to the door, "But when I'm playing in the big leagues, and you're still robbing parking meters, don't ask me for any favors."

There was a small pause.

"Ya'll wanna build a fort outta sofa cushions?" Billy Numerous asked.

"Yeeeahhh!" They said.

* * *

Jinx walked up to the two guards in the same Egyptian exhibit. She shot out pink energy, and the two were knocked backwards, out cold. Then, she walked toward the same amulet she'd wanted before.

"Need a little luck?" I can't help but say. She turned to me. I was leaning on the brass pillar only a yard away from her.

"It's only a myth, who are you?"

"Bolt, fastest boy alive." Just to prove my point, I sped over a few yards.

"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?" She asked, one arm on her hip.

"One of the best." I smirked, feeling my ego building up in me.

"Well, aren't you going to take me to jail?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought, maybe, I'd get to know you first." I smiled, walking up the steps to the exhibit.

Jinx scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you hang around those losers?" I asked, talking about the HIVE five, "That team of yours is only holding you back."

"I know! That's what I keep telling-" She started to say, when she frowned, "What do you know?"

"I know that you're too smart for all of this." I said earnestly.

"Ohhhh, is this the part where you try to convert me, to see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time." She glares at me.

"When you're as fast as me, time is something you get plenty of." I grinned, and ran to France, grabbing take out, and coming back.

"Crossient?" I offered, smiling at her. She sighed.

"It's too late for me anyways."

"It's never too late." I said gently.

"What about the HIVE five? They'd come after me." I smiled slightly, thinking she was considering it.

"Let me worry about them."

"Where will I go? What will I do?"

"Trust me?" I held out a hand to her, a soft smile on my face. She hesitated, holding out her hand, and she looks me into the eye. Then, she smiled.

"On second thought, nahhh." She blasted me several feet away. The shock really stung actually. I groaned, mentally kicking myself for being so trusting, so willing, so gullible. Jay would have my head for this.

I looked up to see Mammoth smirking down at me. Grimacing, I shot up and looked around. The others came into view.

"For someone so fast, you're a little slow." Jinx said.

"Who's the loser now?" Gizmo cackled evilly. Not like Robin and Jay's cheeky signature laugh, but more of a laugh of a spoiled and smug brat. Like Gizmo.

I was surrounded, mostly by the Billy Numerous'.

"You're about to become a speed bump." Mammoth told me.

"Only problem about that plan, big guys, you have to catch me first." I grinned cheekily and zipped away, knocking into three Billy's like a game of pin ball.

I stopped in front of Mammoth. He threw a few punches and kicks, but I swiftly and easily dodged them, shouting things like,

"Missed me! Missed again, nope! Over here!" But I guess it was too easy anyway.

"Catch." See-more threw is eyeball at me, which was pretty disgusting.

It was surprisingly heavy and knocked the wind right out of me. Falling over and rolling several feet away. I got up, rubbing my head. Gizmo shot out some sort of pink taffy. It stuck onto my back, and wouldn't come off. I used all my speed to get out of it.

It wouldn't come off! So I ran in a circle of Gizmo, who was still cackling. The force tangled the taffy up and covered Gizmo in it. Then I ran, stopping suddenly so the string was forced to cut off, and the poor (Not) kid to go flying.

I ran, and suddenly Billy Numerous started out line me, so I couldn't get out of this square. After the first square was done, it started to overlap, like a maze. To my frustration, he was multiplying quicker then I could run.

Right, right...

"Run run run! As fast as you can! You can't catch me, catch you... I'm Billy Numerous!" He was obviously not very smart. I ran out of the maze and knocked into their pyramid like bowling pins. Then, I ran into Kyd Wykkyd, who knocked me aside. I landed on my hands and did a handspring. Then ran front, back, then front again. But he kept appearing before I could get past him.

"So, what are you, Phycic or something?" I asked jokingly. He pointed to See-more, who was scanning me.

"Nah, we tracking your heat trail dummy! Mammoth now!" Mammoth broke through the wall behind me, wrapping his arms around me and keeping me in place.

"I-didn't-know-you-cared." I panted out, struggling against his grip. I vibrated violently, creating heat, and he was forced to let me go. Deciding it was time to go, I sprinted for the door, knocking over the Billy Numerous's, and only to slip on a puddle of water. I groaned, feeling kind of stupid, and also wondering where the wet floor sign went.

"Oh, did I move this?" Jinx asked innocently, before smacking my head with the sign.


	5. Lightspeed Part 2

**Starting now, I'm going to be answering questions about this. All reviews are welcomed! But I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews each chapter. By the way, I'm also taking OC's. Just give me a name, their past, a mentor if they have one, their age, powers, and their weapon of choice. Any OC is fine with me. I need a whole lot, and I won't update again until I have the amount I need. **_Also, any OC can have a mentor of whoever, villains included._** Starting in a chapter or two, I'm going to do an episode per chapter. With a few minor tweaks. I'm only doing one Teen Titans show, the one with Kid Flash in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously: **_Deciding it was time to go, I sprinted for the door, knocking over the Billy Numerous's, and only to slip on a puddle of water. I groaned, feeling kind of stupid, and also wondering where the wet floor sign went.

"Oh, did I move this?" Jinx asked innocently, before smacking my head with the sign.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Bolt blinked the blurriness out of his eyes. He saw that he was in a cage, most likely in the Hive Five's home. They were grinning at him stupidly.

"Dang it, Bolt, did you have to play hero and go after them?" He muttered to himself, "Looks like you got me." Bolt gave them a cocky grin.

"That's right!"

"And when we're through with you-"

"We're gonna, we're gonna-" Billy Numerous blinked, looking confused.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Jinx sighed in annoyance.

"I thought we discussed this already!"

"I say we brain wash him and make 'im steal stuff for us." See-more suggested.

"We should hold him up for ransom," Mammoth shoved him away, "He's gotta be worth some money."

Okay, that's actually a pretty good idea for an idiot. Anyone with half a brain knew that any of the titans would do anything to get him of them back.

Bolt watched them argue, slightly is amusement. Bolt yawned, realizing he didn't actually get any sleep the previous night. It was also out of the boring atmosphere. He wasn't at all nervous about being captured. God only knows how many times he's been kidnapped, and how boring it was after the first seven times.

"Let's take him apart and see what makes him tick." Gizmo said. Bolt ran over to the closest table and grabbed a sandwich. What? He needed the food for metabolism. A guy can burn a lot of calories running the earth a few times then fighting the Hive Five.

"I told you! We need to call-" Jinx started, but was interrupted by Billy Numerous. Bolt grabbed a bag of chips from the table and started munching on them at normal speed.

"Awww! Don't let them spoil our fun!"

"Yeah! Let's hang him on the wall like a big mouth bass!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bolt asked, his mouth full.

They looked at the speedster..

"Hey, where'd you get tha- Those are mine!" Mammoth grabbed the bag of chips angrily. Bolt swallowed one last chip, when he realized something.

"Wait, wait, wait. If you're called the HIVE FIVE," Bolt paused, "Then why are there six of you?"

They all paused, looking slightly embarrassed.

"C-c-cuz, it sounds c-cooler?" See-more stammered out.

"This is boring." Billy Numerous grumbled.

"We're gonna go watch wrestling." The other said.

"You dweebs better not hog the sofa!" Gizmo and the others raced after them.

Jinx scowled smacking her forehead. Bolt hid a smirk.

"Don't have much of an attention span, do they?" Bolt asked, watching her.

"You have no ide- Stop that! Who do you work with?" She snapped.

"I work alone these days." Bolt lied, standing up, "You've got a nice place. Very, secret lair." He added looking around.

"Quit changing the subject!"

"Does it bother you that none of those guys ever listen to you?" He asked, frowning at her.

"Why are you so interested in me?" She asked, taking a few steps closer.

"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better." Bolt suddenly realized their faces were two inches apart. He stopped himself before he could kiss her. Dating a fellow hero was one thing, but dating a juvenile villain was another. No one would approve of it, and she obviously didn't want to turn hero. (Didn't mean he wasn't going to try) There was no way Bolt would turn villain either. And she didn't seem interested anyway. So, he quickly changed the subject, thinking on impulse.

"Can I get a little bit of mustard, this is a little dry?" He inwardly kicked myself for the not so subtle change of subject. Jinx blinked, and her eyes flashed pink. The sandwich exploded in his face.

"Have your fun, in a minute you're going to wish you were never born." Jinx narrowed her eyes and turned to the computer.

"Oh, right, you wanna see what makes me tick." Bolt grinned, wiping some ketchup from his face.

"You're an idiot." Jinx glared at me.

"Didn't hurt me when my dad said it, doesn't hurt me when you say it." Bolt told her.

"I'm turning you in to the remainders of the Brotherhood of Evil." Jinx snapped and typed a few commands onto the computer. It turned out.

"You're joking? right." Bolt asked with a smile, before it faded, "You're not joking. Jinx, you don't want to get mixed up with them."

"Watch me." She looked around.

"You're making a big mistake." He tried. She ignored him. The video call was answered.

Madame Rogue... one of the last public members of the Brotherhood of Evil. Most of the villains who were a part of them had disappeared, most likely planning something.

"This is a reserved frequency." She had a french accent, "Who are you?" She glared at Jinx.

"Madame Rouge, my name is Jinx." She sounded as though she was talking to a superstar or something, "First, I wanna just say that I've been your biggest fan since Junior Hive Academy. And I-I-I-I-I-"

She cut her off.

"You are wasting my time. Vat to you vant?" She demanded. Immediately, her face grew serious and a smirk passed across her features.

"We've captured Bolt." Jinx said proundly.

"Did you? I would not expect him to be detained by amateurs. Listen carefully...what is your name?"

"It's Jinx, J-I-N-X." She said happily. By now, Bolt had the lock opened and was quietly sneaking out.

"Jinx, you will not feed him, you will not speak to him, and I trust you are holding him in a level four containment field."

Bolt's eyes widened. Even he knew how hard it would be to get out of that one. He silently thanked his lucky stars they didn't have the amount of power to do so. For now.

"Uhhh, naturally." Jinx gave a nervous smile.

"Very good, I am on my way." The line disconnected.

"Yes! What do you think of that?" Jinx cheered, but her grin faded as she saw Bolt was gone. She gasped, screaming for her teammates.

"What? Where did he go?" Gizmo demanded.

"IF I KNEW, WOULD I BE ASKING YOU?! MADAME ROUGE SAID TO SET UP A LEVEL FOUR CONTAINMENT FIELD, OR ELSE HE WILL ESCAPE, AGAIN!" She screamed back.

"A level four containment field?" He repeated, "Are you out of your stinking mind? That's hard for even me!"

"I don't care, you're going to make one, now! We have to get him back. Do you have any idea how bad it's going to be if Madame Rouge shows up and we don't have him?" Jinx glared at him.

"Bad for you, maybe!" Billy Numerous smirked. The other one snickered.

"Good one Billy." They high-fived. Jinx grabbed them both by the collar.

"You were the ones who said he couldn't get out." Jinx looked at See-more, "And you were the one who said you would keep an eye on him!" She slowly and angrily walked over to him.

"If Madame Rouge doesn't make things bad for you, I promise I will!" She had backed him up to Mammoth, knocking aside everyone in her path.

Bolt zipped by them, knocking into their computer and flickering the lights.

"He's still in the building!" See-more said, pointing to where his blurry figure once was.

"And the scunch-muncher hero is tearing it apart!" Gizmo said angrily. Then, he saw Bolt casually leaning on the wall near the light switch. He grinned at them, and stuck his tongue out. Bolt then disappeared into the next room, wrecking every electronic in sight.

"I don't care what it takes! Split up and catch him, NOW!" She screamed the last part. The others scrambled away. See-more used his x-ray vision to see where they went. He held up his communicator as he saw a heat signature flash through the hallways.

"Kyd Wykkyd, they're in the power plant."

Bolt looked at a machine, and tore it apart quickly. He grinned. No one really thought the goofy speedster was really that smart, but he was a child prodigy in science and engineering. He'd be able to do this with his siblings on is back.

Bolt smiled at his handiwork.

"Whoa!"

Kyd Wykkyd appeared behind them, slashing with his dark cape. They jumped away.

"Someone should put a bell on you." Bolt said, dodging a few more swipes from his sharp cape. The last one ended up busting another machine.

"Thanks for the help!" Bolt chirped as he ditched the gobmacked-looking villain. He ran to the lab, where Gizmo was making the new prison for him.

"Ooooh! Whacha makin'?" Bolt asked, grinning.

"Ohhhh, you'll find out." He cackled before Gizmo froze, then looked at the him, finally realizing, "Ahhhh!" He shrieked.

"Just need to borrow a couple of these." He raced to the other machines, undoing everything and making them collapse. Gizmo watched in horror before he used a device to shock him.

"Aghh!" Bolt shouted.

"Haha! He's in the workshop! He's in the-" Bolt had grabbed everything from off his desk and rearranged them to trap Gizmo in.

"Ughh, never mind." He grumbled. See-more frowned, and searched the building again.

"He's heading for the garage!" Two Billy Numerous' ran to the garage, which held a lot of stolen cars. Bolt knocked into every car in rows, turning them upside down and effectively trashing them.

"Oh man!"

"Our vehicles!" Billy moaned. He ran back upstairs to the TV and rearranged the wires.

"He's messing with the video system!" See-more shouted.

Mammoth ran past the TV, but got distracted by the pie commercial.

"Oooh, piiieeeee." he grinned.

"He's heading for sector four!" See-more reported.

"That's MY room!" Jinx exclaimed furiously, racing down the stairs. She opened her door to see Bolt reading through her notebook.

"I never took you for the unicorn type." He smiled and looked up. Jinx's expression turned from shock, to rage.

She growled and sent bad luck toward him. He just ran out of the way, leaving a completely destroyed desk. This continued with her dresser, then her bed, and the he sprinted past her and out the door. Jinx looked at her now destroyed room and screamed in rage.

"He's heading for corridor 12, and that's a dead end." See-more cackled.

He froze at the empty hallway. The speedster turned around, seeing Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd blocking the exit.

"End of the road snot-brain." Gizmo smirked, holding up the electrifier.

"You do realize I can vibrate our molecules through solid objects." Bolt smiled, though on the inside he knew he was bluffing. Either way, he was going to try. He vibrated as fast as he could, sinking into the wall. It was an odd feeling, like something was pulling you through extremely hard water at a million miles per hour.

The three stared at the now empty hallway with shocked looks. He zipped behind them, "Later!" Bolt called, still a bit shaken from finally managing to achieve his goal. He sprinted out the closest door.

* * *

The Hive Five laid on their couch, all looking at their home, which looked as though it'd been ransacked.

"This is the worst day ever." Jinx said glumly, and looked behind her. The door opened to reveal Madame Rouge. Billy Numerous yelped and hid behind the couch.

"I have come to collect Bolt." She said walking further into the room, "Vere is he?" In a split second, faster then Bolt, the other five were cowering behind Jinx.

"He got away." Jinx admitted, looking at the ground shamefully.

"You let him get away? I should have known this would happen. Never trust children." Madame Rouge shook her head.

"We'll find him, we'll get him back." Jinx insisted.

"You have already proven the most incompetent in that regard." She looked around, "Your base is an embarrassment."

"It was Bolt, he trashed it!" Gizmo whined like a tattle-tale.

"SILENCE!" She snapped, scaring them to death.

"Yes ma'm." He said automatically.

"Just give me one more chance, I won't disappoint you." Jinx begged.

"You wish to impress me, don't you? Perhaps someday you wish to be like me?" Jinx's eyes widened, and a hopeful looked passed across the face.

"Most unlikely." Madame Rouge scoffed and walked away, ignoring the hurt look on the girl.

"I will catch them myself." She walked out the door.

"We have to find him before she does." Jinx said urgently, "It's the only way to prove that we're not completely worthless."

"Are you kidding?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm not getting in her way." Mammoth agreed.

"Me neither."

"Me neither."

"Me neither." Billy Numerous multiplied again.

"Me neither." They said in unison.

"What he said." One of them agreed.

"Then I guess I'm on my own." Jinx spat, taking the containment field from Gizmo. Jinx walked out of their home and into the streets of Steel City. She looked around for hours, and still no sign of them.

"What do I have to do? Rob a bank?" She asked herself.

"You'd do that for me?" Bolt asked from behind, grinning, "I'm touched."

"You're not very smart, are you?"

"I was the one who hacked your TV, remember? And besides, no need to be rude. It's not like I'm afraid of you." Bolt smiled.

"I'm not the girl you should be afraid of." Jinx smiled back and shape shifted into Madame Rouge. "I am." Bolt jumped and yelped, running down the street.

"And you should be very afraid." She used her long flexible arms and caught them, dragging him back and tossing him into the wall.

"Oof." He groaned and tried to stand up.

"You like to play games? Here is one called stay alive." Her arms wrapped around his torso and sent him flying in the air before dragging him back to earth. Bolt escape her grip before he could hit the ground, running several yards away.

"Don't count me out yet lady!" Bolt spun his arm, creating a small twister that should have knocked her down, but didn't. It was like trying to fight an annoying and French rubber band.

Bolt blinked in shock, before running away. He dodged her extremely long arms, jumping and ducking, but it seemed she was just as fast as him. Then, she stopped. He looked back and suddenly realized she was in front of him. Too late, she shoved them across the street. Bolt landed painfully on his hand.

Madame Rouge lept and tried to jump on top of him, but he rolled out of the way. Running in a circle, Bolt created a twister trying to keep her in. The wind forced her to float up, but she used her long arms that caught him. He struggled fruitlessly.

Madame Rouge relaxed, looking smug. He suddenly started to vibrate violently, heating her arms and forcing them to retreat. He zipped down the street, only to be stopped by her extremely large hands.

"You cannot win." She told him.

"Hey, I still have a few tricks left." Bolt said. He spun and literally crashed into several layers of walls. Bolt leaned against the wall, panting.

Bolt looked up, and gaped as he saw Madame Rouge in front of them.

"When you tire, your powers will fail. And then I will finish you." She got that right. Even he knew he couldn't hold this up for too much longer. He was going to need to eat something. The boy zipped away, dodging the woman's attacks. He ran until he ran face first int a solid brick wall. He stood up shakily.

"Ughhh, last time I do that." He said, "Not whelming." He quoted his siblings.

He continued to run until he couldn't, and stepped into a warehouse in exhaustion. What he didn't see was See-more floating in the air.

"He's twenty meters to your left." He said into the communication device.

"Thanks, See-more, I knew I could count on you." Jinx smiled, not seeing the blush on the one eyed teen, and walked to the garage door. She snapped her fingers, and the door collapsed into pieces. Bolt leaned against some crates, resting, as he munched on a few granola bars.

"Jinx? Are you, you?" Bolt asked, crawling out from his hiding space. In answer, she sent pink energy toward the ground, making the water pipe explode in his face. He spewed water out of his mouth, and his red hair hung over his eyes.

"Yep, it's you." Bolt muttered grimacing.

"You made me look like a fool." Jinx glared at them. Bolt was panting heavily. His hair was drenched from both water and sweat. He leaned against the crates.

"What's the matter, run out of gas?" Jinx taunted.

"For now," Bolt stood up, "I'll have my strength back in a minute."

"I'm not going to give you a minute." Jinx took out the containment field.

"Why do you wanna be like her?" Bolt asked, trying to stall her.

"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me." Jinx said, lowering the containment field, "At least with the Brotherhood of Evil I can be somebody. I'll get respect."

"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself." Bolt told her gently. Jinx blinked, then glared at the speedster. She turned the containment field on. He fell to his knees in pain. Bolt grunted, holding his breath as the shock rippled through his body. He bit his lip, drawing blood in a attempt not to shout out. It hurt more then it should, since he was still drenched in water.

"And that was only level one." Jinx turned the dial, and left the containment field on. She walked outside and saw Madame Rouge.

"Madame Rouge! Look, I caught him, just like I said I would." Jinx smiled proudly. She gestured to the hero behind her. Madame Rouge knocked her aside.

"You did nothing. It was I who made him veak. And you call yourself a villain, pathetic."

"I wanted someone to look up to. I thought you were cool." Jinx stood up angrily.

"Life is full of disappointments, you are one of them. Hand him to me." She held out her hand. Seriously, she expected her to do that right after what she said. Maybe Bolt was right... villains were stupid.

"Go catch him yourself." Jinx's pink eyes glowed, and the electrifier was smashed. Immediately, Bolt was up and speeding away, with only a simple 'Thanks'.

"You miserable-" Madame Rouge started to say, when the ground shook and knocked her back. Jinx stepped closer to her.

"I don't care who you are, no one messes with me." Jinx glared at her and put one arm on her hip. Madame Rouge smirked.

"Hmmmm, we'll be in contact." She stood up and left. Jinx glared at the spot where she once was for a while.

"Psst, is she gone?"

"Yeah." Jinx looked at the now floating down See-more.

"So, umm, the research lab is having a special on computers; steal one get one free. You in?" He asked hopefully. Jinx looked at him, realizing this was his way of asking her out.

"Nahh, you go ahead." Jinx made a split second decision.

"Right, seeya." See-more walked away, obviously disappointed.

"Goodbye." She murmured and walked the other way. Jinx stopped as she found a single rose in a small glass vase. She smiled and saw a blur racing down the roof of the building in front of her.

"You, come down." Jinx told him.

"Thanks for that by the way. Here," Bolt tossed her a 'T' communicator.

"You trust me with one of your communicators?"

"I don't see why not." he shrugged. Jinx smiled, and pocketed it. "I just wanna know, are you going to change sides?"

"If I accepted the communicator, that means a yes." Jinx replied, earning a goofy grin from Bolt.

"Good, you deserve better then them." He smiled.

"Trust me, I know."

"So, you wanna go out sometime?" Bolt asked, a flirty smile on his face. Jinx contemplated it before answering.

"Sure, why not."

"Yes! I told my siblings someone would finally say yes!"

* * *

At Mount Justice, Wally explained his day to his team.

"So, let me get this straight, you stopped them, then stopped them again, then again, then tried to and ended up captured, then messed with their house, then nearly got captured and handed off to the Brotherhood of Evil, then electrocuted, then made a new friend that was an enemy?" Robin repeated.

"Yeah, that's about it." Bolt nodded.

"You asked her out?" Kaldur asked bluntly.

"And she said yes?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I told you. All of you owe me five bucks!" Wally looked triumph. Annoyed looks passed over their faces, and they all fished out a few bucks from their wallets.

Ari sighed, "I suppose we did lose that bet..."

"Come on guys, I believe it's getting late." Kaldur, the voice of reason, stood up and stretched.

"Let's get some sleep." Roy agreed heading to his room.

"Fine." Wally followed his brothers to the hallway.

"Good night 'sis'." Dick said, climbing into his own bed.

"Night. Wonder what will happen tomorrow. Probably another crazily, stupid, and confusing thing." Ari closed her eyes, preparing herself for the next day to come.


	6. Independence Day and Fireworks Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Come on guys, I believe it's getting late." Kaldur, the voice of reason, stood up and stretched.

"Let's get some sleep." Roy agreed heading to his room.

"Fine." Wally followed his brothers to the hallway.

"Good night 'sis'." Dick said, climbing into his own bed.

"Night. Wonder what will happen tomorrow. Probably another crazily, stupid, and confusing thing." Ari closed her eyes, preparing herself for the next day to come.

* * *

**Ari/Jay's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Tears prickled my eyes as I recalled my continuous nightmare.

"Mamica, Tati..." I whispered, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Ari? Same dream?" Kaldur opened the door.

"Yeah. Where's everybody else?" I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Already at breakfast, are you sure you do not wish to take the day off? You look flushed." Kaldur frowned gently and sat next to me.

"I-I'm fine, it's just a bad dream. It happens every night." I got up and left the room to the bathroom to change. I changed into a blue hoodie and a purple shirt, with jeans and sneakers. The usual.

"Morning." I mumbled drowsily to Wally, who was currently wolfing down seven pancakes.

"Monrning, why are you up so late? Generally you're the first one up." Roy looked at me in concern

"Nothing, just... bad dreams." I reassured him, getting a bowl of cereal. Roy, Kaldur, and Wally shared glances, and Dick just lowered his eyes.

"Good Morning!" M'gann chirped cheerfully. I smiled at her.

"Hi Megan." I yawned.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Zatanna walked over.

"Pancakes, cereal, or fruit." Raquel listen, sitting down on Kaldur's right. It was obvious they liked each other, everyone knew but them.

"Hand me the butter." Jaime asked me. I tossed it over clumsily, which hit his shoulder.

"Sorry," I giggled. He mock glared at me, but I could tell he didn't really care.

"Here." Jaime tosed a handful of lucky charms, that actually hit Wally, who was next to me. I started to crack up, as did everyone else.

"Why you little-" Wally threw a pancake which had a smiley face on it made of whipped cream. It hit Kaldur in the face, and he threw an old apple. That was the beginning of the food fight. Little did we realize, that we were being watched.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Barry, Oliver, Bruce, and King Orin were walking over to the kitchen, to tell them of their first mission. What they didn't expect, was the teenagers throwing food at one another. The four adults weren't angry, more surprised. They had see Ari, Dick, Wally, Kaldur, and Roy all glare at the four in anger just the other day, who can they change from the angry and bitter broken teenage heroes into the smiling and laughing kids?

"I'm going to get you Jaime!" They heard Ari shriek.

"Gotta catch me first-Ouch! Okay, you caught me!" He yelped.

"Dick! My hair!" Zatanna screamed.

"Oh, dang, I'm dead. Ahhhhhhhh!" Dick yelled and practically flew past the four member of the Justice League. It was obvious they weren't trying to impress them.

"Sepor!" Zatanna shouted, and ropes binded Dick, knocking him off his feet. Dick closed his eyes and the ropes burst into flames. He scrambled up and ran as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry! I was aiming for Wally!" he hollered.

"Sorry doesn't fix my hair!"

"Can't you just use magic to fix it?" Dick demanded. Zatanna paused,

"Oh yeah. Thanks!" she said cheerfully.

"Wallace Rudolph West!" M'ann yelled.

"Sorry! Not the full name! Aggh! Not fair, you get an advantage! Stupid telechineses!" Wally moaned.

"Kaldur'ahm! Get back here!" Raquel screamed.

"Sorry, but all is fair in love and war!" Kaldur called back running past the astonished League members.

Barry coughed loudly. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Wally asked, his cocky and childish side going away in a heartbeat.

"We have a mission-" The alarms rang.

"We have two missions-" Alarms rang again.

"We have three missions-" Again, alarms.

"Are you done yet?" Barry yelled at the ceiling. No more alarms came.

"Okay, finally, we have four missions for you." Barry sighed in relief.

"Then, a surprise." Ollie added.

"A good or bad one?" Roy crossed his arms over his chest.

"A good one." Orin promised.

"Fine, we'll see. I guees I'll go." Dick sighed.

"I'm not just spening a day here." Ari agreed reluctently.

"I guess I'm in." Wally shrugged.

"Me too." Roy said.

"If you're going, I'll go." Kaldur said.

"The rest of us will stay here, who knows if there are other missions later." Jaime said.

"Good, Robin, Jay, you will assist me in Gotham City, where a villain is attacking the central park. Mr. Freeze is disrupting family picnics and barbacues, shouldn't be hard." Batman said, to the displeasure of said twins.

"Fine."

"We're splitting up?" Wally demanded, looking alarmed. The only time the five had been apart for long, was well, never.

"Relax, this isn't the first we've fought villains by ourselves." Roy shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But nothing, I'll see you in an hour or so. Then you should go get ready for Jinx." Ari flashed him a smile, making him turn as red as his hair.

"Who?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"You just became public yesterday, and you're already dating a girl?" Ollie asked indredelously.

"Maybe."

"Can we go now?" Batman interuppted.

* * *

**Gotham City, July 4, 12:00 PM**

Dick and Ari hid behind a boulder, poised and ready to attack. Batman stared at them cautiously.

"So, how did you start the Titans?" He asked awkwardly.

"Don't lie, we know you looked at our memories." Ari told him, rolling her eyes.

"Look, we're here to stop Mr. Freeze, not catch up on old memories." Dick told him. He fell silent, this was going to be harder then he thought. But he was going to get the two to trust him again, he would do whatever it took.

There were suddenly screams. Jay and Robin were about to stand up, but Batman pulled them back down.

"Don't-"

"We know what we're doing. Not like you care." It started to snow, which was odd considering it was the middle of summer.

"Enjoying family time?" Mr. Freeze appeared on a cliff and pointed his frost gun at a father and his son and daughter. They were frozen in ice. Jay growled, and Robin hissed in anger.

"My family has other plans." he powered his gun up, but they wouldn't let him. Both she and her brother threw birdagangs, each hitting the gun with deadly accuracy. He stumbled back, looking confused.

"Batman, I was wondering when you would show up." The twins laughed, surprised he was stupid enough to believe they were the Batman. As if.

Their cackles filled the air, echoing. Mr. Freeze clenched his teeth, and looked both ways. Robin landed on his head and jumped off next to his sister. She threw two birdarangs, which hit his glass helmet as he fell to the ground. He growled.

"Oh, bird wonders." He mocked, using their parody nicknames.

"The Bat sent you two to drage me out of prison. Frankly I'm underwhelmed." He stood up slowly.

"Yeah, why isn't anyone just whelmed? People are underwhelmed and overwhelmed, but why not just whelmed?" Jay wondered, obviously stalling.

"How long has it been since you were last in Gotham? I miss those precious memories." Mr. Freeze said mockingly.

"Great, but we're both kind of in a hurry here." Robin told him.

"Kids, always in a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments, forever." He raised the frost gun at the siblings. They didn't move, neither were worried.

"Not talking to you." Jay said, looking behind him. He blinked and turned around, and saw Batman leaping in the air, looking really dramatic as he smashed his glass helmet.

"A bit dramatic, no?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Batman ignored him and led him to the cops.

* * *

**Star City, July 4, 09:01 a.m.**

On a Bridge in Star City, Icicle Junior made his move. He landed on the bridge and created a wall of ice, making two cars go flying past him. He cackled evilly.

Several arrows suddenly hit the ice wall, and one hit his shoulder. He abrupty stopped laughing and looked at where the arrows came from. The arrows exploded. Speedy and Green Arrow were at the top of the suspension bridge, noching arrows and poised to attack.

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." He grinned. He fired sharp icicles at them. The two archers fired at the incoming icicles before they could reach them.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy muttered to himself. Several icicles still made their way to them, freezing the platform instantly on contact. They both lept down to the cords, and fired a few more arrows.

"I'm telling you now, this little distraction had better not interfere." He grumbled. Green Arrow didn't answer, but just fired another arrow. Icicle Junior just blocked it with another block of ice, and fired a few more shards at Speedy. He did a flip in midair, affectedly dodging the icicles and drew another arrow, firing with deadly accuracy. The arrow flew past Icicle Junior, knocking him in the face and slamming him to the ground.

Green Arrow chuckled as he examined the out cold villain, "The kid had a glass jaw." He joked, trying to ease the tension between he and his partner. He just glared at him impatiently, telling the older archer that he was still angry.

"Hilarious, can we go now? I want to see if that surprise is good or bad, and how much it's going to cost me." Roy told him impatiently.

"Speedy-"

"Green Arrow, stop it. I'm tired of being treated like a sidekick, so I joined up with Jay, Robin, Aestus, and Bolt, what's so wrong with that? They're like brothers, and sister, to me. I joined the Titans so I wouldn't looked at like kid, or a sidekick. I told you Ollie, one time deal only, this mission." Speedy walked away.

* * *

**Pearl Harbor, July 4, 06:02 p.m.**

Killer Frost had decided to attack one of the warmest places in the US, you're kidding, right? Aestus sighed, why did villains have to be so ironic?

_Becasue irony is cruel, _a sick voice told him. Aestus clenched his fists, ignoring it.

_Stay focused, Aestus. _He told himself sternly, as he glanced at the king of Atlantis. His eyes flashed as he remembered the pain of being rejected by him and the other Atlanteans. Only three other Atlanteans had cared about him, the Queen, and his best friends Garth and Tula. Tula, the girl he had a crush on, must be at least fourteen or fifteen by now. Most likely with Garth, with him out for six years, but he would be supportive of them. He missed his old friends, but was glad he had new ones. He couldn't imgaine life without his brothers and sister.

They had been spotted, Killer Frost smiled wickidly and tried to freeze Aquaman, but he jumped out of the way several times.

_Oh, darn. _Aestus sighed mentally.

But the last one hit him, freezing his entire body and only leaving his head out. Grinning inwardly, Aestus knew he had to do something.

_Oh well, maybe next time. _

He flipped down from the top of the ship in front of the king. He placed an instant warmer on the ice that trapped Aquaman, invented by his friend from Titans Northeast in Alaska, Phaze.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." He told him, running just behind him.

"Right now, Aquaman, I'm more focused of the matter at hand." He told him coldly. Aestus dodged several beams of ice and lept into the air, drawing his water bearers. Killer Frost shot more ice at him, which he blocked with his water bearers. They froze like a shield, and Aestus slammed them into her jaw, knocking her back several yards. He put his favorite weapons back.

Aquaman approached him.

"Kaldur'ahm-"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped instantly.

"Aestus, please, hear me out." He pleaded.

"No, you made your decision nearly seven years ago. Now let's go, the others may already be there." Aestus turned to jump off the ship, but Aquaman grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Aestus, please. Five minutes." Aestus stopped, and shook his hand out of the king's grip.

"Fine," He said and leaned against the railing.

"Do you know why you chose the name Aestus?" Aquaman started off conversationally. The younger Atlantean blinked.

"Yes, I chose the name because it is the word for Tide in the old land language of Latin."

"Correct, and did you know Aestus is actually your middle name?" For once, Aestus looked surprised.

"I believe that is a mere coincidence."

"It is not. I don't see how I thought you would grow to be your father when we found out, you were nothing like him. Your name, Kaldur'ahm Aestus, means _'_Good Will', in the ancient form of Atlantean. Aestus, please, forgive me, I don't see why I neglected you, and that is my main regret. Your mother, as she laid in her death bed, asked me to take care of you. Her last dying wish, and I didn't grant it." Aquaman looked ashamed. Aestus, however, had a tide of emotions coming in.

"My mother, did she know...?" He whispered.

"Yes, I believe so, she hid you, not wanting Black Manta to turn you into the monster he is. I now realize that monsters are not born, but are raised and trained." He looked regretful.

"Aquaman, as the saying goes, forgive and forget, but in this situation, I may forgive, but I won't forget. And vice versa." Aestus dived into the water, so that the king wouldn't see his tears. He hadn't cried since his sister was nearly dying. He shivered, he never wanted to see Ja like that again, never again.

* * *

**Central City, July 4, 11:03 a.m.**

"So, Wally-"

"Don't call me that."

"So, Bolt-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm not going to forgive you. I still have the scars, you know that? If it hadn't been for Zatanna's magic, I would have a whole lot more." Flash flinched visibly. Bolt hated him, he knew it, and he hated it. What would it take to get the kid to forgive him?

"Listen, please Bolt," He begged.

"No, I already gave you the five seconds, didn't I?" Before Flash could respond to his ex-nephew, the Jewelry store's alarm began to ring. Flash cursed, why did something always have to interupt them? Bolt on the otherhand, looked relieved.

Captain Cold came out, holding a bag of ice, literally, the type of jewelry. The two speedsters, cirled around him, surrounding him so he couldn't escape. He kept trying to shoot them with his Ice Ray, which was starting to become an epic fail.

They were running in opposite directions, confusing the Ice Villain even further.

"Since when did the Flash have sidekick?" He taunted, when he figured the ray wasn't working. Bolt grit his teeth angrily.

"I AM NOT A SIDEKICK! I'M NOT EVEN HIS PARTNER! **I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM! DAMN IT COLD YOU SHOULD KNOW OF ALL PEOPLE!" **Bolt yelled furiously. Flash felt a bit hurt, but if he showed it, Bold didn't seem to care.

They ran a few more times, while Bolt sped up, fuming in anger.

"Stealing Ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked the villain.

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Bolt growled and put on his goggles. He sped up even more and broke the circle, charging at him. Captain Cold got a lucky shot and frosted his shoulder. That didn't stop him, no matter how cold it was. Bolt grabbed the ice ray. Capatin Cold growled and was about to charge when Flash punched him in the temple, knocking him out.

"Calm down, Bolt." He tried, when he saw Bolt vibrating in anger. Flash was quite surpised. He'd always figured Wally would be less aggressive in battle, like him.

"Oh, puh-leeze. Even I know that you'll get off topic and start chatting it up with the cops, the bystanders, Cold even! No, we are going to meet them right now, I have a date this afternoon, and she will literally hex me if I'm late!" Bolt said, and literally dragged the older speedster to Washington D.C.

* * *

**Washington D.C, July 4, 4:00 p.m.**

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said proudly.

"Head quarters to the Justice League." added Aquaman. Robin and Jay exchanged glances, they'd both hacked into the Justice League computeres enough times to know that the Hall of Justice was not their head quarters, more of a pitstop before they would Zeta to the Watchtower.

"You'd think the speedsters would be here first." Batman muttered.

"Bolt wouldn't take that long to defeat Captain Cold, he's done it plenty of times before." Jay looked worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jay. He's Bolt, he's too stubborn to die."

"I didn't say ANYTHING about dying."

"Errr, oh look, there they are." Robin quickly changed the subject.

"Oh man!" Bolt and Flash sped over to the group.

"I knew we would be the last ones here." Bolt said, sighing heavily and glaring at the Flash.

"First time we're letting anyone into our HQ, kind of overwhelmed." Flash tried to ease the tension between the teenagers and the League members. It didn't work.

What really annoyed us were everyone watching them and taking pictures. Jay looked calm on the outside, but everyone else could tell that if one more person took her picture, she would snap.

"Jay..." Robin said in a warning voice, as he noticed she was glaring at some civillians.

"Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asked his brothers randomly, trying to keep them from snapping at the reporters.

"You two need to quit butchering the English language!" Bolt told him.

"We don't butcher it!" They said in unison. Then glared at each other.

"Stop copying me."

"No, you stop."

"You're still doing it!" Before this could turn out to be another two-voice-same-words-argument, AGAIN, Aestus pulled Jay away from her twin, and Speedy did the same for Robin. They both pouted slightly.

The reporters whispers were still easy to hear, and it didn't take Superman's super hearing to understand what they were saying. Some were not as clear as others, but me, with my trained hearing thing, heard this;

"Is that the Batman?"

"I see Flash! Is that a Flash Junior?" Bolt's eye twitched and had to be physically restrained to stop him from killing the poor kid.

"His name is Speedy I think." This time, it was Speedy's turn to look irritated.

"No, he's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Speedy is his sidekick? That makes no sense."

Speedy growled at the word sidekick.

"Roy..." Aestus said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know," He straightened and put on an impression of the Atlantean, "'We cannot harm civillians, no matter how annoying they may be.'"

Robin and Jay smiled, trying not to laugh, while Bolt snorted. Aestus frowned at him.

"I do not sound like that."

"Uh yeah, you do." Before an argument could break out, I said,

"Shhh, I wanna hear what else they're saying."

"Hey, who's the guy in the red, yellow, and black?"

"I think that's Robin, and the only girl is Blue Jay, I heard they're siblings."

"Isn't Jay a boy's name and Robin a girl's name?" Robin and I both growled. The other three smiled at them, trying hard not to laugh.

"You hush it, Speedy." I hissed. The smile was immediately wiped off Bolt's face and was replaced with a slightly irritated look.

"And who's that guy with the gills?" Aestus' calm demeanor wavered slightly.

"He must be Aquaman's son." Aestus took a deep breath, trying his best trying to stay calm.

"His sidekick, then."

"Aestus, calm down." Bolt said, as he noticed Aestus' usual calm green eyes started to glow a deathly shade of blue, and his arm markings were also glowing. He suddenly stopped, and gasped for breath. He looked horrified.

"It's okay Aestus, it's fine." Jay murmured.

This only ever happened once, and it was something they never wanted to happen again. Aestus' family were the only ones left of the Poten Atlanteans, the rest had all died out. Most of them were killed, because their arm markings were their emotion fuel. When ever one got too upset, the power in the markings could destroy an entire continent. If they weren't taken to jail or executed right away, they turned evil, and cruel, like Aestus' father.

The first time it happened, they were just settling into the secret entrance we had made in the trapdoor to the payphone. It was starting to look somewhat like a home. There were five beds, an extra for whenever Roy got into an argument with Ollie and needed a place to stay for the night.

Robin and Jay were eight, Bolt and Aestus were nine, and Speedy was almost ten. It was a training day, but since the candles were out, they spent the day outside, in Happy Harbor Park. Happy Harbor had a reputation of crimes, but not as much as Gotham. Gotham was just outside of where we lived, so they decided to walk down to the corner store, just a simple hot-dog for a couple bucks. That's when a couple guys with guns came in, demanding the manager give them money.

Jay was separated with the rest of the group, because she had paid for the food. They were already on the other side of the store, and she was next to the check out. Just her luck. She tried to sneak back to the bathroom, to change into Jay, but earned a shot in the arm. She tried to dodge it, but it was too close. It hit her shoulder. My vision grew blurry and my shoulder was burning. She took a deep breath, and felt blood drip down.

Ari saw a few blurry figures, and saw the boys had changed into their uniforms, just in time to see my shoulder. I had never seen them looking so shocked, so angry, so... horrified. The fight was quick, and would have been quicker if it hadn't been for Aestus freaking out. His markings glowed, and his eyes turned red. Wind whipped the room, it was a good thing the others had managed to get the bystanders to safety in the bathrooms. The wind had managed to make him float in middair, and his hair had turned darker. But, he paused, it was as though he was fighting the energy that wanted him to lash out.

Despite the pain in her arm, Ari rushed forward, breaking out of her other brother's arms, and grabbed Aestus' ankle. He looked down, and calmed slightly. The wind stopped, and he sunk into my arms. I flinched, biting my lip from the pain, but I've had worse injuries. He stopped glowing, and his eyes turned back to normal. But his hair stayed dark, the color black, the color of a raven. The symbol of death.

It had been terrifying to see him like that. So out of control, so unlike him. Aestus was still kicking himself for that.

Blinking back to the present, Jay saw we were already in the building.

"A bit full of ourselves, are we?" She whispered to her brothers, as they glanced up at the giant statues. An idea suddenly popped into their heads. Grins passed over their features in unison, but only they could define it as the 'Evil plan' grin. Well, except for Kal, who was technically supposed to keep us out of trouble.

"No, you can not tee-pee the statues of the Justice League." He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Robin closed his mouth, smiling sheepishy.

"Welcome, to the Hall of Justice." The gold elevator doors slid open, revealing Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gally, and of course, our library." Martian Manhunter led the way into the huge library. Robin tilted his head, looking across the books to see the titles.

"Read it, read it, read it eight times..." He muttered.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said cheerfully. We sat down in chairs, but Speedy remained standing. The large room also had a table with several chairs, a large computer, and a door that said JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY.

The Justice League members huddled on the other side of the room, but the five heroes could still hear them.

"Quick debrief of the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said quietly.

"We shouldn't be long, we must discuss something." Batman said, louder this time. He turned around.

"Recognized, Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Maritan Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 1-6." The computer said and the doors slid open.

Speedy looked like he wanted to say something, and they all knew it was hopeless to try and stop him.

"That's it?" The league looked at Roy.

"You said we would get a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Personally, the others had to agree with him, but, knowing Roy, he wouldn't want the rest of them to interfere on his rant.

"It's a first step; you have been granted access few others get." This only seemed to make him angrier.

"Oh really?" He gestured to the window, which was filled with tourists, and paused before saying, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, stand down." Aestus tried to calm him down.

"I will not calm down! If they really trusted us, I bet you anything they'd have told you this isn't their HQ, it's just a pitstop to Zeta to their real base, a giant satelite orbiting space called the Watchtower." Speedy said furiously.

Bolt and Aestus froze, looking at Flash and Aquaman to comfirmation. They both hesitated, befre nodding. Robin and Jay exchanged looks, they'd had already known, after all, they'd hacked into the Justice League database enough times. Their brothers just never knew we could go that deep into their computers. Only hack into cameras and stuff.

Flash and Batman looked at Green Arrow pointedly.

"I thought, maybe, we could make an exception." He looked extremely sheepish. Batman glared.

"Or not." Speedy was about to say something else, when the computer alarm rang.

"Superman to Justice League. There has been a minor explosion at Cadmus."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, now would be a time to-" The alarm once again rang.

"Dr. Fate to Justice League. Requesting full League assistance. Wotan is trying to block the sun." He appeared on screen sounding slightly worried.

"Superman." Batman looked up at the man of steel.

"It's fine, local authorities have it under control. It's only a small fire."

The screen went blank.

"You five aren't properly trained, you will stay here."

"What? Since when?" Bolt demanded.

"Since never. We didn't train you, you tried to train yourselves." Aquaman told them. Aestus opened his mouth to protest, but Jay cut him off.

"Fine, we'll stay out of this mission." This earned me several odd looks.

"What?"

"Nothing, seriously?" Robin muttered the last part to me.

"You'll see." She mouthed. The others just nodded, seeing that Jay had a plan.

"At least one of you aren't stubborn." Green Arrow said under his breath, thinking they couldn't hear him.

The League left for the Zeta Tubes, and Speedy immediately swiveled to me.

"Jay!"

"I have a plan, relax." She told him.

"THEY HAVE A BASE IN SPACE?" Bolt yelped.

"Bolt, calm down. It's obvious they don't trust us. Just less then forty-eight hours ago we were supposed to be fugitives on the run from the Justice League. Don't you remember how much trouble we caused them?" She asked, my lips twitching as she recalled our last prank.

"Well, yeah, how can I forget? Kaldur here couldn't even keep a straight face while scolding us. Besides, it's not like they knew it was us." Aestus looked like he wanted to protest, but just couldn't because of the smile tugging on his mouth.

"I remember, ahhh, memories." Speedy grinned, and laughed.

"Besides, if we didn't agree to their plan, we would've been held prisoner and most likely have to spill our secrets of the Titans. We're keeping more from them then they think." Robin added.

"And I don't really wanna go to Juvy." Jay agreed.

"What's your plan, Jay?" Aestus asked.

"Depends, are you up for it?"

"When aren't we?" Speedy countered.

"True. There is only one way we can prove to them we're not just kids, or sidekicks for that matter, and it's to solve this Cadmus problem ourselves. Maybe then they'll trust us more, not like we need or want it anyway. So, we're going to hack into this computer, and go to Cadmus ourselves." She explained.

"Good, good, just one problem, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HACK THE MOST SOPHISTICATED SECURITY SYSTEM ON EARTH!" Bolt demanded.

"When I say we, I mean Robin and I. You guys may not know this, but we can hack a lot more then just security cameras and doors, right? We can also hack into their profiles and their mission debriefs." Jay typed a few things on the computer.

"Access Denied."

"Wanna bet?" Robin asked. Jay pressed another button.

"Access Granted." A picture of a two story white building appeared.

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"Once you hack the Batcomputer-" She started.

"The Justice League Computer is a piece of cake." Robin finished, a smirk on both their faces.

"Alright, here, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C... That's all there is." She frowned and looked at the others.

"We need to investigate, right now." Speedy said immediately.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aestus smiled, pale green orbs glinting.

"Ad hey, they're all about justice." Robin snorted.

"They said stay put, but has that ever stopped us before?" Bolt grinned.

"Hasn't before, won't now." she agreed.

"Titans, let's go."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The five approached the burning building, and were surprised to see a small fire. There were still people inside the second floor though.

"Help!"

"Get us down!" Two scientists panicked.

"Stay put," Well, where else could they go?

"We will get you out." Yeah, 'cuz they're doing a great job at it so far.

The lab exploded and the two tumbled out of the window. Bolt ran forward and caught them, bringing them back onto the roof but slipping himself. He gripped the window sill and tried to pull himself up.

"It's what's his name? Flash boy!" Bolt growled.

"It's Bolt! Why is it that hard?" He demanded.

"Smooth as always." Robin smirked as he saw his brother hanging from the window.

"Must he always run ahead?" Speedy grumbled.

"We need a plan, we-" Aestus stopped as he saw Robin and Jay had already disappeared.

"I hate it when they do that."

"Robin? Jay?" He looked around. The eerie laughs filled the air. Their combat boots let them jump higher then most should. They landed on the top of the fire truck, and swung a grappling hook at the ladder. They swung and landed perfectly on the window. Jay pulled Bolt up.

"Thanks,"

"Look for anyone else in there." Speedy was already off and yelling at his siblings. He shot a grappling arrow and pulled himself up the window.

Jay nodded at him and hurried her brothers inside. Aestus sighed, sometimes he wondered if he was the only patient one who thought out plans carefully. Wally had super speed, so waiting was never an option. Roy hated being left behind. Dick and Ari were practically ADHD, so there was no way they'd be able to wait for the plan, much less sit through listening to it.

Aestus hurried forward toward the firemen with the hose. A perfect plan formed in his head.

"I need to borrow that." He took out his water-bearers and used the water to create like a stable water tornado. Carefully, he raised it to the roof and told the scientists to step on. They didn't need to be told twice. Aestus let them step off to the ground as he raised it once again to his brothers and sister.

He jumped in and saw Robin and Jay on the computer, and Bolt and Speedy looking through files.

"Thanks for the help."

"You were doing fine, no one else is in, I've checked." Bolt said.

"Besides, we're here to investigate." Speedy added, taking out a file and glancing through the contents. Aestus stepped into the hall, and heard a ding. There was an elevator door closing, and he just glimpsed the silouette form of a skinny creature with two horns. Obviously not human.

"Guys!" He called over.

"There was somthing in the-"

"Elevator should be locked down." Bolt frowned.

Jay and Robin rushed forward, pressing the down button several times.

"This is wrong." Robin murmured. Jay lifted her left hand and a holographic screen appeared from her glove.

She examined the elevator blue prints.

It read:  
**SILVER SLIP EXPRESS ELEVATOR  
182 STORIES CAPACITY**

**Speeds up to 750 feet per minute.**

She typed a few things, and said,

"Just like I thought. It's a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building." She continued to search as Robin combined his screen.

"Neither does whatever I saw." Aestus frowned and stepped forward, pushing the door open. They were all briefly surprised, forgetting that Atlanteans were also fairly strong.

He looked down and couldn't see the bottom, deciding it wasn't a good idea to jump.

"Here." Speedy dropped one of his broken arrows down, and nearly a minute later, they heard a large thump.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Jay sighed a kneeled down, trying to look below. She frowned and stood up. She pointed her glove to the ceiling and a grappling hook attatched to it. She and her twin lowered themselves down.

Speedy, Bolt, and Aestus looked at each other before they quickly followed. They never knew how many gadgets those two had. And most likely would't find out. They suddenly stopped at a door, which was labled SL 26.

"We're at the end of our rope." Robin called up. He swung and landed on the edge. Jay tried to do the same, but slipped and was about to fall if it hadn't been for Robin. He caught her and pulled her up. The other three followed in suit. They sat down and Jay once again opened her holographic screen.

"Bypassing security...and done." She said cheerfully.

"Go ahead Aestus." Robin grinned.

He pushed the doors open again, and led the group inside the hallway.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin said, looking around.

Bolt frowned and ran off, ignoring Speedy's "Wait!"

He stopped and skidded at the end of the hall, and fell on his side. He was nearly trampled by large gray and red creatures marching toward him. One almost stepped on him, but he rolled away just in time.

He sped over to the other four, who were watching the line of creatures with a mixture of horror and awe.

They had large tusks like an elepant, and teeth like a shark. They're eyes glowed red, and had several different markings on their bodies like ancient runes.

On one passing creature, a smaller and different looking creature with horns on its head glowed. The boys were less affected, but Jay stumbled drowsily and clutched her head. Aestur's eyes dilated and he swayed. Robin and Bolt blinked and their eyes glazed over. Speedy squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his pounding head. The five stared at them subconciously.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aestus murmured.


	7. Independence Day and Fireworks Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously: **_On one passing creature, a smaller and different looking creature with horns on its head glowed. The boys were less affected, but Jay stumbled drowsily and clutched her head. Aestur's eyes dilated and he swayed. Robin and Bolt blinked and their eyes glazed over. Speedy squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his pounding head. The five stared at them subconciously.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aestus murmured.

* * *

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said firmly.

"I second that." Jay agreed. The five stared at a room full of glass cases holding different creatures. They looked like giant hornets that cackled with electricity.

"Whoa, this is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Bolt breathed, looking around.

"Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power, these... things. Must be what they're bred for." Speedy looked at one.

"Of course," Aestus said, looking like a light bulb had lit up, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus myth created a new race by sewing dragon teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said. Jay walked over to the door keypad.

"Let's find out why." She reached into her left glove compartment and took out a thumb drive attatched with a wire. Her screen popped up and she typed a few things.

"They call them... genomorphs, whoa!" Jay looked amazed. Robin looked over her shoulder.

"Wow, look at the stats of these things! Super strength, telepathy, razar claws..."

"These are living weapons!" Speedy exclaimed.

"They're engineering an army." Bolt realized, "But for who?"

"Wait," Jay tapped the screen, "There is something else. Project Kr. Agh, the files are blocked. I can't-"

"Don't move!" A gruff voice jolted the five in shock.

A man in a gold helmet and several genomorphs blocked the exit.

"Wait," The man paused, looking at the five, "I recognize you, you're part of that new group the Justice League let in. Robin, Jay, Speedy, Bolt, and Aestus."

"At least he got your name right." Jay noted, turning back to the holographic screen.

"I know you," Speedy realized, "Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Bolt demanded.

"I think that's my question. I'm chief of security, you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Jay looked at her screen intently. Come on... just a few more seconds.

"You think the League will approve of you making weapons?" Bolt asked incedelously.

"Weapons? What are you-" The creature on his shoulder horns glowed red, and he faltered.

"What have I- Uhhh." He touched his head, "My head..." He seemed to be fighting something, then his head snapped up and his eyes dilated.

"Take them down hard, no mercy." He commanded.

Robin threw down a smoke bomb, and used his grappling hook to swing from a beam several yards in the air. He landed on it perfectly and jumped down past the smoke. Robin glanced back, he was worried about his siblings, but knew they could handle themselves.

Jay cursed under her breath and unplugged her thumb drive, thankful it was done downloading. She threw an exploding batarang and super sped her way through the fog, knocking a few creatures in the process, and caught up with Robin. She hated using her vampire curse powers, but this was a time she would have to. She reached up to her power draining collar and turned it off. If they ever got out of this, she would tell the others all of her secrets. Including her real name...

Bolt dodged one creature's claws and jumped from the wall, knocking one over and tackling another. After this, he knew he wouldn't survive another confrontation from Flash. He still treated him like a child. When would they learn? He was nearly fourteen! He remembered his father's face when he had thrown the knife in an attempt to defend himself. Bolt pushed the images of his childhood abuse out of his mind. He needed to concentrate on the mission.

Speedy shot an arrow after arrow, and finally got to the exit, following the others. Speedy grit his teeth, but in reality, he was glad he came. Maybe he would finally have the chance to prove worthwhile to his mentor. If Green Arrow wasn't careful, he could end up parnterless.

Aestus threw one off his shoulders, but Guardian knocked him into the wall. He fell and shakily stood up again. Aestus blocked attacks from the mind controlled hero. His temper flared and his arm markings glowed. They electrocuted Guardian and flew backwards. Aestus caught his breath, a horrified look passing over his usuall calm expression. He wouldn't be able to control it one of these days. But that day wasn't today. He'd turn evil like his biological father, his worst nightmare was turning into the homicidal criminal he was. Blocking the horrifying thoughts out of his mind, he ran in the direction his siblings went.

Jay and Robin were hacking into the door's lock. Alarms blared. Several creatures were chasing them, he would just have to hold them off.

"Way to be team players!" Bolt panted.

"Weren't you right behind us?" Jay asked innocently, typing at super speed. The key pad screen glowed green and the large metallic doors slid open.

They ran in, waiting for Speedy and Aestus. The two ran in.

The doors shut immediately, just in time. The creatures clawed at the door, but couldn't get in. The five breathed in relief.

The numbers at the top of the elevator door were going up, meaning they were going even furthur below ground.

"We're headed down?" Aestus looked at the twins.

"Hey, out is up." Speedy reminded them.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down, on sub level fifty two." Robin told him.

"This is out of control." Aestus rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Perhaps we should call the rest of our Team."

The others looked at one another, not answering.

The doors suddenly slid open, and the five got into a fighting stance just in case. The room was like a large pink cave with tunnels.

Robin and Jay moved forward, closely followed by Speedy.

"We are already here." Bolt pointed out and ran after them.

Aestus sighed exaperately, and followed.

They stopped at the point where there were two hallways.

"Which way?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, bizzare looking hallway one or bizzare looking hallway two?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" An alien like voice called out. The same figure Aestus had seen in the elevator came into sight.

His eyes and horns glowed red, and he raised his left arm. Two barrels lifted and charged them. They ducked, and Robin sent a birdarang that stopped midway.

"Bizzare looking hallway two it it!" Jay panted running at the second hallway, narrowly missing exploding barrels.

The Guardian and several creatures hurried out of the elevator.

"They are headed for project Kr." The alien told him.

The hero and creatures sprinted down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, a female scientist stepped out of the metallic doors, righting on her clip board. She looked up and saw Bolt running at high speed toward her.

He skidded, but accidentaly knocked her over. The doors were slding shut, and were labeled Project Kr.

The others were several yards behind him. Bolt picked up a barel and stuck in inbetween the doors. It stopped closing.

"Hurry!" He yelled. The others squeezed inbetween the small space left. Aestus kicked the barrel, shutting the large doors.

He turned and saw that Robin had plugged in his thumb drive and was downloading everything from one of their computers.

"I disabled the door, we're safe." Robin reassured him.

"We're trapped." Speedy corrected.

"Uhh, guys? You're gonna wanna see this." Bold sounded nervous. Bolt was NEVER nervous. He pushed a button.

A pod lit up the room, and the other four stepped up to their brother. Five jaws hit the ground. The whites in Jay and Robin's masks widened. Speedy gaped at the contents of the pod, Bolt gasped, and even Aestus' calm demeanor distinguished.

"Whoa." Bolt whispered.

Inside the pod, was a boy clad in white with a red superman S. He was the clone of Superman.

On the glass, there was the letters, Kr.

"Big K, little r!" Bolt realized, stepping next to the sign, "The atomic symbol for Krypton!"

"Jay, hack." Aestus said. Jay blinked out of her state of shock.

"Right, right." She once again took out her thumb drive and plugged it into the computer.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in," Jay paused and stared at her screen in shock, "Sixteen weeks! From DNA aqquired from Superman." She read, then looked up.

"More like stolen from Superman." Speedy said darkly.

"There's no way he knows about this." Bolt said flatly.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb sun radiation 24/7." Robin read.

"And these... creatures?" Aestus pointed to the three monsters in smaller pods above Superboy's head.

"Genomorph-nome. Telepathic, force feeding him an education." Jay answered.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of... well, Superman's son." Speedy blinked, "I never thought I'd ever have to say 'Superman's son' before."

"Now we contact the team." Aestus decided. He pressed a button on his belt. It glowed, being connected to their communication devices.

"Wait! Don't!" Bolt protested, his eyes widening.

"Why not?" Aestus asked.

"The League has one of our communication devices, remember? They got it off me when we were captured." Bolt moaned. Aestus paled.

"Great, now they're going to step in and play hero, trying to save us." Speedy grumbled.

"Lucky for you, there's no signal." Robin checked his own screen.

"We're in too deep." Bolt sighed and rubbed his neck, "Literally."

Jay sighed heavily, and reached into her bag, pulling out a pair of glasses. She put them on and looked at the door.

"Hush, I'm trying to hear what they're trying to say." She whispered, and concentrated.

She saw the Guardian trying to unlock the door, and several genomorphs were waiting to attack the second he got through. A man in a lab coat rushed over, demanding,

"They're still in there, with the weapon?"

"We can't get the door open." Guardian replied.

"Use your telechineses!" The man turned to the alien that had attacked them before.

"I have tried, to no avail." He said calmly.

"Useless!" he said angrily, "Get some G-trolls to muscle the door open, now!" He barked at Guardian.

"Already on there way."

"You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave." The man growled.

"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids, you don't want to get on the wrong side of the rest of their team, or the Justice league."

"Better then getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me." Doctor retorted. The doctor looked at the creature on Guardian's shoulder.

"Contact the G-nomes inside Kr." He commanded. The creature glowed.

Jay stumbled back, ripping off the glasses, and holding her head.

"Jay! What was that?" Bolt asked, pulling her up to her feet.

"One of Cyborg's newest inventions. Asked me to test it. Sideffects are normal." She mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"This is wrong." Speedy suddenly said, looking at the glass pod.

"He probably hasn't even see the sun." Jay murmured, looking through the files.

"We can't just leave him like this." Robin said. Aestus paused, thinking of what to do.

"Release him, now." He said determinedly. Jay masked her surprise and typed in commands.

The pod opened dramatically, and no one moved. The clone's hand suddenly twitched into a fist. His eyes snapped open when the three genomorphs suddenly glowed, and he all of a sudden tackled Aestus. He was caught by surprise, but quickly moved out of the way.

The clone growled, but was restrained by Speedy, Jay and Bolt.

"Calm down!" Bolt grunted.

"We're-on-your-side!" Jay panted out.

Superboy's fist slipped out of Bolt's grip, and he punched him back several feet. He landed with a thump, groaning in pain.

"I don't wanna have to do this." Jay growled and placed a small disk on his neck. Speedy and Jay let go immediately as green gas surrounded the clone. Aestus kicked him back into the wall, and Superboy hacked from the gas.

Robin pulled out his electrifier, and two cords shocked him. He pulled on the cords, sending Robin flying towards him. He shoved him to the ground. Speedy shot an exploding arrow, but it just bounced off Superboy's chest and changed direction, bouncing back to the archer. It exploded and he was knocked out.

Jay charged with her bo staff. Superboy used Robin's electrifier. She collapsed from the pain. Aestus shook his head and used one of his water bearers to knock the clone of his brother. Robin held his chest, gasping for breath as he had the wind knocked out of him, then passed out.

Superboy was already up and walking towards the Atlantean. Aestus tried to control his emotions, but seeing his siblings out cold and beat up really peeved him.

"We are trying to help you." Aestsu grit out.

Superboy didn't really seem to care, at a speed that would make Flash jelous, he bolted forward and punched where Aestus was a second ago. It left a decent sized dent in the titanium floor. Aestus shoved himself into the clone and into the wall. Superboy caught his punch and kicked him backwards. He got up and dodged a few more of his punches, only managing to get a couple hits himself.

He grabbed the clone from behind, and fury wracked through his body. His markings glowed and his eyes grew darker. He cackled with electricity. Superboy grunted and jumped to the ceiling, shoving Aestus and effectively stopping the electricity. Aestus froze for a second, startled by his glowing markings, and tried to calm himself down, which was pretty challenging when you were being contiuously slammed into the ceiling. Aestus dropped to the floor, and let the darkness envelope him.

Superboy walked over to the door, and opened it easily. The doctor smiled evilly when he saw the out cold heroes.

"Atta boy." He smirked.

* * *

In Jump City, Jinx sighed heavily as she packed her stuff.

"Jinx? Where are you going?" See-more caught her.

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of being a villain. I'm leaving." She said bluntly and walked to the door.

"Jinx, is it because of that Bolt guy? Because it it is-" He started to say.

"I never said I was becoming a hero." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You were implying it." See-more insisted.

"See-more, I said I wanted respect, but I'm not going to do bad things to get it." Jinx took another step towards the door.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave with out saying good bye?" He demanded.

"Yes. I can't stand it, I just can't. I don't know if I'm coming back or not... but for now, I'm leaving." Jinx sighed and took another step.

"I can't let you do that." See-more said flatly.

"Watch me." She said quietly and slammed the door shut. See-more stared at the door for what seemed like hours. His love just walked out, all because of what? She wanted respect. See-more would never understand girls.

* * *

The five heroes were still passed out, there hands cuffed against the wall and above them.

_You must awaken... Time is running out..._

The words echoed through their minds.

Bolt gasped for breath and his eyes snapped up. The other simultaniously woke up too.

The five were in glass pods, with Superboy watching them intently. He wasn't moving, not blinking, only staring at the middle pod, which was holding Bolt prisoner.

"What?" Bolt snapped, his temper getting the best of him, "Wha-what do you want?"

Superboy didn't answer, only quirked an eyebrow.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Uh, Bolt, how 'bout **not **tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." Speedy hissed.

The doctor walked in the room with a woman writing on a clipboard.

"Prepare the cloning for the new projects; Sidekick. Now."

Doctor walked up to the repairing door and looked inside Project Kr.

"Where's the weapon?" he demanded angrily.

"Superboy? He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber." Guardian answered.

"We have genomorphs for that!" He looked furious, "GET THE WEAPON BACK IN ITS POD!"

"I don't see the problem in letting the kid stretch his legs." Guardian frowned. Docotor stepped forward, growling.

"Don't you now?" He hissed. The genomorph on his shoulder glowed. Guardian blinked dazedly.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" Guardian growled out suddenly and turned to the cloning chamber. Doctor calmly followed.

"We only saught to help you." Aestus said calmly, struggling slightly against the meatal cuffs.

"Yeah! We free you, and you turn on us! How's that for graditu-" Speedy started.

"Speedy please, be quiet now. Jay's not getting any better with your ranting." That shut him up. Speedy looked at his only sister, and saw her pale face. She was breathing heavily and was shaking. If there was one thing she hated besides criminals and villains, it was small and confined spaces, not being able to move. As a long distance archer, Speedy understood what it was like to not be able to move. Jay was once a circus performer. Robin, however, didn't seem to be having much of a problem with the small pod. He seemed more upset that they were in a pod, much less the it was small.

Speedy, however, knew his other brothers were clastrophobic too, but were trying to mask it better. Aestus was from the sea, an open and naturally large place. Bolt was a speedster, enough said, and couldn't wait or sit still.

Bolt wanted so badly to vibrate out of the bonds holding him, but knew that with Superboy watching him so intently, he would only get beat up if he tried.

"I believe our new friend is not in control of his actions." Aestus continued calmly.

"_Jay, please calm down. Panicking will now help right now little bird. Please, use the lock picker in your glove. Everything will be fine._" Robin whispered in Romanian, trying to reassure is clastrophobic sister.

The others stared at him in confusion, knowing perfectly well he could speak Romanian, but were curious as to know what he said. They caught few words though. What ever he said, it helped. Jay took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out.

"Wha-What if I'm... what if I wasn't." Superboy said suddenly. Jay's eyes snapped open, Robin looked startled, Speedy jolted, Aestus blinked in surprise, and Bolt gaped.

"He can talk?" He asked, looking surprised. Superboy clenched a fist.

"Yes. _**HE** _can." He glared.

Aestus, Robin, Jay, and Speedy looked at Bolt pointedly.

"Not like I said 'it'." He defended.

"The genormorphs taught you, telepathically."

"They taught me a lot more too. I can read, write, I know the names of things-"

"But have you actually seen them?" Robin asked him quietly.

"Have they ever actually let you see the sky?" Jay asked, feeling much better then before, "Or, the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but," Superboy looked down, "No, I have not seen them." He admitted.

"Do you even know what you are?" Speedy asked, "Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a genormorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Create to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light." The five heroes exchanged looks.

"To be like Superman, is... a worthy aspiration." Aestus chose his words carfully, "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" He roared.

"Your home, is a test tube." Robin corrected quietly.

"We can show you the sun." Jay added gently.

"Uhhh, pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon- Oh dang! I was supposed to meet Jinx HOURS ago! She's going to kill me! Do you think she'll believe me if I tell her the story?" Bolt moaned, banging his head against the wall.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." Aestus said quietly. Superboy stiffened, and looked up, a hopeful look flashing in his eyes,

"No, they can't." Superboy looked behind him to see Doctor Desmond and Guardian walk through.

"They are, otherwise, occupied. Activate the cloning process." He told a woman to his left.

"Pass, Titan's base crowded enough." Robin said angrily, glaring.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" He spat, ignoring Robin.

"Hey! How come he get's to call Supey an it?" Bolt whined.

Guardian walked forward and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us." Aestus whispered pleadingly. Superboy shrugged Guardian's arm off. Doctor walked forward.

"Don't start thinking now." Doctor passed the clone, and the genomorph jumped onto his shoulder. He looked startled, then calmed as the genomorph glowed.

"See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod." Superboy's eyes glazed over, he left the chamber.

He nodded at the woman behind the computer. She typed several things and pressed a button.

Two claws came out, and attatched them to their chests. Bolt yelled in pain, it was pain worse then Jinx's, well, jinxs, or Gizmo's level four containment field. Speedy looked at the claws in alarm, and grit his teeth to hold in his yells. Robin grunted, and yelled. Jay screamed, never have been feeling so much pain. She squeezed her eyes shut. Aestus moaned and struggled even futher with his bonds. But he wouldn't yell.

Pink fog filled up glass orbs below the pods. They're DNA.

"Where's Dubbilex?" The alien walked into the room.

"Lurking as usual." He scowled, "Get the G-nomes downloading their memories. When that's done, you're sure the clones are viable, delete the source material." He commanded.

Bolt forced his eyes opened, but continued to yell. His grass greet eyes filled with pain. When he was a child, his abusive father was never this bad. He almost preferred it.

Superboy walked through the halls of Cadmus. Aestus, despite the pain, quickly thought of a plan. If Superboy was the clone of Superman, he also had super hearing.

"Superboy," He whispered, praying to every god that he could hear, "You live, that gives you the right to follow your own path." His voice was hoarse and filled with pain, "A weapon, or a person. The choice is yours, but ask yourself this, what would Superman do?" Superboy abruptly stopped, and looked at the gound. He looked up, and made his decision.

The scientists spun around as they saw the door being torn open once again. It cut off all power in the room. The pain stopped, and the five heroes looked up to see what stopped the electricity.

Aestus leaned back, taking in several breaths and closing his eyes briefly in relief. Jay looked up, and calmed herself. Her heartrate was up the charts with the small space and the electricity.

Bolt slumped down in relief, his senses slowly coming back to him and focused on vibrating his molocules through the cuffs. After that torture, he knew it would take a while.

Speedy gasped for breath and forced his eyes to open. His muscles felt numb, but they were slowly coming back into his control. Robin took a deep breath, and focused on picking the lock while watching Superboy carefully.

"I told you to go back to your pod." Guardian and Doctor raced toward him, but Superboy easily pushed them aside like a rag doll.

"Don't. Give me. Orders." He snapped, glaring down.

"You here to help us, or fry us?" Bolt asked, his super annoyingness coming back 100 percent. Superboy narrowed his eyes, attempting to do the latter.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Bolt sputtered incoherently, much to the amusement to the others. Finally, Robin and Jay managed to unlock the cuffs. They jumped down next to Superboy.

"Ugghh! Finally, lucky Zatanna isn't here. She'd have my head for taking so long." Robin grumbled.

"Blue is going to kill me for letting myself be captured in the first place." Jay responded, rubbing her sore wrists. The color was back in her tan cheeks, she was just glad she was out of that pod. Having to stay there for sixteen weeks like Superboy did, she shivered, she'd go mad.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? THE WHOLE TEAM OF TITANS NOT TO MENTION THE WHOLE LEAGUE WILL HAVE OUR HEADS BECAUSE OF TONIGHT!" Bolt snapped, and finally managed to vibrate through the cuffs.

He lept down, and stretched, rubbing his own wrists. Robin pressed a button on the computer. The glass pods opened and the claws lowered.

"Free Aestus, I'll get Speedy." Robin told Superboy, noticing his sister still looked sick from being in a small space for so long. She didn't mix well with small spaces and electricity.

"Don't you give me orders either." He snapped, but didn't argue. He lept up and ripped the cuffs off. Aestus slumped down, and looked up gratefully.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly. Superboy nodded. Robin and Jay were on top of Speedy's pod, prying the cuffs open.

The six heroes jumped down from the pods, and raced past the scientists.

"You'll never get out of here!" Doctor grit out angrily, "I'll have you back in pods by morning." Jay shivered at the thought. Robin squeezed her hand and continued running.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said to his sister. A small smile that formed on her face told him she agreed. Jay threw five exploding birdarangs, meeting the glass orbs and exploding on contact.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Bolt asked, before focusing on running in a normal speed. The lab exploded and was on fire. Doctor Desmond growled and a Genomorph hopped on his shoulder.

"Activate every G-nome in Cadmus." He commanded. The creature glowed.

The group ran down the hall as the eggs on the walls started to glow red.

"We're still forty two levels below ground." Aestus said, running in the lead, "But if we can make the elevator-" He was interuppted by a few growls. Giant genomorphs blocked their path. The group stopped and looked behind them. The creartures started to crack out of their eggs.

The one's blocking there ways looked like gray and red gorillas to put it simply. And the ones behind them, well, you really can't identify them as anything, really. One of the gorilla like ones pounded it's fists where the group used to be. They all dodged just in time.

Superboy jumped and punched two down, only to be forced back to the ground by another one. Speedy fired arrow after arrow, not aiming really to fight. He just wanted to get his little brothers and sister and get out of there. Bolt zipped past the creatures, zig zagging to avoid being hit.

Aestus ducked and dodged several attempts at becoming an Atlantean Pancake. Robin and Jay looked at one another.

"Good time to test out Cyborg's new jumping boots?" Robin asked, a grin etched onto his face.

"Good time as ever." Jay replies, a similar smirk appeared on her face. She ran and jumped doing a flip in midair and landing perfectly, if not stumbling slightly. Robin did the same. The twins grinned at each other, "AWESOME!"

Then, they turned back and saw Superboy beating up the other geno-morphs.

"Superboy! Your goal is to escape!" Aestus shouted across the tunnel, "Not to bury ourselves here!" He started to notice the rocks crumbling from the ceiling.

Superboy scowled and threw one creature that was down at another two. Aestus pried the elevator doors open.

Jay and Robin shot there grappling hooks up and let it carry them up. Speedy shot one of his arrows that also pulled him up. Bolt zipped to the other side of the elevator and was grabbed by Robin. Superboy grabbed Aestus and lept off the ground. But, he started to fall. Superboy's eyes widened.

"I can't fly." He whispered and they started to fall. Jay's eyes widened and shot another rope down. Aestus grabbed on, holding Superboy's arm.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" He asked himself, a look of disappointment clearly etched onto his face.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap from tall buildings with a single bounce." Bolt said, "Still cool." He helped Superboy stand on the ledge.

"Thank you." He said as Aestus dropped beside him.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit." Robin pointed up at the incoming elevator. Superboy broke down the door and the six charged through. They lept in and looked around. A normal hallway at least. Well, sort of. Genomorphs started to chase them. They ran left.

Bolt grabbed a gronola bar from his compartment, realizing he only had a little left, and offered half to Jay. She took it gratefully. Superboy heard voices in his head...

_Turn left Brother... left..._

Superboy blinked, and thought about it.

"Turn left! Left!" He shouted.

_Turn right..._

"Right!" Superboy repeated. Bolt was in front of him, but stopped suddenly at the dead end.

"Great directions Supey. Are you trying to get us re-podded." He immediately regretted the words when he saw Jay's face drain of color once more.

"No, I don't understand..." he murmured, a conflicted look on his face. Robin's face lit up.

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" Robin grinned. Jay looked up, and smiled herself in relief. It wavered a second, but some color returned to her face. By the time the genomorphs caught up with them, they were already in the air vents.

"At this rate we'll never get out." Bolt muttered impatiently, "Jay, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better then those pods. As long as we keep moving, I should be fine." Jay replied quietly.

"Shhh." Superboy hushed suddenly, "Listen." The others stopped and turned. Jay strained her ears, and caught her breath, cursing in a different language.

"Someone, Robin or Jay I wager, hacked our sytems, deactivating our internal security cameras." Doctor Desmond grumbled angrily as he stared at a small screen and running with Guardian and double X.

"But, they neglected to turn off the motion sensers. The genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out through here." Desmond smiled viciously and stepped into a bathroom, "We have them cornered."

He walked up to the airvent, but all that came out were more genomorphs. Desmond fell to the ground.

"They hacked the motion sensers." He growled.

"We hacked the motion sensers." Jay smirked gleefully. Robin grinned.

"Sweet! But there's still plenty of floors between us and out." Bolt said, grinning, "But we've finally got some room to move!" Bolt pulled down his red goggles and ran through the door leading to the staircase. He ran up several floors and knocked into incoming genomorphs.

Jay ripped off her power controller collar to stop herself from using her speed, and grabbed Robin. She raced them up the stairs tailing Bolt. Superboy got Speedy just a few seconds before. Aestus himself was already an extremely quick runner.

Robin pulled up his screen and shouted, "More behind us!" They got to the next floor. Superboy stomped on the staircase and it collapsed, carrying several genomorphs with them.

"We'll cut them off at sublevel one." Guardian said to Desmond in the elevator.

"We better, or the board will have our heads. My head." He sighed and pressed the stop button on the level with his office.

"I need to get something from project Blockbuster. Just in case, I'll meet you at sublevel one."

Guardian's eyes narrowed as the elevator doors closed.

Bolt was still running up to sublevel one. A mechanical door shut his path and red alarms blared.

"Oh crud." He stopped himself before he could run into the door, but he still crashed and flew backwards.

"We're cut off." Speedy panted running up to him.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." He muttered.

Superboy punched the door and tried to pull it with the help of Aestus, but even those two strength's combine the door woundn't budge. Jay and Robin were both typing furiously on their screens.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said angrily, turning off the screen. Jay followed his example.

A few giant genomorphs cornered them.

"This way!" Jay shouted and kicked a metal door next to them open. They ran in but were met by more genomorphs. They were surrounded by the gray and red creatures. Jay grabbed her bo staff, Aestus drew his water bearers, Speedy noched an arrow, Robin raised a few birdarangs, Bolt poised into positions to run, and Superboy raised his fists.

The genormorphs glowed. They collapsed in unison. Superboy fell to his knees, eyes closed.

Double X walked over, his own horns glowing.

"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind." He said telepathically. Superboy's eyes snapped open and widened.

"It was you,"

"Yes brother. I set the fire and drew your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger."

"And guided me." He realized, "Why?

"Because you are our hope. The genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."

The genomorph on Guardian's shoulder dimmed its glow and leaped off.

"Huh?" the hero rubbed his temple, "What's going on?" He looked around.

"Uhhh." Aestus pushed himself up and looked around. Superboy stood up.

"What is your choice, brother?"

Superboy gazed up at him.

"I choose freedom." He said firmly, his blue-gray eyes looked determined.

"Feels like... fog... lifting." Guardian muttered, looking up.

The other heroes in the room stood up, shaking off the sleepiness.

"Guadian?"

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He commanded.

"I think not." The evil scientist spat from behind him, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond raised a blue test tube to his lips and drained it the small vial.

Guardian took a few steps back, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

The transformation looked painful. He moaned in pain, but it soon started to sound more like a monster's growl. Desmond's scrubs ripped as he grew bigger, and his snarls grew louder.

The seven heroes watched in horror at the monster before them.

"Everyone, back!" Guadian commanded and ran for the monster himself. It easily knocked him aside like he weighed nothing. Superboy lept forward delivering several punches, only to be knocked to the gound himself. He lept up, but the monster jumped and they both literally ran through the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through a ceiling." Speedy said, raising an eyebrow and shot a grappling arrow up. Robin grabbed onto Bolt and grappled himself up.

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" Bolt asked.

Jay held her arm out to Aestus, which he took.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aestus responded and he and his sister climbed through the hole. They watched as the monster threw him towards Speedy and Aestus. They got hit, but Bolt and Jay quickly caught them and pulled them back to their feet.

"Us six against a giant monster? Is that really fair?" Robin asked. As the group got ready to attack. Bolt raced forward, sliding to avoid being stepped on. The creature turned it's attention to the male speedster, and tried to punch where he just was. Aestus and Superboy ran forward from behind and attacked. Punching him in the face and making him fall over. Bolt knelt and the monster tripped on him.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Speedy quoted dryly, sending an arrow at his chest. It just bounced off. Jay and Robin jumped up using their special boots and sent several birdarangs, which didn't do really anything. The monster slammed Superboy into a pillar, crushing it and punching him in the face. Before he could do it again, Aestus used his water bearers to use as a whip. It wrapped around the monster's arm, preventing him from hurting Superboy.

The monster pulled on it, and Aestus landed on the pillar just above the Krytonian's head. He changed his water bearers into a mace and swung down. The monster just caught it and threw him off the wall. He landed in surprise and anger, his markings flickering on and off several times as he struggled to control it. Superboy went flying into another Pillar.

Speedy growled in annoyance and noched another arrow, but he wouldn't be able to shoot with out the possibility of hitting Superboy. The monster stepped where Aestus was, but he rolled away. Bolt ran and grabbed onto the monster's fist. He held on as Aestus tried to swing his water mace again. Speedy lunged forward with his bow and striked him. The monster just threw the three boys into walls.

Desmond grabbbed Aestus by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Pillars were starting to crumble.

"Of course!" Jay realized all of a suddenly and pulled up her screen, a holographic blueprint of the room.

"Bolt! Speedy! Get over here!" Robin, realizing what his sister's plan was, shouted. They got up and ran over, ignoring the pain.

Aestus grabbed one of his water bearers and manipulated it to become a shield, blocking a punch. Superboy got up and punched the monster just as it broke through the water shield. He climbed on it, trying to strangle Desmond. Growling in frustration, the creature threw Aestus aside and flipped Superboy into the pillar, completely knocking it down.

On Jay's 3-D blue print, the exact same pillar turned red, and the words DAMAGE STRUCTUAL COMPROMISE appeared.

"Got it?" Robin asked Bolt. He nodded.

"Got it." Speedy answered

"Go." Jay said seriously. He sprinted for the monster and punched him sideways just as he lifted the Kyrton up. Speedy shot three arrows, careful not to hit Superboy, and couldn't shoot anymore.

"Aww man! I'm out of arrows!" Speedy fumed and hit the monster with his bow.

It growled and threw Superboy down, turning to the speedster and archer. He punched where Speedy was, but missed and chased him around. Bolt zipped in front of him, knocking him over and narrowly missing the archer.

"Dude!" Speedy snapped.

"Superboy! Aestus!" Jay yelled, urging them to come over. She turned on the 3-D screen and explained to the about her plan.

"Come and get us you incredible bull!" Bolt taunted, standing in front of a pillar. Apparantly, the Desmond wasn't very smart. It punched, missing both his targets and destroying the pillar in the process. Speedy was shoved away and he rolled. Bolt rolled away as he saw the monster about to hit him from above, but was still shoved into Speedy. They went flying.

"This one, and that one." Jay said, pointing at the small pillars on her blueprint.

They easily destroyed the pillars without having to worry about Desmond, who was preoccupied with Speedy and Bolt.

Robin and Jay drew their birdarangs. Bolt dodged another punch from Demond.

"Sorry, try again!" He said cheekily before zipping off.

Robin drew a large letter X in the room, and Aestus spread the water across the floor.

Speedy did a roll and narrowly dodged slipping on the water. Bolt skidded and slid on the water, ending up in a crouch. Superboy punched him, forcing him on the wet floor. Hesitantly, Aestus slammed his hands on the water, electrocuting it, but also glowing. The monster roared and stood there frozen.

"MOVE!" Jay yelled, grabbing Speedy out and they zipped out the door. Robin was closely followed by Aestus and Bolt. The birdarangs that were in the ceiling exploded, crushing Desmond. The entire building collapsed.

Jay drew Bolt under her cape, and Robin did the same for Speedy. Aestus and Superboy, the strongest, stood hovering above them.

Superboy pushed a large piece of cement off him and the others. All of them were cut up, bruised, and their costumes were torn and tattered everywhere. But they were alive.

"We *pant* did it *pant*!" Speedy smiled weakly. Jay gasped for breath.

"Was there really any doubt?" Robin grinned. Out of everyone, his and his sister's uniforms were the least damaged. Robin and Jay hi-fived, flinching as a loud crack sounded.

"Ouch." Bolt grinned, holding his ribs, "Shouldn't be too bad though. Never been so grateful so super healing."

"Lucky, with my powers restrained so often it doesn't even work with me." Jay muttered, holding her probably broken arm.

Superboy walked over to Desmond, who was lying on his stomach with a giant piece of cement on him.

"See?" Bolt pointed upwards, "The moon." He grinned.

Superboy looked up in amazement, looking at the full moon. A figure suddenly appeared. Superboy narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Oh, and Superman." Speedy laughed lightly, cringing at his broken ribs.

"Do we keep our promises or what?" Robin added, smiling. Superboy's eyes widened. Behind Superman came Dr. Fate, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter.

They turned around and saw several other member of the League. Green Lantern, Batman, Black Canary, Aquaman, and Green Arrow were suddenly lowered down. Flash zipped to the front next to Batman as he stepped forward behind Superman.

Then came the Titans. Blue Beetle, Zatanna, Rocket, and M'gann floated next to them. Zatanna hugged Robin, much to his delight. Rocket practically tackled Aestus, M'ann squeezed the living daylights out of poor Bolt, and Blue Beetle removed his armor before practically picking up Jay. The hugs were done with and it was silent. Speedy and Superboy watched the interaction quietly.

Zatanna felt like smacking boy wonder, she was so worried when the League contacted them. Rocket got off of Aestus, who was flushing red. She smiled, the punched him in the arm. He didn't seem hurt, but smiled slightly and returned the hug. Wally smiled goofily and choked as his air supply was cut off. M'gann sheepishly released him. Jaime smiled at the girl in his arms, even the scarab attatched to him was so worried, it nearly transformed when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jay smiled, but flinched as she moved her broken arm, it would take a while for that to heal.

In all honesty, they were all surprised this explosion hadn't attracted the attention the Titans East, or any other Titans Branch.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Superboy stepped forward and looked at Superman. He straightened the rip in his shirt, revealing the superman S. Superman's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked quietly.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Bolt snapped, looking rather upset that someone was making him feel bad.

"I am Superman's clone." He said bluntly. This recieved different reactions from every member of the league.

"Start talking." Batman said flatly, eyes narrowed.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the two green Lanters and a few other member of the Justice League carried Desmond away, and the rest of the Justice League were quietly talking it over, leaving the six teens to themselves. It had been hard to explain what happened, mostly because they had to avoid speaking about Jay's 'Extra abilities'.

Only Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter were left talking to themselves. Superboy looked behind him to where the three were speaking. J'onn was the first to notice. He placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, and glanced at the teens.

Superboy avoided his gaze and looked back at his friends. Their faces were blank, as though they knew what it was like to be rejected. From the amount Superboy knew about his new friends, they probably did. Superman looked back at the other two, who were glaring at him. He sighed heavily and walked over to his clone.

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you." he started to say, "The League will, I mean, for now... I should make sure they get the Blockbuster creature stored away." And he flew off. Superboy glared at the leaving hero. Anger rushed through his veins.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman's voice made the group turn, "All fifty two levels." He walked over with Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman.

"But let's make one thing clear-" Batman was interuppted by Flash.

"You should have called." He said, sounding like a whiny child. Batman glared at him.

"And, results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems," Robin and Jay smirked, feeling a bit smug.

"Disobeyed direct orders." Aestus felt his eyes roll, which hardly ever happened.

"And endangered lives." Bolt snorted mentally, _Yeah, our lives. Just like heroes are SUPPOSED TO DO!_

"You will **not **be doing this again." Great, thought Speedy, 'cuz we so enjoyed doing this ouselves. There was a silence.

"Oh, but we will." Aestus said calmly stepping forward.

"Aestus, stand down." Aquaman said.

"No, I am not a citizen of Atlantis anymore, giving you no authority of me. We did good work today, the work we trained ourselves to do. On our own, the same way we've been doing things for our entire life as 'Fugitives'." Aestus said.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the five of you-"

"The six of us." Bolt interupted angrily.

"You want to train us, but if you're not going to let us use what we know, why try to teach us at all?" Speedy asked.

"We're ready to be on our own, we've been ready for six, nearly seven, years now." Robin said.

"We've been fine for seven years, you really can't say we haven't. The reason why you lost your so called partners was because you treated them, us, like kids, like sidekicks. Like we couldn't handle what the world threw at us." Jay added.

"You're forgetting that you ARE children. Not even legal adults." Green Arrow said simply.

"You can't treat us like kids forever. You can't watch every step we take to becoming separate from the League. You promised we wouldn't be part of your stupid Leauge, and we're all going to make sure you keep that promise. The only time we want you to be dealing with us is to give us missions, even then, stay out of our way." Speedy glared.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy crossed his arms over his chest, letting out every ounce of anger he had against Superman.

"It's simple. Either get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy strolled in front of his friends, glaring at the four Leaguers.

The six looked at the adults, determined looks on their faces. Zatanna walked forward, standing next to Robin, glaring at them. Jaime was next, squeezing Jay's hand in reassurence. Rocket put a hand on Aestus' shoulder, looking at the four Leaguer's with a grim look on her face. M'gann stepped forward, looking uncharistically angry.

The older heroes knew the teens weren't backing down from this fight.

The younder heroes knew the adults were strong, so they would just have to be stronger then the heroes.


	8. Archers and Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously: **_The six looked at the adults, determined looks on their faces. Zatanna walked forward, standing next to Robin, glaring at them. Jaime was next, squeezing Jay's hand in reassurence. Rocket put a hand on Aestus' shoulder, looking at the four Leaguer's with a grim look on her face. M'gann stepped forward, looking uncharistically angry.

The older heroes knew the teens weren't backing down from this fight.

The younder heroes knew the adults were strong, so they would just have to be stronger then the heroes.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

I was getting antsy. It's been a week without any missions. I've NEVER gone this long without fighting crime. I can see it in the others too. The League had Black Canary watch over us during training, and the only reason why we agreed was because we never had anything against her.

"Hey Ari." I jumped, flipping back and grabbing my bo staff, only to see Jaime. I relaxed, and saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry," I placed my bo staff away.

"You're too paranoid." He noted, taking a seat next to me.

"And you're too relaxed." I nudged him playfully.

"I've only been in the superhero buisness for a year, I'm still layed back." He grinned and bit into an apple. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are the others?"

"Zatanna is watching Dick do acrobatics," He said, smirking slightly. I laughed, knowing perfectly well that when he is doing acrobatics, he most likely is making out with the magician.

"Superboy is watching TV, well, the static on the TV anyway, M'gann's cooking, as usual. Raquel is probably reading next to the pool, Kaldur is most likely swimming, Roy in the training room shooting arrows, and Wally... actually, I'm not too sure where he is. I think he's on a date with Jinx. He sure was happy when she finally gave him another chance, though I don't think she believed his about being kidnapped by Cadmus and nearly cloned." Jaime said dryly.

"I wouldn't." I rolled my eyes. Just then, the Zeta Tubes announced,

"**Recognized, Bolt, B-03."**

"Hey Wally, where have you been?" I asked.

"Jinx, date." He answered simply, a goofy smile on his face.

"Okay, are you smiling because we have a new teammate or that you just had a major make out session?" Jaime smirked.

"Both," Wally grinned,

"So, she gave you another chance?"

"Yeah, but not until she glared at me for about an hour."

"She believed that you found a clone of Superman in a test tube in an underground scientific labratory?" Jaime asked disbelievingly.

"Well, no. But she did agree to have a make up date today and is really excited for her assigning."

"Sweet, I'll assign her right now." I walked down to our old base, where our computer was. The two followed me.

"Alright, I'm sure she'd like to stay in Jump City. And Titans West only has five people, so I guess I'll talk to them about making it six." I smiled and typed it up.

"Well, have a back up plan in case. Unfortunetely, she cannot stay here. This place can hold only so many people." Wally sighed, pouting slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Wally, you know how many new recruits we get a year. Most likely, she'll be relocated in the next six months." I replied, typing a few more things into my holographic screen.

"Hmpph. Well, do you think I should give her the real Titans communicator?" Wally asked. I nodded. We had a phony communicator, in case one of us became captured. They would take away the obvious one, not realizing we all wore the same watches.

"Yeah, take the pink one. She'll like that one." I grinned.

"Anyway, Titans East has already six, so we can't have them, no matter how close we are to them Wally." Jaime added.

"After the last run in, I don't think Bumblebee will like her being on her team. Neither will the others." I agreed.

"Okay, Titans north in Canada has six people, and I don't think Jinx would get along with Argent. So taking missions from her isn't a very good idea." Wally frowned.

"Titans South?" Jaime suggested, "They only have five in their group, and don't really hold anything against Jinx."

"Jinx hates the sun, claiming it's too bright for her choice of clothing, namely black. So Mexico probably isn't the best place to put her." Wally said.

"Titans Southwest is out of the question." I grimaced.

"I don't think Jinx or Melvin would appreciate us if we did. Bobby might disappear for good." Jaime agreed. Wally nodded,

"Jinx is nice, really, but being around kids is going to drive her insane."

"Titans Europe if full, and the villains in England are too easy. Been thinking about pulling one out in each and starting Titans Asia. We're going to need to start thinking about the other part of our world. There's so many of us here in the U.S, we need to spread them out. I'll see what I can do for relocation." I typed a reminder.

"So, Titans West is our best shot." Wally said.

"I'll contact them." I shoved some papers out of the way and typed more commands on the computer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cyborg."

"Hey there Jay. What's up? You never call without a point or a mission?"

"You remember me telling you about that incident with Wally and Jinx, right? Well, he finally convinced her to leave the Hive Five, and she did. Leaving the Hive Five down to five."

"I never did understand that." Beast Boy said, popping into the screen.

"Hey Gar." I greeted.

"So you want Jinx to join Titans West?" Terra appeared.

"Yes, you were our best shot, and we need to know if she is really coming clean. No more crimes for her. But, don't treat her differently, don't make it so obvious."

"There is no way I'm letting a villain on this team." Raven said flatly.

"Raven, please. You know the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If she was lying, then keeping an eye on her is a good thing. We can't do that under the eye of the Justice League here." I pleaded.

"Fine," Raven relented.

"Yay! New friend!" Starfire squealed happily.

"At least Star is there." Jaime muttered as the call was disconnected.

"Calling Jay, Batman is here to give up a mission." Robin's voice sounded from my watch. I tapped it a few times and a holographic screen popped up.

"On my way." I said, closing my watch.

"Let's go, we've got a mission." I stretched from my chair and we walked up the steps.'

"Sportsmaster just broke out of prison. A simple stake out mission in an abandoned warehouse in Gotham." Batman said, his voice emotionless.

"If this is Gotham, why don't you handle it? You never let any other heroes step foot into your turf." I asked.

"There have been some... Complications. I am about to go on a mission for about a week on another planet, therefore unable to attend this mission on my own." Batman said calmly.

I opened my mouth to say something rude, but Robin placed his hand on my mouth.

"We accept the mission." Aestus said coldly.

"Good." he left.

"Come on, let's go to the Bio-ship." M'gann said cheerfully. I smiled weakly, M'gann was always cheerful.

"No, she's not an evil alien." Jaime muttered to himself.

"Jaime" I hissed. He blinked, then blushed.

"Nothing. Stupid Scarab." He said under his breath.

"No one hear you, accept Supey over there maybe." I whispered. He grimaced,

"I'll tell him. Only you know though, right?"

"Jaime, when I make a promise I keep it." I whispered, dead serious. Jaime nodded, and transformed into his body armour.

"Thanks." He said, and climbed onto the Bio-ship.

The ride was silent. It didn't take very long to get to Gotham, but it felt like forever. I played with my power bracelet. I hated my powes, and hardly used it, but knew I wouldn't be able to hide them from the League much longer. They were already growing suspicious, but what can they do? I can't control my powers, making them threatening, so that's why I used the bracelet. Robin wore one too, his control over fire was worse then my control over speed. The only reason why my influence over water wasn't hijacked was because how much Aestus worked on it with me.

"Miss Martian, please set up mental communication."

"Everone here?"

"Here." Aestus said.

"Here." Blue Beetle said.

"Must I say it?" Speedy asked, sounding annoyed.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"I sometimes wonder how I got into this mess." Bolt sighed, running a hand through his red hair.

"God help us all with these idiots here." Robin thought.

"Please, just say here! Is it really that hard?" Zatanna demanded.

"Yeesh, no need to be rude." Rocket rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys always like this?" Superboy asked.

"Yes." Pretty much everyone answered.

"You'll get used to it." I said allowed. Everyone smiled or laughed. Superboy just shook his head.

"Come on. Keep Radio Silence at all times, in case they're interfering with our communication devices. Miss Martian, do you think you can keep up the mental link?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Always have, always will." She beamed.

"Good. Miss Martian, Beetle, Zatanna, Rocket, and Superboy, you will take the skies. Just above the ware house. Only because you can fly. Jay, Aestus, Speedy, Bolt, and I will surround the building. First sign of danger, contact us via mind link." Robin said. We all nodded and took our places.

**Third Person's POV**

"I see them. They are planning something. There are three people. Sportsmaster, I recognize, but there are two girls. One of them has black hair, and a cat mask. Judging from her height, most likely in her teens. The other girl, a blondie, looks like maybe fourteen, fifteen maybe." Beetle observed.

"They are in my range. They're arguing. Apparantly Sportsmaster has two daughters, and he abuses them." M'gann sounded uncharistically angry.

"What? Supey, what can you hear?" Jay asked.

"He wants to train them to be like him, but the girls wanna get away from him." Superboy answered, his voice emotionless.

"I say we give them that chance."

"Robin, Jay what are you-" Bolt turned around and saw his brother and sister were no longer in position.

"Of course." He muttered, racing inside just in time to see Sportsmaster getting his butt kicked.

"Aww, man, you could have left some for me!" Bolt whined.

"You two really have to stop running off like that." Aestus told the twins. They just shrugged.

Jay cuffed the man, and Bolt gave him one last kick in the stomach.

"Hey, what's your names?" Robin asked the two girls. The older one shoved her sister behind her.

"Who are you?" She countered angrily.

"Robin, you know, boy wonder? The better part of the twins?" This earned him a smack from Jay.

"Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Jay rolled her eyes. Robin seemed to pout. The blonde haired girl smirked, holding back laughter.

"You guys wanna get away from your dad?" Superboy asked, blunt as usual.

"Yes, but social services would just stick us in an orphanage, and most likely separate us." The darker haired girl said.

"You guys are obviously good, why not come with us? We're the Titans, and were unfortunately just made public by the Justice League." Aestus sounded slightly bitter.

"I heard of you guys." The blondie suddenly said, "You were on the news, something about an explosion in D.C." This earned her five sheepish looks.

"Oops." Speedy grinned.

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk." Aestus agreed, a smile tugging on his lips.

"What are your names?" Bolt finally asked.

"I'm Jade." The older girl said, "I'm 15. This is my sister, Artemis, she's 14."

"Nice to meet you. So, what do you say?" Jay asked, "We can always use new recruits."

"Alright." Jade relented.

"Are we going to be wearing tights and capes?" Artemis asked, making a face. Jay and Robin both looked insulted.

"What's wrong with capes? They saved my life the other day." Jay protested.

"They're fire-proof. Mt. Justice had a small problem." Robin admitted, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"And who's fault was that?" Jay looked at he twin pointedly.

"Come on, let's just get back." Speedy interuppted.

"Fine. To the bio-ship." Bolt said dramatically, speeding off the the martian ship.

"You'll get use to it." Zatanna promised, a smile on her face.

"I'm still not, and I've known Bolt since we were little."

"By the way, if he tries to flirt with you, ignore it." Blue Beetle added, "He does it to every girl he meets."

Artemis and Jade both smiled.

"I think he's going to tone it down now, though, he does have a girlfriend now." Rocket pointed out.

"This is BOLT we're talking about." Aestus smirked.

"He'll most likely dump her then choose another girl in say, three weeks?" Robin grinned.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Bolt was back, giving his friends glares.

Robin and Jay laughed, following him to the Bio-ship.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Jade murmured to her sister. Artemis shook her head, grinning.

"I have no idea." She smiled. Her sister was everything to her. jade was the only reason why she was still like any happy teenager, not dark and brooding like, well, Batman himself.

"I'm Aurora Grayson, or just Ari. AKA Jay."

"Dick Grayson, Robin."

"You're name's Dick?"

Robin scowled, "It's a nickname."

"Kaldur'ahm, but please, just Kaldur. I am known as Aestus."

"Lengthy as always, huh Kal? Roy Harper, Speedy, though I've been thinking of a new name..."

"And hopefully a new costume." Bolt smirked.

"At least he got rid of the hat."

"What's wrong with my ha-"

"Wally West, also known as the always cool and super awesome Bolt."

"M'gann M'orzz, but my Earth name is Megan." M'gann beamed at the thought of new teammates, "I'm Miss Martian."

"Superboy." The clone said bluntly.

"No Earth name?" Jade looked confused.

"No."

"Hmmm, maybe we should come up with a name for him." Bolt grinned.

Jay recalled how disgusted Superman had looked when he saw Superboy... and how lost he looked when Superman denied him... so perhaps it's time for a little payback.

"How about... Conner?" M'gann suggested.

Superboy shrugged, "Sure."

"What about a last name?"

"Kent." All eyes turned to Jay.

"Conner Kent." She repeated, a smile on her face. Wally grinned up at her. Roy's eyes widened. Dick smirked, hiding a cackle.

"Conner Kent." Superboy mused, trying out the name, "I like it." Straight forward as always.

"Zatanna Zatara." Zatanna greeted, "Though, I've been thinking of a superhero name. It's nice to have more girls on the team."

Jay, M'gann, and Rocket nodded in agreement.

"Raquel Ervin." Rocket smiled, "or Rocket."

"Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle." Jaime was not particularly comfortable with sharing his ID, after all, he still had living family members (Though he may not like a majority of them) and civillian friends. But, he blamed the scarab for that level of paranoia.

It is not paranoia when they might kill you.

"Shut up." Jaime grumbled.

"I didn't say anything." Artemis said irritably.

"Oh, no, not you." He said quickly, "I have a little bug problem."

"Guys, please tell me you don't have any secrets? For now on, there are no more secrets on this team." Bolt said firmly. Aestus looked down.

"Only Jay, Robin, Bolt, and Speedy know this, but... my biological father... he's Black Manta." He murmured. Eyes widened. Jade narrowed her eyes and Artemis clenched her bow.

"Oh." M'gann whispered. Superboy, Blue Beetle, Rocket, and Zatanna looked confused.

"He's the enemy of King Orin of Atlantis. He murderer and villain." Speedy explained quietly.

"That doesn't mean people should judge you about your parentage." Rocket frowned. Aestus managed a weak smile at her.

"Thank you, Rocket."

"My father willingly put the Helmet of Fate on." Zatanna whispered, "That's the reason I ran away."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder gently, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Zatanna, you don't need him. You have a new family," Bolt said.

"I.. you all know how J'onn is my Uncle? I heard about his adventures on earth, and wanted to visit myself. So I came, snuck in his Bio-ship more like it. When he didn't let me help fight crime and that he was going to take me back home, I ran, angry. I'm a white martian, not green. It's so hard for us to fit in, there are so little of us left, the greens reject us." M'gann whispered. Superboy awkwardly held her.

"That's as bad as humans, they had wars and deaths just because of their religions and beliefs." Jay said.

"One day, when I was walking home from school, I found a blue scarab. I was curious, and took it home with me, leaving it on my desk in the night. I sort of just, crawled onto my spine and won't come off. So, I'm Blue Beetle. I don't regret it, but the inner demon has a voice. That's why I'm always talking to myself. It's a DEMON I'm telling you. Always looks forward to the violence, unlike me." Jaime frowned.

"Do you regret becoming Blue Beetle?" Speedy asked.

"No, of course not. But... it makes me TALK TO MYSELF." He put the emphasis on the last three words, "Ever since my dad found out about that scarab, he's been pushing me to train and learn how to control it. Harshly, I might add."

Bolt's eyes flashed with anger, anger no one on the team has seen before. Aestus grit his teeth angrily. Jay narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, she didn't like where this was going. Speedy's grip on his arrows tightened. Robin clenched his hands into fists.

"It's fine, I left and met the Justice League, but they ignored me. So I met you guys." Jaime shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Where did you live?" Jay asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm not telling you, you're going to go there and use every tortrure method you know on him, which is a lot." Jaime gave her a pointed look. Robin smirked evilly, and typed a few things on his computer.

"8 Seaford lane, Austin, Texas." he said smugly. Everyone but his sister and brothers stared at him in shock.

"How. On. earth. Did. You. Find. That. Out?" Jaime asked, open mouthed.

"Hacking into your profile, you have a facebook?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly use it anymore since I got into the Hero Biz, but yeah, I **was** a normal kid once."

"How many torture methods do you know?" Artemis asked innocently. Robin and Jay looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. But if they were thinking the same thing, everyone could hear them.

"MY EARS!" Bolt shrieked aloud.

"I never thought people could be so cruel." Aestus looked green.

"I never thought people would actually do that in the first place." Speedy gagged, looking ready to puke. Everyone else looked equally shocked and disgusted.

"How do you know all that?" Jade looked at the twins in wonder.

"They're flipping ninjas that's why!" Bolt panted.

"Ninjas?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ninjas. Inside joke, we kept disappearing on missions and they finally got tired of it, calling us ninjas for disappearing." Robin rolled his eyes.

"You guys wear black too!" Speedy pointed out.

"So do you." Jay mimicked, pointing at his outfit. He flushed.

"Only a bit, less then you anyway."

"Not to mention their creepy laugh." Aestus smiled.

"We don't laugh creepily!" They yelled in unison.

"Yes you do." Everyone else retorted, smirking.

Jay huffed, Robin pouted.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do too."

"Do not- Augghhh! Dick!"

"Not my fault your brain can run as fast as your feet, Wally." The ninja smirked.

"Landing in Mount Justice." M'gann interuppted their bickering.

"I still can't believe your name is Wally? And your name is Dick?" Jade tried not to laugh.

"Hmpph, well, at least it's not as bad as Roy or Kaldur." Wally pouted.

"Hey!"

"What is wrong with my name?"

"Well, Roland," Jay started, "Yeah, I don't have say anything other than that."

"It seems Ari is the only one of us who has a normal name." Dick noted.

"Are you kidding me? Aurora is hardly a 'normal' name. You should know, Richard."

Robin shrunk down, blocking out the sounds of his teammates snickers.


	9. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously: **_"It seems Ari is the only one of us who has a normal name." Dick noted.

"Are you kidding me? Aurora is hardly a 'normal' name. You should know, Richard."

Robin shrunk down, blocking out the sounds of his teammates snickers.

* * *

It was a mostly silent week. That is, if you counted Wally and Artemis' constant bickering. Jinx, or Rose was her real name, was visiting today, to be with Wally.

"I'm soooo bored." Wally whined. Dick rolled his eyes, and continued to play his video game. Ari sighed heavily, and tried to ignore them, going back to writing in her journal. If could be her daily entry, it could be new designs for weapons, or it could be a new edition to her prank list.

"So do something about it." Jaime rolled his eyes.

"But there's nothing to do." he continued to complain.

"Go beat up Flash then." Roy huffed.

"Been there, done that." Wally pouted.

"Go out with me." Rose suggested.

"We just got back." Wally reminded her.

"Go beat up the Rogues from Central." Kaldur sighed.

"I like them!" Wally protested.

"Because they're nice to you, or because they hate Flash too?" Raquel inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Both." He shrugged.

"Play a video game or something." Zatanna said tiredly.

"I've beaten both Dick and Ari at everyone of those games." Wally continued to pout.

"DID NOT!" The twins snapped.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Did too- argh. Stop doing that!" Wally complained. Dick and Ari smirked.

"It's your fault for falling for it so many times."

"My boyfriend, the dimwit speedster who falls for things just like that." Rose stifled a laugh.

"Hahaha." Wally mumbled sarcastically.

"Are you guys ready to start school?" Barry Allen walked into the room cheerfully.

"You guys are being forced to go to school?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Roy said angrily.

Dick and Ari both moaned.

"No." Dick muttered.

"Don't remind me." Ari grumbled.

"Do I have to go?" Wally whined.

"Yes," Bruce said flatly, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

Dick mumbled a few select words at the Batman, but he either didn't hear, or didn't care.

_**Next Day...**_

Ari growled and tried to flatten her skirt to make in lower. She hated uniforms, and just about every piece of civillian clothing there was. As 'Fugitives', she and her brothers never really had to use civvies. They always stuck with their costumes.

"Can't they make these skirts a few inches longer at least?" Artemis grumbled. Ari nodded in agreement.

"I don't see the problem." M'gann, or Megan, smiled. Always the peppy one.

"Wow, Ari, never knew you were a fan of plaid, or skirts for that matter." Wally snickered.

"Never knew you were a fan of jackets and ties." She remarked coolly.

"Touche."

"Can we go now." Kaldur interuppted.

"Whatever." Connor grumbled, and swung a back pack over his shoulder. He too looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Bus' here." Jaime announced. It seemed he was the only one out of all of them that actually had experience with a normal school life.

"At least they gave us the same schedules." Zatanna said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Considering who gave us these scholarships in the first place, it doesn't seem too surprising." Raquel remarked, looking over her own schedule.

"I still cannot believe I agreed to this." Roy muttered.

"You didn't, none of you did. They forced you too." Jade's voice came from Artemis' IPhone.

"Why didn't you have to go with us anyway?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm helping you guys start Titans Asia in China. I'm the only one who can speak fluent Vietmese. I'm going to school next semester." Jade said.

"No phones on the bus!" The bus driver barked.

"See you Jade." Artemis turned the phone off.

Dick and Ari took a random two seater next to Wally, Kaldur, and Roy. Jaime sat next to Zatanna and Rocket, and across the isle was Megan and Connor.

"Who here actually has been to a normal school before?" Ari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Us five were always on the run, and Ari and I were homeschooled at the circus." Dick shrugged, gesturing to him, his sister, and his brothers.

"I spent my life homschooled with Dad, and when he... you know, I ran and joined..." Zatanna didn't finish. It was too risky to speak about the superhero buisness outside full of civillians.

"I went to school for a few years, but our school shut down after a gunning incident. Our town was just as bad as Gotham with the crimes, and it's not like we had a superhero there anyway. Then I left my town and met you guys." Raquel shrugged.

"I grew up on another planet." Megan lowered her voice.

"The G-nomes taught me some stuff, but mostly things needed for battle. Never math, or science, or history. I learned spanish, Italian, and Mandarin, and they were about to teach me French, but were..." Connor coughed, "Interuppted by a few people."

Dick, Ari, Roy, Wally, and Kaldur smiled/grinned/smirked at him.

"Dick, Ari, Wally, Kaldur and I learned Spanish, Italian, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, Romani, and a bit of Japenese over the years." Roy shrugged.

"Wow."

"Romani?" Connor asked.

"It's our first language." Dick answered, looking at his twin.

"English isn't your first language?" Raquel asked, looking at them wide-eyed.

"No, second. We learned a bit with our parents, but became Fluent when we came to the US on a tour with our circus." Dick explained.

"I wanted to learn Greek." Ari mumbled a complaint.

"So I'm the only one who has been to a normal school for 7 years?" Jaime inquired, sighing heavily at the nods.

"Great, rule one, don't try to stand out. Rule two, don't pick a fight and only dodge. The other will look more beaten up and you'll eventually get the blame. Rule three, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, let out any secrets. It will hit every student's ears before the period is over." Jaime said seriously.

"Speaking from experience, Beetle?" Roy smirked. Jaime flushed and glared at him for the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, come on, we all have our nicknames. Right Dickie-bird?" Roy stifled his snickers. He earned a glare from the former ward to Bruce Wayne.

"At least I'm not Jayjay." Ari's eye twitched at her first name.

"Shut it. Walls, over here is worse." She said smugly. Wally flushed.

"Why is he called Walls?" Artemis asked.

"Because when he at first got his powers, he ran into the walls more times then I can count." Kaldur explained, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Fine then, Fish-boy." Wally snapped.

"At least I'm not named Magics over here." Kaldur gestured to Zatanna. She rolled her eyes.

"Better then Arty." She grinned at Artemis.

"Look at Bubble girl." Artemis gave Raquel a pointed look. She fiddled with her camaflauged belt.

"Humph, at least my nickname is Supey." She grumbled, looking at Connor.

"We need to come up with one for M'g- Megan." he corrected himself.

"How about martian-babe?" Wally suggested innocently.

"Shut up." Artemis smacked his head.

"Why don't we-"

"RIIIIIINNNGGGG!" The bell rang. The teens sighed heavily and looked at the large school warily. Oh, this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**First Period, Math Class**

Dick walked into Mrs. Hept's class with his sister by his side. Trailing closely behind was his sister. Unfortunetely, the two had been separated from the rest of the group because of their advanced knowledge of mathematics. While they were here with students two years older, the others were in a classroom next door.

"You two must be our new students. Richard and Aurora Grayson?"

Dick nodded, and a half grimace appeared on Ari's face.

"Just Dick is fine," Dick said.

"And Ari is my nickname." Ari added hastily.

"Very good, take a seat."

The twins blocked out the class, staring at the board and letting their thoughts wonder.

Hello? Is everyone online? M'gann's voice echoed in their heads. Dick jumped, and Ari choked on her water as she reached for her bottle.

"Dick, Ari, is there a problem?" Mrs. Hept asked. The twins shook their heads, blushes appearing on their faces.

"Then can you tell me the answer to number six?" She asked innocently.

"X equals ten." They answered immediately and simultaniously. A few people glanced at them in anger.

"Very good."

Geez, Megan. A warning next time would be nice. Nearly got busted. Dick sighed in mental relief

Yeah, how exactly do we explain to our math teacher that there's a Martian speaking to us in our heads. Ari added.

Sorry, but I forgot to establish the link before. We'd be better off if we're all connected mentally, just in case. M'gann said guiltily.

It's fine, Megan. Kaldur reassured her.

I'm getting a headache. Artemis mumbled.

Arghhh! The bell! It hurts my ears! Conner moaned at the bell rung.

"You alright Conner?" Raquel asked out loud at the groups met up.

"I'm fine, what class do we have next?

"Science." Wally said happily.

**Second Period, Science**

This was the the first class the teen heroes had together. Dr. Acula was kind of odd, in a fun sort of way.

"Oh, I just realized, isn't his name D-R-A-C-U-L-A?" Ari spelled quietly.

Her friends started to stifle their laughter. Connor frowned, and strained his ears to hear the table next to them.

"What are they talking about Con?" Dick asked.

"Ironically, they're talking about that new team that just made themselves public." Connor replayed what he heard in the mental connection;

_"Have you heard that new group? The Teen Titans or something like that?"_

_"Yeah, Robin is so good looking." _Zatanna glowered

_"Look at his sister, what a hottie." _Jaime and Ari's brothers glared in the boy's direction. Jaime's arm plates came on. He immediately stuck his arm in his coat pocket.

_"And what about Flash boy?"_ Wally scowled.

_"Nahhh, not really my type."_

"Hey!" Wally grumbled. The others looked at him in amusement.

_"Fish kid?"_

_"I hate going to the beach." _The Atlantean looked offended.

_"Speedy? That arrow guy."_

"That arrow guy." Roy mocked under his breath, scowling.

_"Not bad looking, if only we knew who he was. He must live in Star City though._ " Roy frowned at this.

"Are you paying attention?" Dr. Acula demanded to the gossiping group.

They immediately shut up, nodding. Dr. Acula frowned, but continued his long and boring speech.

The team were completely bored to death.

This is boring. Dick whined.

Hush, bird boy, I'm trying to hear. I actually like science unlike you. Wally snapped, his eyes fixed on the teacher and the board.

Stupid letters. Stupid board. Ari mumbled, her telepathic voice hardly noticable.

What? Roy asked, looking at the girl wonder.

Nothing. Can't see that well, really. Can we sit closer to the board next time? Ari changed the subject quickly.

The team exchanged looks. Ari only changed subjects quickly for two reasons: 1) someone was talking about her parents, or 2) She was hiding something.

The second option was the most reasonable.

**Third Period, English**

"I hate English. There's a reason why I make up words." Ari whispered as they settled into Ms. Kears' class.

"For the first day, we're just going to read silently." Ms. Kears said simply. The team and the class took out their books.

Ari squinted reading the book. The stupid letters were being jumbled up again. She didn't understand why, or why it didn't happen with numbers, but it was annoying. But her team didn't know, and neither did any of her brothers. After doing a bit of research, she had a feeling it was Dyslexia, but she couldn't be sure.

Everything she read was translated into another language, like Romani, that she knew. Ari wouldn't ever admit her problem with reading. She loved reading, but hated it at the same time. The letter just got all mixed up and upside down or backwards.

Ari scowled, an irritated look passing over her face. This was going to be a long period.

Dick glanced over to his sister. She looked extremely agitated. Ari was glaring at the book. Dick was confused, his twin loved reading. How would she be so pissed. He nudged Kaldur, and caught his eye, glancing towards Ari. He nodded, as though saying, "I know. I notice it too."

Third period ended quickly, and Ari's teammates made a beeline for her.

"Ari, what's wrong? You were literally glaring at your book." Wally asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Ari, read this." Roy handed her a note.

She shrugged, "I pledge-"

"It says 'A problem'." Dick gave her a pointed look. She ignored him and the blushing on her face.

"A problem elephant-" A few eyebrows rose.

"I think you mean, 'erupted'?" Kaldur said softly.

"Right, a problem erupted in my salsa's-"

"In my sister's." Megan corrected.

"In my sister's apple to red."

"Errrm, that say's 'In my sister's ability to read'." Connor said.

"I know that."

"Then why didn't you-"

"Nevermind, I'm fine." Ari quickly rushed to the Gym.

The rest of the team looked at one another with identical looks of worry.

"You don't think- No, it couldn't be." Jaime mumbled, a frown on his face.

"What Jaime?" Artemis asked.

"I think, that, maybe... maybe, Ari is Dyslexic." He rushed out the last part mentally.

The others froze with the exception of Connor, Megan, and Kaldur.

"What is Dyslexic?" Kaldur asked.

"It's a disease on the brain that makes letters and numbers twist and turn and look like other letters, making them nearly impossible to read. Though, I think she only has Letter Dyslexia, and only in English. She seems fine with other languages." Dick frowned.

"How could we have not seen this earlier?" Wally looked horrified.

"Wally, it's not your fault. We all should have seen it. But, she did cover her tracks very well. She never did read an English book before, only a translated version in Romani or something. And on the run, we hardly got a chance to read." Roy said.

"I wish I'd known about it. Maybe I can fix it with Martian telepathy," Megan whispered the last part.

"I don't think so. If you messsed with it, you may damage the Dyslexia, causing it to become worse then before, so far that she may never be able to read or write or even do math again. Possibly, if it's that severe, maybe not even see again." Dick sighed, looking extremely guilty. He should have seen it. Ari was his **TWIN** for the god's sake.

"We'll talk about it later. Just, watch out for anything that can prove us wrong." Wally swallowed a lump in his throat.

**Fourth Period, Gym Class**

The students were jogging laps in gym.

"Grrr, I hate not being able to run. It's harder to go slowly then it it to run quickly." Wally pouted.

A few of the team just shook their heads.

"You know, I saw a bill board for Clubs, maybe we should join." Raquel, who had been mostly quiet for the day, suggested. Zatanna nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe we should." Dick agreed.

"But we can't all do the same clubs, it'd make things too obvious if we all hung out every single place in the school." Roy said, a frown on his face.

"Alright, Dick, I got dibbs on Gymnactics team." Ari said simply. Dick blinked, and scowled.

"Fine, then I get mathletes."

"I'm not arguing." The others muttered.

"I'm doing track." Wally said.

"Swim team I guess." Kaldur shrugged.

"Archery." Roy and Artemis said in unison, then glared.

"I'm doing it."

"No, I'm doing it."

"Stop that!" They continued to glare.

"You both can do it. There cannot possibly be enough clubs to hold only one of us." Jaime sighed, "I guess I'm in track then too."

"Football I'll try for. I did a bit of research after Cadmus on things here. So I guess I'll play." Connor shrugged.

"Ooooh! I really want to try out for cheerleading." Megan beamed.

"I suppose I'll do Newspaper. I could tell you what's going on outside of school. It would be good to know what's going on outside the school in case you-know-who doesn't tell us." Raquel said, referring to the League.

"I'm going to join that Talent Show next week. It'll be fun, and maybe I can use it as a 'Magic' show." Zatanna smiled.

"They're all after school, so we'll just meet up and walk back." Artemis avoided using 'to the cave' at the end.

"Okay, we'll sign up next period, we've got lunch." Connor said.

"Yes! I'm starving." Wally said happily. Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Fifth Period, Lunch**

"Mmmm," Wally beamed and took a bit out of his sandwhich.

Ari gagged, along with practically everyone else.

"I don't get how you eat that." Zatanna poked her own sandwhich.

"Gahh!" Raquel jumped, "I swear it moved!" She claimed, her eyes wide.

"Guys, food is just a fuel to me. I don't really taste it. It's just like gas to a car." Wally shrugged and took another bite.

"I think I'll just eat an apple, and tomorrow I'll bring lunch." Jaime grimaced.

"Hey, I just signed us up for out clubs and teams. The first meet is this afternoon." Megan said cheerfully, sitting next to Connor.

"Kay." A few mumbled, more concentrated on their disgusting lunches.

"Isn't selling this at school against the law?" Artemis mumbled, glancing at her burger.

"For once, I agree with Arty." Roy agreed, looking at his own lunch.

"Do** not** call me Arty!"

"Enought with the nick names!" Jaime sighed heavily.

A boy around fourteen came over to the team, sneering.

"Circus freaks, what do you think you and your friends are doing here?" He snapped.

"We're eating lunch, like every one does in the middle of the day." Dick answered coolly, turning his attention back to his lunch.

"I mean, at our table." He glared at him.

"I don't see your name on it." Ari said blankly.

"Everyone knows this is MY table." The boy glowered, "Circus orphan."

Ari's eyes flared, and she was about to stand up, but Kaldur and Dick pulled her down.

Ari, no giving away secret ID's. Roy said mentally, giving her a pointed look

Just one kick in the soft spot. She pleaded.

No, maybe later. Connor said flatly.

"We're not leaving. Maybe you should come earlier tomorrow and we'll find different seats." Roy said, looking at the bully.

"So your Oliver Queen's ward? Mr. Richie Rich." He sneered.

"First of all, like you should be talking. At least he doesn't spoil me rotten like you and basically the rest of this school." Roy narrowed his eyes.

The boy glowered, the rest of the cafeteria was silent.

"At least I have parents." He spat, looking at Dick and Ari. The twin's heads snapped up. How did he know?

"You hacked the school computer. There is no other way for you to know that." Wally looked at the bully. His face turned red, and he sputtered. A murmur ran through the cafeteria. The boy could be expelled for that.

"Wha- No I didn't!" He said angrily.

"Then how would you know?" Kaldur asked him calmly.

"I-I-I" He stammered.

"Can't think of a comback huh?" Ari asked coldly, "Figures."

"Really? Did your parents scream when they fell?" He spat.

Time practically froze. Nobody moved, nobody said a word. You could hear a pin drop. Ari closed her eyes, and controlled her breathing before she could lash out. Her anger outweighed her common sense though.

Dick froze, it was hard enough to hear about his parent's death, but when someone actually mocked it, that's when he crossed the line.

The boy didn't seem to notice the thick tension in the air. He was still sneering at the twins. The team stared at their friends carefully, ready to stop them if they were about to kill him.

Wally growled, wanting so badly to just knock the boy into next month. Kaldur grit his teeth, not many things could make him angry, but this did. Roy saw red, and reached for his collapsible bow and arrow. Artemis froze, she had not heard what had happened to her friends, and was shocked to hear. She fingered her pocket knife, forget arrows, she was going to KILL him.

Zatanna hissed a spell, "Yad fo thgil eht ees reven ll'uoy" She whispered, her eyes burning in anger. Connor clenched his fists, ready to beat the stuffing out of the boy. Megan's face lost color, and an angry feeling passed through her. The normally cheerful martian felt muderous. Jaime felt his left arm go into body armor, but he shoved it into his sweater pocket, though he had to agree he wanted to knock some sense into that kid. Raquel's arm twitched to her belt. She wanted nothing more then to trap the kid in a bubble that slowly and painfully shrunk, knocking the wind out of him.

The team held their breaths. The guy was lucky Dick and Ari had their power collars. Or else he'd either be on fire, or drowning.

Dick slowly stood up, taking a deep breath. Kaldur held Ari down, who struggled fiercly. Wally and Roy eventually had to help him. Dick held the front of the guy's shirt, and backed him up to the wall.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. My. Parents. That. Way. Again." He spat out, separating each word quietly.

"What's stopping me?" Though the guy had a tinge of fear in his voice. Eventually, Ari got out of her brothers grip and walked up to the guy.

"Me, and the rest of my friends, not to mention the entire cafeteria." Ari said coolly.

"Fine, I did hack into the school computer." He snapped, "It wasn't that hard, I blackmailed a nerd to do it for me. Now let me go!" Dick did, a smirk clearly on his face.

"Sure, but don't think you're off the hook. Ari?"

Ari smirked identically, and held up her recorder,

_Fine, I did hack into the school computer. It wasn't that hard, I blackmailed a nerd to do it for me._ It played back. The boy's face lost color, then it turned beat red.

"You little-" He swung a fist. Ari caught it with ease, and twisted it for good measure. She used his arm and pushed him up against the wall again.

"So much for don't draw attention to ourselves." Jaime mumbled, leaning back to watch the show.

"We'll have a," Wally coughed, "_**Talk** _with him later." Smirks grew from their table as they knew what he was talking about.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Pricipal Ralph demanded, storming into the cafeteria.

"Explain." He said flatly. There was a silence, until a girl from another table said,

"The two were just eating lunch when Matt stormed over there and demanded they leave. Then he started to mock the death of their parents. Matt said himself he blackmailed someone to hack into the school computers, that's how he knew. So when Ari got his confession on tape, he tried to punch her, but she blocked it, she was only defending herself."

"Matt, to my office. Ari, Dick, I'll talk to you later." He seethed. Ari let the boy, Matt, go, rather relctently too.

"I'll kick him in the soft spot later." Dick promised his sister.

"Not before me."

**Sixth Period, Latin**

The walk to the Latin room was extremely irritating. In just the rest of fifth period, the news spread across the school, earning the team looks of curiosity.

"Seriously, Latin? Ari, did you pick it?" Wally whined.

"Don't look at me. I would've done Greek honestly." Ari shrugged and took a seat.

"I wanted to continue in Russian." Dick said.

"Japenese." Kaldur claimed.

"Vietmese." Artemis admitted.

"Spanish, an easy A." Jaime, who could speak fluent Spanish, said.

"I was in the middle of French, so I wanted to finish it." Connor shrugged.

"Then whose idea was it?"

"Mine." Megan admitted, "It's the origin of a lot of earth languages, and I couldn't just choose one, so I chose one that included most of them."

"It's fine." Connor said quickly, "We just wanted to know."

The group split up into partners to read Chapter 1 of their Latin Books.

Jaime watched Ari carefully, watching for any signs of struggle in reading. He wasn't dissapointed.

"Latin was Oregon-"

"Originated." Jaime corrected patiently.

"Originated," Ari nodded, "In Rum."

"Rome."

"Oh. Rome is sad-"

"Said."

"To be fined-"

"Founded."

"By Rumble-"

"Romulus."

"And Restraunt."

"Remus." Jaime frowned, this was getting no where, "Ari, we know you're Dyslexic."

She stiffined immediately.

"How?" Ari hissed dangerously. Jaime cringed, her glare was nearly as bad at Batman's.

"Errr, Dick figured it out," He admitted.

"Figures." She grumbled, glaring at her book.

"Ari, thousands of people have Dyslexia, there's nothing wrong with it." Jaime said gently.

"It's embarrasing, no one knows, and I intend to keep it that way. I don't care what people think of me, but I do care that the school will have me in some Special Ed. class away from you guys." She said angrily.

"We're not planning on telling anyone. We want to help." Jaime insisted.

"Can you take it away?"

"Well, no-"

"Then you can't." Ari said stubbornly.

"Ari, some Dyslexic people read a level above their grade." Jaime continued as though she hadn't spoken.

"So?"

"There must be a way. Describe what you see." He said.

"Letters twist and float off the page. They go upside down and switch spots. Uppercase B's look like D's, and lowercase too. Lowercase n's look like m's. P's look like b's. O's look like e's. They twist and turn and just look like alphabet soup! It's so annoying and agitating! I can't read in English, why do you think everything I write and read is in Romani, my first language?"

"Ari, then, why don't you remember the rules?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, whenever you see the letter e, remember that it's always an o, and vice versa."

"Oh, I get it. Every second letter gets switched with the first one, and the third letter is flipped. The fourth letter floats off the page, but only that one letter I should be able to assume what word it it." Ari smiled a genuine smile. Not a cocky grin, or a victorious smirk, or her trademark laugh.

"Okay, let's try. Latin is the orphana- origin to men- many diverse- different, languages." She read slowly and carefully, stumbling over a few words. Ari's emerald like eyes beamed at Jaime.

"Thanks, Jaime. I owe you one!" She said happily, hugging him. He blinked,

"Ari, I think we're even. Considering how many times you've saved my butt on missions." He grinned.

**Seventh Period, History**

The day was almost over, and finally too. The group plopped down into their seats in their Greek Mythology class.

"Can anyone tell me about the gods?" No one raised their arms, so Mrs. Mander called on Dick and Ari.

"Chaos started everything, and had a few children, but the most important was Gaia, mother nature. She married Uranus, and had the Titans. One of the Titans, Kronos, killed Uranus and took his throne. Kronos then married his own sister, Rhea, and had the gods, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, and Zeus. He didn't want to be overthrone like Uranus, so Kronos swallowed each of them." Dick ignored the disgusted looks around the class.

"Except Zeus, the youngest." Ari continued, "Rhea hid him and replaced him with a rock. Zeus grew up and tricked Kronos into... erm, _regurgitating_ his brothers and sisters. So then there was a big war and the gods won, so Zeus became king of the gods, and married his sister, Hera, the queen of the gods. But Zeus had a lot of kids with other woman, not to mention mortals too. He had Artemis," Que looks at the superhero archer, "And Apollo, the twin archery gods with Leto. And Hephaestus and Ares with Hera. And too many more to really account for." Ari finished.

Mrs. Mander was obviously shocked, and turned her head back to the board and let out a long and boring rant about Ancient Greece.

Dick and Ari exchanged smirks, and held up the Ancient Greece Textbooks they had read in their desks. The team grinned, they knew they wouldn't be able to remember any of that later though. Dick, maybe if he concentrated. But even Ari agreed she had a horrible memory.

**Eighth Period, Electives/Study Hall**

"I'm going to Art." Megan said cheerfully.

"Me too." Artemis said.

"Technology." Dick and Ari said.

"Spanish 3." Jaime shrugged.

"Writers ed." Raquel beamed, "I forgot how much I love writing."

"Chemistry Science." Wally said.

"Marine Biology was full, so I am also taking Technology." Kaldur said.

"Unfortunetely, Ollie is making me take trumpet lessons." Roy glowered, anger radiating off him. The team took a step back; they all knew how bad damage got whem the male archer was angry.

"Okay, I'm just going to Study Hall." Connor looked at Green Arrow's protege warily, ready to render him unconcious.

"I'm spending eigth in Study Hall too." Zatanna said simply, "Nothing better to take."

**_In tech..._**

"Kaldur, are you alright? You look pale." Dick whispered to the Atlantean, he nodded, but truely was feeling lightheaded.

"Just thirsty, I can handle it." He mumbled.

"No you can't." Ari said firmly. She reached into her camaflauged utility belt and pulled out a collapisble canteen.

I had Zatanna charm it so it won't warm up. She handed it to Kaldur, who took it gratefully.

Thank you, Ari. Do you have something for everyone of the team? Kaldur raised a mental eyebrow.

Yep, a couple protein bars for Wally, a few extra arrows for Roy or Artemis, not to mention smoke pellets, birdarangs, chalk- Dick said.

Chalk? Seriously man? Wally asked.

Hey, it came in handy. You never know. Dick defended himself.

Shhhh! I'm trying to hear! Raqeul sighed.

Dick, Ari, do you carry Kryptonite in your belt? Connor asked hesitantly.

Yes, we've carried it around for a while, but it was always only intended to be used for Superman. Ari admitted, feeling slightly guilty.

It's fine, it would be bad if I for some reason went rogue and destroyed everything in my path. Connor said quickly and hastily.

That would be bad.

No duh Baywatch.

It is always in a secure container. Dick assured him.

What do you have for me? Megan asked.

A small pill. It's supposed to lower your body tempature for a while, in case something happens. We also have water breathers in case we're about to drown or something. You never know.

Is there anything you don't keep in there? Roy asked.

Errrr, not really. Lock pickers are in our gloves, extra pocket knife and dagger are usually stuffed in our boots...

Why do you have a dagger? Roy, his overly brother self, demanded in a panicked voice.

Because there are plenty of lunatics out there who have daggers, and if you don't have one, it's going to be harder to defend yourself. Dick said.

But, Ari, what about your bracelets? Zatanna asked.

A lot of villains know about my bracelets, so if we get captured and they remove my weapon bracelets, then I'll still have a back up dagger and collapsible bo staff. Ari explained.

Oh, that makes sense.

The bell rung, and the day was over. Well, not for the team anyway. The titans quickly packed up and went to their assigned clubs.


	10. After School Clubs and Titans West

**I'm not doing EVERY episode in the series. I'll just skip around, using the really important episodes. This episode will include the team adjusting to school. Just for reference:**

**Dick and Ari are 13, but skipped two grades and are in the tenth grade.  
****Wally, Roy, and Kaldur are 14, and also skipped one grade.  
****Zatanna and Raquel are both 14, and skipped a grade.  
****Artemis is 15 and didn't skip any grades.  
Jaime is also 13, and skipped two grades.  
Megan is really like 40, but in earth years she is fifteen.  
Connor is really only a few months old, but looks and acts 14 or 15.  
Jade is 14, but won't be attending school until next semester.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

* * *

_**Previously: **_The bell rung, and the day was over. Well, not for the team anyway. The titans quickly packed up and went to their assigned clubs.

* * *

Gymnastics Club...

Ari took off in a run, jumping off the spring board and doing a series of flips midair, landing with a tuck and roll before rolling up with her hands in the air like a performer. Then again, she was raised in a Circus.

"Wow! I never knew someone your age would be able to do something like that only on the ground!" Bella, a senior, looked at the young hero in shock.

"I was raised in a circus. I've been doing stuff like that since I was two." She smiled.

"Can we see your bar work?" Tara, a junior, asked.

Ari nodded, and rolled her shoulders back. She looked at the lower bar, and grabbed onto it, swinging a few times. She pushed herself up and let her feet push herself to the ceiling. She rolled back and flipped a few time, switching sides so that she was facing the upperbar upside down. She flipped and grabbed hold onto the higher bar, swinging several times before flipping in midair.

She let go at just the right time. Ari felt like she was flying, and did several flips before she landed perfectly with her arms up. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"Nice job Ari!" She got several compliments. Ari blushed again.

"Thanks, I honestly prefer working on the ground or on a trapeze, but since we don't have that." Ari smiled, "Bars are the closest thing."

You did brilliant Kaldur said warmly.

Thanks, Kal. How's swimming?

Over already. I had somehow mysteriously been able to be the first one to have finished. Amusement creeped into his voice.

I'm already done with five laps around our school. Wally said.

How *Pant* do you *Wheeze* do *Gasp for breath* that? *Pant again* Jaime asked, panting heavily.

Wait a minute, our school? You mean the same school that's HUGE! Artemis asked.

Same one.

In ten minutes? Five laps? I don't believe it.

Believe it Blondie.

Ughhh. You're so annoying.

I can't believe how stupid some people in the mathletes are. They don't even understand Quantum Physics.

What?! But that's so easy! Wally said sarcastically. Apparantly Dick didn't hear the sarcasm, because he then said,

I know right!

Hey guys, I made the cheerleading squad! Megan exclaimed excitedly.

Congradulations Megan. Connor said.

Thanks Connor! How's Football?

Alright, I still don't understand it.

Isn't Superman supposed to teach you about all this stuff before we went to school? I thought Batman scared him into it.

Superman doesn't exactly keep his promises. Connor said darkly.

That little *Beep* Artemis cussed.

There was an awkward silence.

Artemis... Where did you learn that word...? Kaldur asked slowly, his eyes wide.

It's not my fault Jade swears so many times.

Hey, don't try to pin this on Jade! Roy snapped.

Oh, yeah? Why not Loverboy?

Why you little-

Enough arguing! I'm getting a migraine over here! AND WE MARTIANS DON'T EVEN GET MIGRAINES! Megan raised her voice so the two bickering archers would hear her.

I don't like your sister Artemis!

You sure act like you do.

BUT I DON'T!

Pity, I'm pretty sure she has a thing for red heads.

What? Where did you learn that? The male archer flushed, and glared at Artemis from across the field.

I may have read her diary...

The great Cheshire keeps a diary?

I do not wish to be a part of this... Kaldur mumbled.

Too bad Fish boy.

Quit calling him Fish Boy! Raquel snapped angrily. Artemis ignored her.

Guys, please stop fighting! Ughhhh, I just had a close call, please hush! Man, you guys are more annoying than the Scarab! Jaime pleaded.

Roy and Jade sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

ARTEMIS! Roy was glaring even harder. Artemis stuck out her tounge. And shot another arrow with deadly accuracy.

"Why you little-" Roy shot an arrow in Artemis' direction, but as the school arrows were pathetic, it didn't even reach that far.

Artemis snickered.

You know, we can do that with just about everyone in this group. Roy said.

Like who?

Like, Dick and Zatanna-

WHAT! The magician and ninja turned red.

Ari and Jaime-

ROY!

Kaldur and Raquel-

This is the most embarassing moment of my life.

So you're saying you wouldn't date me?

Uhh- I erm, Aghh. Kaldur flushed, stammering.

And Megan and Connor.

Silence.

Aren't you two going to deny it?

Nope.

Not really.

Why not?

We're sort of dating...

Oh. YOU'RE A SEER RAINBOW! Dick exclaimed

Rainbow? Where did that come from?

Red Orange Yellow, you know; Roy G Biv. Hey, what's you're middle name? Dick asked. Roy looked embarrassed again.

I'm not telling you.

It's George. Ari rolled her eyes.

The team started to crack up, earning them odd looks from the other students in their clubs.

Suddenly, Zatanna remembered something.

Hey Ari, you remembered to tell the League we were staying after school, right?

Ari's smile disappeared.

Whoops.

I'll take that as a no.

Good guess. The acrobat said sheepishly.

Hey, it's your fault for telling her to remember to tell the League. She has a horrible memory. Now, it's not like I care, but the League is going to be searching the entire earth for us now, you do realize that right?

Oh dang it. And I thought I'd be able to have a normal day for once. Jaime grumbled.

We're teenaged superheroes, nothing is ever normal.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY NEPHEW?!" Barry shrieked loudly, he had searched the entire globe five times, and still could not fine Wally. He was worried sick, and a small voice told him that Wally had run away again.

Barry would not let that happen. He just got him back, and he wasn't about to lose him again. Barry should have known they would try something like this.

"Allen, I know what you're thinking, and stop thinking it. Artemis wouldn't have left without her sister, Jade. They wouldn't have left." Ollie said.

"Then where are they!"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now shut up and let me track them." Bruce snapped, typing away on his computer.

"Do you have their location?" J'onn asked, worried for his neice.

"Yeah, apparantly, they're still at school. They're taking after school clubs."

"Batman, do you think you can hack into the school security cameras?" Superman asked suddenly. The older heroes exchanged looks, they were all thinking the same thing.

"Of course I can. And I will." The screen turned into a video feed from the gym.

They watched as the Gymnastics team worked on their flips and balance. Everyone stared at Ari, looking at her in amazement as she soar from the bars with ease. She grinned, carefree. Like she wasn't captured by the Justice League and forced to work with them just months ago.

"Nice job Ari." A girl with brown hair congradulated, "Who taught you?"

"My parents, and aunt and uncle, and cousin. If you think that was good, you should see Dick. He's doing mathletes though. Maybe next year." The acrobat smiled.

"I guess that girl doesn't really need anymore training if she can do a back flip." Clark stared at the screen in wonder.

"Okay, go to the mathletes where Dick is." Dinah said.

The classroom appeared, and they saw the ninja was writing some super long equation on the board.

"ARGHH! Too many numbers." Barry rubbed his eyes.

"That boy is a prodigy." Diana looked at the screen in shock.

"You're telling me." John said.

"And that's an example of Quantum Physics." Dick finished the equation.

"Next channel." Arthur said calmly. The screen turned into the school swimming pool, where Kaldur was already swimming laps. The Atlantean looked around, as if seeing if there was anyone else, and removed his banglets. Immediately, his gills and arm markings appeared.

"Wow, I didn't think they made things like that." Barry said.

"They don't." Arthur frowned.

"Most likely Zatanna's." Jade walked into the room, and raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously? Doesn't the Justice League have anything better to do then stalk children who don't even like them?" Jade scoffed and picked up a box.

"How did you get here anyway?" Ollie demanded.

"You're forgetting Sportsmaster trained me to be able to hack into just about anything. That includes Zeta Transport. Relax, I just needed some tools to set up the new computer in Titans Asia. It's pretty hard to set up one of those."

**_Recognized, Cheshire B-12._**

"I will never understand teenagers. Some of them are annoying idiots, while others are child prodigies." Diana shook her head.

"Hey, I say the same thing about woman." Barry gave her a grin. She just rolled her eyes and kept shaking her head.

"Ignore him." Dinah sighed.

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

**(EXTRA! This is a short bonus part about Jinx settling into Titans Tower.)**

Jinx, or Rose, settled the last of her boxes into a blank room. It was simple, a full sized beds with a nightstand on both sides, a dresser and closet, and a desk. The walls and carpeted floor were white, and a pink window seat sat across the roon. On the bed, their was a note, and a rose.

_Dear Jinxie,_

_Hope you're settling in fine, don't get too discouraged. You'll be fine._

_Love,_

_Wally West_

Rose smiled and placed the red flower in a glass pot on her empty desk.

"Friend Jinx? We are eating a popular earth meal called azzip, I mean, Pizza." Starfire walked into the room.

"Oh, thanks Starfire. Ermm, where are we eating?"

"At a restraunt in the city. It is very good." Starfire quickly left, feeling uncomfortbale. Jinx couldn't blame her, even she didn't know how she ended up here. Wally could be extremely persuasive.

Jinx placed two pictures gently next to her bed. One was of a black haired man, a brown haired woman, and dirty blonde haired three year old in her arms. The other was a picture of her, Jinx, and Wally on their second date going rollar skating. The date was fun for her, but not for the speedster. Let's just say that he is the Fastest Boy Alive while **running**, not **skating**.

The six Titans rode in an eerie silence, all of them too frightened to speak. When they got to the restraunt, an argument immediately broke out between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"We are not having meat on our pizza! It's just wrong!"

"At least they're better then TOFU!"

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "Does this happen often?" She asked the other three girls.

"Yes."

"All the time."

"Every meal."

They finally agreed to just have a plain pizza, well, they didn't really agree. Terra threatened to grind them into the earth if they didn't shut up.

"So, Jinx-"

"You can call me Rose out in public, that's my ID." She said quickly. The other Titans exchanged looks. Revealing one's secret identity was big trusting thing in the heroing buisness. It's obvious Rose trusted them, or else she wouldn't have risked telling them her biggest secret.

"Rose, what drove you to be a hero and leave the Hive?" Raven asked, suspicion leaking into her voice. A weak smile flitted across the girl's face.

"Bolt is extremely persuasive. I don't know why I joined, really, I guess I just needed a little push, and Bolt was it."

"Titans, we have a bank robbery in process." Cyborg interuppted.

"By who?" Beast Boy asked. Rose pleaded it wasn't the Hive, things were too complicated for her to face the in battle on the first day.

"Some newbie by the name Scott Ross." Cyborg replied, shrugging.

Rose froze, her already chalky white skin paled even more. Tears threatened to spill over, and her head started to pound. Her heartrate accelerated quickly and angrily.

"Friend Jinx, what's the matter?" Starfire asked, looking concerned.

"That man." She whispered, "That man killed my parents."


	11. A Day with Titans West

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Today's Episode: A Day with Titans West**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Friend Jinx, what's the matter?" Starfire asked, looking concerned.

"That man." She whispered, "That man killed my parents."

* * *

The other Titans stared at the ex-villainess in shock.

"He- he- he-" Beast Boy sputter incoherenly.

"I watched," Jinx closed her eyes, then abruptly stood up, "Let's go." Her voice was harder, and had a sharp edge to it.

"Main Street, quicker it we fly." Cyborg instructed.

Beast Boy transformed into a hawk, Starfire grabbed Cyborg, Raven flew off, and Terra willed a piece of rock to carry Jinx and her to the bank.

"Jinx, are you alright?" Terra called over to me.

"He set our house on fire," Jinx said suddenly and angrily, "Because my father went against him as a debater, and won."

Terra's gaze softened, and put a hand on Jinx's shoulder.

They arrived at the crime scene where Scott Ross and a bunch of other guys were already leaving with bags of money.

Immediately, anger flared inside of Jinx. She remembered watching, horrified, as her house burned to the ground with her parents still in it. They had been looking for her, not knowing she had already gone outside and called the fire department.

Jinx snapped her fingers, and a bag Ross was holding ripped.

"Oops, did I do that?" She spat out bitterly, "Oh well."

"Who are you?" He demanded, pointing a gun. Ross sounded slightly terrified.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. You killed my parents after all."

"I've killed a lot of people, kid, you're going to have to be more specific then that." Ross sneered.

"I'll give you a hint." Jinx took another step forward. She ignored everything else, everyone else who were fighting Ross' henchmen.

Jinx closed her eyes, and her pink hair disappeared, replaced with long and straight brown hair. Her eyes opened and weren't pink either, they were a dark chocolate brown.

He seemed to recognize her, because he took a few steps back. Ross' eyes widened, a horrified look passing over his features.

"You- you- you're Matt Skylar's kid! But, you died in the fire." Ross sputtered.

"No, my parents did. I got out of the house in time." Jinx said darkly, giving the criminal a glare that rivaled Batman's.

"I-I-I-"

"Jinx! Hurry up." Cyborg said, coming over. Jinx's eyes burned angrily.

"He killed my parents, I'm going to kill him!"

"Jinx, that's not what we do." Raven said quietly and calmly.

"Friend Jinx, killing him will not bring you're parents back." Starfire added.

Jinx blinked back tears, and snapped her fingers. A pipe underground exploded in Ross' face.

"I know," Jinx whispered. Terra hesitantly pulled the girl in a hug. Jinx felt the tears stream down her face.

Cyborg quickly handcuffed Ross and sent him to the police, and the team drove back to the tower. Jinx had quietly excused herself, and left for the night.

"I think we should trust her more. If she was still a villain, she wouldn't hesitate to have killed him." Beast Boy said flatly.

Everyone agreed.

Jinx felt more tears trickle down her face, she hadn't felt this bad since that evil sorceress cursed her with her powers. Her parents had supported her after the incident, but the orphanage had been cruel. She'd run away, and was found by the Hive, her new family.

She stroked the picture of her parents gently, wondering if it was some sort of rule that all heroes had to have a rotten past. Dick and Ari were orphans and were fugitives for most of their lives. Wally's dad was abusive, and ended up dead at his own hands by only defense. Kaldur's dad was a **villain**, and the other atlanteans refused to accept him. Not only that, but he was the only one left of his type of Atlantean that wasn't evil. I could go on and on, listing all of the ways heroes had rotten luck. Then again, so did villains.

Her phone rang. Not her T communicator, but her actual cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Jinx? Are you alright? I saw the bank robbery on the news." Wally's voice sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was Scott Ross." Jinx whispered the last part.

There was a silence on the other end.

"I wouldn't call that 'Fine'." Wally commented.

"I said I'm fine. I didn't kill him."

"How badly was he injured then?"

"Only extremely wet."

"Why? Did you jinx the water pipes or did he wet himself?" Wally joked, and Rose could practically _hear_ him smirking on the other line.

"Probably both." Rose laughed softly.

"You're scary when you're angry." He noted.

"And you've just realized that?" Rose smiled weakly.

"No, I realized that when I first met you. After all, you were pretty pissed at me."

"Listen, Wally. I think we should... you know... break up. Only for a while, I just, I need more time to adjust to the Titans, and adding a boyfriend onto my level of stress isn't going to help anyone." Rose said, sounding quite guilty.

There was another pause.

"It's fine Rose. I understand." There was an edge of hurt in his voice, and Rose cringed out of guilt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine, Rose, I promise. Good luck with the Titans. I've gotta get to training, or else Rob and Jay are going to have my head." Without waiting for an answer, Wally hung up.

Rose sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She lowered herself into the oddly comforting feeling the bed gave her, and drifted off the sleep.

* * *

Wally groaned, and stood up from the training floor.

**Bolt**

**Status: Fail**

"Have I ever told you I hate these things?" Wally asked, as Kaldur helped him up.

The rest of the team had already left for the day, leaving for their respective rooms. Wally and Kaldur were the only ones left.

"Wally, is there something wrong? You usually can last longer in a fight, you seemed off a bit." Kaldur frowned at his brother.

"I'm fine, Kaldur." Wally smiled reassuringly.

"Wally..." He said slowly.

"Fine, you got me." Wally huffed, and sat down on the bench, chugging a bottle of water.

"Well?"

"Jinx dumped me." Wally said bluntly.

"Oh," Kaldur blinked, sensing danger. He never really was one for the emotional talks about girls. With girls, he and his brothers usually went to Ari for advice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but it's not hers either. I can't really blame her, she is going through a lot now." Wally ran a hand through his flame-like hair.

"Excuse the pun, but there are other fish in the sea." Kaldur smiled slightly. Wally laughed lightly,

"I know, thanks. And, very funny."

"So, what do you think of school?" Kaldur asked, steering the conversation away.

"Oh gods, it's torture. I mean, sure, science and chemistry are awesome, but remember, I was practically raised in a science lab. All of the other subjects are rigged. Not to mention, it's becoming harder to hide my speed during track. The thing is, I sometimes can't control it. It goes faster then I want it to go at times, and I can't control how fast to go, or when to stop. I can't even start when I want to, it just goes. I've already had a few close calls. And the strangest thing is, usually there is some sort of gust of wind, or a fog of dirt. But for me, there's nothing, just a small breeze that would be easily overlooked."

Kaldur frowned, "I may not be a genius, but that's not good. Maybe you should ask someone about it."

Wally almost immediately shook his head, "No way, man. The only person who may know somethin, is Flash. And I'm trying to steer clear of him."

"Wait a minute, isn't Barry Allen the _second_ Flash?" Kaldur asked suddenly. The two froze, and stared at each other.

"Kaldur, you're a genius." Wally grinned, "His mentor, Jay Garrick, was the first Flash."

"Wally, meet up with him sometime, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be bothered now, it's eleven already." Kaldur sighed heavily at the speedster's impatience.

"Fine." Wally pouted.

"And you might wanna take Mas and Menos too, perhaps they know, and if not, may have or will have the same problem as you."

Wally nodded.

* * *

Dick ran a hand through his raven colored hair and half heartedly glared at his extremely stubborn sister.

"Ari, I told you before, I don't need to sleep with Peanut." he said gently. Ari's fingers curled around the stuffed elephant. Yeah, she was thirteen and still slept with a stuffed animal. But, then again, the stuffed elephant had been made by hand from the cloths of her father old performence uniform, made by her mother. The twins had to share it since they were little.

"Dick-"

"Ari, I told you, I already have Dad's watch, so you get the elephant." Dick glared even harder. They had this argument every night, and the outcome never changed.

"Fine." Ari mumbled, and curled herself into her bed. Dick sighed again, and went to his own bed, mumbling a 'Good night'.

Of course, he was just about to fall asleep when an explosion rocked the mountain.


	12. Trouble for Titans Asia

**Just for reference:**

**Dick and Ari are 13, but skipped two grades and are in the tenth grade.  
****Wally, Roy, and Kaldur are 14, and also skipped one grade.  
****Zatanna and Raquel are both 14, and skipped a grade.  
****Artemis is 15 and didn't skip any grades.  
Jaime is also 13, and skipped two grades.  
Megan is really like 40, but in earth years she is fifteen.  
Connor is really only a few months old, but looks and acts 14 or 15.  
Jade is 14, but won't be attending school until next semester.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Touble for Titans Asia**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_Of course, he was just about to fall asleep when an explosion rocked the mountain.

* * *

Dick's eyes snapped open and on instinct jumped out of bed and grabbed his bo staff. Ari was only a split second behind him.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"How on earth am I supposed to know?" Dick snapped back.

"Come on, let's go find out then." Ari glared and cautiously opened the door, her eskrima sticks out.

The twins quietly snuck down the hall, and reached the living room. There, the couches were flipped over, and the kitchen pots and pans were scattered over the floor.

There, in the center of the room, were a pile of kids.

Ari sucked in a deep breath of both worry and relief. Dick relaxed, and placed his bo staff back. He flicked on the light, and pressed an emergency meeting button that alerted everyone in the Mountain.

Ari rushed at the kids, her pocket first aid kit at hand. Bruises and cute littered their arms, legs, and faces.

"Are you guys alright? Violet?" She asked, worry seeing though her voice.

A girl with violet eyes and blonde hair pushed herself up. She wore a violet mask and a costume similar to Green Lantern's, only in purple.

"Ambush... Middle of day... didn't expect it..." She gasped for breath.

"What's going on here?" M'gann stepped into the room.

"The explosion woke us up, but we stayed in our rooms." Kaldur frowned at the group of kids.

"Get them to the infirmiry, now." Roy barked.

"Pu meht tfil." Zatanna chanted carefully.

"Naelc." Ari added, looking at the messed up room.

"Wally-" Roy began.

"Already on it." Wally pulled down his goggles and set it to X-ray mode. He looked at Violet carefully.

"She has a few cracked ribs, and one nearly pierced her lung, that's why she is having trouble breathing." Wally reported.

"The others are the same, bruised ribs. Victoria has a sprained wrist, Addam won't be walking for a few days with that shattered leg, but thankfully he has quick healing. Danielle used up most of her energy on her shriek, so she's physically drained and has a broken arm, and I don't need my goggles for that. And Logan has a few scrapes and scratches. Not to mention a a dislocated shoulder too. But we might as well patch that up now while he's out of it." Wally listed.

"Wow, Wally, I didn't think you were such a doctor." Artemis looked surprised.

"I was practically raised in a science lab, medical sciences include in that." Wally shrugged.

The team carefully set the other heroes in the imfirmiry bed. Ari shifted uncomfortably, looking at the unconcious heroes with a pained look on her face.

"They'll be fine Ari," Jaime reassured her.

"I know that, I'm worried how someone managed to attack them. It is still pretty early in the morning in China if you're forgetting."

"The security system at the Titans Asia Tower aren't even online yet, I told them specifcally not to sleep in the tower until the security was up." Jade frowned from her laptop.

The team barely managed to stifle their yawns.

"You guys get some sleep, I'll keep watch." Kaldur told them, sitting himself on a chair.

He got half hearted protests, but they eventually cleared the room, but not before saying they would take shifts every hour. Only Kaldur and Raquel were left.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Raquel told him. The atlantean sighed heavily, he knew trying to convince Icon's former partner was going to be hard.

"Raquel, you could use your sleep."

"So can you."

"Raquel..." Kaldur protested slowly.

"Kaldur..." She said in the same voice.

"Fine, you win, but if you need to sleep you can."

"Same goes to you fish-boy."

Kaldur rolled his silvery green eyes, but smile fainly nonetheless.

"We'll take turns in the night, we'll wake up Wally and Artemis in an hour, then they'll continue with the cycle." Raquel continued, glancing at the time.

"12 o'clock already?"

"It seems so." Raquel mumbled, her eyelids growing heavy. Kaldur blinked the bluriness out of his eyes, but eventually found darkness surrounding him. An hour later, Artemis and Wally found Kaldur's arm around Raquel, and Raquels head on Kaldur's shoulder.

Artemis grinned, taking out her phone. Wally smirked, running to his room and grabbing a camera.

The couple awoke to camera snaps and flashes.

Then they noticed the position they were in, and they immediately pulled away, blushing to the roots. The archer and speedster were both openly laughing outwardly.

"This goes in our photo album." Wally choked.

"It'll make a great Christmas card." Artemis added, laughing still.

The two sputtered, looking for an excuse. Eventually, they just decided to leave with whatever dignity they had left.

"You guys havea photo album?" Artemis asked suddenly.

"Well, sort of. On the run and everything, we only managed a few pictures from disposable cameras we can buy cheaply. And it's not like we could purchase scrapbooks, so we sort of just got napkins and glued them on. Then stapled them together, kind of cheap, but you know... gotta make do with what you have." Wally shrugged.

"You know, I never got the chance to actually thank you for saving Jade and I from our dad." Artemis said quietly.

"Oh, umm, it's no problem really. The risk is part of the whole hero buisness." Wally shifted in his seat next to Logan's bed.

"I don't think I'd be able to do that. Dad trained Jade and I to be weapons, and if we defied..." Artemis trailed off, not being able to finish.

"I know how you feel." Wally mumbled.

"How?" Artemis demanded, her voice had a harder edge to it.

"My dad... he wasn't the nicest guy around." Wally flinched, "Mom died giving birth to me, and I guess Dad just needed someone to blame."

"Oh, Wally, I'm sorry." The green clad archer said guiltily.

"No, it's fine. He won't be bothering me anymore." Wally said grimly, memories of that fateful night flashing through his eyes.

"What, what happened?" Artemis asked gently. She didn't want to make him feel bad, but she was curious, and Wally knew that. Wally paused, taking another shaky breath. He only just met Artemis, but he trusted her.

"One night he came home drunk, and apparantly had lost a bet with one of his friends. So he decided to take his anger out on me, and..." Wally didn't finish.

"Why that little-" Artemis' gray eyes flashed and she made a grab for her arrows.

"I'll kill him." She hissed in anger.

"Too late." Wally said sadly, "I threw the first thing I could when I was 9, a knife."

Artemis' eyes widened in shock.

"I never thought I had that good of an aim." He continued, his voice dropped into a whisper.

"So you-"

"Yeah, I'm the last remaining West. So yeah, ran to my uncle, became a speedster, cops found me, told my uncle what happened, neglected me, I ran off, I meet Dick, Ari, Kaldur, and Roy, and boom. We're a family." Wally admitted.

"Oh, Wally, I'm sorry." Artemis whispered, putting her hand on his. Wally sqeezed her hand gently, and whispered,

"It's not your fault. And... how about we don't mention tonight to the rest of the team?"

"What night?" Artemis responded, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Wally smiled again, and looked at her gray eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your mother?"

Artemis froze, "She- she died in prison. Committed suicide after the third year, but it's okay. I didn't know her that well, only that she used to be a villainess named Huntress."

"Huntress huh" Wally quirked an eyebrow, "Which one? There was a hero and a villain."

"Paula Crock. There was a hero named Huntress?"

Wally nodded, "Dick and Ari hacked into Justice League systems a while back, and they found a profile list of every member. Huntress was told to leave because she just about killed a criminal. But, then again, can you blame her? It was the guy who killed her parents. It's like a rule to have a horrible childhood for heroes."

"Anyway, Huntress is retired now, her real name is Helena. Married a guy, another Leaguer by the name of Question, also known as Victor Sage. Both are retired, I'm pretty sure they have kids now. But before they retired, Huntress trained a kid against League orders, a boy known as Hunter. Logan." He pointed at the boy with brown hair.

"How did you meet all these kid heroes? I know you guys have connection in Alaska and England. Not to mention Kansas, Canada, Mexico, Steele City, and Jump City. Now, you have Titans Asia in China of all places." Artemis said, and to her displeasure, sounded more impressed then she wanted to.

"That's a long story. Most of us have rotten luck in our childhoods. Logan, well, his parents died in a car accident. He's human, and is pretty good with arrows too, you'd like him. He's fifteen."

"What about the Green Lantern impersonater?"

"Oh, that's Violet, the first Violet Lantern. She's extremely smart in science and math, and her parents worked with Alien Tech. So, one day her when her parents weren't home, she snuck into their lab and created the first Violet Lantern Ring, and it doesn't even need to be charged like John or Hal's. Age 13, dated Dick for a few months too." Wally grinned.

"What about her?" She pointed to a black haired girl with a bandana covering most of her face except for her eyes. She also wore a cowgirl hat.

"Victori, ran away from Viligante when he fell into a depressed state. His first protege died in an attack from Lex Luthor, and he practically stopped heroing. She ran into Titans West, they trained her for a while, now she's part of Titans Asia. She about twelve, almost thirteen."

"Him?" Artemis looked at the second boy.

"Addam, Also kown as Nucleus."

"Nucleus? You mean like the part of an Atom?"

"Yep, the Atom's first protege, not to mention last. He can also change sizes, which is pretty cool by the way. Also has an extensive knowledge in Math and Science, not to mention a photograhic memory. Remembers everything he sees and hears." Wally grinned, "Atom took him in after he saw him with his powers. I think he got them in a school lab explosion. I told you, everything happens with science chemicals."

"Why is he with the Titans now?" Artemis asked.

"What am I? The profile folder?" Wally huffed, but answered anyway.

"He and the Atom argued about a new cure for a disease, and they ended up destroying all of their work. So they continued to fight and argue until he finally just gave up and left. Addam is sixteen now, his birthday a few months ago."

"Wow, you know every birthday, past, age, powers, and name of every single titan?" Artemis asked incedelously.

"Well, yeah." Wally looked sheepish.

"Who's she?"

"Danielle, also known as the Shrieker. I'll let you in on a secret, she's Ollie and Dinah's kid." Wally grinned at Artemis' reaction. She sputtered incoherenly, her jaw went slack.

"Really?! How old is she? She can't be older then nine..."

"She's eight." Wally told her, "Well, almost. Her birthday's soon."

"Why's her name Shrieker?"

"She inherited her mother's powers." Wally grimaced, and rubbed his ears.

"Speaking from experience?" Artemis teased.

"Let's just say that that girl has a pair of lungs."

"Hey, how come there are only five of them? Artemis asked suddenly. Wally's smile faded.

"What? What do you mean? There are at least six titans in each location now, I'm sure of it." Wally said, his voice rising slightly.

"Look, one, two, three, four, five." She pointed at each of the beds. Wally's face morphed into a horrified one.

"DIIIIIIICKKKKK! ARRRRRRRIIIIIIIII! ROOOOOOOOYYYYYY! KAAAAALLLLDDDDUURRRRR!" Wally screamed, running into the hall where their rooms were.

"Argh! What is it Wally? Our shift isn't for another three hours." Roy snapped crankily.

"How many titans are supposed to be at Titans Asia?" Wally demanded, ignoring the cranky archer.

"Siiiix." Ari slurred, obviously still half asleep.

"What's this all about Wally?" Dick grumbled, and yawned.

"There are only five of them in that room." Artemis cut in.

That seemed to get them up. Ari's half closed eyes immediately snapped open, Dick looked at them with a mixture of panic and alarm, Kaldur's usually calm and collected face left them with a worrid and terrified look, and Roy cursed violently, making Ari hit him over the head.

"Ouch, you hit hard woman." He snapped, rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Not now you two. We're missing... oh dang it! Can't we have just one normal night?! We're missing Flamebird!" Dick moaned, and banged his head against the wall.

"Roy and Kaldur, wake up the others." Ari said, her face blank and serious. She was at least sixty percent more awake then she was sixty seconds ago.

"Wait a minute, we're not alone." Kaldur said, and looked up at a corner in the ceiling. Roy followed his gaze, and swore violently. He raised his bow, and shot an arrow at a security camera.

"Who is Flamebird?" Artemis interuppted.

"Her name is Bette Kane-"

"Bette Kane?! I went to school with her when I was little in Gotham. I heard she moved to China or something like that." Artemis' eyes widened.

"Yeah well, anyway, her mentor was Batman a few years back, just after Dick and Ari left. She got angry at him for keeping her out of the action and all, so left to live with her aunt. Her aunt died at the hands of a new villain called the Cutter, odd name, but fitting though. Anyway, she killed the villain out of anger, then ran from the police because she didn't want to go to an orphanage. Then she met Titans East as Flamebird. She learned matial arts and kick boxing from them before going solo a while later. She's fifteen now." Wally rushed out, just slow enough so that Artemis could understand.

"We need to interogate the others, but I sedated them after I fixed up Addam's shattered leg. It's impossible to wake them up now, but if we don't think of something Flamebird... well, I don't even wanna think about what might be happening to her right now." Ari shivered and led the others to the imfirmiry where the entire team were already there.

"Where else do you guys have Titans stationed at?" Jade demanded.

"Let's see, England, China, Steele City, Jump City, Alaska, Kansas, Mexico, Canada, and Africa." Zatanna listed, yawning in her black pajamas.

"Africa?" Artemis raised an eyebrow the black and red speedster, "You didn't mention Africa to me."

"Oops, that's where the rest of the Bird Clan are." Wally explained.

"Bird Clan." Jade echoed. Dick rubbed his temples and Ari rolled her eyes.

"Damien hates it when you call us a Bird Clan." Ari told him. Wally shrugged,

"But Damien's not here right now, is he?"

"He's Damien, he'll find out." Roy said seriously.

"Especially if he 'recruits' Tim." Jaime added, "That kid is a mini detective."

"Can you please tell us who that is?" Connor asked in a louder voice.

"Oh, there's Batgirl, Red Hood, Oracle, Chaser, Shadow, Azrael, and Spoiler." Raquel said easily.

"And who are they?" Artemis asked.

"Batgirl is Cassandra, or Sandra we call her, and she's fourteen now. She was raised to become the perfect body guard for Ra's al Ghul. Needless to say, it worked, and she ran away from her 'Job'." Wally put air quotes around the word Job.

"Titans England found her wandering around Europe. Oracle is Barbara Gordon, who's sixteen. Her dad thinks she won a special scholarship to a great school in Africa, but she's learning both school stuff and training. Red Hood is Jason Todd, he's twelve now. His dad was a criminal, and his mom was a drug addict. His dad went to prison and his mom died of drug overdose, making him an orphan to fend for himself. He caught the attention of Batman when he tried to steal the tires off of Batman's car." Wally added

"Wally, how do you know so much about my brother?" Dick asked, dreading the answer.

The speedster flushed, "I actually pay attention to the weekly reports that come in."

"Wally, he's our brother. We force you to watch the weekly reports from them." Ari sighed again.

"Anyway, Chaser is Tim Drake. He knew Dick and Ari since they were little, he's seven now I believe," Kaldur interuppted, continuing, "His parents died after a drunk drive crashed into their car, and Batman took him in. He already had a ten year old Jason on his hands, so a five year old Tim wasn't one of his best ideas. Shadow is Damien Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, or Batman, and Talia al Ghul."

Eyes widened.

"Yeah, that al Ghul. Anyway, he was raised to be the perfect assasin, but when his mom saw that he wasn't perfect, she took some of his DNA and paid some people to kill him. They failed, and Damien destroyed the DNA Talia had. Batman didn't believe Damien when he said he was his son, and didn't want another kid around so he told him to leave. Ari and I found out, took him in a for a bit, then had him start Titans Africa. He's, what, nine? Ten now?" Dick asked.

"Ten." Ari muttered, changing Danielle's bandages.

"Okay, Azrael is a seventeen year old Michael Lane. His parents were killed and the people who killed them took him in and gave him the DNA of Batman, so in case he died, Michael would take his place. Of course, that's just what they told him. We're not sure what they're real plan was, but Michael didn't stick around to find out. He ran away and met Titans England, before helping Damien with Titans Africa." Roy continued.

"Spoiler is thirteen year old Stephanie Brown. Her dad was Cluemaster, and so she spent most of her time by herself whenever he was in prison. She hated the fact that her dad was a villain, so decided to chase after him as Spoiler, a hero. Batman, like before, didn't want any more kids, so he sent her to an orphanage, where she ran away."

"What are we going to do about, Flamebird, did you say her name was?" Artemis asked.

"M'gann, I know you don't like to do this... but can you-?" Roy asked. M'gann seemed to know what he was talking about. She nodded grimly and put her hands on Violet's temples.

M'gann closed her eyes, and focused, pushing herself into the young girl's mind. She soared through old memories, growing closer to the one of the attack.

She opened the memory, and searched it.

_**Flashback**_

_**Violet rolled her eyes as she let Logan and Bette argue. It was so obvious their arguing was their way of flirting with each other.**_

_**"Why on earth would you replace my quiver with prank arrows!" Logan demanded.**_

_**"Because you replaced my dark make up with hot pink make up." Bette glared.**_

_**"Because you quite literally screamed at me. It pushed me into a WINDOW!"**_

_**"Only because you went through my-"**_

_**Bette cut herself off. A dart suddenly shot onto her shoulder. Her eyes widened and rolled to the back of her head. She collapsed, out cold.**_

_**Before anyone could do anything, the lights started to flicker, before going out completely.**_

_**"What's going-" Danielle cut herself off my screaming.**_

_**"Danielle!" Her teammates shouted.**_

_**There were loud thumps, and more groans and screams. If they can't see who are attacking them, they can't defend themselves.**_

_**Addam (At least I think it was Addam) was almost knocked out, but was fighting the sleepy feeling pulling him into the darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain while still trying to focus. He concentrated on his teammate's particles, pulling them together and focing the atoms to vibrate at such a speed it was forced to travel wherever he wanted it to go.**_

_**Then, the memory faded.**_

M'gann's eyes snapped open and she stumbled back, her head spinning.

"They were ambushed, but they didn't see who it was the lights had gone out, and I think whoever did it kidnapped Flamebird." M'gann rushed out ungently, gratefully taking a water bottle from Connor.

"We'll go investigate-" Raquel started to say, but was cut off.

"No, investigating will not take the entire team." Kaldur said flatly, "Besides, some of us will have to be here to take care of the titans. They should be up soon."

"He's right. This mission will require stealth and speed for quick getaways and spying." Roy admitted.

"M'gann should go, she has invisibility." Connor said quietly. Everyone nodded.

"Dick and Ari are the next best for stealth, and they are both pretty quick on their feet." Zatanna added. It was then decided that Dick, Ari, and M'gann would investigate at Titans Tower, while Zatanna, Raquel, and Wally would stay with the injured teens.

"Wait a minute, what if whoever is doing this is targeting the Titans." Jaime said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Jaime?" Artemis asked.

"I mean," Jaime frowned, "Titans Asia got lucky, not all of the bases have heroes who can transport them to another place. We need to warn them, even with their complete security systems, we wouldn't want anything to happen."

Silence met the end of his statement.

"Alright, Kaldur and Jade, warn Titans Europe and West, and tell Raven to go to Titans Southwest, she's closest with them, and also warn Clarissa. Roy, you and Artemis will warn Titans East and Titans North, both Cassie and Karen should listen to you." Ari decided.

"Should?" Artemis repeated. Dick covered up a snort, Wally snickered, Kaldur tried not to smile, and Ari coughed. Roy turned slightly red.

"Roy has a bit of a... **history**... with Titans East, particularly Bumblebee, their team leader." Ari's emerald like eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Connor and Jaime will take Titans South and Northeast." Dick continued, "We'll go to Titans Africa first before we investigate."

"Are you sure it's not just an excuse to see Barbara." Roy asked innocently, a smirk on his face. Dick sputtered, his face growing red. It took a lot to embarass Dick, and this was just one of them.

"I would have thought he'd like to take Titans West, just to see Star." Wally caught on, also smirking.

"Or Titans South to see Lila." Ari added, a smile playing on her lips. Dick flushed again, his cheeks burning with indignation.

The rest of the team watched the interaction with amused expressions. Then, Kaldur broke in.

"As much as I would like to add a certain violet eyed hero, I will not, yet, because we must go immediately." He said seriously. Their smiles disappeared and her replaced by serious and more grim looks. They nodded and left for the Zeta tubes.

* * *

**Watchtower**

The Justice League were seated in the entertainment room, and were watching their favorite show, Spying on the Titans.

"Ugh, this is boring, they are just sleeping." Barry moaned.

"They are teens, but they are super powered teens. Every second of their day is interesting." Ollie then shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

"Key word: Day. Not night." Diana yawned.

"Well-" Bruce started to say, but was interuppted by the loud crash. The camera shook.

"What is going on there?" Clark started to stand up, but was pulled back down by Dinah.

"Don't. When we made that deal, we swore we would only interfere for weekly training sessions and missions." Diana warned.

The crowd groaned.

Bruce switched the cameras into the living room, where there were a pile of knocked out kids. Robin and Jay relaxed immediately upon seeing them, but tensed again and hurried over.

"Bruce, does this have sound?" Ollie demanded,

"No, Connor would have picked up on the buzzing the microphone makes."

"Connor?"

"Superboy's new civillian name. Connor Kent." Bruce added the last name, just to irritate Clark.

"How-"

"Robin and Jay know all of our secret ID's, they probably made it to get on your nerves, or to get your attention. Which, by the way, is going to be needed. Connor is going to need a father." Barry looked at the man of steel pointedly. He didn't say anything else.

The twins rushed toward the group of teens, and pressed a button on the wall, alerting the other occupants of the Mountain. One of the girls pushed herself up. She wore an outfit similar to Green Lantern's, only it was instead a dark purple. Her now open eyes also seemed to glow, only a bright shade of violet. Cuts and bruises littered her face, and her costume was torn in several places.

She gasped for breath, and told the twin heroes something. Their eyes widened and nodded in understanding as she once again passed out. The rest of their team arrived.

M'gann asked something, and Kaldur added to her statement. Roy looked over then in panic, and yelled at the team. They quickly brought the newcomers into the infirmiry. Before they left, Zatanna said something, most likely a spell, and levitated the bodies. Ari added a spell, and the messed up living room instantly turned back to normal.

In the infirmiry, Wally pulled down his goggles and inspected their injuries, most likely listing them off and reporting them to the team.

Eventually, the team grew restless, and Kaldur and Raquel shooed them back to bed. The two kept watch over them, talking for a while and eventually falling asleep for a good few minutes. At about 1 in the morning, Wally and Artemis came in, finding them asleep together.

The two looked at them for a second, before identical grins flittered across their faces. Wally rushed back to his room and grabbed his camera. The couple woke at the camera snaps and flashes. It took them aproximately thirty seconds to realize the position they were in, and practically jumped apart, both blushing like crazy.

At this point, not only Wally and Artemis, but the whole League were laughing to the point they were nearly crying.

Raquel and Kaldur left quickly, leaving the archer and speedster. They talked for a while, and by the way Artemis and Wally were pointing at the teen heroes, they could only guess he was explaining each of them to her.

"Who is he?" Barry asked, pointing to the boy in a black hunter's outfit with a full quiver. He also wore combat boots and a black domino mask.

"You don't think-" Ollie said hesitantly.

"I do think." Bruce said quietly. Everyone's minds wandered to the two married and retired heroes, Huntress and the Question.

"She stole our ring." Hal fumed.

"She modified it. I haven't found any of my back up rings missing, maybe she made it herself." John frowned.

"Impossible, it is Alien tech. A mere human wouldn't be able to create one from scratch." J'onn said, his face was emotionless.

"Vigilante, is that-" Clark began, but faltered at the look he was getting.

"Yes." He said simply and quietly.

"Atom, who is that?" Diana asked sternly, narrowing her eyes. Ray Palmer paled visibly, and mumbled something incoherently.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Diana said flatly, looking at the nine year old girl in the video, who had an uncanny resemblence to Black Canary.

Ollie's jaw hit the ground, and Dinah shrunk into her seat.

"You guys have some explaining to do later." Clark warned them. They just nodded stiffly, looking at their daughter in shock.

The two fell silent in the video, and suddenly Artemis said something. This got Wally's attention. He looked immensly worried, and replied something. She answered, which only got Wally to panic even more. Wally opened his mouth and seemed to yell for the others.

They immediately came rushing in, looking at him with mixtures of alarm and crankiness.

Roy snapped at them angrily, obviously still tired. Artemis asked them something, her gray eyes widening with terror. Ari mumbled a reply, yawned, and leaned against the wall.

Artemis said something again, and held up five fingers. It then dawned on the league that there were only five heroes lying in the hospital bed. According to Bats when he hacked into the Titans Computer, there were at least six or seven heroes in each base.

The team was immediately awakened at that. Dick groaned, and banged his head against the wall. Roy opened his mouth and said something, which caused Ari to hit him over the head.

Suddenly, Kaldur noticed something, and looked directly at the camera. Roy followed his gaze, and cursed again, before letting an arrow fly.

The video was shut off immediately. The League groaned.

"Vigilante, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and both Green Lanterns please follow me. We are going to visit two old colleagues."


	13. How to Survive a Fall into a Pit of Lava

**Just for reference:**

**Dick and Ari are 13, but skipped two grades and are in the tenth grade. ****Wally, Roy, and Kaldur are 14, and also skipped one grade. ****Zatanna and Raquel are both 14, and skipped a grade. ****Artemis is 15 and didn't skip any grades. Jaime is also 13, and skipped two grades. Megan is really like 40, but in earth years she is fifteen. Connor is really only a few months old, but looks and acts 14 or 15. Jade is 14, but won't be attending school until next semester.**

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait, but this is a pretty long chapter, so it makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Touble for Titans Asia Part 2**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Vigilante, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and both Green Lanterns please follow me. We are going to visit two old colleagues."

* * *

Helena awoke from her daughter's crying. At eleven months, her baby was still quite fussy.

"Helena? Are you up?" Helena's husband, the former Question, asked.

"Yes, Aletha is crying." Helena stood up, and picked up the raven haired girl.

"Victor, I have bad feeling about today." The former Huntress said worridly.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Victor asked, "We quit that hero stuff a long time ago. The most dangerous thing I've seen is not solving a mystery at my job."

"I don't know... It's just a mother's instinct." Helena frowned, and rocked the blue-green eyed girl.

"Things are never always as they seem, you were the one who taught me that." Helena added.

"True, but... why would the Justice League want us now? After all these years, what could they possibly want with us?"

"You don't think-" Helena froze at the knocking on the door.

"Maybe... I don't want to think about it." Victor quickly walked up to their apartment door, and froze at what he saw.

"Well, Helena, at least now we know we can trust your motherly instinct." Victor said quietly. Helena frowned again, and paled slightly.

"What do you want, Clark?" Helena asked, opening the door as she shifted the sleeping child in her arms. Superman looked at the baby in slightly shock.

"We saw some interesting footage today. We'll explain later, and I hate to do this, but we need you to come back to the watchtower."

"Clark, I refuse to just drop everything and put the cape on again. I am completely out of practice-"

"This is not a mission." John said quickly.

"Then why would you want us?" Victor demanded, sounding irked.

"Like I said before, we need to speak to you about something, a place full of civillians in not a good place. Walls have ears too." The man of steel was starting to get frustrated, Helena was still extremely defiant and stubborn.

"Clark-"

"9 for Watchtower." Green Arrow, who was getting agitated listening to them bicker, said into his comm.

Helena and Victor stumbled.

"I will never be able to get used to Zeta beams anymore." Victor scowled.

Helena bristled, "I didn't give you permission to take us here! You kidnapped us!"

"Helena, let me explain-"

"I may be out of practice but you don't ever threaten a mother!" She shrieked, taking out her back up arrows that she always had.

"Helena, please listen." Black Canary said calmly.

"Fine, Dinah, for you, because you're the only one who isn't an idiot!" Helena fumed.

"In July, we captured four teens. They had all gone missing about six years ago, but apparantly, they created their own group of heroes, called the Titans. We struck a deal with them, and they are somehow our allies, only because the Justice League is getting low on numbers, and they have heroes across the globe. We gave them Mount Justice as part of our deal, along with also having nothing to do with them except for missions and making them go to school."

"What does this have to do with us?" Helena snapped impatiently.

"It has to do with you because, last night we were watching the security tapes for Mount Justice-"

"So you spy on them?" Victor interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"They hate us, they are going to try something to escape and get out of our grasp. We need to keep them under our eye or else they could easily go Rogue. Anyway, apparantly their new group in China were ambushed. But what interested us the most are their members." Superman narrowed his eyes.

Helena and Victor exchanged looks. It couldn't possibly be Logan, could it?

"What did you need me for?" The Atom walked into the room in front of Batman.

"Helena? Vic? What are you guys doing here? I though you retired." Ray Palmer looked at them.

"So did I." Helena grumbled.

"You have a kid." Batman said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, Aletha and her brother, Alex-"

"No, not the girl and her brother. I mean, you trained another boy, he joined Titans Asia after he finished his training and you retired."

"The League told you guys not to train any kids, they could easily rebel and turn on us, giving us more problems then we need." Ray looked at them in shock.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Palmer, we know you had a partner too. Nucleus." Flash gave him a pointed look.

Atom's expression immediately changed. He stiffened, and his eyes narrowed. Ray frowned and he clenched his fists.

"I have nothing to say about that. He's no longer my partner, I figured he died a long time ago, he would be sixteen now."

"Ray," Diana sighed and played back the tape. The new comers watched the film in shock as they saw their ex-partners.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow, the similarities of that girl and you are uncanny. Is she your daughter?" Batman demanded, pausing the tape and getting a close up of the nine year old girl.

"Yes," Dinah admitted, "She ran away after finding out we were heroes and we wouldn't let her become one. She's only eight... and we thought she died."

Dinah bit her lip, she wasn't usually one to cry, but she just found out her daughter was still alive and most likely hated her. Ollie wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I can't believe Roy knew all along that she was alive but never told us." Ollie said quietly.

"There's something wrong here, and I know it. Vigilante, that girl is Victori, isn't it?" Superman asked. The cowboy nodded silently, he regretted not paying attention to her after his first partner died. He had blocked off everything in the world, and it hadn't been until after she left that the League managed to push him out of depression.

"How did that girl, the violet girl, get a hold of one of our rings and manage to copy it?" Hal demanded, obviously still upset. It took him forever to prove himself worthy of the ring, and this thirteen year old just comes out of no where and has one just like it?

"Hal, relax. She must not have stolen it, all Purple Lanterns were killed in the last war, remember? Along with every Purple Ring in the galaxy, there is no way she could have just found it, but she couldn't have just made it from scratch." John frowned.

"But how?" He fumed.

"We'll have to find out." Batman said flatly, heading toward the Zeta Tubes. The others followed him reluctently, teleporting to Happy Harbor.

* * *

_Recognized, Aestus B-04, Cheshire B-12_

Titans West looked up from their card game in the living room. The Atlantean and former assassin walked into the room.

"Titans Central wished for us to warn you about a threat that has left all but on of Titans Asia immobalized. The other one has gone missing, either dead or kidnapped." Kaldur said seriously, his nervousness making him slip into his more formal voice patterns. He got several blank looks.

"He means, Robin and Jay wanted us to tell you that Titans Asia got beat up but Flamebird, who was captured by whoever hurt them." Jade summarized. The titans nodded in understanding.

"So we're meeting at Mt. Justice?" Cyborg confirmed. They nodded.

"Oh yeah, and Raven, they wanted you to warn Titans Southwest, and someone name Clarissa." Jade shrugged and they Zeta'd to England.

Raven sighed, looks like she was going to be visiting the kids.

* * *

_Recognized, Robin B-01, Blue Jay B-02, Miss Martian B-07._

"Dick, Ari!" Titans Africa all scrambled to meet their brother and sister, who hadn't come over in nearly a month.

The twin teens just smiled weakly, and accepted the hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tim asked excitedly, the young eight year old bouncing in happiness.

"There is a situation in Titans Asia, they were ambushed." Jay said grimly.

"Why?" Stephanie asked, frowning lightly.

"We're not sure, but we're calling a world wide Titans meeting, the first one since... well, you know." Robin grimaced. M'gann winced, she remembered the incident all too well. The others nodded, remembering as well.

"We'll be right there." Damian nodded, looking as serious as a ten year old could be.

"You don't think-" Cass started.

"No, it's impossible. Terra threw him down a pit of lava." Barbara said sharply.

"Oracle, as much as I would like to believe she's wrong, we have to consider the fact that if he is back, we may have not just a battle, but a war." Michael said quietly.

"He's right, Gordon, if he is back, though I wonder how he survived that, we need to be prepared, we can't deny the fact that he is back if he really is." Jason said seriously.

"I just wish we don't. What happened to Titans Asia?"

"They're being taken cared of at Mount Justice. All five of them." M'gann said.

"At least there's- did you say five?" Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, five. Flamebird was taken, we were heading to search for any clues in Titans Asia Tower." Dick said impatiently.

"THEN GO!" Jason snapped, pushing Ari toward the Zeta Tubes.

"Just get to Happy Harbor, will you?"

* * *

_Recognized, Speedy B-05, Artemis B-6_

"Welcome to Steele City, my hometown." Roy smiled grimly.

"I thought you lived in Star City with GA." The female archer frowned.

"No, I grew up in Steele City. Born here, raised here, lived here until Brave Bow died. Ollie was on buisness here, and came to an archery tournament where I was trying to make a few bucks. Won against him." Roy grinned at the memory.

"If only I could have seen his face." Artemis smiled too.

"It was priceless seeing an eight year old kid shooting an arrow faster then him. Looked gobsmacked." Roy admitted, smirking lightly now.

"Where are Titans East?" Artemis asked suddenly as they stepped into the living room.

"I don't know, you don't think-" Roy froze, and a terrified look passed over his face.

"Roland Harper." Bumblebee glared at him. Artemis hid a snicker.

"Roland?" She choked on her laughter.

"Thanks, Karen. Now she's going to remind the rest of the team my full name." Roy grumbled.

"Who is she, your next girlfriend?"

Roy winced, "No, most likely KF's though."

Artemis immediately stopped laughing, "Am not! I am not dating that loud mouthed speedster."

"Funny, Raquel said something similar about Kal and look where that got her. Snuggled up next to him on the couch when they're supposed to be watching Titans Asia." Roy gave her a pointed look. She blushed.

"Anyway," Artemis continued quickly, a little too quickly, "Titans Asia was ambushed, and all but one are out of comission. Flamebird, I think her name was, is missing. Miss Martian, Blue Jay, and Robin have gone to investigate, but they want everyone to meet in Happy Harbor, we've updated security on Mount Justice, and with all of us there, there is no way whoever is doing this would try anything."

"Alright, but who's going to take care of Steele City?" Aqualad asked hesitantly. A girl with dark hair hit him over the head.

"Idiot, if whoever is doing this gets to us, there won't be anyone to save Steele City period." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Ret."

"Don't call me that."

Before the two could start another argument, Jade and Roy quickly left.

* * *

_Recognized, Superboy B-08, Blue Beetle B-11_

"HELLLOOOOO?!" Jaime called through Titans Tower. He had a bad feeling about this...

There was a sudden scream. Faster then the Flash, the two raced toward the scream, and was hit by sudden blackness.

_Activate Armour._

For once, Jaime didn't argue and let his Blue Beetle armour some on. He could suddenly see again, and what he saw made him freeze. A man, with only one eye on the right side half of his face a bronze metallic form.

Instantly, he looked at the two new comers, and dropped the young hero. The other heroes were unconcious on the ground. Conner strained his ears, he couldn't see, but could definetely hear.

"Who are you?" Blue Beetle demanded, his plasma canon already out and pointed at the villain.

He didn't respond, instead, he lunged at Superboy. On instinct, the boy of steel shoved him to the wall. The man looked bewildered, he must have figured Conner was human, not Kryptonian. Superboy still couldn't see, and looked absolutely confused at what had tried to hit him.

Blue Beetle took the chance to shoot his plasma canon, knocking the man out of the building. He rushed to the giant hole, only to see the man who should have fallen to the ground, was gone. He just dissapeared.

"Lila, Blazing Angel? Was that who I thought it was?" Jaime asked quietly.

"Slade... back... Ra's Lazarus Pit... Jericho's father." She whispered, then her eyes closed.

Jaime paled and turned back to the clone of Superman.

"We have a big problem."

"Who was that?" He demanded.

"Long story, I'll explain later, Calling all titans," Jaime put his hand to his ear comm.

"We have a code red situation, lock down all Titan Towers, meet at Titans Central. I repeat, Code Red. Element S. Slade is back."

* * *

**With Kaldur and Jade in England**

"What are you guys doing here?" Ice, or James, asked with a frown.

"We were sent here to warn you about-" Kaldur started.

"**_We have a code red situation, lock down all Titan Towers, meet at Titans Central. I repeat, Code Red. Element S. Slade is_ _back_.**" Blue Beetle's voice ran through the room. He sounded alarmed and slightly panicked.

"That." Jade finished, slightly confused.

The Titans paled visibly.

"No... but, he's gone, right?" Gladiator said slowly, wishful hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean like, how can he survive a fall like that? And into a pit of lava too?" Static II added hesitantly. None of them wanted to believe it, but they all knew that with this villain, anything was possible.

"Hold up, who's this 'Slade' guy?" Jade asked, hating feeling out of the loop.

The titans exchanged bewildered looks except Kaldur, as though they couldn't believe she didn't know who he was.

"She is a new recruit, and we do not talk about Slade in front of Robin and Jay, it brings back bad memories."

"It does for us too," Phobian scowled deeply.

Gladiator mumbled a few chosen words, earning a slap from Flame.

"Ouch," He winced, rubbing his now bruised skull.

"He was a horrible villain, even more then the Joker, or Lex Luthor, or Klarion, or even Vandal Savage." Shadowcat spoke up, a frown clear on her face, "He was obsessed with making Robin and Jay his apprentinces, and at one point he succeeded, only by blackmail though."

Kaldur flinched, but tried to cover it up, and failed.

"Not one of my favorite experiences." He said with a slight grimace.

"If I remember, Wally described it was, 'Hurts like Hell, and I've been electrocuted with chemicals before'." Static noted.

"I believe he did, we must get back to Mount Justice. I hope the others have gotten there safely as well."

"I'm sure they did." Jade said, leading them to the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

**With Roy and Artemis in Canada**

Roy never realized how cold it really was in Canada, until the Zeta Tubes missed their target and he ended up falling off Titans Tower.

He quickly shot a grappling hook arrow, swinging himself up next to Artemis. She looked startled.

"God, Speedy, you gave me a heart attack." She panted.

"Good." He rolled his eyes and jumped through the trapdoor.

"Hello?" Artemis shouted. Her voice echoed through the halls.

"Something's wrong here." Roy said quietly, "I don't need to be the world's greatest detective to figure that out.

"No duh. Come on." The green archer raised her bow.

"Look." There was a note on the table of their Kithen.

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**We have already gotten the message and locked down Titans Tower. **_

_**We have already headed for Happy Harbor, and will meet you all for the meeting.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Red Star**_

_**Argent**_

_**Kilowat**_

_**Wondergirl**_

_**Gnarkk**_

_**Kole**_

"Makes our job easier."

* * *

**With Superboy and Blue Beetle in Alaska**

"We got the message." Stacey, in her uniform, said quickly before the two heroes could launch into an explanation. She placed her mask on her face, now becoming the hero known as Stoleil.

"Good, the explanations are too long." Conner said.

"We're headed there right now." Marik, better known as the magician Mijicks, added.

"Cameron?" Jaime asked hesitantly.

"No, it's really me this time." Mijicks reassured him.

"Good, he does that too often."

"I do not." The human shape shifter stolled into the room.

"Yeah you do." Jordan Douglass, or Seeker as he's known to his friends, replied walking over to the Zeta Tubes.

"We should go now." Van said quickly, trying to avoid an argument.

"I swear, I hate being the only girl on this team, Phaze." Stoleil complained to the only real mature male of the group. He smiled.

"I believe you have mentioned that a few times, Stacey."

"A few? More like a million! You always try to ask Central if you could transfer, but you're the only girl who could put up with us. All the other girls would have already punched the stuffing out of us." Seeker grinned.

"If I wasn't so desperate to find my brother I wouldn't even be here."

Jaime put a hand on her shoulder, "No sign of him yet?"

"No, you guys gave me everything I needed to find him, but it's like he just disappeared off the face of the planet." She said miserably.

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"He's too stubborn. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." She recalled the few memories she had of her brother.

"Both Robin and Jay are spending every minute they can looking for him, and even they'll admit it's becoming harder."

"But they won't give up, they're too hardheaded." Shift grinned reassuringly.

"You don't think I don't know that?"

* * *

**With Ari, Dick, and M'gann in Asia.**

"This place looks like a tornado hit." Robin scowled, stepping over a destoryed piece of metal.

"If it really is Slade like Blue Beetle said, then chances are one DID hit."

"You know, I was kind of hoping this year would be somewhat quiet." Robin sighed.

"We're heroes, a year is NEVER quiet. A **day** can't be quiet." Jay said, scowling.

"Hey guys, come and look." Miss Martian hovered near a small metallic dart.

"No..." Jay whispered in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Robin hissed.

"How do you survive falling into a pit of lava?" Miss Martian asked, horrified at the insignia on the dart.

"You don't."

The Dart, the same dart that was used to knock out Flamebird, had a blood red S on it.


	14. Missing in Action

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait, but this is a pretty long chapter, so it makes up for it. Also, I'm going to have refereces to Justice League too. Also, some references to the Teen Titans Comic Characters, so not all of these people are OC's if you don't recognize them. And looking at all of these characters from those comics, I realize, "How many Allens and Wests are there?" and "How come Roy keeps changing his name?".**

**Here is a list of the places mentioned and where they would be in real life:**

**Gotham, New Jersey ****Metropolis, Deleware ****Star City, California**

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island - home to Titans Central  
Steele City, North Carolina - Home to Titans East  
Jump City, California- Home to Titans West  
Mexico City, Mexico - Home to Titans Mexico  
London, England - Home to Titans England  
Egypt, Africa - Home to Titans Africa  
Beijing, China - Home to Titans Asia  
Vancouver, Canada - Home to Titans  
****North Alaska - Home to Titans Northwest  
****Smallville, Kansas - Home to Titans Southwest **

**Future Titan Locations:**

**Sydney, Australia - Home to Titans Australia  
New Zealand - Home to Titans Zealand  
Fawcett City, Indiana - Home to Titans Northeast  
Athens, Greece - Home to Titans Greece  
Manchester, Alabama - Home to Titans Southeast **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Missing in Action**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"How do you survive falling into a pit of lava?" Miss Martian asked, horrified at the insignia on the dart.

"You don't."

The Dart, the same dart that was used to knock out Flamebird, had a blood red S on it.

* * *

"**Teen Titans to Robin, Jay, and Miss Martian, we have done a head count and everyone is present but you three.**" Kaldur, the unofficial leader of the others, announced through their comm. links.

"Aestus, we've got a problem. Miss Martian, hook us up, this radio wave is being intercepted."

Miss Martian did what she was told without any hesitation. After running away from her 'Uncle', she had worked on her mental abilities, making them nearly as strong as Martian Manhunter's.

"Everyone here?"

A chorus of yes' echoed through their heads.

"We have a BIG problem." Robin said seriously.

"Slade took Flamebird, and I have a bad feeling I know why." Jay reported.

"We're bringing the evidence now. Cybor-aaaahhhhhhhh!" Miss Martian cut herself off with a scream. Then, the mental connection was cut off.

Every Titan stared at each other in shock, before they all started to talk at once.

"Guys- please- I need." Wally tried. Jinx rubbed her temples.

"SHUT IT!" She shouted. Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you." He nodded at his ex-girlfriend.

"We need to stay calm. We cannot risk spreading everyone apart, that just makes us a target. Kind of hard to miss a giant T in some places." Wally added. A few of them cracked small smiles.

"Team leaders, we need to have a meeting." Kaldur sighed. They all nodded.

"I want everyone else to use any sort of way to locate and contact Robin, Jay, and Miss Martian. Rest of Titans Northeast, watch the monitors for anything. Even here, we cannot let our guard down."

The team leaders met in the imfirmiry; Aestus, Bolt, the now Red Arrow, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Red Star, Hot Spot, Bushido, Flame, Phaze, and Violet Lantern. Violet and Hot Spot both in beds, recovering from attacks.

"We have a few major problems on our hands. It's as though he's trying to distract us." Red Star said.

"He's right," Hot Spot agreed, "We have Titans South out of comission from the attack in Mexico, and Titans Asia are still pretty weakened. And what are we going to do about Robin, Jay, and Miss Martian?"

"We don't know where they are, how can we help them?" Violet Lantern deflated.

"We WILL get them back here." Red Arrow said fiercly, "And they are more then capable of handling themselves, especially against Slade."

The air grew quiet.

At least until Artemis came crashing into the room.

"Guys, you should see this." She panted, gesturing them to come.

The leaders all looked at each other, before quickly following her.

What they saw, scared most of them out of their wits. Miss Martian was lying on their doorstep, out cold with a knife in her side. Everyone froze, too shocked to do anything, which probably wouldn't help much.

"Get her to the med-bay, now!" Kaldur snapped. Several Titans scrambled to follow orders, carefully bringing her into the medical room.

"If this is what happened to M'gann, then what happened to Dick and Ari?" Wally asked quietly. Kaldur and Roy both froze.

"I don't want to know." Roy responded finally.

"We're going to have to." He said sullenly.

"I don't believe it. Flamebird, one of our most experienced heroes, was captured without hardly a fight. M'gann is a martian with extraordiary powers compared to one mortal man, and she may well be on her death bed-"

"Don't say that!"

"-and she hardly put up a struggle. Both Robin and Jay were taken out just as easily, and although they are only human, they have the best fighting experiece and have been doing this for SIX YEARS! How could he have gotten so powerful?!"

"That, is a question I cannot answer." Kaldur said quietly.

The three brothers quietly walked back into the mountain with out another word.

_**Recognized: Batman 02, Superman 01, Wonder Woman 03, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Aquaman 06, Black Canary 13, Martian Manhunter 07, Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17, Atom 18, Green Lantern 16, Huntress 27, Question 28, Vigilante 29, Green Lantern 15.**_

"Oh crap." Was all Wally could say.

"For once, I agree." Kaldur said calmly, his hands itching towards his water bearers.

"What do you want?" Roy asked, sounding annoyed, which he probably was.

"I thought you retired." Hunter looked surprised as he saw Huntress and Question.

"The problem with hero work, you can never really retire." Huntress smiled grimly.

"Ohmygosh it's a cute little baby!" Starfire squealed, rushing over to the young baby girl in question.

"Thank you." Question said, then turned to the Titans.

"Look, we don't really want to be here either. Thanks to you, the Justice League are at our necks for something they didn't completely explain to us."

"What did we do?" Beast Boy demanded.

"We were watching the security tapes-" Flash began.

"There are cameras here!" Titans Central demanded in unison.

"Yes, only for security." Batman glared at them, "We saw a group of children appear in the middle of their room. We recognized them due to the similar costumes they have."

"Only for security?" Roy demanded, his temper rising.

"In case something like this happened." He said calmly.

"We don't need your help. Now, please leave before we kick you out, please say no. I'm sure Robin and Jay will love to see how we kick your butts out of here." Wally glared.

"Wally-" Flash started to say.

"Leave." He said, cutting his uncle off.

"But-"

"Go."

"I-"

"Don't wanna hear it!"

"Come on-"

"LALALALALALALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He shouted, plugging his ears.

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. Kaldur sighed heavily.

"Bolt, co-leader to the Titans, and also the most childish teenager around." Artemis introduced sarcastically.

"WALLY!" Flash moaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Speaking from experience, huh?" Bumblebeen asked her.

"Yeah, you have no idea."

Bolt ran, zipping from the room and to who knows where.

"BOLT!" Flash shouted, racing after him.

"You'd think after all this time, he'd have given up." Batgirl leaned on the wall, rolling her eyes, though no one could see.

"Flash isn't one to get discouraged easily." Superman crossed his arms.

"If you guys are here to rat us out for teaming up with all of the abandoned partners, forget it. What are you going to do?" Nucleus asked, narrowing his eyes at Atom. He glared back.

"Danielle!" Black Canary wrapped her daughter with her arms in a VERY tight hug. Shrieker squirmed out of her biological mother's arms, or at least tried to.

"Can't-Breathe-" The seven year old gasped for breath. Black Canary loosened her grip, just enough for Shrieker to trip her, and run back to her team. She giggled.

"I am so proud." Hunter wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I was the one who taught her that." Victori corrected, her thick cowgirl accent wasn't even muffled by her bandana.

"Whatever."

Green Arrow picked up his daughter so that she was facing him.

"Look kid, I don't know what they did to brainwash you, but I do know that you worried your mother to death. When we get home-"

Danielle cut her off by screaming. It wasn't an average I-Don't-Want-To-Go-To-School-Today scream. It was the Let-Go-Of-Me-You-Kidnapper! scream, with her mother's powers added into it. So, the green archer was thrown back several yards, crashing into the couch.

The rest of the Titans stared wide eyed at the scene, most of them didn't really interact with the other teams unless one of their Rogue Gallery entered their place, so they didn't realize the real reason Danielle's name was Shrieker.

Danielle smiled innocently, which would have worked if she hadn't thrown Green Arrow across the room.

"Oliver!" Black Canary ran quickly to the archer, who was now trying to sit up.

"That girl has a pair of lungs, just like her mom."

"She's young, so her Canary Cry wouldn't have killed you at such a close distance." Nucleus shrugged, ruffling the girl's blonde hair. She glared at him.

"Don't do that."

"Okay, Okay." Nucleus raised his arms in a surrender sign.

"Addam-"

"Don't want to hear it." Nucleus cut him off flatly and coldly.

"Come on-"

"Do I have to run off like Bolt?"

He promptly shut his mouth.

"Finally." He muttered.

"I expected there to be more then just the amount of members now." Batman said.

"There is." Bolt appeared in the room and crossed his arms, not giving a further explanation.

"Where's Flash?" Superman demanded.

"Oh, he just... tied up at the moment." Bolt flashed him a smirk.

Superman scowled, flying away to find the scarlet speedster.

"Well?" Batman glared at the Titans. A few of them shivered, taking a step back.

"Rob and Jay weren't kidding about his glare." Static muttered.

"There are more of us. Titans South was put in the infirmiry, Miss Martian is healing there too, Superboy is watching over her, Titans Africa ran as soon as they heard your names, and Flamebird, Robin, and Jay are stil MIA." Seeker explained.

The Leaguers frowned.

"Logan." Huntress smiled at the boy she thought of as a son.

"Helena." Hunter grinned and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Nice to see you too Vic." Hunter added, looking at the usually Blank Faced man (Both literally and illertally).

He nodded.

"Victori-" Vigilante started.

"I don't want an apology. You did what any other would have in your position. I did what I had to, and I'm not going back to that. Just like a whole lot of us did." The Cowgirl said, walking away.

Vigilante, let out a frustrated breath. This was going to be harder then he originally thought.

"Cassie?" Wonder Woman asked, pushing through the crowd of Titans to the dark haired girl.

"Diana." She coolly greeted her sister.

"What happened to Donna?"

"She was deaged by five years permanently. Changed her name to Darkstar now. You would know if you'd visit home once and a while." Cassie Sandsmark glared at the older girl. Like her sister, she was easily angered and could hold a grudge. She'd never gotten along with Diana as children, and was closer to the (now) younger of the three princesses.

"I'm sorry if I haven't visited Themiscrya for a while, but League buisness is my number one priority-"

"A while? Try since Hades was overthrowned in the underworld. I was there, fighting the monsters coming out of the underworld, remember? Years ago, you and Hawkgirl, now Hawkwoman. Even she visits Thanagar, a wholenother planet."

"I apologize, but the gods did not seem happy when I overstayed their welcome."

"Since when did that ever stop you?" Cassie gazed up at her sister.

"Never, but it is not wise to anger the gods."

"You know, in the years I haven't seen you I've found a few things." Cassie narrowed her eyes, "Our mother didn't sculp us from clay. She gave birth to us."

"Lies, just as I said when Hades said the same thing."

"He spoke the truth." Cassie said quietly, "Hades is your father. Zeus is mine. And Poseidon is Donna's. We are demigods."

"I just don't get it." Barbara Gordon angrily pounded her fists against the table next to the key board.

"Me neither," Stephanie Brown furrowed her brow, "It's as though they just... disappeared. I can't track them, like they don't want us to find them. The tracking devices on their suits, Titan Central comm links, Teen Titan comm links, even the ones on their power draining bracelets. It's as though they don't want us to find them."

"What about to Bio-ship?" Jason Todd asked.

"I sent Titans Northwest to search the ruins of the Bio-ship." Michael said. His siblings exchanged wary looks. They knew Michael probably blamed himself, being the oldest out of all of them, and most likely was mentally kicking himself. Something bugged Cass though. She knew better then to ignore her hunches, but this time she had more on her plate to worry about, instead, she pushed any doubt of her brother away.

"Is that really wise, Lane?" Damian Wayne drawled, "I mean, how will they be familiar with China of all places? They spend most of their time in Alaska."

"Of course!" He snapped, "They are the next closest to Titans Asia."

Cassandra once again got that irked feeling, like something wasn't right. Usually, she only felt that way when someone was lying.

"We're going to find them, right?" Tim Drake looked up at them with wide and sad puppy eyes.

Everyone winced.

"Of course, Timmy." Jason said, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then Tim.

"Wait," Cass said suddenly, realization dawning on her. She slowly turned to Michael.

"No one ever said anything about the Bio-ship crashing."

Everyone froze for a minute. The siblings stared at eachother carefully, before Michael attacked.

"Is Megan alright?" Wally asked, vibrating like crazy.

"She'll be fine." Conner said quietly, "Martians have faster healing then humans, but only by a little bit."

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I. Until I saw that her wound was slowly getting better, faster then any other average human."

"Oh." He said quietly. An awkward silence ensured.

"I heard the League come in."

"Yeah," Wally's mood immediately darkened, "Unfortunetely."

"You never told me why you guys never liked them." Conner said suddenly.

Wally winced, "Yeah, we try not to talk about that, but I guess you have a right to know. My mom died after giving birth to me, and my dad blamed me I guess. So, he was... rough on me." He said carefully.

Conner looked at Wally in shock. Bolt had never acted like an abused kid, always joking around and being the team clown.

"So, six years ago, when I was eight, he almost killed me."

Conner growled, anger coursing through his veins. What kind of sick person would to that to their own son?

"Almost, Con, almost." Wally said quickly, sensing his anger, "It was after I copied the same experiment that gave my Uncle his powers. He thought I was some sort of freak, with my speed and everything. Of course, even if I were to tell the police, they wouldn't believe me. Bruises healed in minutes, cuts and scratches in seconds, and broken bones in hours. No proof."

"Anyway, I was terrified. I backed away, throwing whatever I could to slow him down while trying to run for the door." Wally paused, closing his eyes, "I didn't even realize the things I was throwing, and apparantly, one of those things was a knife..." He trailed off. Conner's eyes widened, looking at the speedster in a new light.

"After that, I ran to Central, it's pretty far away from Blue Valley, by the way. I passed out at Uncle Barry's and Aunt Iris'..." Wally faltered, realizing something, "Oh gods, I completely forgot about Aunt Iris! She's going to kill me!"

"What?" Conner looked confused.

"When the police figured out I was the one who threw the knife... they found me at my aunt and uncle's house. Immediately, Uncle Barry denied me as a hero, but Aunt Iris argued with him. They fought, and I couldn't take it anymore. He didn't believe me when I said my dad was hurting me, so I ran away."

"How'd you meet the others?"

"Oh, Rob and Jay found me in the woods, scared me to death, even back then they were creepily quiet. We travelled across the US, stopping at cities along the way. We met Speedy, or Red Arrow now, in Star City, and we stayed there a while before taking base under Mount Justice, we'll have to show you that soon by the way."

Conner nodded, "What did you mean when you said your aunt is going to kill you?"

"Oh, Aunt Iris is going to kill me for worrying her to death over me running away. I was declared dead a few months after I left." He explained.

"So you don't want to see her?"

"What? Of course I want to see her, the next time Flash leaves for an off world mission for the league though."

"Oh no you don't, you're going to see her right now." Flash, who had been at the doorway for the entire conversation stormed in and grabbed the younger speedster by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off to the Zeta Tubes, him struggling and screaming in every langauge he knew.

Conner stared at the spot where Wally just was, and shrugged.

"Not my problem."

* * *

Jay's head was pounding. She felt like she had been in a car crash then dragged roughly across God knows where.

She wasn't far from the truth. She drowsily picked herself up, realizing her utility belt was gone, along with all of her weapons. Robin was lying next to her, out cold, but Miss Martian was no where to be seen.

"Robin." She muttered, shaking her brother.

"Ten more minutes." He mumbled, rolling over.

"Robin." She said more urgently. Robin grunted in his sleep.

"Robin, you're late for your date with Zatanna."

His eyes snapped open, "Don't do that."

"It works." She shrugged.

"Where are we?"

"You are with me, Robin." A dark voice said. Jay flinched, immediately recongizing the voice.

"Slade." She whispered, her eyes flashed with memories of her best friends and siblings being hurt by the mind control process.

"What did you do to Flamebird?" She demanded.

"I'm insulted. You believe I hurt her?" He said, nowhere to be seen.

"You did." Robin hissed, glaring at no particular thing. He reached into his utility belt, only to find it wasn't even there.

"My utility belt." Jay muttered, realizing her's was missing as well.

"Gone." Slade answered simply, "I hope you have reconsidered the offer I made last time."

"For the one hundred and fifty fifth time, and I have been counting, we are not going to be your apprentices." Robin grit out.

"Pity, guess I won't be needing your friends anymore. I'll just push this button and they'll... leave you."

Jay narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I hope you didn't forget the last time we met. Each one of your Titans got at least one cut, a cut that I was able to inject my probes into. With a push of a button, I can kill everyone of your friends."

"You're bluffing." Robin said blindly.

"Try me. I don't bluff." Slade suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of Jay. She now knew why her friends hated it so much when she did that.

"Fine, we'll be your apprentices." Jay whispered angrily, "Don't hurt them."

"Of course not, then I wouldn't have anything against you."

"Jay, what are you doing?" Robin hissed.

"Robin, there's nothing we can do. Even if he is bluffing, he still has Flamebird. If he isn't..." Jay trailed off.

Robin nodded sulkingly, "We'll get out of this, Jay, we always do."

"Not this." Slade said, and handed each of them their new uniforms.

"I hate the color bronze."


	15. Apprentice Part 1

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait, but this is a pretty long chapter, so it makes up for it. Also, I'm going to have refereces to Justice League too. Also, some references to the Teen Titans Comic Characters, so not all of these people are OC's if you don't recognize them. And looking at all of these characters from those comics, I realize, "How many Allens and Wests are there?" and "How come Roy keeps changing his name?".**

**Here is a list of the places mentioned and where they would be in real life:**

**Gotham, New Jersey ****Metropolis, Deleware ****Star City, California**

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island - home to Titans Central  
Steele City, North Carolina - Home to Titans East  
Jump City, California- Home to Titans West  
Mexico City, Mexico - Home to Titans Mexico  
London, England - Home to Titans England  
Egypt, Africa - Home to Titans Africa  
Beijing, China - Home to Titans Asia  
Vancouver, Canada - Home to Titans  
****North Alaska - Home to Titans Northwest  
****Smallville, Kansas - Home to Titans Southwest **

**Future Titan Locations:**

**Sydney, Australia - Home to Titans Australia  
New Zealand - Home to Titans Zealand  
Fawcett City, Indiana - Home to Titans Northeast  
Athens, Greece - Home to Titans Greece  
Manchester, Alabama - Home to Titans Southeast **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Apprentice**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"I hate the color bronze."

* * *

A week. That's how long they spent every second looking for his brother and sister. Wally West never felt that time could go so slow. He had high metabolism, sure, and was used to things going pretty slowly for him, but it was TORTURE to have to wait. He felt like he'd failed them. If it had been him in their place, Wally had a good feeling that he'd already have been found.

No matter how many times his teammates tried to reassure him and his brothers, they couldn't just accept it. They were the youngest, and now their brothers had no clue as to where they possibly could be. It was driving them nuts! They had barely slept all week, and were counting on caffine and sugar to keep them up.

M'gann never felt such sadness weighing down her teammates. Conner became much more distant and clumsy with his movements, acting on pure anger and blind fury. Jaime hadn't cracked a joke or a smile since their disappearence. Zatanna broke down nearly everyday, hardly speaking to anyone. Raquel felt guilty and upset, doing her best trying to confort Kaldur and the others. Artemis was angry, distancing herself from her teammates even further, and hardly speaking. Jade felt as guilty as the others, feeling as though she owed them for saving her and her sister from Sportsmaster.

Every titan was out searching for them. Titans Asia pushed aside their injuries and constant reminder of their broken tower and continued their nonstop search. Titans South managed to get back on their feet, as they weren't as hurt as badly as Titans Asia, but were all furious after they heard what happened.

"Come on, Wally, Batman says he has a mission for us." Roy said gently.

"No, I can't believe you guys are actually taking a break from looking." Wally snapped angrily,

"Wally, as much as it hurts to believe they may be gone, we cannot put aside out first priority. As heroes, we help innocents first, then our comrades and villains, as much as it pains us." Kaldur added quietly.

"He's right, Jay would have kicked you in the soft spot for not going on a mission and for worrying about them. Robin would smack you over the head and yell his lungs out if he could see you now." Roy attempted to joke.

Wally deflated, "Yeah, I know, but... we'll get them back."

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Kaldur asked, a small smile on his face. Wally quickly raced to the debriefing room.

"What's the mission? It better be important." Wally asked impatiently, muttering the last part to himself.

"It is. A scientific building is requiring your assistance to watch it over. They are holding two dangerous weapons called a thermo blaster. It can kill on impact up close, and a far shot distance can easily knock you into next week. Literally. It in the wrong hands can lead to disasterous things."

He paused, as though expecting Robin or Jay to start using the word 'Asterous'.

"We accept the mission, Batman." Kaldur said emotionlessly, though even he had to admit he would much rather be looking out for Robin and Jay.

"Good, head there right now. They believe it will be stolen tonight, or soon. The public knows of three remote locations it can or cannot be, as decoys. You will split up into groups of three or four to guard it. I theorize it is your enemy, Slade."

* * *

The team split up into groups, Blue Beetle, Zatanna (Or Magia as her new name), Red Arrow, and Bolt; Aestus, Superboy, and Miss Martian; Cheshire, Artemis, and Rocket.

The entire time, Magia, Blue Beetle, and Red Arrow were being tortured by Bolt's speedy complaining. As heroes, they relied on their hearing a lot of the time, so listening to a speedster grumble complaints at seventy miles per hour wasn't very good for their ears.

"Dude! Shut up! My ears are bleeding!" Blue Beetle finally snapped, kicking his shin. He hadn't slept in four days, and he was ready to snap. There were plenty of close calls with his Scarab, nearly blasting every one of his friends.

"Oww!" He yelped, glaring, and was about to tackle him when the alarm sounded.

"Oh come on!"

Magia took a deep breath. She really didn't need this right now.

* * *

Two dark figures lurked in the shadows, opening the window to the scientific facility and tossing an explosive device at the safe holding the thermo blasters.

It beeped a few times, before exploding in a bright light, nearly blinding everything within two blocks.

_Is Slade trying to get us caught?!_ The girl grit her teeth.

_So much for stealth..._ The boy thought.

They each took a thermo blaster, looking at the small thing in wonder.

Alarms started to blare.

"They've stolen the thermo blaster!" Someone shouted from the hall.

"Stop them!" Several men dressed in hard uniforms and holding laser guns ran towards them. The two jumped out the window, landing on the long balcony surrounding the building, dodging blasts with ease.

The girl jumped, doing a tuck and roll before shooting a grappling hook up. Her brother, grabbed her leg, each of them gripping onto the roof of the next floor's balcony and jumping on it perfectly.

The boy broke into a run, with his sister at his tail. He suddenly froze, about to crash into Magia and Blue Beetle.

"Freeze!" A familiar boy's voice shouted. The red haired boy drew an arrow, pointing it at them from behind. Bolt crossed his arms glaring, he was really not in the mood for this.

With no where else to go, they broke into a run at the part of the balcony sticking out like a pier, with the Titans following them. At the end of it, they halted to a stop, staring down at Happy Harbor's city streets.

The moonlight finally shined on their faces, shocking the titans to the core.

"That's not Slade." Bolt said with a shocked and betrayed look on his face.

"Thats-"

"Robin, Jay." Red Arrow said quietly.

"Whoa." Was all Blue Beetle could mutter.

"No way." Magia whispered painfully.

"What are you-" Red Arrow started to say.

Robin suddenly threw an exploding disk, knocking Magia back several feet.

"What is your deal?" Bolt snapped.

Jay blinked back a few tears, wanting so badly to just rush at them and cry. Robin clenched his teeth, listening to the ear device in his ear.

"Not a word, you two. They're not your friends anymore." Slade whispered.

Jay bit her lip, glaring at nothing in particular, but keeping a neutral face. The four were about to charge, but Jay suddenly used to blaster to hit the ground, separating the titans to the twins.

"Dude!" Red Arrow shouted furiously. The silouettes of them disappeared from the rising smoke. The Titans stared at the burning fire in shock, unable to process what just happened.

"**_Team, we have a_** _**problem**._"

* * *

In a dark room that was completely silent, the two walked to the center light, holding up the thermo blasters angrily.

"Excellent, I'm pleased. You two have already proven to be the perfect apprentinces."

"This _deal_ can't last forever." Robin spat out the word 'Deal'. His sister was in danger, and he hated it when that happened. Slade was not getting away with this.

"It can. And it will." The lights turned on, blinding them a second. Several long screens appeared.

"The Titans still don't realize my probes are inside their bodies. Now that they are, they can remain undetected for years, decades." The screens showed each person's bloodstreams, small mechanic robots floating through. Jay felt sick.

"Unless of course, you disobey me." Slade walked in front of them, "And I decide to destroy your, former, friends. With a push of a button." He held up a remote.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down." Jay said coldly, narrowing her eyes at him, "And we'll get the controller from you. The instant they're out of danger, you will regret ever thinking about hurting them."

"That sounds like a threat, young lady, and quite a good one, actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge, we really do think alike." He taunted.

Before Robin could restrain his sister, she was shaking violently. She was tired, cranky, and frustrated. She'd had enough. Jay made a grab for the button, acting rashly. Slade easily evaded the attack, gabbing her right forearm, and twisting it violently.

Jay gave Robin a look that clearly said, _ Don't you dare help me you idiot_!

Robin, being him, didn't seem to listen, and instead aimed also for the remote. Slade kicked him in the gut, sending Robin to the floor in pain.

"I monitor your vital signs during the mission." He told them smoothly, "Your heartrate, adrenaline, endorfmen. You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoy stealing from me." He clenched Jay's forearm harder, "It was a thrill." He finally let go, shoving her away. She stumbled, and was rebalanced by her brother. Jay rubbed her arm.

"You're going to keep stealing for me. And you're going to keep getting that thrill. And sooner or later, you'll see things my way." he roughly attatched the modified thermo baster onto their forearm.

"And who knows? I may even be like a father to you."

Robin glared at Slade defiantly. Jay glowered at him.

"I don't need a father."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Okay, there is something very wrong." Artemis glared at the ceiling.

"You don't say?" Bolt asked angrily.

Before the two could get on each other's nerves, Kaldur intervened.

"Perhaps it is Mind control?" He suggested, "I do not believe they would willingly betray us like that."

"Maybe." M'gann said hopefully.

"Maybe clones?" Superboy added gruffly.

"I hope not." Red Arrow muttered, "The Titans have enough birds."

"I don't believe it." Bolt said flatly, "Nothing would make them betray us."

"But something did." Magia whispered painfully, tears dripping from her face bitterly. Jaime shrunk down, sulking.

"No matter what the reason, we need to alert the other titans. I've seen those two in battle, most of the time they're carefree. But with a push and our hesitation to hurt them, they can easily take this entire team down. We should call in backup-" Red Arrow started.

"No. The Titans are lost already after their disappearence. We cannot let them know that two of their founders and leaders have gone Rogue. This could break us up. We need to do everything in our power to keep us together." Bolt said flatly.

"Let's at least warn the leaders, just in case trouble comes down in their cities. We have no idea where they'll hit next. We need to be ready." Jade suggested weakly, feeling slightly miserable. Conner sulked on the couch, holding a sobbing M'gann. Zatanna felt tears slide down her cheeks, and was being hugged by Rocket, who was trying to hold back tears as well.

"What about the League?" Jaime asked finally.

"They should know, in case this interferes with their missions, which I somehow doubt. But they will not have any part in this. Robin and Jay are our Teammates, they have nothing to do with this."

Alarms started to blare. Bolt zipped to the couch and held out one of Robin's gloves.

"When we helped with normal crimes, Robin and Jay had this connected to police buisness, so we'd know what was going on."

"Well, what's being robbed now?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"In the process, two places. I can't tell which ones which, but we'll have to split up. One is a bank, which I somehow doubt is either theirs or Slade's style, and the other is..." Bolt's eyes bulged out.

"What is it?"

"Wayne Enterprises."

"Batman's alter-ego." Kaldur clarified for those who didn't know.

"What if the bank has something valuable in it, and Wayne Enterprises is just a decoy?" Rocket asked suddenly. They froze.

"Okay, Artemis, Cheshire, Rocket, Miss Martian, Superboy, and I will go to the bank. If it's just another robbery, it shouldn't take too long. Bolt, Red Arrow, Beetle, and Magia will go to Wayne Enterprises." Kaldur decided. Everyone nodded, and split up.

* * *

The doors to a normally secure room burst open. Robin and Jay already knew that the second they stepped foot into the building, their former teammates already knew of the break in.

Robin reached for the device, until a voice interuppted him.

"You two aren't walking out of here with that. Not without a fight." Blue Beetle painfully held up his sonic blaster.

As an excuse not to grab the device, the two ran towards them. Jay jumped off Beetle's back, making a mentral note to apologize for it later, and used it as a spring board. She grabbed a pipe onto the ceiling, swinging off it and kicking a tile out of the roof. Robin scowled, dodged an arrow from Roy, and evaded Bolt charging at him. He pushed off the speedster, leaping into the hole in the ceiling and grabbed his sister's hand, who pulled him up.

On the roof of Wayne Enterprises, the twins ran for the other side.

"Not so fast. You have yet to achieve your objective." Slade said over their comm link.

Robin pressed his finger against it, "The device was too heavily guarded. We'll have to steal it another-"

"NO!" He barked, "Go back. Unless you want me to destroy them, go back, and fight." Robin and Jay skidded to a stop.

"Bird Brains!" Red Arrow shouted from the other side of the large letter E.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but we don't wanna fight! We just wanna talk-" Bolt yelped as Jay landed a kick on his chest. He gasped for breath and was flown back several feet.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about." Red Arrow said bitterly, sending five arrows in their direction. Robin jumped out of the way, leaping onto the N using his grappling hook. Jay did a back flip, dodging four and getting hit by another on the arm. She bit her lip, rolling it back, thankful it wasn't a net arrow.

She dodged two punches, and used the special boots to jump onto the A, then doing another backflip onto the very top of it. Red Arrow shot more and more arrows, getting frustrated.

Blue Beetle flew up, punching the platform where Jay had jumped off of, shooting a grappling rope at his arm. His eyes widened in surprise, and barely muttered an 'oh no' as she jumped in the hole of the A. Blue Beetle landed painfully on the ground, groaning.

"Jay-" Bolt dodged a punch in the shoulder, and took the oppurtunity to flip her. She wasn't easily fazed. Instead, she landed in a front handspring, leaping up on her feet without as much as a scratch.

"Please, Robin-" Magia pleaded, and gasped in slight surprise as Robin just ran past her, engaing in a fight with Red Arrow. He sent a flying kick, which was blocked by the now broken bow. Red Arrow growled.

"That. Was. My. New. Bow." He grit out, blocking another kick and punch. He didn't really want to hit his brother. Not like he got the chance. All he could do was block and dodge, it was impossible for him to land a hit.

Blue Beetle drowsily got up, pointing and trying to aim at Robin. But he was making it imposible to do without also hitting Red Arrow.

"Don't make me-" He glowered, before engaging in the fight himself. Robin was forced to go back to back with Jay, who was barely holding herself up with a speedster. She was hesitating to hurt him, an idiot could see that.

Red Arrow sent two sucker-punch arrows at them, each hitting hem in the shoulder. Jay let out a surprised squeak, rolling several yards toward the edge, and nearly slipping off if it hadn't been for Robin. He desperately gripped his sister's hand, pulling her up. She gasped for breath.

The two stood up, getting ready to fight again.

"Use your powers, Jay. I trained you to use them. Robin has no control over fire, and the device will be destoryed if he loses control. Use them." Slade hissed. A horrified look passed across her face. There was a reason why she hated using her powers. She hardly ever used them, trying to forget she had them. They scared her to death. She nearly flooded all of Gotham because of them. But for her friends, she would. Slowly, she took off her power bracelet, and felt the flow of water flow through her body.

The feeling of all that power could get addicting, nearly maddening. Another reason why she never used it. In the week of training before their first mission, Slade had violently trained them. Robin couldn't control the fire, it burning down the first place. But Jay on the other hand... she'd had more control. Jay sped to Wally, who looked frozen to the core.

She shoved him to Blue Beetle, knocking them both down.

"Pu mih eit!" Magia pronounced carefully. Ropes wrapped around Robin's upper arms and torso. Robin quickly threw a flash bomb, which lodged itself to the letter N. It blinded the magician, making her stumble and fall.

"Come on, Jay! Don't make me do this! I really don't wanna do this." Blue Beetle took out his sonic cannon, blocking any hits from his hopeful girlfriend. Blue Beetle grabbed her right forearm with his left, about to blast her unconcious, when she slid on the ground and knocked his legs, making the blast hit the ground instead. She jumped onto him as a spring board, and landed once again on the A.

"Pu meht eit!" Magia shouted, ropes sprang and tied to two together, but it was quickly cut thew by Jay with her knife. Robin threw an exploding disk at Bolt's feet, who was about to race up to him, and sent him flying into Red Arrow.

Blue Beetle flew up to cut them off at the end of the letters, and nearly knocked into Magia who used a levitation spell.

"Stop!" Beetle shouted, blocking their path.

"Don't move." Magia said calmly, looking into her (Hopefully) future boyfriend's domino mask.

"Use that blaster." Slade snapped, "Attack! Now!"

Mourfully, the two put up the blasters, only to come face to face with Blue Beetle's sonic blaster.

Beetle looked at them in the eye (Or mask, whatever), and slowly lowered his weapon.

"If you really are evil, then do it." He said quietly, saying it more towards Jay then Robin. She stared at him for a seoncond, not moving or breathing, holding her breath. She stiffined, then lowered her blaster.

"Zatanna." He whispered. Magia looked at him hopefully.

"Beetle, I-" Jay cut herself off with a soft scream the device in her ear cackled loudly, and with her hearing, it could have deafened her.

Robin clutched his ears, grunting in pain.

"Robin, Jay! I gave you two orders. If you won't attack, my probes will."

Blue Beetle suddenly groaned in pain, tensing and falling to the ground. Jay reached out for him, but he fell anyways. She flinched, but knew he couldn't die from a five foot drop. Especially not with the suit. Zatanna screamed softly from the pain, and also fell, but forward. Robin caught her in surprise. The others thrashed and groaned, most of them feeling dizzy and sick.

"Zatanna!" Robin yelled. Jay lept off the E, and immediately checked on her teammates.

"Stop it!" She shouted desperately.

"Attack then. Attack with everything you've got."

Robin closed his eyes for a few seconds, before softly pushing Magia to the floor.

"Robin." She whipsered painfully.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, shooting her with the thermo blaster. Jay bit her lip, shot Blue Beetle in the leg with it, but the pain was enough to knock him out.

"Good." Slade hissed.

A few seconds later, the team stirred, groaning. Magia groaned, pushing herself up from the top of the glowing letter. She looked around in confusion, staring down at her recovering team.

"Okay, weirdness." Bolt said shakingly, "What just-" He looked up.

Robin shot his thermo blaster at him from above, which Bolt narrowly dodged. Jay knocked his legs, throwing his as gently as possible towards Magia. Robin kicked Blue Beetle, knocking him away. Red Arrow fired more arrows, but he was running low. Jay lept above him, kicking his back and springing off the letter, she did a front handspring next to her brother, crouching and aiming her blaster at them.

Robin pointed it at Magia, who gasped softly is surprise, and halted where she was going. Robin purposely missed her, and hit the letters instead. Blue Beetle flew everywhere, dodging the blasts. Red Arrow shot arrows to meet each blast aimed at him. Finally, Magia shouted,

"Sretsalb eht kaerb!" The blasters fell apart. Inwardly, the twins thanked her. Jay hit her shoulder, and kicked her back. Robin ducked as Beetle tried to grab him. The fight wasn't going end, they realized this quickly. Robin and Jay were at the edge, so...

Jay threw four disks at them, each purposely missing their mark. It blew up the base of the A, and it collapsed on them. In the smoke, the twins disappeared.

"They're gone." Magia whispered.


	16. Apprentice Part 2

**I've decided to hold a contest here! The first person to answer this question correctly will be allowed to illustrate a drawing of the Titans, or a design of my character Ari's costume. The question is: What significance do the numbers in the code in this chapter? Let us see! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Apprentice Part 2**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_Jay threw four disks at them, each purposely missing their mark. It blew up the base of the A, and it collapsed on them. In the smoke, the twins disappeared.

"They're gone." Magia whispered.

* * *

**_One Week Ago..._**

Michael lashed out at Tim. Tim, who hadn't been expecting it, was kicked in the chest, sending him flying into Oracle.

"TIM!" Stephanie shouted, narrowing her eyes. She drew her extendable bo staff, deciding it would work best against Michael.

Michael dodged a swing from her, instead grabbing his own staff and they ended up dueling.

"Tim, Barbara, you alright?" Cass asked. They stood up.

"There's something wrong." Damian panted, swiping his sword at Michael's feet, but knew it was a fruitless attempt.

"This isn't his style. It like someone's controlling his strings." Jason growled, watching the fight between Damian, Stephanie, and Michael.

"Controlling his strings..." Barbara echoed, narrowing her eyes.

"His neck." Cass said suddenly. All eyes turned to the teen.

"We've got a problem." Tim mumbled, pouting.

"We always do." Jason grumbled. Suddenly, Michael stopped trying to hit his siblings, and froze.

"What's going on?" He asked drowsily, stumbling over. Stephanie grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't fall over.

"You- you don't remember what happened?"

"If I did, would I have asked you that?" Michael groaned, rubbing his temples. Jason suddenly slapped cuffs on Michael's left arm and a chair.

"Jason!" Tim exclaimed.

"What?! He could attack us again." Jason argued.

"He's right. If someone is controlling him, they can turn it on at anytime." Barbara hesitantly agreed. Cass silently took off her brother's utility belt, examining it.

"Look what I found." She said, picking up a small piece of machinery from one of the pockets. The others looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I don't know... some sort of... I don't know! It looks, alien. Literally." Stephanie added.

"Funny." Jason rolled his eyes, "Question is, what does it do?"

"That is a good question." Batman casually strolled into the room, looking at his former wards. They all stared at him, Gobsmacked.

"Uhhhhh." Tim muttered.

"We're screwed." Barbara mumbled.

"Yes, we are." Damian agreed.

"Let me see." Batman said calmly, ignoring them. Stephanie hesitated, before handing him the device. She didn't neccecarily like Batman much, but she knew that if anyone could find what this thing was, it was him.

Her siblings gave her odd looks, but didn't question it.

"On one condition though." Jason said, "You let us, the Titans in general, know what it is when and if you find out. We want to be kept in on the loop."

Batman nodded, "Very well."

* * *

"KIDNAPPER! KIDNAPPPER!" Wally screeched as Barry Allen dragged him across Central. An old woman started to hit her purse at the scarlet speedster. Barry yelped, blocking his face from the attack and letting his newphew go.

"Let- him- go- you- whippersnapper!" She pounded the puse at him inbetween every word. Wally started to crack up. He'd never forget this moment. If only he had a camera... no, if only his brother and sister were here. Screw the camera. But he knew they'd want him to enjoy himself, and not worry himself to death about them.

Barry felt torn between lashing out on the old lady and letting her hit him. And then smacking Wally upside the head for just watching this happen while laughing.

Wally? Are you alright? M'gann's familiar voice asked hesitantly.

Get the others online! You have to see this! Wally fell to the ground, laughing his guts out.

There was a slight pause, then Wally heard faint giggling.

Why did you- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Baywatch, what did you do?! Artemis choked out. The League stared at the Titans like they all dropped from the sky. Most of them had been arguing with their past mentors, when they suddenly started to crack up and laugh like they'd been infected by Joker Gas.

The power of old ladies. Wally smirked. This earned him another round of laughter.

"Do we have a Joker Gas leak in here?" Superman wondered, staring at the laughing teens warily.

Alright, let the Leauge in on this mental chat, but only long enough for them to see Flash. Wally snickered.

M'gann nodded mentally and did so. The League was completely confused.

What the-

Huh?

Is that Flash?

Why is he letting an old lady beat him up?

Wally continued to laugh. He had never felt this happy before. A group of people were watching this amusing display with confusion, shock, and slightly humor.

M'gann let you into the mental connection for a little. Wally wanted you to see the savior of Central City in one of his finest moments. Jade snarked.

There was a pause, until Huntress started to smirk and laugh softly. Question chuckled, trying not to go into full blown laughter. Green Arrow lost all control next. He'd been trying to hold it in for his friend's sake, but the sight was just too funny. Eventually the entire League was laughing along. Well, Batman was smirking, but close enough.

Wally abruptly stopped laughing as he remembered Robin and Jay weren't here to share the moment with him, and he felt guilty about forgetting them. Stupid! How could he have forgotten?

Finally, Wally decided to end it when the police came. It had taken a while, but Barry was bailed out by Iris, who was torn between laughing and smacking him.

"Hi Aunt Iris." Wally grinned. Iris stared at Wally for a second in shock.

"Barry, I swear, if this is some sort of trick-"

"Iris, it's not a trick. I swear it. It really is Wally."

Iris paued for a second, before tears started to form in her eyes.

"Wally?" she asked hopefully,

"AKA Bolt." Wally smirked. To his surprise, Aunt Iris embraced her nephew in a tight hug.

"Can't- *gasp* Breathe- *Wheeze*." Wally panted out, but hugged her nonetheless.

"Oh gods Wally I am so sorry! If only I had made you feel more at home! Are you sick? Hurt? Did any villains-"

"Yeesh, Aunt Iris! Just got here and you're already going all mother hen on me!" Iris smiled at that.

"You haven't changed much. Same eyes, same hair. Did grow taller thankfully. You were a small child."

"I was." Wally agreed quietly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Iris felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging Wally tightly.

"Don't be." He said quietly.

* * *

"You're lying." Diana said blindly.

"I don't lie." Cassie sighed.

"Mother, she wouldn't have-"

"If the gods requested it? Wouldn't she have?" Cassie countered, "You must admit, mother does go overboard when it comes to the gods. And bearing three children for them isn't crossing the line."

"What is crossing the line?"

"What line?" Cassie asked grimly.

A silence started.

"H-How did you find this out?"

"Long story. I was... ahem, eavesdropping on Mother and Zeus, or my father. I left Themyscira after that, exiled more likely. Mother kept Donna away from me, afraid I would taint her innocence."

"Donna, she's eight again?"

"Yes, a mission gone wrong, but she will age to thirteen again, given time. Not like you'd care." The blonde haired girl scowled.

"Cassie, I-"

"Don't try to explain. The world need's your help every second of the day, so you can't even visit your sisters." Cassie said bitterly, walking away.

* * *

**Present Day...**

"Is everybody okay?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Uh, I know where they picked up those heat rays, but where did they learn that little glowy-thingy trick?" Bolt asked.

"I don't think that was Robin or Jay. Maybe it's Slade who's learned a new trick." Magia stared at the spot where Robin and Jay had disappeared.

In a dark and abandoned clock maker factory, Slade watched the reruns of the fight.

"Thrilling," Slade whispered, "My apprentices are progressing even faster then I had hoped. All they needed were a little... motivation." He looked at the button attatched to his left arm. Just as he was about to press it, Robin put his hand down on it.

"Motivate this." He hissed, and threw a punch. Slade easily blocked it, tossing Robin into his sister toward his left. They crashed onto the floor.

_Sure, bring me into this! Not my fault we both have hot heads._ Jay scowled, and pulled herself into a fighting position.

"Robin, that was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Exellent work. You're becoming more like me every second." Slade stepped in front of the two, then turned away.

Suddenly, he swung his fist upwards at Robin, which he barely managed to dodge. He swung again at Jay, who stumbled slightly backwards to get out of the way. Slade kicked in Robin's direction, which Jay retaliated with a punch. Jay's punch was easily blocked and taken advantaged of. He twisted her arm behind her back, and used his arm to cut off her air supply. She gasped for breath, struggling, until she kicked upwards. She hit Slade's face, and he let her go, shouting out.

Jay landed on the floor, panting as her brother checked her arm for bruises, in a crouching half kneeling position.

"What do you mean glowy thingy?" M'gann cocked her head in confusion after listening to Wally's rather panicked and rushed (And ridiculous) version of waht happened.

"We need to get to Jump City. That's where Slade usually works, and maybe Cyborg knows something. I'm sure Titans West would like to help anyway they can." Aestus said.

M'gann nodded, and flew to Bio-ship to California. Unlike most planes, the Bio-ship went much faster, and they were there pretty quickly.

"I think I've found the problem." Cyborg decided, after close examinations on Wally, "The enhance sensors are picking up radioactive interference on the nanoscopic scale."

Wally fidgeted with all the gear on him. Cyborg typed a few things, and a zoom in on part of his blood streams popped up.

"Whoa." Raven's eyes widened. Starfire gasped.

Blue Beetle's jaw went slack, and Magia turned pale.

"Oh my god." Beast Boy muttered, eyes widening.

"Holy-" Artemis swore loudly. Jade copied her in vietnamese.

Rocket choked on water, yelping slightly at the sight.

M'gann looked ready to cry, and Supreboy looked furious. Aestus actually gaped, letting his usually emotionless mask slip. Roy spat out his drink, choking and cussing.

Wally looked confused, then turned around and saw the screen. It took him approxamitely seven seconds to fully take it in. His face drained of color, and a horrified and disgusted look passed over his face.

"Those things are inside me? EWWWWW!"

"They're inside all of us." Cyborg glared at the screen, mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Billions of them." Rocket gaped.

"With such technology at his command, Slade can destroy us whenever he wants." Terra realized.

"Unless Robin and Jay do whatever he says." Jinx finished grimly.

"Oracle to Aestus."

"Aestus here." He frowned at his comm link, "Is there a problem."

"We finally got the alien tech out of Michael's system, but we also found-"

"Probes?" Bolt supplied.

Barbara blinked, "How did you-"

"You're a few seconds late." Artemis said.

* * *

Robin growled, going protecting brother mode instantly. He jumped up, doing a back flip mid air and was about to kick Slade, when he grabbed his leg and swung him against the ground, throwing him in the large Labyrinth of cogs.

Jay got up, glaring, and sent a punch to Slade, he sidestepped, and kicked her in the gut. She gasped for breath, and slammed into a moving cog and landed next to her brother.

"I'm going to be getting a whole lot of broken ribs for this." She panted to her brother. Suddenly, all was silent except for the soft movement of the gears. Robin and Jay slowly walked around, looking both ways for any signs of an ambush. At the end of the platform was an unmoving cog. Fog suddenly escaped from it and it started to roll. Slade stepped off from it.

"Good, You're doing much better then last time." He walked closer to them, "A few more years of training, and you might actually pose a threat."

Robin growled, and took out the last spare birdarag Slade didn't take. Jay scowled, hating to feel weaponless. She gripped a lever, and kicked the edge of it, breaking it and making it useful as a temporary replacement for a bo staff. She spun it skillfully, narrowing her eyes at Slade. Slade calmly reached into his pocket, taking out his own extendable bo staff, never taking his eyes off them for a second.

Jay attacked first, hitting the side of the bo staff against Slade's. He pushed off, and Jay, having less strength then a full grown man, stumbled backwards. Robin intervened and threw the birdarang with deadly accuracy, if Slade hadn't already anticipated it. It knocked off part of the bo staff, but otherwise didn't do much damage. Slade swung at Robin's head, who ducked and flipped away. He knocked into Jay, who landed painfully on a large gray tube full of fog.

Slade aimed for her, but she managed to jump out of the way, and landed on the bo staff. It was lodged in the now ripped tube, and thick white fog now threw off her sight. She swung the stick and it managed to knock Slade down. She narrowed her eyes, anticiapating Slade to try something.

And he did. The one eyed man aimed a punch from behind, but it was blocked by Robin. Jay flipped in midair up the cat walk, nearly being hit by a large ticking pillar swinging back and forth. Robin caught up to her, holding Slade's bo staff.

"I'd prefer Eskrima sticks." She frowned.

"Me too." He agreed quietly, eyes darting across the room. Slade suddenly slammed into them. Jay screamed landing on her now dislocated shoulder. Robin groaned, sitting up from the large gear.

"Why. Is. It. Always. This. Flipping. Shoulder?" Jay hissed through clenched teeth, cradling the throbbing shoulder, and rolling over just as Slade was aiming a most likely painful punch from midair. The punch left a decent sized hole on the ground.

Robin sent a flying kick, hitting him in the neck. He kicked him again while Slade was recovering, landing him on the ground below them once more. Carefully, Robin held onto Jay and helped her down.

"On the count of three, I'll pop it back it. One-" Without warning, Robin popped the shoulder back in. Jay let out a strangled squeak, not expecting it so soon.

"What happened to three and two?" She asked through grit teeth.

"They got scared because I was about to pop your shoulder back in."

Before Jay could respond, Slade slowly rose.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He said coldly.

"I only wish I hadn't done it sooner." Robin replied, his voice bitter. He tore off the S on his uniform, throwing it down by the point just inches where Slade was. Slade growled in anger, attemping to punch the Boy Wonder. He managed to dodge both of them, and back flipping on the last. Robin blocked a kick, and then a punch. He ended up tripping after Slade kicked his legs. Robin pushed his legs up, attemping to kick him upwards, ony to have his foot caugt, and his body being swung into the already injured Jay.

Jay flinched, and pulled herself up. Robin held out a hand to her, panting heavily.

"I have much to teach you, but the first thing you need to learn is obedience."

Robin glared at him, but Jay deflated and looked hesitantly at the graphs of her friend's bloodstreams. Every. Single. Titan. One wrong move, and every villain can die. The world would be just about virtually unprotected. Robin shook with anger, about to punch Slade. Instead, Slade simply grabbed his arm, swinging it and pinnning him to the floor. Finally, Slade let him go. Robin rolled over and stood up, rubbing his arm.

"I made you my apprentices, all my knowledge, all my power, all for you. But all you care about is your worthless, little, friends! If the Titans are so distracting, then maybe I should just get rid of them."

Robin stopped glaring, and his gaze turned solemn.

"Don't." Jay whispered, blinking out the images of the fight previously, "We'll do whatever you say." You have no idea how much it pained her to say this. Not to mention how much pride she'd have left after this.

"Good. And, for now on, I'd like you to call me master." Out of no where, a blue light shot Slade, and he went flying.

"Leave. Them. Alone." Blue Beetle growled, his sonic blaster out and pointed directly at Slade.

"You two, attack now!" Slade snapped, pusing himself up from the gound weakly.

"Get of here!" Robin shouted at them angrily, "You have no idea-"

"Dude." Bolt said grimly.

"We know." Red Arrow noched a trick arrow.

"And we don't care." Aestus drew his water-bearers.

"We're your friends, and we are not leaving without either of you." Magia finished firmly, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"How very touching. But they don't need any friends." Slade pushed the button.

A machine next to the screens cackled with electricity. The team started to shake and fall to the floor, holding their stomach or heads in pain, and yelling or groaning.

"This is the price you to your disobedience, now do as I command, ATTACK!"

Robin stood there frozen, while Jay looked at the machine. She suddenly got an idea.

"Robin," She whispered, glancing at the machine again. His eyes widened, talk about suicidal. Jay closed her eyes for a second, then mouthed, one, two three. The two sprinted to the machine before Slade could do anything, and they touched it at the same time with both hands.

Jay shook in pain from the machine. It was like being doused with water then being electrocuted. The two were suddely shot backwards, their bloodstreams filled with the microscopic probes.

On the screens, another two pictures popped up, each labled with their name.

Jay instantly fell to the floor groaning in pain and exhaustion. Robin, on the other hand, forced himself to stand up. He slowly and steadily walked up to Slade, who was shaking with fury.

"New deal, Slade. If we lose our friends, you lose your apprentinces." Slade narrowed his eye.

"And I now how you hate to lose." Robin couldn't take the pain. He dropped to his knees next to Jay, grunting.

Slade hesitated angrily, and finally ripped off the remote. The pain stopped instantly. Robin helped his sister onto her knees. Slade growled, and tried to kick Jay, but she quickly grabbed his foot, shoving him across the room. He growled again, looking quite angry.

For good measure (And to take his anger out), Red Arrow did a spin kick at Slade, knocking off half his mask.

The Titans pulled each other up shakily. Bolt quickly sped around the place, searching for Flamebird, and finally found her tied up in the attic. He untied her and carried her back downstairs in less then thirty seconds.

"Another day, another day." Slade hissed, and pressed a key pad with the numers 3-21, disappearing into the shadows. The room started to blink red, and collapse and crumble.

Superboy ripped the machie from the wall, and gestured for the others to run. Dodging the falling cogs and chunks of the ceiling, Titans Central hurried toward the door.

Bolt picked up the broken piece of the mask, "Souvinear." He smiled grimly.

"Let's go home." Robin said, his signature grin on his face.

* * *

**A few hours later, Mount Justice.**

Finally, after Cyborg and several other computer geniuses managed to de-probe every Titan. Titans Asia were de-probed first, so they could quickly visit their teammate in the Infirmiry. The last person was Beast Boy, who was looking extremely impatient.

"Are you done yet?" His voice muffled by the large metal plate gagging him.

"That's it, ya'll. The Titans are officially probe free!" Cyborg announced, grinning.

The teens cheered and clapped. Beast Boy beamed and broke out of his restraints, singing, "Go Beast Boy! You're probeless! No probes now! Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy!" And danced extremely horribly. Every single Titan shook his/her head at him.

"Hey, Tim, what happened to you?" Jay raised an eyebrow at the bruise on his cheek. Tim and Michael both winced.

"That's a story for another time."


	17. Bereft Part 1

**Okay, so just to clear it up, M'gann didn't come to earth and join the team until a month before they were caught by the Justice League. Just to clear things up in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Bereft**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Hey, Tim, what happened to you?" Jay raised an eyebrow at the bruise on his cheek. Tim and Michael both winced.

"That's a story for another time."

* * *

**Bialya, September 4th, 00:16 EEST**

M'gann groaned, pushing herself to sit up from a smooth and sandy feeling ground.

_Where am I? What happened? Hello M'gann, why would I ask myself these questions?_

M'gann looked around sandy dunes, the horizon looked endless. It was night, and stars twinkled in the midnight black sky.

_Is that... a moon? And-and sand? Oh my god! I'm on Earth!_

M'gann instantly brightened, beaming happily.

"Hello Megan! I'm on earth!" M'gann stood up and walked down a dune, "But, how did I get to earth? Why am I wearing this costume? Ugh, and why does my head hurt so much?" Her face twisted into a grimace, and she clutched her head with a hand. M'gann suddenly tripped, and rolled down several feet of the dune.

"Is this a dream?" She asked herself quietly.

An explosion rocketed not even five feet of her left. She yelped, blocking her face from the direction. M'gann looked up to see a tall sixteen year old boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a Superman S in red and jeans. The boy looked pissed and angry. M'gann could sense anger, fury, and slight confusion. The two stared at each other for a minute.

M'gann's eyes dilated all of a sudden, "Wait, I've seen that symbol. Are you... Superman?" But is confused her. From Martian Manhunter's stories whenever he visited Mars, she'd aways pictured Superman taller, older like an adult, and wearing blue, red, and yellow.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say anyways. The teen boy roared in anger, and lept towards M'gann. She screamed, and rushed out of the way. The boy aimed another hit a her, but she quickly floated up in midair, praying that he couldn't fly.

The Boy roared again, and jumped in her direction. She used her telechinesis to stop him from hitting her, which created a loud boom. The two fell to the ground several feet away from each other. The boy growled, but jumped away from the recovering Martian.

"Not a dream..." M'gann whispered to herself, tears starting to form, "A nightmare."

* * *

**Bialya, September 4, 6:43**

Robin grunted, pulling his sister up from the ground.

"Ouch, my head..." She groaned. Honestly, she was doing worse then him. Jay's eyes were disoriented, and she kept seeing stars. She didn't need to be a doctor to figure out that that wasn't a good sign.

"Where are we?" Robin looked around the unfamiliar desert.

"I don't know." Jay stood up finally, and the two walked along side a large cliff.

Robin peeked out the corner of the cliff, seeing black smoke. Jay narrowed her eyes, frowning, but they soon became wide with shock.

A truck with two men, one driving and one holding a large gun, drove by. Robin and Jay watched them pass from an small opening in the middle of the cliff.

"Those are Bialyan public army uniforms." Robin whispered in shock.

"Hey, what's this?" Jay cocked her had to the right, and raised her left arm. Her glove was obviously modified with more tech then they really should have.

"Looks like a holographical computer, remember? We helped install that into Cyborg's program a few months ago as a Christmas present." Robin frowned again, "Maybe it can tell us what's going on. What is going on anyway?"

"The question is, what are Bialyans doing in-" Jay typed a few things, and her jaw went slack, "Uhh, Bilaya?!"

"Okay, better question, what are we doing in Bialya." Robin peeked over her shoulder, and paled dramatically upon seeing the date, "IN SEPTEMBER?" The whites of his eyes widened in even more shock.

"What?! What happened to March?!" Jay demanded, pulling the holographic down.

"We'd better radio the Titans." Robin put his hand to his ear, put hesitated.

_Maintain radio silence at all times._ Batman's voice echoed in their heads.

"Orrrrr not. Did you hear that?" Jay asked, frowning.

"You don't think I did? I know we don't like him, but Batman's not dumb. It's obvious we are for some reason on a mission with the League, maybe one of out villains and theirs got mixed up and our covers were blown, but we have to do this. He's not stupid, the Bialyans must have some way in listening in on our comm links." Robin sighed.

Jay jumped off the cliff, doing a couple flips in midair, closel followed by Robin. Something caught his eye. Robin walked over toward a piece of black cloth ripped and lying on a rock. He picked it up, frowning at it.

"Something bad is going on, worse then I thought." Jay's eyes widened at the sight of a blood red S superman symbol.

* * *

**Bialya, September 4, 8:30 pm.**

"Hey." A voice whispered. Artemis opened her eyes to see a boarded roof and a hole in the ceiling, revealing a pink and orange sky.

She groaned, and saw a dark figure in front of her. Artemis' eyesight was blurry, and her head was pounding. When her eyesight was back to normal, Artemis saw a teenaged boy around the same age as her in front of her. He had red hair and grass green eyes. His costume was dark navy blue with a backwards and a sneaker with wings on his chest. The suit was skin tight, but she tried to ignore that fac. The boy also wore a pair of dark black goggles on his head. He grinned at Artemis nervously.

Artemis shrieked, and backed away, grabbing a green bow next to her. The boy obviously knew he had frightened her, because he gave her a calming smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Bolt, co-leader to the Titans, since I figure our cover is already blown." He stood up.

"I've heard of the Titans, my dad talks about them all the time." Artemis scowled, "Bolt isn't supposed to be wearing black."

Bolt blinked, "Yeah, umm, a little unclear on that myself." Then he smirked, "What about you? Green, Bow and Arrow, Green Arrow fixation or what?"

Artemis looked down at herself, for the first time noticing her attire.

"Who put me in this?"

Bolt raised an eyebrow, and looked away, "Wow, I am not touching that with a ten foot- duhhhh, So," Bolt coughed, "You know how to use that bow?"

Artemis stiffined, but relaxed slightly afterwards. If Bolt was going to hurt her, he would have done it while she was out cold.

"Yeah, my dad taught me." Artemis looked at the advanced bow, and immediately looked angered, "Dad. He must have done this. Another of his stupid tests." She scowled and clutched the bow.

"What kind of test?" Bolt asked hesitantly, eyes wide.

"He probably wants me to kill you." She said nonchalantly. Bolt's grass like eyes widened even further, but before he could say anything, they heard the sound of a missile bearing towards them.

On intinct, Bolt grabbed Artemis and pulled her out of the rickety old house at top speed. They were thrown forward by the explosion. Bolt and Artemis looked around, and saw three army tanks heading towards them, not to mention a car coming at them with several men armed with guns.

Without wasting any time, the two ran. One of the men shouted something in Bialyan, but Bolt, for some odd reason he didn't know of, could understand him.

"Don't let them escape!" The man had shouted, and started to fire. Artemis looked behind her, and jumped forward, doing a tuck and roll while drawing an arrow. She noched it and fired underneath the car. It exploded, and went flying forward past the speedster and archer.

Artemis did a tuck and roll, noching an arrow in the process, and let it fly. It exploded underneath the car, sending it flying forward past Bolt. She kneeled behind a short rock and noched another two arrows. Just as she let them fly, Bolt scooped her up bridal style and raced her across the desert.

Bolt dodged the incoming missles with ease. Much to Artemis' embarassment, she had buried her head in Bolt's shoulder. Her cheeks flamed.

"Sorry, they've got bigger arrows."

"Thanks." Artemis said quietly.

"Hey, I told you, good guy." Bolt grinned, "Now, not to pry, but uhh, what's your name? Oh and uh, what's this about killing me?"

* * *

_I'm actaully on earth!_ M'gann squealed happily, soaring through the sky. _I've wanted this for so long! Even if it's not exactly like TV. But why can't I remember how I got here?_

M'gann hovered above a small sand dune.

_Concentrate... Remember..._

Flash back

_**The blue eyed and black haired boy was standing next to a large machine. He was actually wearing his shirt, and he didn't look angry. A permanent scowl on his face, but not angry.**_

_**"Good idea, go." A familiar voice said, but M'gann couldn't see the speaker. The boy looked at M'gann.**_

_**"Be care-"**_

Scene Change

_**"-Ful Superboy!" Came M'gann's usually chirpy voice, "They're hot." **_

_**Superboy picked up a cookie from the tray M'gann was offering. A sea blue and yellow streak suddenly appeared in his room, and the cookie disappeared from Superboy's hand.**_

_**"Not as hot as you babe!" The streak grinned. It turned out he was a teenaged boy, maybe fourteen, wearing skin tight clothing. It was an ocean blue color with a symbol of a pair of sneakers with wings on his chest. His mask didn't cover much of his face, and let people see his grass green eyes, fiery red hair, and freckled face.**_

_**Superboy looked at the red head in annoyance.**_

_**"Thanks Wally, that's uhhh, sweet." Wally swallowed the cookie and took another one off the tray.**_

_**"Not as sweet as you sugar!" He grinned. M'gann suddenly turned the tray to see three other people. A girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, a boy with raven black hair, and another girl with ebony colored hair.**_

_**"Oh grow up." The blonde haired girl hit Wally over the head, rolling her gray-blue eyes and taking a cookie for herself. Wally visibly flinched, and hid it with a cocky grin while rubbing his head.**_

_**The girl's blonde hair was in a long ponytail, and her green mask revealed grey eyes, though it covered up most of her face. Her shirt revealed her belly, but she also had long cargo pants with hiking boots. A quiver full of arrows hung on her back, and a matching green bow was slung over her shoulder.**_

_**The black haired girl hid a smile, also taking a cookie. Her costume, however, did not reveal her eyes. She wore a simple black and white domino mask, and had her hair tied up in a braid. Her cape reached the back of her knees, and was black with silver linings, reminding M'gann strongly of the night sky with stars. Her shirt was a soft shade of blue, with the letter 'J' on the left side of her chest inside a black circle. It was long sleeves, reaching halfway to her forearm before meeting up with tech heavy gloves. She wore a black utility belt, that blended in with her padded long pants that reached up to her combat boots.**_

_**The boy snickered, a permanent smirk on his face. M'gann could tell that while he looked somewhat cocky, the boy was a good friend, though she wasn't sure how she knew. He also had a black cape, only it draped over his shoulders and had red linings. His shirt was blood red with a yellow 'R' on the right side of his chest. His sleeves only reached his shoulders, and he too had black gloves and boots.**_

_**"Thank you, M'gann." Another boy, with silvery blonde hair this time, thanked her. His eyes were a pale green-silver, and much to her surprise, he had gills on his neck. He picked up a cookie with webbed hands. He wore a red swimming styled shirt and blue pants. He also had a black belt with the capitol T on it.**_

_**"Not a problem Kaldur!" M'gann replied cheerfully.**_

_**"Okay, so Jaime's visiting his friend Ty-" the raven haired boy smirked at the black haired girl, who blushed.**_

_**"And Zatanna's out shopping with Raquel-" The same girl looked back at him and the boy with gills. **_

_**"And Jade and Roy are out." the blonde haired archer finished.**_

_**"Team, report to the mission room." A dark voice said over the loud speaker.**_

End of Flashback

"I'm on a team!" M'gann beamed, "I have friends! And a Superboy who might me... I need to find him - them." She corrected, standing up and flying away.

Hello? Ummm, team?! She called out mentally.

_Maybe they're just out of my range._ M'gann decided.

* * *

Bolt's feet suddenly slowed down. He dropped Artemis on the ground, gasping for breath. She scowled.

"Ouch."

"Sorry *Pant* Running *Gasp* on *Wheeze* empty *Breath*." Bolt wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Don't think I've eaten in a while." He checked a small compartment in his right hand glove.

"Been here over twenty four hours, or else my cupboards wouldn't be empty." Bolt frowned. All of a sudden, a large explosion knocked the two off their feet in opposite directions. A boy with black hair and blue eyes stood in the large dent in the earth. To say the least, he looked rather pissed.

He knocked Bolt into the side of a cliff, and aimed a hit at Artemis, she lept away, notching an arrow and hitting the boy's chest with it. It didn't seem to do any damage, but Artemis continued to shoot arrow after arrow.

Before the boy could try to do anymore damage to Artemis, a missile appeared out of no where and hit the boy. Artemis screamed, being flung back but a recovering Bolt caught her midair.

M'gann stopped in midair, and held her head in her hands as she felt Superboy's pain.

Superboy! Where are you!?

She flew as fast as she could toward the black smoke rising from the ground. Several tanks drove toward them. Artemis groaned, and pushed herself off Bolt. All she could do was watch the shirtless boy demolish the tanks as easily as breathing.

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis demanded.

"Wanna stick around and find out?" Bolt asked. The two looked at the boy ripping apart another tank. Artemis grabbed Bolt's shoulder, chanting,

" . . . . ." Bolt complied, picking her up bridal style and zipped away. Halfway down a hill, Bolt tripped over a rock sticking out of a sand dune. The two tumbled down, just as two army planes soared over them. They stood up to get a better look, but immediately got down as soon as they started firing.

"HIT THE DECK!" Bolt hollered, covering his head.

Just as they stopped to turn, Artemis notched another arrow, aiming carefully.

Don't worry! I'm almost there! Artemis gasped in surprise, missing her target.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked, her voice going high.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking."

M'gann tailed the two planes, and smacked her palms together, forcing the planes to suddenly crash into each other. She floated down to meet Artemis and Bolt.

Bolt immediately growled, getting ready to run right into her. Artemis looked bewildered.

"How did you find us?" Bolt growled out, glaring at M'gann.

"What do you mean, Bolt?" The red head tensed.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

M'gann looked startled, having never seen Bolt look so angry before. Not many things could set him off.

"I'm your friend, M'gann!"

"Nice try, Martian Manhunter." Bolt glowered.

"I'm serious! I'll prove it. Your name is Wally, and you're Artemis!"

"I don't know how you know my real name-" Wally started.

"Your name's really Wally?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. Wally scowled.

"It's okay." M'gann quickly reassured him, "We're teammates, friends, the Titans. I made you cookies." She added, hoping that would spark up a memory.

"You know her?" Artemis asked, sounding slightly annoyed as she placed one hand on her hip.

"No, I swear on my speed, I don't remember ever meeting her. Even if I did meet her, I know every single one of the Titans. She's not one of them."

M'gann sighed unhappily, "You both lost your memories too." She turned to see tanks shooting at something.

"Come on, I'll fill you in on the way. Robin, Jay, and Superboy need out help." She started to walk.

"Of course, Robin and Jay need our- Wait, what did you say?" Bolt demanded, his temper quickly rising, "What happened to them? Where are they? I swear if you did anything to them I'm gonna-"

Artemis interrupted him, "Let's go. Super-what now?"

M'gann sighed again, this was going to be an extremely long explanation, so she decided to shorten it.

"In June, I snuck into my Uncle J'onn's Bio-ship and smuggled myself to Earth. He found out I was a white Martian and tried to send me back, but I ran away and met you guys, the Titans, and you let me into the team. There's you, Robin, Jay, and so many others for Titans Central. A month later in the beginning of July, we were caught by the Justice League and we went public as the Titans, having been a covert team across the globe-"

"The globe? We only have them in Africa by now, it is March, right?" Bolt looked confused.

"We just created Titans Asia, and you also have one in England and Mexico. Anyway, you went to the Hall of Justice with the Justice League, them hoping they could earn your trust, but only seemed to make you more angrier, so they kept you out of a blocking out the sun mission, and you snuck into Cadmus and found Superboy, a clone of Superman, who is a total jerk to him because he's afraid. Then we met Artemis a few weeks before school and she and her sister Jade is now a part of Titans Central." M'gann concluded.

"Riiiight, and when does Batman watch My Little Pony?" Artemis snickered.

* * *

Superboy screamed in anger as several men tied his wrists and pulled on them. He pulled on his left arm, sending the men falling to the ground as their grips went slack. He was so busy with them, he didn't even realize someone speaking to a partner.

"You must control his mind." He said, his voice had a slight accent to it.

"There doesn't seem to be much mind in their left to control." The man under the hood said.

"But- Stop. Be still." He whispered. Superboy suddenly stopped struggling, his eyes glazing over, and he fell out cold. Two men dragged him off to the trucks.

* * *

**Bialya, 9:33 pm**

"I wish I could remember why we put a GPS mark through here." Robin frowned, jogging beside his sister in the night.

"So do I Robin." Jay frowned, and looked at the black machine in the middle of the desert, "Okay, I may not remember a lot of things right now, but I know that that doesn't belong in the desert."

"Huh, I'm guessing that's why." Robin muttered, completely ignoring his sister and ducking behind a Sand dune. They peeked above it, and scoped the area for anyone watching. They jumped out from the dune and into the clearing, before several armed men sank out of the sand.

"Our majesty wants them alive!" One of them shouted in Bialyan.

Robin dropped a smoke bomb, effectively blinding them. Jay kicked one man in the temple, knocking him out, and throwing two bolas at another two soldiers. Robin jumped onto one of the men, using him as a springboard and knocking one to the ground, before throwing more birdarangs at the men aiming their guns at them.

Jay lept onto a man's shoulders, doing a handstand on them and twisting him to shove him into the other few left.

"Open fire!" One finally shouted, having enough.

Robin ducked behind a sand dune, barely dodging the whizzing bullets. Jay, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. One bullet managed to graze her shoulder. It wasn't deep enough to lodge it into the bone, but it still hurt like hell. She clenched her teeth, swallowing slightly before covering it up with her now torn sleeve. She had to hide it from Robin, she'd seen how protective he got over her. Not to mention her other brothers.

A navy blue, red, and yellow streak suddenly appeared, whizzing around the clearing. The guns disappeared until Bolt finally stopped, tossing them several yards away, and cannon balled into the closest man to him. He then grabbed him and swung him to another two men.

"Jay, duck!" Robin shouted. Jay ducked just in time to miss two bullets. She pulled out more birdarangs, but before she could throw them, the two men aiming for her were suddenly blown back by an invisible force.

She turned around and saw a green skinned teenage girl floating in midair. Of course, why not? The last soldier tried to run, but a silver arrow appeared out of no where, wrapping ropes around the man's ankles.

Everyone turned to see a green and silver clad archer, smirking at them, "What? Did I crash the party?"

"Bolt!" Jay threw her arms over the navy blue speedster, who grinned in return.

"Man, it's good to see a familiar face around here." Robin beamed, hugging the two.

"Hey Rob, Jayjay," He ignored the glare from Jay because of the nickname, "Memory loss?"

"Six months! Let's hog tie these creeps and copare notes."


	18. Bereft Part 2

**Yeah! Part two, here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Bereft Part 2**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Hey Rob, Jayjay," He ignored the glare from Jay because of the nickname, "Memory loss?"

"Six months! Let's hog tie these creeps and copare notes."

* * *

"So you're part of the Titans? And we're a public team called Titans Central?" Robin repeated.

"The five of us, Superboy, and six others." M'gann confirmed.

"Superboy? Then this must be his." Jay held up his ripped shirt.

"Yes! Did you see him?" M'gann took the cloth.

"I think we did." Artemis cut in, frowning.

"Pharoh boy?" Bolt asked.

"Some teammate, he attacked us."

Artemis scowled, "He doesn't know who we are. **_I_ **don't know who we are."

"I remember... Batman, oddly enough, ordering radio silence. If what you say is true, and we've gone public, then I guess he knows about who we really are. I don't like him, but if he's giving us a mission for whatever reason, it's not smart to do otherwise. Besides, the Bialyans must be able to hack into our comm links."

"Our team must work for Batman." Jay glared at the ground, obviously not very happy about that.

"How do you know we don't work for my Uncle?" Bolt spat out the word 'Uncle' like one would for 'Poison' or 'Disgusting'. He tapped his chest with his thumb, and his suit changed into a bright blue and some yellow, instead of dark blue and black.

"Whoa... this is so cool." Bolt got distracted, tapping his chest several times. The others tapped their own suits to see what would happen. Nothing did.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis stopped trying to change her suit and glared at the others, "Quit touching yourself!" She snapped at Bolt.

Robin snorted, and started to laugh. Jay grinned, and smirked at them. Soon enough, the twins went all out laughing. M'gann looked at them in confusion.

"Really, Arty? Why not?" Robin grinned childishly. Jay giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hands. Poor M'gann still looked at loss.

"Not now you three! Ughh! We need out memories back!" Artemis started to curse in Vietemese. Bolt and M'gann looked confused, but Robin and Jay stared at her with wide eyes.

"Whoa, I don't wanna know how you know all those words." Robin shook his head.

"My ears." Jay whimpered, "They're bleeding."

Bolt started to smirk, catching on to what she was saying.

M'gann looked at her team helplessly, then put her temples on her hands.

To help Superboy... She told herself, eyes glowing white.

And image appeared, and the other four found themselves in a small, cave like room. They watched memories float around them, but couldn't tell whose were whose.

"I brought you into my mind to show you what I remember so far. But I need your help." M'gann glowed and appeared in front of them, "Together our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."

"You wanna pop through our private thoughts?" Artemis demanded, looking irritated.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You have to hack our minds to fine out what happened to us, got it." Jay nodded.

"I'm fine with it." Robin shrugged nonchalantly.

"Go." Jay agreed.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you." Bolt smiled cockily.

"Or **under**whelm you." Robin snickered.

"Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

"Why do I feel a sudden sense of deja vu?" Bolt asked himself.

"Ditto." Robin and Jay muttered in unison.

Artemis still looked upset, but Bolt held her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

_Betcha five bucks they'll start dating by New Years._ Jay flashed a smirk at her brother. Robin got the message and replied with,

_Wouldn't take that bet if my life depended on it._

"The last six months only, and only what you need." Artemis finally conceded.

M'gann nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on her teammate's minds. She imagined large hands grasping onto their memories, sucking in the little bits of the missing months.

**Jay's POV**

**"All team members active, report to the debriefing room." Jay looked up at the Mountain's intercom. She walked in, ready to accept their next mission.**

**"Where is the rest of your team?" Batman asked.**

**"Jaime is off duty today, he's visiting his friend. Raquel and Zatana are helping out with Titans Asia's rebuilding. Red Arrow is probably off arguing with Green Arrow, or flirting with Cheshire. And speaking of Cheshire... well, I honestly have no idea where she is if she's not with Roy."**

**The rest of the team walked in.**

**"The other's aren't coming on this mission?" Robin asked, obviously disappointed.**

**Jay flashed him a smirk, "Hope you won't miss Zee too much." Robin flushed.**

**The rest of the team either smiled or rolled their eyes. Robin and Jay teased each other every five minutes, it was natural to them.**

**Robin's POV**

**_"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert. Spectral Analysis reveal elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened to that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's encharter. All communicators subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times."_**

**_The image changed to the desert. _**

**_"You'll land in Quarec, Bialya's border. Two clicks to the hot zone."_**

**_M'gann and Artemis were out of the Bio-ship, and Bolt was zipping around to scope out the place._**

**_"All clear." He reported. Superboy came out, lugging a large black machine._**

**Bolt's POV**

**_"The Bialyans control the site." Artemis said, as she and Bolt peeked out from a hill down to a heavily guarded tent below._**

**_The scene changed._**

**_"Set up here." A firm voice said. Superboy dropped the large black machine onto the ground._**

**_He pressed a button, and the clone quickly replied with,_**

**_"Good, it was getting heavy."_**

**Artemis' POV**

**_"It'll be up and running in no time." Robin typed furiously on the key pad attatched to the machine, typing almost in unison to his sister who was on the other side doing the exact same thing._**

**_"Jackpot!" Bolt grinned, looking over his 'Brother's' shoulder._**

**_"This site is lazy with Zeta Beam radiation." Jay noted._**

**_"Detecting non-terrestrial moments in the tent." Robin reported, frowing._**

**_"I'll check it out in camoflauge mode." M'gann volunteered._**

**_"Good idea, go."_**

**M'gann's POV**

_**"Careful." Superboy said.**_

_**"And maintain telepathic contact." Aestus finally stepped into view.**_

_**"I will Aestus." M'gann promised.**_

M'gann broke the connection suddenly, gasping.

"AESTUS!" They shouted in unison, all of them looking panicked. A guilty feeling weighed down Jay. How could she have forgotten about him? Robin's eyes widened. Oh crap! He knew he'd forgotten something. Bolt caught his breath, trying to calm his hyperventilating heartrate. Oh god, he'd never forgive himself if his brother was hurt. Artemis flinched violently. She should have known there would be more members to their team. How could she have forgotten that?

"Where is he?" Robin demanded.

"What happened next?!" Jay shook violently.

"I don't know!" M'gann moaned, "That's the last thing I- we, remember!"

Bolt and Artemis finally realized they were holding hands, because they both flinched away, refusing to meet each other's eyes.

"Uhh, we landed here twenty four hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well..." Bolt shivered, "That's not a good thing for a guy with gills."

"Now that we know to look for him..." Jay took out her holographic computer, and nearly cried in relief, "He's close! But he's not moving."

The team exchanged looks. That wasn't good, not at all.

"Superboy... where are you?" M'gann whispered.

* * *

Superboy roared in pain and anger. So much pain. Electricity. Why couldn't he break out of it? He was strong, but why couldn't he?

They started it again. Superboy thrashed and struggled harder then ever against the metal bonds holding him down.

"Raise to shock level four." An accented voice commanded. Superboy heard small taps, before the pain started again. He tried to fight it, but it wouldn't go away.

He heard metal shifting, telling him the sphere like machine several feet away from him was still on. This time, it rolled for even longer then before.

"Facinating..." A creepy voice said.

* * *

"Lu so ma. O sai..." Aestus gasped for breath, chanting the same line over and over again in Atlantean. He was dehydrated and exhausted. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Jay clutched onto him desperately, face paling.

"I can't restore his memory in his condition." M'gann said miserably.

"He needs immediate rehydration." Robin said grimly and urgently, "Call the Bio-ship."

"It's out of range. But you can get him there fast!" She looked at Bolt desperately.

"I don't mean this as an insult, but he's to heavy, and I'm too low on fuel, right now, I couldn't even carry her." He pointed at Jay. She gave him a look.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis tried.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy." M'gann said, "Six months ago, he didn't exhist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructable against those tanks." Bolt pointed out, "Aestus, however, is not. He's the one who needs your help. Like, now!"

M'gann suddenly clutched her head in pain, and saw an image of Superboy being tortured.

"NO!" She shouted, "Superboy's in pain!" She flew off at top speed, not even waiting for a response.

"M'GANN WAIT!" Artemis shouted at her. Robin cupped his hands in front of his mouth.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It can happen again!" Robin yelled, but M'gann didn't answer. She was long gone.

M'gann floated in camoflauge mode toward the guarded tent. She got in quite easily, and peeked in the tent. She saw several scientists in the tent, all taking notes or observing Superboy's pain.

She hadn't been there when the five of them had rescued Conner, so she hadn't known how bad Cadmus was. But this was horrible to any human being... well, Kryptonian. But still, who would be so cruel to do this to him?

On instinct, she knocked two scientists out next to the machine in front of Superboy, figuring that was the thing bringing the Boy of Steel pain. She quickly turned it off. Superboy slumped in relief, eyes closed from the pain.

"Well." A voice said behind M'gann. She gasped softly, "Someone is certainly upset about punishment." He pulled down his hood, revealing a large and quite visible brain. He was thinking, but the martian heard him very clearly.

"Psimon says, forget." He sent the brainwaves at M'gann. She closed her eyes and fought them. She opened her eyes again, and found herself in an odd looking realm. She looked around, seeing a large cornfield beneath her, and an alien like ship above her. M'gann could feel memories slowly washing away in her mind, though she clung onto them desperately.

"That's it... forget, like before."

She shielded her eyes from a blinding light.

_Before..._ She whispered mentally

_A tent door appeared in front of her. She opened it._

**_I'm in. _**_M'gann reported._

**_Good. But continue carefully. Camoflauge is not invisible. _**_Aestus warned her._

_She saw several scientists surrounding a large sphere. It started to cackle with electricity._

**_They're testing something. But it's... alive. In pain. Hello? Can you hear me?_**_ M'gann reached toward the spinning sphere._

**_I can._**_ A different voice said creepily. **And an open mind is a dangerous thing. **_

_M'gann looked around for the speaker._

**_Someone's hacked out link! _**

**_Psymon can't see you... Psymon can't catch you... But Psymon can make you all FORGET!_**

_M'gann suddenly saw her team. Robin and Jay were kneeling on one side of the machine, and Superboy was standing on the other side. Bolt was next to the twins, looking over them near Artemis, who was standing guard and looking over the horizon. Aestus stood a few feet away, looking away and keeping his guard up._

_A loud, high pitched screeched filled the air. They team all screamed in pain, clutching their ears from the sharp frequency. All of them were slowly walking painfully away from the clearing, none of them having any thoughts left but pain, all of them wanting it to stop. They were separating._

M'gann was brought back into real life. She saw the realm turning white, disappearing from her mind.

_NO!_ She shouted forcefully. _I won't let it happen again!_ M'gann forced the light away, fighting it. The light faded into the head of Psimon.

"Not really your call, little girl." A dark black and red light shot at her from his forehead. It forced her to fall out of the sky.

* * *

Robin and Jay were dragging Aestus using their bo staffs and Jay's cape. Artemis and Bolt were on guard, ready to attack at the first sight of an ambush. They heard cars and tanks coming their way.

"Quick, over here." Bolt said, helping them behidn a large sand dune.

Aestus groaned softly in his sleep.

"Tula... Amitha! Ta an Atlantis se hem de odose!" he panted in pain.

"Shhhh, Kaldur, quiet now." Artemis whispered.

Robin and Jay peeked out from the large dune. They saw several Bialyan soldiers, guns at the ready.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aestus KO'ed like this." Robin hissed.

Wally took a deep breath, "It's not just him. I'm way out of juice." Bolt rubbed the back of his neck in tiredness.

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis addd, looking at Bolt and gesturing to her almost empty quiver.

They looked around, and saw that Robin and Jay had disappeared.

"What the- ugh, I forgot how much I hated it when they do that ninja thing."

"Hey, you never told me why your dad would want you to-" He made a slicing gesture at his neck, "Me?"

Artemis struggled for an answer. As much as she trusted her friends, she didn't want to tell them about the harsh ways her father trained her and Jade.

"I ermm, got confused with some old movie I saw the other night." She rushed out, eyes darting to the ground. Bolt didn't need to be a detective to know she was lying, "about this ninja girl, whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend, 'cuz he was from a rival ninja clan." She turned away, waving her arm nonchalantly.

Bolt knew she wasn't telling the truth, but he could easily tell she didn't want to talk about it, so he let it go.

"Soooooo, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" He smirked. Artemis went from nervous to annoyed quickly.

"Hey, amnesia, remember?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "I completely forgot how truely annoying you are."

"Ohhh, so you're the goddess of congeniality?" He asked sarcastically.

"Heesh, get a room." Robin snapped, looking annoyed at he and Jay reappeared next to them.

"Dude! Where were you?" Bolt demanded.

They exchanged smirks, "Breaking radio silence." They replied simultaniously.

Their signature laughs echoed from behind the sand dune. The four watched as the soldiers hurried to the source of the laughter. Artemis shivered, their laugh was truely scary.

The Bialyan soldiers approached an open area, seeing several blinking discs on the ground that replayed their laughter. They exploded with fog, distracting the soldiers.

"That's our que. Move!" Robin commanded. He and Bolt grabbed Aestus' 'bed' and dragged him along the desert.

M'gann blocked Psimon's deadly light with her own mental shield.

"You have potential, but you're too raw, too untrained, and not at all in my league." He floated out as a full smirking arrogantly.

He shot another bolt at M'gann, breaking right through her shield and causing her to fl. Out of the sky.

In real life, the scientists stared at the frozen Psimon's in confusion. He was smirking cockily, but they didn't seem to register that M'gann was there floating midair with her head in her hands, face screwed up in pain.

One man finally worked up the nerve to wave his hand infront of the villain's face.

"Mr. Psimon? Are you alright?"

Several small things in the room started to float. As luck would have it, this happened at the exact moment Superboy started to awaken. He looked around, and saw a small part of the room that was blurred. He blinked, using his X-Ray vision and saw a figure floating in mid-air, obviously in pain

Superboy growled when he saw the men who had captured him. His heart rate sped up, and the sphere spun faster then ever. The scientists looked at it in panic. Suddenly, the sphere crashed out of its restraints and attacked the scientists. Then, it crashed into the machine holding Superboy, freeing him.

He jumped up and tried to punch Psimon, but a dark red and black shield blocked him. He landed next to M'gann, not noticing it, and brushed his hand against her leg. Suddenly, he was aware that he was floating in a pink and red world, much to his confusion. M'gann blinked, and stared at Superboy in surprise.

"You're here!" She cried happily. A creepy laugh sounded. Not like Robin and Jay's annoying laughter, but a really creepy Halloween Style one, not that either aliens knew what Halloween was in the first place.

"You sound so relieved. Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?" Psimon smirked at her. M'gann turned to the clone, her brown eyes begging for desperation.

M'gann just smiled, and pulled Superboy's head close, "No, I save his."

Flashes of memories overwhelmed Superboy, not whelmed.

_"We are trying to help you!" The deep, mature voice of the Atlantean said._

_"I'm just, trying to be part of the team..." M'gann softly said._

_"You did alright." his own voice sounded strange to him._

_"Get on board, or get out of the way."_

_"Hey Superboy! Meet Blue Beetle, Zatanna, Rocket, and Miss M."_

_"We'll, uhh, figure something out for you. The League will."_

_"The Watchtower detected an analysis of an immense powersurge in the Bialyan desert."_

_"Forget..."_

_"I'm so sorry! I should have paid more attention! It was too much at once. That's so me... I..." _M'gann's warm chocolate brown eyes met his own bright blues.

Superboy looked back up at the green martian, and smirked/smiled slightly, "Kick his butt." He said bluntly.

M'gann smiled back at him, as he disappeared.

"By all means, kick my phycic butt." Psimon sneered. M'gann did so.

Superboy returned to reality, and saw several Bialyan soldiers entering the tent. The sphere, it was... alive? Well, there was another thing to add to his collection of pets. Poor Wolf, how long had they been out there? Long story, don't ask.

The sphere rammed itself into the soldiers, knocking them out and blinking lights at Superboy. He blinked,

"Uhhh, Thanks?"

Several more soldiers ran into the tent. Superboy narrowed his eyes, and jumped into battle.

M'gann put her fingers to her temples in real life. It was like a game played inside your head, only much, much more deadly.

In her own mental universe, she shot blue lights, quite similar to Starfire's star bolts, at the phycic villain. He was blocking it with ease, and shot his own ray towards M'gann. The martian never had much training in the mental field. As a little girl on mars, she always spent all her time with flying and shapeshifting, never the mental parts of her training. Now was one of those times where she regretted it. M'gann couldn't go back, and the only other Martian on earth was Martian Manhunter. But he was off the list before consideration.

M'gann focused even harder then before, shooting four blue beams at Psimon. It distracted him long enough for M'gann to start using her earthly training. She hit him on the head, forcing him to retreat downwards. Psimon recovered, and grew fifty times the size. Out of his forehead, he forced energy at M'gann.

To both of their suprises, she duplicated, sort of like Billy Numerous, and surrounded Psimon. They shot blue beams at the same time, paining Psimon greatly. He shouted in anger, and spun into a ball, forcing the mirror M'ganns to retreat and disappear. Psimon shot another beam at her, and she barely blocked it with her own shield.

Superboy, on the other hand, was having no trouble at all beating his opponents. He let all of the anger and frustration that had been building up on him today let out, taking his anger out on the soldiers. Barely two seconds after he was done, the mental battle between M'gann and Psimon grew out of control. A large tornado spun in the center of the room, sweeping up scientists, lab machines, and other technology. Superboy himself barely managed to keep himself grounded by clutching onto the floor.

Instead, he jumped into the tornado, right into the center where M'gann and Psimon were just standing there, frozen, at each other.

"M'gann!" He grit out, clutching the young martian's right hand from where he was crouching. M'gann turned to see Superboy, and smiled softly.

"He's. Too. Strong." She panted, barely managing to keep up the shield.

"You're strong. And I'm stubborn. Together." Superboy said fiercly. M'gann smiled at him.

"Together." She agreed.

"Get. Out. Of my. Head!" M'gann said furiously. The two's powers combined forced the blackness out of the way, and hit Psimon square in the face. He screamed, a rather girly scream might I add, and was forced back into reality, where he was sucked into the tornado.

The large tornado soon knocked the tent off the ground, but quickly died down after M'gann passed out into Superboy's arms.

Superboy smiled, a real smile, at M'gann in his arms, and she leaned forward, but they were interuppted by the Sphere rolling over to them.

It blinked several times at them. Superboy blinked back, and turned to M'gann.

"Can we keep it?"

* * *

**Qurac, September 26, 02:32**

Jay stared nervously at the boy she considered a brother lying out cold on the bed. Water was feeding into him, and according to Wally, the team medic, he was going to be fine with water and rest.

Artemis walked forward, dabbing his forehead with a a cold towel.

"You should go talk to Robin, I think he's having a panic attack." She said quietly. Jay nodded, and left the room.

"Hey everybody! I've got Superboy! And he's back to normal and we're on our way!" M'gann's cheerful and peppy voice frightened most of them to death.

Aestus was suddenly awakened, throwing the towel off his forehead and gasping for breath. His instincts came on immediately.

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?" He demanded, but allowed Artemis to push him down gently back to the bed.

"Oh right! I forgot! Aestus' memories! I knew I forgot something!" M'gann cried, smacking her head lightly.

"Ooh, me too! I didn't get a souvinear from the mission." Bolt whined.

"Don't worry. Got the souvinier thing covered." M'gann reassued him, trying to hold back a giggle. Sphere raced behind to flying couple.

* * *

"Damn it Baywatch! Give it back!" Artemis chased after Wally, trying to get her bow back. Everyone shook their heads at them. Somethings just never changed.

"I hope you didn't forget me." Zatanna looked up at Dick. He grinned at her.

"'Course not, we're so chalant."

"Agreed." Zatanna kissed him on the cheek, much to his embarassment.

"Uhhh..."

"You know, they're a couple right?" Raquel whispered to Kaldur. He smiled slightly.

"I believe I knew before they did."

"Conner and M'gann?"

"As soon as they met."

"Ari and Jaime."

"There is a reason why I do like him."

"Okay, so who's going to tell them?" She pointed at the arguing heroes.

"Let them figure it out on their own." Kaldur said simply.

"Hey, Arty, you look Distraught." Dick grinned at the green and silver archer.

"Of Course I'm Distraught! Baywatch has by bow!" She growled in annoyance.

"Well, then get traught or get dead." Jay announced, smirking.

"Shut up."


	19. Rogues

**Yep! Here is another chapter, and a bonus part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Rogues and Coldhearted**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Hey, Arty, you look Distraught." Dick grinned at the green and silver archer.

"Of Course I'm Distraught! Baywatch has by bow!" She growled in annoyance.

"Well, then get traught or get dead." Jay announced, smirking.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Central City, October 5, 07:16 CST**

Wally yawned, blinking his bleary eyes and foundhimself in a bedroom that was not the one in Mount Justice. He panicked, ready to speed out of there, when he remembered where he was. His Aunt Iris, whom had been the only family member Wally really did miss while on the run, had invited him over for his birthday, before heading to Mount Justice for his 'Surprise' birthday party.

Okay, so October 5 wasn't really his birthday. He decided October 5 as his fake birthday because it was the day he, Dick, and Ari met Kaldur and Roy. His real birthday was the same day his mother died. Not exactly a day he wanted to celebrate.

He realized something.

"Hey! Sweet Fifteen!" Wally cheered, beaming. He looked outside with wide eyes. Fifteen or not, he still loved to play in the snow.

"And it's snowing?!" He grinned. Wally raced to the kitchen, hoping to talk to Aunt Iris and avoid Barry. Unfortunately, that was one birthday wish he wasn't going to get.

"Hey Kiddo!" Barry said cheerfully. Almost immediately, Wally searched the house for an exit.

"Nice try, Kid. But that's not going to- work." Barry blinked as Wally vibrated his molocules through the wall of the kitchen. He suddenly fell to his knees, groaning.

"Wally? Are you alright?" Barry immediately knew what was wrong. It was one of the reasons why speedsters needed to eat first thing in the morning.

"Here." He just about stuffed part of a waffle down his throat. Wally chewed and swallowed, some color returning back to his face.

"Thanks." He said gruffly, "Where's *Gasp* Aunt *Pant* Iris? *Breathe*"

"Happy Birthday."

"Whatever." He muttered, "Where is she?"

"Left for work already. Even reporters need to work in this weather. She did make breakfast though." Wally's eyes lit up, completely forgetting he was with Barry, and immediately raced for the table, grinning.

"Wicked. The team never gets homecooked meals. No one can cook. M'gann burns just about everything, Rob and Jay burned down one of our kitchens, Kaldur still doesn't even understand what a stove and oven does, Conner... he's a replica of Superman, so just imagine the boy scout cooking, Zatanna can just poof up food, Jaime burned himself, twice, and Raquel set a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on fire." Wally started to wolf down the food.

Barry had decided to start with a new approach. One that worked with any kid.

"If you ever decide to come up for air, I can take you to the DMV to get your driver's permit." He suggested casually. Wally snorted into his cup of milk.

"Nice try. We practically invented bribary. Besides, I'm not really in a rush to drive. You know, the whole speed thing. Plus, the team is throwing me a surprise party later today."

"In school today, ask you teacher the definition of the word surprise."

"I may have... _hinted _about it. Suggested. Told. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Wally shrugged, scruffing more pancakes into his mouth.

"Yeesh, kid, you eat more then me." Barry shook his head.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course! If I eat more then you, I'm faster then you."

"Wha- You are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too- dang it!" Barry let out a soft curse.

"No profanity!"

"What?"

"Never mind. And if you want proof, how about a race after breakfast." Wally challenged, a smirk on his features.

"Fine." Barry agreed confidently, "By the way, Aunt Iris told you to turn on the TV now."

Wally looked at him suspiciously, before walking to the remote and hitting the power button. His red headed aunt sat at the round table.

"-And a special shout out to my nephew Wally, wishing him a very happy fifthteenth birthday."

Wally smiled, "Wicked."

"And now for school closures. The following schools have declared today, a snow day: Depuke Elemtary, Central City High, Keystone High, Star City Middle School, Metropolis Primary School, and Gotham Academy."

A grin broke out on Wally's face, "Aw yes!" Suddenly, a frown floated across his face.

"Wait a minute, up north, snow in October would make sense. Here? What's going on?" Wally paused.

Barry frowned, "Not sure, but the League will let us know if there's any trouble." Wally frowned,

"I bet Titans Radars will pick it up first."

"No it- wait a minute, you're baiting me again!" Barry accused. Wally looked at him with doe-eyed innocence, something he learned from Jay.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes- oh forget it. Race in five seconds."

Wally stuff another piece of bacon in his mouth before running outside and kneeling in position.

"Around the globe five times and meet back at the entrance to Central City Crime Alley. We might have to stop of thugging or something." Wally stated.

Barry didn't think anything of it.

"Whatever kid. Let's go."

"On your mark."

"Get set."

"GO!" The two speedster ran off at top speed, keeping a tie until they hit Egypt for the third time. Then, Wally began to speed up. He was never sure how it happened, but when he really wanted it, not just having it start willingly, a burst of speed would leave anyone in the dust. He once created a sonic boom, but it had been accidental. He'd been so shocked he fell into the Arctic Ocean. Not really something he wanted to repeat.

"What the-" Barry gaped as his nephew left him, literally, in the dust. He managed to catch up and even speed ahead of Wally. Barry tried to not laugh at the furious face on the teen's face.

When they met back up to Crime Alley, Barry saw that Wally had already beaten the crap out of six goons.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Wally said mock angrily.

"What- but- you- I- how?"

"Our Titans are kid geniuses, they can do anything with science."

"Baby Flash!" A strong pair of arms wrapped around Wally. He blinked in surprise, but didn't seem too startled. Barry on the other hand... he's another story.

"Let go of him!"

"It's fine. James, please let go."

"But Baby-"

"James, let the poor kid go." Another voice said, sounding annoyed.

"But Hartley-"

"Don't 'But Hartley' me."

The boy giggled, "You said butt."

A sigh, "Yes, James, I did. Hey Wally."

"Piper." He grinned.

"Pied Piper and Trickster?" Barry asked with wide eyes.

"'Course it's us Flashy." Piper grinned.

"Where are-"

"Uncle Len doesn't know we're here." James said cheerfully, "He grounded us after getting caught so easily by Flash."

This was too bewildering to be true. Barry wondered if he was dreaming.

"Everybody else?"

"Nope. Though, I think Uncle Sam knows..."

"What! Then you have to hide me! Remember what happened last-"

"Baby Flash."

"-time." Wally squeaked out, hiding behind his two friends. They exchanged glances and stepped away, leaving Wally clearly visible to anyone in the alley.

"Thanks guys."

"Any time." James said peppily.

"Wally!" He was suddenly surrounded by hugs. Wally never liked it when the Rogues smothered him, but he was enjoying the fish like expressionon Barry's face.

Barry never felt so shocked in his life. Not when Wally recreated the same experiment that gave Barry his powers. Not when he suddenly found out Wally had killed his father. Not when Wally reappeared as a hero.

"Happy Birthday!" Sam (AKA Mirror Master) grinned.

"Thanks- *Gasp* Can't. Breathe." He choked.

"Sorry Blitz."

"I told you, it's Bolt!" Wally scowled.

"Offer still stands..." Mick (AKA Heatwave) said hopefully.

"We both know I wouldn't, Jay and Arty would kill me."

"Who's this Arty?" Len (AKA Captain Cold) asked, a smirk on his face. Wally blushed.

"Ooooooh! I think it's his girlfriend!" James giggled, "Wally and Arty Sitting in a Tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"JAMES!" Wally's face was as red as his hair now.

"So, uh, you know each other?" Barry asked awkwardly. They all gave him 'duh' looks, making him feel pretty stupid.

"Ummm, how?"

"Well, it was a warm spring day... or was it a cold winter day? Whatever-"

"James, maybe I should tell the story." Wally ineruppted, looking amused

"Fine." Trickster pouted.

"And it was a hot summer day..."

_Flashback_

_Eight year old Wally growled in frustration, trying to vibrate his molocules through the wall. He'd gotten seven bloody noses already in the past half hour, and he was just about ready to quit._

_"Wally? Are you alright? I know it's around... that time again."_

_His real birthday, Jay meant then. Wally got extremely angry around his real birthday. After two years, the team knew to let Wally do his own thing around this time. He was as scary as Dick or Ari around this time._

_"I'm fine. I'm going to Central, be back in about an hour, if not, after dinner." Wally said shortly, speeding off again to the graveyard in Central._

_"Hey Mom." Wally whispered painfully, staring at the tombstone labled Mary Johnson West. He blinked back several tears, and hit them with his hood. He only came to Central around this day, afraid Flash would find him if he came too often._

_"Hey, I didn't put this here." Wally frowned slightly at a hand mirror on the ground. He knew for a fact that he was the only direct family member of his mother, so who else could have come here? Perhaps Aunt Iris... but she never did know Mary well enough before Wally was born. She'd been working on her wedding plans and honeymooning with Barry around the time Mary had been eloped and pregnant._

_Wally carefully touched the mirror's glass, and felt a cold feeling go through him. Oh crap. A large hand grabbed him, pulling him through the mirror. It felt like he was gently but quickly pulled apart like clay. When he landed, his eyes were completely blurred._

_"I told you it would work!"_

_A sharp pain erupted in Wally's right arm. Like a burning needle._

_Wally passed out._

"You kidnapped my nephew!"

"Well, generally speaking, yeah, but still..."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Nephew."

"Just get on with the story."

_"Hey kid? You alright?"_

_Wally blinked dazedly, and saw a familiar looking clown staring back at him._

_"Trickster!" He shouted, ready to run out of there, until he remembered he was in his civvies._

_"Hi!" He said cheerfully, giggling._

_"Trickster, don't scare the poor kid." Another boy scolded._

_"But Piperrrrrrrr." He whined._

_"No, you heard Cold, we just need the money."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts."_

_"Hehe, you said butt."_

_The boy, Piper, smacked his forehead in exasperation, "We really need more sane people here..."_

_Wally has been in the hero buisness for nearly six months now. In that short amount of time, he knew exactly how captured civillians act, even if the Titans were a covert team._

_"Wh-where am I?"_

_"Rogues secret HQ." Trickster said happily. Okay, he was starting to scare Wally._

"Sorry."

_"James!"_

_"What? Oh, right. Sorry..." Piper sighed at the boy._

_"It's fine, just... Uncle Sam said not to talk to him."_

_"But we never get to talk to kids anymore."_

_"Maybe because you're a Joker Wanna-be." Wally snapped, finally growing impatient._

_"I am not!" Trickster protested, pouting._

_"Tell that to the hideous suit and colorful hair." Piper muttered, a small smirk growing on his face. Trickster's bottom lip started trembling._

_"Oh god, I'm sorry James." Piper said quickly, not quite wanting to deal with an irritated hostage and a sobbing clown. He immediately brightened._

_"That's okay!" He said cheerfully. Yeesh, was this guy Bipolar or something._

"What's that?"

"You change emotions frequently and randomly, James."

"Sounds like him."

_"What am I doing here?" Wally asked finally, testing his bonds to see if there was any chance at escape._

_"Uncle D will yell at us with that annoying accent of his-"_

"Annoying? Who are you bloody calling annoying?"

"See? There it is!"

"Why you little-"

_"-But we'll tell you anyways." Piper shrugged._

_"Isn't Piper a girl's name?" Wally blurted out. Piper glared at him._

_"It can also be a boy's name, and it's just a villain name. Now shut up if you want me to tell you." _

_Wally smartly closed his mouth._

_"Lately, the Flash has been cracking down on us. Dunno why, but none of the Rogues has been able to get away with as much as a penny. So, we need to cough up a few bills, and the best way to do that is kidnapping. Most of us were against it, but it's the only way, and we're not planning on hurting you on purpose."_

_"On purpose? Gee, that makes me feel a lot better."_

_"You have a mouth, don't you?"_

_"And proud of it. Besides, I don't have parents." Wally said bluntly. No point in lying, maybe they'll just let him go..._

"You obviously didn't know us, Baby Flash."

"Please, Hartley, I will give you twenty bucks if you change it to Baby Bolt at the very least."

"Cough it up then!"

_"What!"_

_"Yeah. Why else would I be in a freakin graveyard in the middle of the night?"_

_"Maybe you're one of those emo kids who go to poetry readings in the graveyard."_

_If Wally hadn't been tied up, he would have strangled the two already._

_"Do I look emo?"_

_"Well, you do have scars on your wrists."_

_Wally flinched visbly, and nervously tried to pull his sleeves down._

_"I didn't do that."_

_The two boys raised their eyebrows at him._

_"What?"_

_"If you didn't, then who did?"_

_Wally hesitated, trying to come up with an excuse._

_"Ummm." Was all that could come out._

_The boys obviously knew what he meant. He wasn't hesitating to come up with a lie, it was that type of hesitation that made you wonder if you really should have asked that question._

_"Kid-"_

_"It's Wally."_

_"Wally, who hurt you?" Piper asked slowly. Wally stiffined, his eyes lowering. His brothers and sister never mentioned Wally's dad, it was just too recent to talk about._

_"No one." Wally said flatly._

_The boys knew his hesitation wasn't because he was trying to make a lie, it was because he didn't want to talk about it._

_"If you don't live with family, who do you live with?"_

_"What makes you think I live with anyone?"_

_"For one thing, an adult would have come with you to the graveyard if you were in an orphanage. This is Central, not Gotham. And if you lived on the streets, I know for a fact you would be skinny, well, skinnier then you already are..."_

_"I am not-"_

_"Yep! How old are you? Five? Six?" Trickster asked. Wally glowered at him._

_"I'm eight." He snapped._

_"What?" Piper raised his eyebrows, "Not possible."_

_"I don't lie."_

_"Really?"_

_Wally nodded, "I haven't lied for as long as I can remember."_

_"And if that's a lie?"_

_"It's not."_

"Why are you talking about this?"

"Because it is an example of one of their very pointless conversations."

"Hey! You know, I've been saying 'Hey!' a lot today."

"Well, just skip this part."

"Fine."

_"Can't I go?"_

_"No."_

_"But why not? I don't have anyone you could get money out of." _

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Say no if you smell."_

_"No- Wait, yes!" Mirror Master sputtered, turning red._

"Haha."

"Shut it."

_Wally snickered, "Sucker."_

_Mirror Master's eye twitched, "Look kid, we took a sample of you blood-"_

"You did what?"

_"You did what?!"_

"Hehe, Flashy and Baby Bolt think alike."

"James..."

_"You were out cold for six hours-"_

_"SIX HOURS?" Wally's voice got an octave higher. Oh god, Dick and Ari were going to kill him if he got out of this alive._

_"First timers always pass out for longer. I remember everyone else's first time mirror travelling." Mirror Master waved it aside._

_"Anyway, you are related to two more people alive. Barry and Iris Allen the test says."_

_Wally started to panic, "I've never met them. They're not going to spend thousands of dollars for some kid they never even met."_

_"On the contrary, they did meet you. Why does everyone think us Rogues are dumb?"_

_"Maybe because you are?" Wally grumbled to himself, so softly that Mirror Master either didn't hear him, or ignored it._

_"You lived with them for about two weeks before police investigated the reason you were there and you ran off."_

_Wally swore under his breath, and started to shake, "Don't let them know I'm alive." He panicked, almost at the edge of hyperventalating._

_Mirror Master looked startled at this response-_

"Of course I was! What kid doesn't want to go back to their family?"

"Me."

"Me."

"ME!"

"Well, that's you three. And none of you boys are normal."

_"Look, unless you can give me a legit answer, I'm not budging."_

_Wally started to shake, violently. Not the average hostage's shaking, but a speedster's vibration._

"Hehe, remember that one time when Baby Flash was vibrating so badly he set the couch on fire?"

"James, I don't want to be reminded of THAT incident."

_This was one of the many times he wished he could vibrate his molocules through solid objects. Ughhhh, he was really going to have to practice. It's not like you he could exactly go up to any speedster in the world for help. As far as he knew, the only other people in the world with speed like his were the original Flash and the second Flash. If he lived long enough to have kids, sure, maybe they would have his powers, but that was WAY into the future._

"Don't even let me think about Wally becoming a father..."

"Hey! I'd be a great father!"

"Suuuuurrrreeee."

_He didn't want to think about that just yet._

_"Whoa! Kid, are you... vibrating?!"_

_Wally was vibrating, as fast as Flash, much to his displeasure. He couldn't help it. As a speedster, Wally couldn't help but run in open areas. He wouldn't be able to stand a small cell with a power restrainer, which was where he was going to end up with is Flash found him. _

_"Whoa... a meta?"_

_This didn't help Wally's anxiety. If anything, it made it worse._

_"Kid, stop vibrating. You're giving yourself rope burn... it's tearing through your sleeve." _

_For what seemed like the millionth time, Wally truely wished he could vibrate his molocules through solid objects. It would save him a whole lot of time a worry. He promised himself he would learn how to, if it killed him._

_The rope did cut through his sleeve, and the now torn sleeve fell to his wrists. Mirror Master froze at the sight of his scarred arms. Wally flinched, there goes that. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he would be acting like this with scarred arms. And Mirror Master, no matter how evil he may be, was not an idiot._

"Thanks?"

_"Boomerang! Watch him! I need to have a word with Cold." Mirror Master stormed out of the room. An annoyingly thick accent cut through-_

"Oy! I don't have a bloody annoying accent!"

"*Cough cough*"

_"Why do I have to watch kid?"_

_"Everyone else already has, or is in prison. Would you like to join them?" _

_There was slight grumbling._

_"Great," Wally whispered, "The stupid koala has to babysit me."_

_"I heard that!"_

_"In the words of Rob and Jay, so not whelming." Wally had managed to stop vibrating, though he was low on energy now. He hadn't eaten in four hours, which was equivilent to four days to him. He was going to pass out if he didn't eat something._

_"After this, I'm going to install a cupboard to hold food." Wally decided, his stomach feeling empty. If the Rogues didn't kill him, his hungerness will. And if he did make it out of this, then Robin and Jay will._

_As a speedster, Wally hated to wait. And plus, the Australian villain wouldn't kill him. So, he decided to have a little fun with him..._

"You're trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?"

"Well, if he killed me then he wouldn't have gotten any money out of it. So..."

_"There's Antimony, Arsenic, Aluminum, Selenium, and hytrogen, and Oxygen, and Nitrogen, and Rhenium. And Nickel, Neodymium, Neptunium, Germanium, and Iron, Americium-"_

_"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Singing the elements song." Wally said in a 'duh' sort of voice._

_"Why?"_

_"Would you rather have me sing the Pi song?"_

_"The what?"_

_"3.14159265-"_

_"NO!"_

_"How about the Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves?"_

_"The what?"_

_"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: CHAPTER 1!"_

_For the next ten minutes, Wally continued to sing the annoying song._

_"HOW MANY CHAPTERS ARE THERE!?"_

_"I KNOW A SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES-"_

_"Arghhhh!" Boomerang ran out of the room. Wally stopped singing abruptly, staring at where Boomerang once was with wide and innocent eyes._

_"I think I broke him."_


	20. Coldhearted Part 1

**Okay, since Red Arrow is already on the team, Wally really has no reason to dislike Artemis, so they get along a little easier in my fic. Of course, Wally is still his usual annoying self so Artemis finds him somewhat like an annoying kid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Coldhearted**_

* * *

_**Previously: **__For the next ten minutes, Wally continued to sing the annoying song._

_"HOW MANY CHAPTERS ARE THERE!?"_

_"I KNOW A SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES-"_

_"Arghhhh!" Boomerang ran out of the room. Wally stopped singing abruptly, staring at where Boomerang once was with wide and innocent eyes._

_"I think I broke him."_

* * *

"Please just finish the story!"

"Oh fine." Wally huffed, "They found out what happened to me, treated the scars to make them less visible, let me go, forced me to promise to visit, and got a butt whooping from Robin, Jay, Aestus, and Speedy."

"And they're okay with you hanging out with them?"

Wally shrugged, "Well, not really. I mean, at first Jay nearly broke Cold's arm, and Robin almost dislocated Sam's shoulder, but after a while there wasn't much of a rivalry."

"It hurt." Mirror Master said simply.

"Looked like it." Wally snickered, "I gotta go, the team is celebrating my birthday soon."

"BYEEEE!" Trickster had him in a bone crushing hug. Wally choked, panting.

"Bye James." He panted, rubbing his bruised ribs. He disappeared with Flash following him.

"You have an interesting choice in friends."

"Good. I see you haven't met Jinx yet then."

"Wait- what?"

Wally laughed, a smirk on his face as he sped up.

"Wally! Wally! Come back!"

**Recognized, Bolt B-03**

"SURPRISE!"

Bolt flashed them a grin.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked mockingly.

Robin snorted, "Like you haven't hinted on it for the past month or so."

"Who? ME?" Bolt's eyes widened with mock-innocence.

"Don't even try, Baywatch." Artemis rolled her eyes, handing Bolt a present.

"Thanks Arty!"

"It's from me too!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." Bolt hurridly opened the present, "Totally wicked!"

Their present had been a pair of new running boots. His old ones were wrecked on their last mission... it's a long story. Let's just say it involved bombs, sticky tape, Birdglue, streamers, and a lot of food.

"Conner and I made you the cake." M'gann beamed up at him.

"Cyborg and Titans West." Robin tossed him a small present. Wally peeked into the box curiously, before rolling his eyes.

"Monkey Ninja Party 3 and a rose from Jinx. The first was probably Beast Boy's idea."

"Couldn't really think up of one for you... then Jay told me about your obsession with waffles..." Rocket smirked at him. Jay groaned loudly.

"I regret it now."

"WAFFLES!" Wally munched on the large stack, "Where'd you get it?" He asked after it was all gone, "You can't cook."

Rocket gave him a look, "Hey!"

"It's true."

"Fine... M'gann helped."

"Thanks. You too Megan. You guys want some?"

He handed out a waffle to everyone.

"In the words of Raven: Evil Beware, we have waffles." Robin cackled.

"Here Wally!" Zatanna smiled at him. He saw a small piece of paper and read it. It read: ONE FREE WISH. Ever since she started out, Wally has been bugging her to get a wish. So, he felt thrilled at this.

"AWESOME! Rob, your girlfriend is awesome."

"Remember Bolt, I called dibbs." Robin joked. The girls shot him irritated looks.

"You don't call dibbs on girls." Kaldur said disapprovingly.

"See why I like him?" Raquel muttered to Ari. She smiled slightly.

"Yep, the only one who can think rationally and still be a boy." She rolled her eyes.

"Here bro." Roy tossed him a box.

"It's not gonna blow up or anything, is it?" Wally looked at him suspiciously, "'cuz that's what happened last year."

Roy rolled his eyes, "No, kid, it's not going to. I don't do the same thing twice. Not my style. And this is also from Jaime, but he's a bit busy. He'll be coming later on."

Wally frowned, but nodded, "Well, I can only assume he's doing something not too fun considering Jay's here."

Roy snickered, trying to hide it. Raquel and Zatanna giggled, shaking their heads. Robin laughed his creepy laugh, only to get nudged in the gut by Aestus, who seemed to be the only one noticing Jay's red face. Robin quickly tried to muffle it with his glove.

"Just. Open. The. Box." Jay glared at him, trying to ignore the fact that her face was as red as a tomato. Wally quickly undid the ribbon.

"Totally awesome!" He found a new MP3 player.

"How'd you-"

"Jaime's suit does wonders."

"Here, last gift." Jay, who'd managed to stop blushing, handed Wally a huge box.

He opened the box, only to find another box. Robin smirked. Wally gave them an are-you-kidding-me look. He opened the box to find another box. This continued for another ten boxes until Wally finally hit the jackpot. He finally found a pair of new goggles.

"Sweet!"

"Infrared, Ultraviolet, X-Ray vision, and a thousand other settings." Aestus smiled.

Everyone broke off into different conversations.

"Hey Zatanna." Robin handed her a slice of cake, "Are you okay."

"Peachy. Yesterday was sorta the anniversery of my dad's decision to bond with Dr. Fate." Zatanna grouchily poked the cream.

"Look, I know it still hurts, but I promise you, someday, you'll get used to seeing Wally eat." Robin smiled slightly, watching Wally stuff a slice of cake down his throat. Zatanna couldn't help but laugh.

"Think we should tell him?" Artemis asked her sister. Jade smirked, seeing Bolt flirt shamelessly with the martian.

"Well, he is the only one who doesn't know."

"Then please, allow me." Artemis walked forward and sat on the couch behind the speedster. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. A disappointed look flashed on his face.

"Awww man!" He groaned.

His comm link started to ring, along with Jay and Robin's.

"Excuse me." He grumbled, following his siblings into the hall.

"Bolt, Robin, and Jay here. What's the problem?"

"Trouble in Vlatava."

Frowns appeared on their faces. They knew exactly which villain came from there, and he wasn't one easily dealt with.

"What's wrong Flame?"

"The queen of Vlatava has been transported to America for a heart transplant. Mas and Menos are still injured from their last mission, so we need you to play delivery boy for a heart. If she dies, Vlatava is in the hands of Count Vertigo, no one will be able to touch him. No matter what crimes he's committed. Zeta Tubes are offline, and the snow blocks all air and street transportation. You have five hours, one one or less to prepare, then another four to travel three thousand miles across ice." Flame said solemnly.

"On it."

"Good."

"Wait! Two Spanish speaking twelve year olds were your first choice!" Bolt shouted. Flame then decided to log off.

"Flame out."

"You'd better get going. Flame just sent me the info. Sending it to your new goggles." Jay typed a few things in her wrist computer.

"Seeya!" Wally disappeared.

"At least he doesn't say 'Be back in a Flash' like Flash." Jay shook her head. Robin silently agreed.

"Hey Zatanna, I may need to use my present a little earlier then expected." Bolt said.

"Sure, what for?"

"I need transport." Bolt quickly explained his mission, "And before I leave, I need to make sure Count isn't out of prison."

"And if he isn't? I mean, he and the rest of the Injustice League should still be prison, but that doesn't mean he's gonna stay there."

Bolt nodded, "Okay, then let's bring in the team for interrogation."

In a minute, Bolt gathered the team and they were ready for magic transport.

"Ever elleb ot tropelet!" She commanded.

Zatanna stumbled, her head pounding. Robin caught her in surprise.

"I'm fine."

"Titans Central." One general looked at them in shock, "What brings you here."

"We must know if Count Vertigo is still locked up, General." Aestus said politely.

"Well, you're a bit late." One guard jeered, "Got out a few days ago. Just disappeared. He's been conversing with his cell mate, Profossor Ivo. If you'd like to interrogate him."

The team frowned, but nodded.

* * *

It's been a half hour, and Bolt was starting to get impatient.

"Spill Ivo, where. Is. Count." Superboy growled.

"Now, why would I know where Count Vertigo is?"

"Because, he hasn't had any outside contact besides you." Rocket narrowed her eyes, "Spill."

"Hmmmm, good point. Now, let me rephrase. Why in the world would I tell you where Vertigo is?"

"M'gann?" Cheshire asked. M'gann stepped forward, eyes glowing.

"He's telling the truth... he doesn't know where he is... but he knows some of his old hiding places... he's still hiding something... the power dampener is blocking me." M'gann held her head.

"Oh please, as if I've never faced a telepath before." He sneered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Trulb tuo S'ogitrev dlo noitacol." Magia leaned in, chanting the spell beside Ivo.

"Count-was-in-a-secret-underground-base-beneath-Yellowstone-National-park-one-hundred-meters-south-of-Old-Faithful." He said quickly and monotone, like a robot. His eyes widened.

Bolt's eyebrows rose. Red Arrow gaped. The whites of Robin's mask enlarged, as he rose from his feet to stare at his teammate. Jay's mouth fell open as she looked at her friend and hopefully future sister in law in shock. Aestus stared in surprise, having not known she could do that. Superboy and M'gann both had their eyebrows risen and their jaws hanging. Cheshire and Artemis were in the back, shock written all over their faces. Rocket blanched.

"Forget the scarab, I need magic." Was all Jaime could mutter.

Ivo covered his mouth with both hands. Magia stepped back, satisfaction written all over her face, and her hands on her hips.

"W-wait. What just happened?" Ivo demanded.

Robin's respect for the female magician rose considerably that day.

* * *

"Blue Jay to Titans North. What's your status?"

"Bored to death. I hate monitor duty." Kilowat snorted.

"Look, we've got information on Count for you. I take it you've heard about the whold queen and heart thing?"

"Yeah, 'cuz they just posted it on Facebook that the queen of Vlatava needs a heart transplant. And Count? I thought he was in prison?"

"Yeah, I thought so too. Zatanna got him to spill one of his old hideouts, Yellowstone National Park. Exactly one hundred meters south of Old Faithful."

"What? That's sort of... specific. Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Hold on, how did _**Zatanna **_manage to make him spill?"

"...Magic is a wonderful thing."

"True that. Alright, did Bolt leave yet?"

"As soon as we left Belle Reve he left for Boston." Jay replied.

"Good, we'll see if we can find any clues as to where he may be. Kilowat out."

* * *

"Team, report to mission room. Polar stealth, mission briefing in five."

The team changed into their gear. Batman was waiting for them on screen.

"A massive icestorm has left the entire continent of North America paralyzed. Satelite imagery has detected six flying ice fortresses, sources unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped.

"Can't the Watchtower just blow them out of the sky?" Rocket asked.

"The League's orbiting HQ is not weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns off world, along with Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel, Superman, the Hawks, and Wonder Woman, I need all hands on deck."

"You mean we have to work with some of the League to take out the ice fortresses." Jay reiterated.

"Superboy, use the super-cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at ice fortress one. You'll drop off Robin, Jay, and Aestus, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress two. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna take the Bio-ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice fortress three. Cheshire, Rocket, and Blue Beetle will rendezvous with Mas, Menos, Aqualad, and Bumblebee."

"Where are the rest of Titans East?"

"They are with Titans Southwest. They will meet and destroy Ice Fortress 6."

"I am not going to allow the youngest titans to go on air. Petty thiefs and bank robbers are one thing, but I am not putting them in the line of fire." Robin interjected, a furious expression on his usual calm face, "If anything, I'll call Titans Northeast from Alaska, they're used to extremely cold climates."

Batman looked at him, but nodded nonetheless.

"Batman? We need to talk about something that happened to Azrael. He was mind controlled, someone was using alien tech on him. No one is sure why, who, and for how long, and since we titans have a very little knowledge over alien technology, we require the League's knowledge of this." Aestus said, trying to avoid the word 'Help'.

"Are there not alien titans?"

"None of them have seen technology such as this. We believe it may be a new creation or comes from a different universe. Perhaps even dimension."

There was a pause, "Very well, I will have Red Tornado bring it to the Watchtower after the mission. Batman out."

**Boston, October 5, 4:26 pm, EST**

"Bolt here."

"Hey bro! Look, Bats assigned us a mission. The whole snow storm is being created by several ice fortresses, we're in the super cycle now. We're taking out these soon, and since most of the league are off world, Titans West, East, and Northeast are helping out. So don't call any of them, they're gonna be a bit preoccupied." Robin said.

"Roger that! Bolt out."

The traffic to Massachusette's capital chould have taken hours had Bolt taken the normal way. But, alas, Bolt was not even under consideration of the list 'normal'.

The local police were trying their best to clear traffic, but it was harder then it looked.

"Put your backs into it, men! We need to clear these roads!" One officer barked, pushing a truck as hard as he could.

"Not fast enough." Bolt bounced from the sides of cars, passing the officers. He arrived at Boston General Hospital a few seconds later.

"Somebody order a pizza?" He asked, grinning.

"What's you're delivering is much more important to a little girl than a pizza." A woman gave him a disapproving look, as a man strapped a backpack onto him.

"The heart will no longer be valid in four hours. The pack insulates and obsorbs, but that does not mean it will survive any jostling."

"I understand." Bolt nodded, taking the fact that this woman was not one to ask for her number. She grabbed the computer on his wrist and set the timer for three hours. Without the snow and ice, he might be able to do it in an hour or less, but with the intense and bitter cold, it would take much longer than that to reach Seattle.

"Then go!"

Bolt nodded, and zipped off.

**Chicago, October 5, 4:49 p.m. CST**

Several men stood shoulder to shoulder on the curb of the road, keeping a sharp eye on the road for Bolt.

"Do you see him?"

"Nope."

Bolt sped by at lightspeed.

"Did you see him!" The same man tried to contain his excitement.

"Nope."

_Let's see, I'm at max speed now, so if I push it, I can meet up with the others to help take out the ice fortresses._

Bolt tapped his computer, and watched live feed of the fight at Ice Fortress 1.

The Batplane appeared, and it destroyed several of the defenses. Batman jumped out, dodging lasers. Robin and Jay appeared out of nowhere, much like the ninjas they were. Robin swung off his grappling hook, landing on a laser and placing a bomb on it before jumping off. Jay did a series of flips, dodging the lasers aiming at her, and sent two exploding disks at them with deadly accuracy.

Aquaman tore a piece of metal from the ground as a shield. Then, Aestus did something Bolt was sure he's wanted to do for a long time, no matter how much he tries to hide it. He lept from the king's back and used his water bearers as a whip, destroying the laser.

A blur of red and yellow flashed (Pun not intended) along the side of Aestus, spinning the laser until it broke.

Bolt heaved a sigh of relief, glad one of them were almost taken down.

_Uh oh._ He though seeing a bridge being blocked by an group of destroyed cars. He jumped over them, and reached the bridge.

_Need to find me a little detour._ He decided. Bolt ran through the streets, and was suddenly being mocked by food stands and signs.

"Aww man!" He groaned, "I'd give my own heart for a double chilie cheese burger, or a mmmmmm, taco stata, or Oooooh! A chicken whizzie." Bolt was starving just looking at these foods.

**South Dakota, October 5, 4:13 pm **

"He's due past here any minute." One officer said, checking his watch.

"Good," The officers looked up at the bridge, seeing a man with a scarred face and wearing red and blue robes, "now all I have to do is get his attention. Any ideas?"

He jumped down, and the impact blew white snow into the air like fog. He kicked one away, and punched another in the face. The third officer obviously managed to get over his shock, because he started to charge the man. The man just tripped him, sending the officer flying. Another tried to jump on his back. The man didn't even flinch as he threw the poor officer into his two charging teammates.

One of them got up, and tried to hit him, but the man just grabbed him by the neck, a cruel grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Bolt was doing what he loved most, next to eating of course, running. He past the scarred man in a blur, with confusion written all over his face.

"What was that? **Who** was that?" Bolt hesitated, knowing he needed to get the heart to the queen, but the man obviously needed help, but he circled around and headed back to the man.

As he came back, he got a better look at the scarred man's face. He was holding up and officer like he weighed no more than a feather.

Bolt gasped, "Him!" He hissed. He remembered having to go through all those villain file updates with Robin and Jay as punishment for his latest prank on Roy...

**_Flashback_**

**_"Ugghhhh." Wally groaned, spinning in his chair._**

**_"Wally, I'm not liking this anymore than you. Why did Kaldur have to punish me too? I'm not sure, alright. Now, let's just get through this." Ari rubbed her temples, feeling quite agitated._**

**_She didn't understand why she had to deal with a complaining speedster. But, she did listen to 'big brother Kal' and did the updated villain reports. Everyone else were on missions._**

**_"Alright... Meta-human thief, Jinx, a level two villainess." She typed new information, "Age 14, pink hair, pink eyes, pale skin. Not much of a shocker compared to other metas."_**

**_"Hmmm, she's cute." Wally noted off handedly. Dick rolled his eyes._**

**_"You say that about every girl."_**

**_"Moving on." Ari said quickly, "Trained with the HIVE Academy, we know that from Cyborg's undercover mission..." She trailed off, remembering how that worked out. Sure, he turned bad for maybe twenty four hours, and had to endure all the embarassment from the 'Reinitiation' his teammates put him through afterwards, but still._**

**_"She has the power to create bad luck. Interesting gift, no wonder she's villain, she must feel that even though her powers are bad luck, she has to be." Wally frowned._**

**_"Good theory, Wally." Dick nodded, "Raven found out her name is Roselina Jenny Skylar. She's an orphan, supposedly dead."_**

**_"Next."_**

**_"Ummm, Kyd Wykkyd, level one thief."_**

**_"Wait, K-Y-D W-Y-K-K-Y-D?!" Wally spelled, disbelief on his face, "Yeesh, that kid can't spell, can he?"_**

**_"He's thirteen, and a mute. He communicates by sign languague, and was also a member of the Hive Five and the HIVE Academy. Not to mention he had affiliations with the Brotherhood of Evil until they disappeared a few months back."_**

**_"His secret ID is Elliot Knight, he can has teleportation, and a dark power similar to Raven's." Dick made a picture of him pop up._**

**_"Whoa... he looks like Batman."_**

**_"Let's move on. Hmmm, Vandal Savage, a level five villain."_**

**_"Level five? Whoa..."_**

**_"Yeah, let's steer clear of him. He's the Justice League's problem, not ours." Ari quickly clicked the next profile._**

Wally now wished he knew more about him. He slamed into Savage's torso, knocking him to the ground and made the officer fall several feet away into a pile of snow. Other than that, he looked fine.

"Get out of here!" He shouted to the recovering officers, "I'll handle him."

"You'll handle me?" He sneered, picking him up by the neck, choking him, "Do you really think you have what it takes to survive Vandal Savage?"

Bolt kicked him in the gut, causing him to lose his grip. He flipped and landed his foot in his face, which probably didn't feel too good. He then back flipped away, using his knowledge of acrobatics Robin and Jay had drilled into his head.

"When I heard the authorities were blocking off this highway for a speedster, I thought I'd be dealing with the Flash. But, I suppose I'll settle on making him miserable by killing his bratty sidekick."

Bolt ran forward, shoving into his gut. It didn't do anything but just make him skid back not even four feet.

"Whoa, like hitting a brick wall. I need a different approach..." Bolt muttered, and started to run around him

"You are literally running circles around me." Savage drawled, "How ever will I cope?" He lunged forward, making a grab for Bolt's shoulder, only to miss and be shoved to the ground.

"Not coping so well now?" Bolt called, running around him again. There was a beep. Bolt checked in timer, and blanched.

"Less then two hours! What am I doing?" He asked himself, shooting off into the distance to reach Seattle in time.

"Okay, starving, cold, and tired. I can still make it in time." He told himself, panting as he checked the cupboards for food. Of course, whenever he needs it there never is any food.

Meanwhile, M'gann drove her Bio-ship to circle around Ice Fortress 3. The lasers shot at the fortress, taking out several lasers. Artemis dodged lasers, doing a tuck and roll while noching a few arrows. Green Arrow was impressed, but didn't have much time to observe. Martian Manhunter easily ripped the laser right out of the ground. Miss Martian flew out of her Bio-ship, using her telekhinesis to build up the snow and causing it to blow up.

"Ssertrof siht pu wolb!" Magia chanted. The Ice fortress blew up, and went falling down to earth.

**Seattle, October 5, 5:08 p.m. PST**

Bolt tried to slow down, but landed on his butt and skidded the rest of the way to the hospital.

"Bolt!" A man ran up to him. Bolt grinned, and pushed up his goggles, though he was still shivering.

"I-I made it. I-I'm h-here." he shuddered, the cold finally settling into him.

"I'm... I'm sorry." the man had a slight accent, but it was unidentifial, "You're too late."

Bolt's whole demeanor changed. His eyes widened, and the grin disappeared into a sad and lost look. He checked the timer, and saw there was still twenty minutes ticking away.

"No, no, Look! I've got nearly twenty minutes to spare!" Bolt protested desperately.

"I know," he heaved a sigh, "But she passed away twelve minutes ago."

"Twelve? Twelve minutes?!" Bolt's eyes widened, guilt sinking into his stomach. he bowed his head in disappointment.

"Please, don't blame yourself, I'm sure you got here as fast as you could." He gripped his shoulders and helped the speedster stand up.

Bolt just closed his eyes, bowing his head again. He felt so upset, he didn't even notice the smirk passing across the man's face.


	21. Coldhearted Part 2

**So, who saw Satisfaction?! IT WAS SOOOOO WHELMING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Coldhearted Part 2**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"No, no, Look! I've got nearly twenty minutes to spare!" Bolt protested desperately.

"I know," he heaved a sigh, "But she passed away twelve minutes ago."

"Twelve? Twelve minutes?!" Bolt's eyes widened, guilt sinking into his stomach. he bowed his head in disappointment.

"Please, don't blame yourself, I'm sure you got here as fast as you could." He gripped his shoulders and helped the speedster stand up.

Bolt just closed his eyes, bowing his head again. He felt so upset, he didn't even notice the smirk passing across the man's face.

* * *

_Twelve minutes... The fight took fifteen._ He thought miserably, trying to stop shameful tears from falling onto his face.

"Maybe, another recipient can be found." The doctor said quietly, taking his coat and wrapping the heart up.

Bolt had his head in his hands, but miserably followed the doctor inside, plopping himself down in the waiting room.

He heaved another sigh, and looked up to see the TV playing the news.

"_Titans Central and Titans East __has taken down a fourth Ice_ _Fortress_-"

"Bolt!" The speedster looked up to see three doctors running towards him, "We have been waiting for you. Where is the queen's heart?"

Immediately, Bolt panicked, "Wait, isn't the queen dead?"

"She is not dead, but she is running out of time!"

Bolt stood up, his eyes wide with shock.

"I've been conned." He hissed angrily. His green eyes searched the area, and saw the doctor with the heart in the elevator. The doors started to close.

"No!" He shouted, running forward and pounding on the metal doors. He rushed over to the door with the stairs and went to the only other level below them, the basement parking garage.

He saw the man about to hand it to someone in the car, when Bolt ran as fast as he could and swooped the heart into his arms.

The supposed doctor looked at his empty hands in shock, before taking out a gun and firing it.

Two more men stepped out of the car and started to aim fire. Bolt narrowly dodged the bullets, cradling the heart case in his chest so it wouldn't get hit.

_'d love to take these creeps out, but can't put the heart at risk, again. I'll deal with them later._ He decided.

He headed towards the stairs, only to see it was blocked by one of the men.

_Blocking the stairs, so..._He lept onto the brick pillar and bounced out of the way, dodging more bullets along the way.

_We'll take the highroad._

A sudden wave of dizziness hit him. He groaned, both in fury and pain.

Bolt stopped, swaying on his feet and tumbling forward.

_That's nauseatingly familiar. Count Vertigo... It makes sense. Queen Perdita stood in the way of being King of Vlatava. He needed her to die, but he couldn't be caught._

Bolt dragged himself a few more inches forward, sensing Vertigo walking up behind him.

"Crawling away." His thick accent drawled, "Is the young hero reduced to that?"

"Hey- I'm. Not proud." He grit out, already sweating from the effort.

"Apparantly."

_And not defeated either. Not when I still have one weapon left: My big mouth._

"I don't get it Vertigo." He panted out, "You were defeated with the rest of the Injustice League last summer. How come you're not in prison with your evil little pals?"

"As a member of the Vlatavan Royal Family, I have immunity diplomatic. As long as no crimes against Vlatava can be proven against me.

"But when the Queen needed a heart, Count Heartless hear opportunity knocking on his door. The Ice Fortresses were all part of your plan to murder your niece!" He shouted, believing it as quickly as he said it.

"And Savage! He intentionally stalled me as a favor to you." He realized.

"It is nice to have friends. Now," he unsheathed his sword, "shall we see if I can kill two hearts with one blow."

"Take your best shot." Bolt hissed. He slid the package on the frozen ground until it disappeared underneath a car, then swung his leg around to kick and trip Vertigo.

"YES!" He got back up and bounced off the three gunmen taking aim. Then, he ran in the direction of where he slid the heart.

"Enough!" Vertigo shouted. Mind waves charged Bolt, but he continued to run, struggling against it, like trying to run in honey, until he knocked into Vertigo. He jumped onto him, and yanked the headgear off him, and ran off.

"I'd love to continue this, but you are not my priority." Bolt said. He dropped to his side, sliding underneath a car and grabbed the medical backpack.

_Tell me there's still time._ He pleaded, running up to the street and crashed into the door.

"Take it, go!" He shouted, holding the heart up to the doctors.

"Right, right! Surgery team, report to Oa wing stat!" He shouted, running. As he watched the doctors climb into the elevator, he felt the full after affects of the mind waves, and passed out.

* * *

Flash vibrated anxiously as he paced his house. He hated waiting, but after he had destroyed the Ice Fortress, he didn't have anything left to do but wait for his nephew. He had no idea where he was, and none of the team members had answered his call.

Finally, his comm link rang,

"Hello?" He asked anxiously.

"What did you need Flash?" Robin asked in irritation.

"Where is Wally?"

"He's on a mission, why?"

"What mission?"

"He's delivering a heart to Queen Perdita-"

"_Titans West has taken down yet another Ice Fortress." _Barry could hear their own TV on, as well has his own. He watched his wife giving reports.

"_But this just in, despite the best efforts of Bolt, and a team of transplant surgents, young Queen Perdita of Vlatava died on the operating table, at Seattle Medical Center_."

There was a pause, "Oh gods..."

But Barry didn't hear. He stared at the TV in shock. He'd always thought of his nephew invincible, passing through everything with ease. Immortal. Perfect. He'd never heard of any failed missions, even for the league. Oh man, when he found out, the guilt was going to eat him alive.

"Jay! GET BOLT ON THE LINE!"

Back at Mount Justice, everything was going crazy. Literally. Miss Martian was crying, like she did whenever deaths were reported on the news, with Conner trying to comfort her. Their comm links were going crazy, calls coming in from the other titans to confirm Queen Perdita's death. It was much bigger than anyone thought. A whole country at Count Vertigo's disposal. The entire budget, the citizens, the army and arsenal. All his.

"He's not picking up." Jay flinched at all the ringing that echoed in the cave. Sure, her enhanced hearing was being blocked with the power dampener bracelet, but it still hurt her ears. So this was how Conner felt whenever someone screamed.

"I'm going myself-"

"You can't. Zeta Tubes are still offline, Roads are still as icy as a snowcone, and the Supercycle and Bio-ship are under repair. There's no way to Seattle, unless you wanna ride your bike there." Robin ran a hand through his hair.

Jay growled in anger, "Fine, but I'm checking up on him tomorror morning."

"I'm not stopping you."

**Seattle, October 6, 06:39 a.m. PST.**

Bolt opened his eyes blearily, seeing a familiar Caucasian villain smirking at him.

"Count Vertigo.." he mumbled.

"That's, _King_ Vertigo to you."

"King?" Bolt asked, blinking.

"Perdita is dead. And the beauty of it is, I never laid a hand on her."

"And now no one can lay a hand on you." Bolt spat.

"As king of Vlatava, I am untouchable."

"Let's test that theory." Bolt snapped, struggling to get up from his hospital bed, only to have pain shoot up his chest and head. His forehead was wrapped up, along with his arms. In another words, he felt like crap.

"Now, now, little hero. You'll pull your stitches." He said with mock concern, "Besides, who exactly are you mad at, hm? She died on the table." He leaned forward, a smirk on his face, "All that planing, all that effort, neither of us needed bothered."

"Right, and now it must kill you to know you owe favors to five ice villains and Vandal Savage, for nothing."

Vertigo just tapped his staff-sword with his hand, "Not at all, they all played their roles in my attempt to rid Vlatava of Perdita. We couldn't know it was unnececarry."

Bolt was now sitting up straight, "So you all still deserve credit for attemped muder."

"It's called, regicide." Vertigo corrected.

"It's called, YOUR BUSTED JERK FACE!" He reached up and yanked the curtain away, revealing a ten year old girl with green eyes and silvery blonde hair sitting in bed with a hospital gown on. She looked angry, and was holding up a tape recorder. Beside her bed were two Belle Reve agents.

Vertigo's eyes widened, having realized he was tricked. He took a step backwards.

"I believe you know Queen Perdita." Bolt said, a smirk on his face.

"No..."

"_It's called, regicide._" Predita played back his voice.

"Count Vernid Vertigo, as Queen of Vlatava I herby accuse you of high treason against the crown, and revoke your diplomatic immunity." She announced, sounding quite pissed off.

"No!" He shouted. In one fluid motion, he drew his sword and charged his niece. Having seen it happen, Bolt picked up a medical heart beat tracker and whacked it across Vertigo's stomach and sword. The sword clattered on the ground, and the officers rushed forward to arrest him.

Bolt pushed himself up from bed, doing his best not to trip, "Send him to Belle Reve."

Vertigo stopped struggling, "Well played, children. Admittedly well played. This round goes to you. And by all means, let this victory go to your heads."

He was led out of the room. Bolt picked up the sword, sheathing it again before carefully walking over to the Queen. Her gaze softened.

"Thank you. Your plan worked perfectly." She smiled softly.

"Well, when I woke up and found out you were in recovery, I knew Vertigo would make another attempt on your life. Unless, a) he thought you were dead. And b) he lost that darn immunity, and was sent away for good." He held up the sword to Perdita, but she just shook her head.

"That sword is an heirloom belonging to my country, NOT, to the Count. I would be pleased for you to have it. As a, reward? Or, a souvinear?"

Bolt stared at the sword, before looking into Perdita's hopeful green eyes, and he smiled.

"OHMYGODBOLT!" His team burst through the door.

"Queen Perdita, meet my team, and my family." He grinned. He was tackled into a hug by Jay and Miss Martian. Artemis nodded at him. Robin, Red Arrow, and Aestus didn't hesitate to also join in on the group hug. Superboy gave him a rare smile. Blue Beetle, Magia, Rocket, and Cheshire openly grinned at him.

"They just announced it on TV that Vertigo is in prison and Queen Perdita is alive. Nice job, you saved an entire country!" Robin grinned.

"What can I say? I'm the man!"

A few hours later, Bolt placed both the sword and the medical backpack in the souvinear room.

"Hey." Wally turned around and saw Artemis.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Haven't had much time to look around the cave. I keep getting lost. What's this room?"

"I keep our souviners here, most of them anyway. This was from that rescue mission with Robin, Jay and Slade," He pointed at the broken piece of Slade's mask, "this is from the last battle between the Brotherhood of Evil and the Titans." he pointed at Monsieur Mallah's beret.

"You never told me what happened to them." She said quietly, "All I've heard is that they somehow disappeared a few months ago."

She saw the troubled look on Wally's face.

"You don't think they disappeared, do you?" It was said more as a statement rather than a question. There was a pause.

"I don't know Artemis. I just don't know."


	22. Problems, Problems, Problems

**Sorry this came in a bit late. I've been editin and revising my previous chapters, since they kinda are confusng. So, reread pease, and tell me what you think.**

**Also, this is much different than the way the team get's into Morrow's secret base. But hey, different team, different powers, different styles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Problems, Problems, and More Problems**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_She saw the troubled look on Wally's face.

"You don't think they disappeared, do you?" It was said more as a statement rather than a question. There was a pause.

"I don't know, Artemis. I just don't know."

* * *

"Team, we've got a mission." Red Star said. He watched his team immediately jump up. Surprisingly, crime was at an all time low this week.

"It's about time!" Kole breathed a sigh of relief. Gnarrk grunted in response.

"Where to?"

"Yellowstone National Park. They found one of Vertigo's old hideouts, maybe they can point us in the right direction of..." Kilowat, trailed off. Everyone knew though. One day, they were at a full blast war with the Brotherhood of Evil, the next, they'd just disappeared. Most of the villains who'd been associated with them had just gone back to normal crimes and such, and Count Vertigo had been one of them.

"Let's go than!" Wondergirl, ever the enthusiastic, smiled.

The team climbed into the T-ship, waiting impatiently to get to the park.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Charles Janathan Watkins!"

"Sorry... are we there yet?"

"Yes! We. Are. There."

"Oh, cool!" Kilowat grinned, jumping out of the T-ship.

"Kill me now." Red Star grumbled, obviously peeved. Kilowat could annoy him to all and any levels of annoyance. Everyone else just smiled or rolled their eyes. The exact same thing happened everytime they rode in the T-ship.

"Some things never change..." Kole smiled.

"Gnarrk!" He agreed.

It was late at night, so no one was there. Not even security guards.

"So, how do we get underground?" Argent asked.

The rest of her team looked at each other, looking quizical.

"No idea." was Kilowat's dry reply.

"Once again, up to me." Argent muttered, creating a red plasma drill digging into the earth.

"I hit something." She said. Kole jumped into the hole, flipping a few times midair and landed on her feet, a skill very few people have.

"It's metal! Like, a ground, or a-"

"Roof." Wondergirl nodded, cracking her knuckles as she also flew down. She punched the metal ceiling, and left a decent sized dent.

"Whoa... that's some pretty hard stuff." She looked surprised, "Very few metals are this hard... Kole?"

"Just because I can turn into a hard crystal, does not mean I am automatically the rock expert." She said with no real venom in her tone. She sounded more joking and amused than irritated.

"Right, sorry." Wondergirl continued to try and punch her way through, which did eventually work.

Kole frowned, she knew she should tell her team, but how? Sure, a lot of the Titans were gaining new powers, but still... it was hard for them to understand. It was bad enough people tried to take her original powers for granted, but with her newfound ability... She could trust her friends, right?

"We're in." Wondergirl reported.

Gnarrk carried Kole down, Argent, Kilowat and Red Star flew in, and Wondergirl jumped into the hole.

"What the-" The team looked around, confused.

"Everything's gone..."

* * *

"Aww, come on."

"I said, no."

"Please."

"No. I need to finish this, it could be a threat." Batman snapped, having finally lost any patience he had left (Which wasn't that much).

"What is it anyway?" Flash peeked curiously at the small device.

"A device the Titans asked me to identify. It's alien tech, sources unknown." He said flatly.

"Have you figured out what it is yet?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no."

"You mean, not yet?"

"Yes. I will not be able to continue this until Martian Manhunter and Dr. Fate return from off world duties."

"Why not?"

"This device holds both alien and magical properties. However, J'onn will be back soon, but Dr. Fate may not return for months."

Flash frowned, "That sucks-"

"Hey Barry!" Flash sped out of the room.

"Yeah GA?"

"Comere." Flash frowned and ran into the green archer's bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Hoods." He hissed.

"I didn't do-" Flash started to snicker at the hats. Instead of Ollie's usual jackets with hoods, there were several yellow Speedy hats.

"Joke's on you." Flash snorted, "I didn't do anything." He was about to leave, when a sharp arrow pinned him to the wall.

"This isn't going to hold me." He said stubbornly.

"Not for long," Green Arrow agreed, "But long enough. What did you do?"

"I told you, I didn't do it! I swear if I'm lying, I will never eat again." Flash promised, feeling slightly frightened.

Green Arrow glowered, but knew Flash wouldn't promise something like that if he didn't mean it.

"Then. Who. Did."

"Most likely Red Arrow, where else would he get the Speedy hat?" He demanded.

"ROLAND GEORGE HARPER!" Green Arrow stormed out of the room, leaving Flash pinned to the wall.

"Hey- Ollie! Ollie come back! Get me down from here! OLIVER QUEEN, GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE!" Flash thrashed against the arrows.

* * *

"Give me the remote you crud-munchin-" The bald little boy's mouth was muffled.

"Shhhhhhhh." Mammoth snapped, pointing to Kyd Wykkyd, who was meditating.

"Remember what happened last time we got him upset? He transported us to jail!" Billy Numeros barked.

See-more shrunk down in his seat angrily. The team was falling apart, all because Jinx went hero on them. Who knew she was the glue to hold them together. Sure, they'd gotten a new member, Angel, but she had a different style. She was blunt and harsh, not at all like Jinx's snappy and sarcastic attitude.

See-more really did miss her. He'd had a crush on the pink haired girl since they'd first met, and he'd never gotten the courage to ask her out. And now, it was too late. Jinx had gone of with some stupid speedy hero. He was going to get back at Bolt. It it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Come out Michael. It's been months, you can't hide forever." Barbara's voice echoed through the door to the eldest's room.

"Watch me." Came his muffled reply.

"Azrael, I may be younger, but I'm more experienced than you. I will break down the door, again, if I have to."

"Please don't. I don't want to have to replace that again." Jason shouted.

Barbara ignored him, and kicked the door down.

"Go away." Was all the seventeen year old could grumble.

"Are you really seventeen, or are you seven?" Barbara scoffed, and sat down next to the sulking teenager.

"You can't blame yourself for attacking. Someone was controlling your mind."

"And they can do it again." He snapped, "I was completely aware of what I was doing... but it was like a fog thickened around my brain. I couldn't control it, and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

"Michael-"

"From this moment on, I herby resign from the Teen Titans. Effective immediately." Michael said flatly, and stood up. Barbara couldn't hold back her surprise.

"What? Why?"

"I told you, if whoever did this to me had me out cold, and I still can't remember it, then maybe they put a back up. One undetectable from both alien and technology scans."

"Michael, if our scanners didn't show there was anything wrong with you, then nothing is." Barbara insisted.

"The scanners can be wrong."

"Michael-"

"I'm sorry, Babs." He stood up, and draped a backpack over his shoulder.

Barbara sat there for god knows how long, in shock.

"Oh gods..." Oracle whispered, her eyes wide as she rushed to get the younger kids.

* * *

Wally West shifted uncomfortably at the doorstep. He wasn't sure he should do this, but he really did need it. Ever since Kaldur gave him the advice to ask another speedster about his newfound skill, he'd been debating with it. He didn't have to many choices.

A) Flash  
B) Flash the first  
C) Johnny Quick  
D) Max Mercury  
or  
E) Proffossor Zoom

None of them really sounded that appealing. Choice A was out of the question, Choice C was impossible since he was currently in another dimension, Choice D was dead, Choice E hated Wally and was an evil phsyco path out for blood, and Wally had never really met Choice B.

Yeah, so, not many choices. So, here he was, at the doorstep of one of the five speedster's homes, hoping for advice. He couldn't really believe he was doing this... but, he decided he'd held it off long enough.

Wally took a deep breath and knocked on the door, half hoping they weren't home.

They answered the door, and by the look on their faces, they hadn't heard the news that Wally was really alive.

"Hey Grandpa Flash, I'm back."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean the school is hosting a dance?"

"I mean, our school is hosting a dance." Robin quirked an eyebrow at his furious sister.

"Ari, I know you dislike dresses and all-"

"Dislike? Ah, no. I **hate** dresses." Ari clarified.

"Come on Ari!" M'gann squealed, "It'll be fun!"

Superboy sniffed the air, "Does anyone else smell fire?"

"Ooooh! My cookies!" M'gan moaned, flying into the kitchen and floating the tray of cookies onto the table, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, they're not that burnt." Jaime said confortingly.

"I guess." M'gann sighed, "Please please please, can we go?"

Everyone hesitated. None of them liked seeing M'gann unhappy. But none of them really wanted to go either.

"I'll go." Zatanna smiled at her.

"Got nuttin better to do." Raquel shrugged.

"Erghh, I guess I'm in." Artemis sighed.

"I'm in, I never got the chance to see what a real dance is like." Jade smirked, "'sides, I'll never be able to see you two in a dress again." She looked at her sister and Ari.

"Guess I'll do it too." Ari said sullenly, "Only if you can get the boy's to agree."

The boy's all snorted, giving her looks of disbelief,

"Doubt it."

"Not happening."

"No way."

"When pigs fly maybe."

"Suuuuure."

"That'll happen."

**Three hours later...**

"I can't believe we agreed to this." Roy muttered.

"Look on the bright side." Jaime said.

"What bright side?"

"Exactly."

"We agreed to do this, so we must keep our word." Kaldur reasoned, but still looked like he'd rather swallow a lemon.

"Okay, I know how we got looped into going, but how did they convince us to go shopping with them?" Wally grumbled.

"...Kryptonite is not my only weakness." Was Conner's reply.

"Yeah, red haired and green skinned girl's are apparantly your other." Dick snickered.

"And black haired magical girls are yours." Roy shot back. Dick huffed, but didn't try and retort.

"Okay! We're ready." M'gann called out.

M'gann walked out with sparkly pink dress reaching up to her knees. It shimmered in the light, and sequins were clear on the spagetti strap.

Conner's eyes widened, and tried not to gape. Wally, on the other hand, had no such hesitation.

"Whoa... you look smoking babe." He grinned. M'gann giggled,

"Thanks Wally! Come out Zatanna, you're going to love this Dick."

Zatanna walked out with a silky black dress just above her knees. A halter top stood out the most.

"Uhhhhhh." Was all Dick could say. He looked similar to a goldfish.

"Come on Raquel."

"Alright..." Came her hesitant voice.

She stepped out with a red dress reaching her ankles with thick straps. A matching but lighter shade of red belt was wrapped around her waist.

Kaldur choked on his bottle of water upon seeing her appearence. He coughed several times, trying to avoid looking at her.

"You look, ermmm, wonderful, Raquel." He ignored his red cheeks. However, Raquel did notice it, and smirked at him.

"Thanks Kal."

"And next we have Jade!" M'gann squealed.

Jade was wearing a one inch strap dress that was the color, ironically, jade. It reached her mid thigh and was made of silk.

Roy looked up and tried not the look amazed. It was difficult. He ignored the snickers from unnamed teammates *CoughDickWallyandJaimeCough*.

"Uhhhhhhh."

"Thanks." She said, a smirk on her face.

"Artemis."

"Ughhh, fine." Was her gruff reply. She awkwardly walked out with an emerald green pencil dress. It wasn't showy, but it was short with thick straps.

"Ari?"

"I'm not coming out."

"Come on, we all did it." Artemis complained.

"Yeah, it's perfect blackmail time." Roy shouted.

"It's not like we have cameras." Wally said distractedly while he adjusted the lenses on his didgital camera.

"Do I have to come in there and pull you out?" Jaime asked.

"Eeeep. No!" She shouted.

"Then come out." Dick also took out his phone.

"I'm going to kill you guys..." Was her reply before she uncomfortably walked out. Her dress was up to her mid shins and was a thin linen feeling. It was a strapless dress, but the sapphire blue distracted you from that.

"Ughhhhhh, how do girls where this?" She muttered, trying to flatten out her dress.

"Ummmmmm." Jaime looked like he just saw a dancing cow.

The boys shot him sympathic looks, while the girls just giggled (Besides the obvious)

"Dick, Wally, put the phones away." She snapped.

"Yes mother." They said in unison, looking unaffected by her glare.

"Can I change now?"

"Sure. Sehtolc ruo ot kcab egnahc!" Zatanna said. Their dresses were replaced by normal civillian clothing.

"Great, now, are we done?" She asked.

"Nope, we still have shoes, make up, and jewelery!" M'gann beamed.

Artemis smacked her forehead. Ari felt her head drop on a table.

* * *

Stacey felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind to see one of her teammates.

"Oh, you." She mumbled, turning back to stare at her screen.

"You know, there still a chance that he's-"

"He's not." She said forcefully.

"Stacey, you must consider the chance of him not being out there." Phaze said gently.

"But he's not. He's still there. I know it." She snapped.

"If he is alive, he wouldn't want you to stop eating and sleeping." He insisted.

"How would you know that? He probably doesn't even know who I am?" Stacey asked bitterly.

"He's a brother. Every brother has that feeling, when something is wrong with their sibling. Whether they know they have one or not."

Stacey glanced at the screen once more, longingly.

"Thanks, Van. I guess I'll go to bed..." She sighed, and stood up.

"Good. Come on, and please, take a shower first."

Stacey rolled her eyes, and ignored the comment, following the older teen outside. Just after they got out of earshot, Stacey's computer started to beep.

* * *

"Jason!" Tim screamed for his brother. He dropped to his knees weakly, watching the building blow up. Tears slipped from his eyes, no... not Jason, he was too strong, too smart, too stubborn... he just couldn't.

"Ohmygod." Stephanie bowed her head, tears forming in her eyes. She furiously blinked them away. She held onto little Tim, poor kid... He was quite close to Jason, despite their constant back talking to each other.

Damian's eyes widened, and felt his jaw hit the ground. He felt something wet on his cheek. Gingerly, he touched it, and wondered, is it raining? Before realizing it was his tears. He'd never cried before... but now he knew what sadness felt like. And he hated it.

Cass shook with terror. She tried to look away, but couldn't. No... those imagages would stay branded into her mind forever. There wasn't a force in the world that could help her forget that.

The siblings sat there, staring into the distance of the destroyed warehouse. No more than a memory now. The family mourned, and stayed there for what felt like hours.

"S-someone contact Oracle." Cass, the oldest, wiped more tears from her cheeks as she wiped them away, "A-and Michael, Dick, and Ari." She sniffled.

But nobody made any movements.

Eventually, Barbara got worried and went to the site where their mission was suppossed to take place. She froze at the sight. The kids, all crying their eyes out, an exploded and destroyed warehouse, and Jason nowhere to be seen. It was pretty terrifying.

"Cass... where's Jason?" She asked slowly.

Cass simply bowed her head, reaching into her belt and gingerly holding up a torn piece of fabric,

"Gone." She said quietly.

* * *

"Wanna play!" Timmy screeched.

"Okay, Timmy!" Melvin smiled down at him, "Let's play pretend. Close your eyes."

Timmy pouted, but followed her instructions. Suddenly, he found himself in a paradise island, dressed as a pirate.

The four year old spent hours playing pretend with Melvin, Teether, and Bobby. Until their official babysitter (Next to Raven of course) called them for dinner.

"I will be retiring from the Teen Titans." Bushido said, "And returning to my home country. However, you will be under the complete training of Melvin."

You may be surprised to hear that Bushido was their leader, but he was one of the only Teen Titans that had patience with litle children, and with Raven constantly on missions against crime in Jump City, along with tracking down any hints of the Brotherhood of Evil, Bushido was the number one choice. No other Titan would agree, and none had the patience.

Melvin blinked in surprise, a shy and happy smile on her face.

"Thanks!" She beamed up at him, "Did you hear that Bobby?" She paused, as though listening to him speak.

"You have the aid of the monks, as well. Robin has informed me of a new team member for you. David, his name is."

"Of course he can join!" Melvin beamed, "Does this mean I can finally get a superhero name?" She pleaded.

"You understand the responsibility that comes with a new name?"

"Of course! I'm eight!" She said proudly, "I choose... Fantasy!" She decided.

"An excellent name, it has been an honor working with you." Bushido bowed. Fantasy giggled and bowed back.

Timmy started to wail, gripping onto the young man's leg as Teether copied his example.

Bushido sighed; this was harder then he thought.

* * *

Sara crept along the wall, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone about to stop her. It's been months: he was bound to find her soon enough. She had to run, just like she did last time...

"Sara?" A voice asked. Sara bit back a curse, and leaned into the wall a bit further, trying to blend into the wall.

"Sara, I know you're here. And I know you can here me." The boy continued, "You're not the only one who want to run."

"What gave me away?" She asked quietly.

"You. Just now." Brian answered with a small smile.

"Of course..." She sighed, and stepped into the light, "I'm leaving, Brian."

"No, you're not." He said flatly.

"And why not?"

"Look, we don't need anymore losses." He snapped. Sara frowned,

"What do you mean, losses? We haven't failed a mission in a year, or lost a Titan in three years, Phobian."

"Shadowcat... look, word is, a Titan... a Titan is dead." He said flatly. A silence rang in the hallway of Titans Tower.

"Who?" She asked, her voice hollow. Brian hesitated.

"Who?" Her voice harsher now.

"Rumors say, its Red Hood." He said quietly.

"Not possible. That's like saying Joker turned himself in."

"It's true... I tried to contact Titans Africa, but they turned me off. We must assume the worst."

Shadowcat stayed silent, before saying, "Do, do they know yet?" Phobian seemed to know who she was talking about.

"I don't think so. It's the night of their school dance, and no one really had the heart to tell them." His eyes became downcast, "But they'll find out eventually."

"Who- who else?" She asked. Phobian didn't seem the least bit surprised she could see right through him.

"Azrael resigned, trying to clear his mind of what happened at Mount Justice. Bushido is heading back to Japan for a solo career."

"A death and two resignations are not going to stop us."

"It's not just that," Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, "there have been extremely high crime rates from villains who were suspects for aiding the Brotherhood of Evil before they disappeared. Around the same areas they used to be."

"So? We'll defeat them." Shadowcat said forcefully.

"See-more is out for Bolt's blood, while he is still trying to get help controlling his newfound ability."

"Okay, a bit more difficult-"

"A new villain is on the loose. One that can bend reality and force you into another universe."

"Alright, so there's a bit more pressure-"

"A new group of villains is suspected to be on the rise. One worse than the Brotherhood of Evil."

A pause.

"'kay, never mind." She slumped against the wall miserably, "What am I doing? My mother would never run away."

"She wouldn't," Brian agreed, "and neither would you. All this stuff that's going on is just pressure. We, the Titans, will get through it. I have yet to find a problem that we haven't yet before."

"Is there any good things going on?"

"Well, some of us are getting new powers, and new teammates." He said hopefully.

"At least there's that... But will it be enough."

Brian didn't answer.


	23. Failsafe Part 1

**This takes place inbetween the mini stories of the last chapter. I'm pretty sure right before Jason's death. Sorry for not being clear on that one, but the dance HAS NOT past yet. So I'll probably put that one in, along with the continuous stories, after Failsafe.**

**So, because of my story line, Artemis doesn't really hate Bolt, and he doesn't exactly hate her either. Since the only reason why Wally didn't like Artemis at first was because he believed she was the reason why Roy didn't join them, so they still argue a bit like siblings or roommates would. And Artemis and Red Arrow aren't exactly BFF's either, but they have a somewhat closer relationship then they have in the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Failsafe**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_Gnarrk carried Kole down, Argent, Kilowat and Red Star flew in, and Wondergirl jumped into the hole.

"What the-" The team looked around, confused.

"Everything's gone..."

***00000***

"ROLAND GEORGE HARPER!" Green Arrow stormed out of the room, leaving Flash pinned to the wall.

"Hey- Ollie! Ollie come back! Get me down from here! OLIVER QUEEN, GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE!" Flash thrashed against the arrows.

***00000***

See-more really did miss her. He'd had a crush on the pink haired girl since they'd first met, and he'd never gotten the courage to ask her out. And now, it was too late. Jinx had gone of with some stupid speedy hero. He was going to get back at Bolt. If it was the last thing he did.

***00000***

"Michael-"

"I'm sorry, Babs." Michael stood up, and draped a backpack over his shoulder.

Barbara sat there for god knows how long, in shock.

"Oh gods..." Oracle whispered, her eyes wide as she rushed to get the younger kids.

***00000***

Wally took a deep breath and knocked on the door, half hoping they weren't home.

They answered the door, and by the look on their faces, they hadn't heard the news that Wally was really alive.

"Hey Grandpa Flash, I'm back."

***00000***

"Great, now, are we done?" She asked.

"Nope, we still have shoes, make up, and jewelery!" M'gann beamed.

Artemis smacked her forehead. Ari felt her head drop on a table.

***00000***

"Good. Come on, and please, take a shower first."

Stacey rolled her eyes, and ignored the comment, following the older teen outside. Just after they got out of earshot, Stacey's computer started to beep.

***00000***

"Cass... where's Jason?" She asked slowly.

Cass simply bowed her head, reaching into her belt and gingerly holding up a torn piece of fabric,

"Gone." She said quietly.

***00000***

Timmy started to wail, gripping onto the young man's leg as Teether copied his example.

Bushido sighed; this was harder then he thought.

***00000***

"At least there's that... But will it be enough."

Brian didn't answer.

* * *

**On with the story!**

**Mount Justice, October 16, 16:10 EST**

In space, a dark red space craft loomed over planet Earth. It was stopped by the two Green Lanterns of the Justice League, quickly followed by Batman himself.

"Deploying camera sensor units." He said, pressing a button as he steered the ship. The Green Lanterns flew closer to the ship, close enough for them to hear.

"Attention, you have entered the boundaries of Earth Space. Disingage all weapons and engines, this is your final warning." One of them, John Stewart, said.

Before either could do anything, the large circle they were floating in front of, started to shine. It was a laser, just getting ready to fire. They put up shields, and lasted longer then they should have. Instead, the laser blasted right through them, killing them on impact. When the light disappeared, they were nowhere in sight.

"Code Red! Full defenses deployed." Batman said, pushing a button that opened the trap door that let out Captain Marvel, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Atom. The lasers shot again, but this time they were ready.

Batman flew his plane out of the way, yanking on the controls. The four meta/alien heroes separated into twos, avoiding the rays, but it eventually caught up to them with so much of a struggle. One of the smaller ships that surrounded the largest one shot Batman's ship, making it dissapear instantly.

From Mount Justice, the team watched. Conner growled. Now Superman, the person who he'd been cloned to be exactly like, was gone. He'd never got the chance to learn anything from him, he barely got to speak with him. He was gone, never to be seen again. The most powerful man alive was gone, so what chance did he have? Not much more, but he wasn't going to give up. Conner silently mourned the relationship he could've had with his fellow Kryptonian.

Robin looked away as Batman's ship blew up. He wasn't exactly Batman's #1 fan, but he'd grown some sort of respect for the man. He was the one who'd taken him and his sister in, the one who'd comforted them the first few nights after their parent's deaths. If Batman had allowed them to become his partners (Not Sidekicks!), how different would things be now.

Jay shrunk in her seat, trying to block the images from her mind. The most powerful forces in the Universe was killed without much of a struggle. Where did that leave her, and her team? She, too, somewhat respected her former guardian. He was the only human in the Justice League, yet, was looked up to as the leader. Batman was a naturally born leader, and was made for a job like this. There was something that drove him to do the things that several heroes just can't do. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to make those sacrifices.

M'gann felt a tear slip her cheek. Her uncle, the one who'd told her all these amazing stories of Earth, was gone. She avoided him as much as possible when they were first caught, and he kept his distance with her. She wasn't stupid, she could take a hint. Martian Manhunter obviously didn't want to speak to a white martian, just like every other Martian on Mars. J'onn was the one who inspired her to smuggle herself to Earth in the first place, whether he knew it or not. Now, he was gone. And there was no other Martian on Earth but her. And no other Martian would have the courage to come to this planet.

* * *

Cyborg shot at every ship he could reach, but no avail. Not even his sonic blaster was a match for the unpenetrable ships. Jinx, Starfire, and Raven were already gone, just as Beast Boy had went. Terra screamed as she was hit, and dissapeared from view. It was just him, but not for long.

Mas and Menos zipped around Steel City, dodging the lasers as they brought the civillians to safety. Bumblebee flew in the air at the size of a bee, trying to dodge the lasers until she was finally caught in a ray. Retribucion had been the first to leave, followed by Aqualad and Stalker.

Quickly, the other Titan Branches fell. It was worse then when they'd disappeared during the uprising of the Brotherhood of Evil.

The Teen Titans Central watched this from their one main base, Mount Justice. The screen closed down as another one popped up, INCOMING TRANSMISSION it read.

Dr. Fate appeared on the screen, "Tornado, did you-" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Dr. Fate. We saw. Defenses have failed, we must initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmitive. I will see you in the field." The screen dissapeared.

"I must join the league, and we will do whatever it takes to keep humanity safe. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." Red Tornado said.

The team nodded.

"We stand ready." Aestus said grimly.

_"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live-"_

Wally clenched his fists nervously.

"She will be fine." Aestsus reassured him.

_"The extra-terrestrial have brought their attack on Earth to Central City._

Iris ducked her head as a rocket exploded on impact on a building about a block away. More people dissappeared from view.

The Flash appeared, swiping Iris off her feet and ran. A bright light followed, and suddenly, the camera's vision cleared to the top of a roof. Dr. Fate and the Flash stood in the place of the ruined city streets.

"_You should both be safe here, at least for now_." Dr. Fate said.

"_Thanks, Flash... and Dr. Fate."_ She said hesitantly. Flash touched her shoulder before running off, followed by Dr. Fate.

"_Danny, you okay_?" She asked. A thumbs up appeared.

"_Errrm, as you can see, the Justice League are attempting to hold the line_."

Flash ran up the top of a building to save the stranded civillians, just as a ship blew it up. Thick black smoke filled the air.

"_No..."_ Iris whispered, her eyes growing wide as she held out a hand in horror.

Wally shut his eyes at this point, leaning into the closest person (Who just so happened to be Artemis).

Seeing Flash dead, it made him realize what kind of relationship they might have been able to have. Closer then Wally and his father had been, that was for sure. But instead, Wally decided to run. Even now, when Flash tried to talk to him, he ran. All he was ever good at was running. And now, he couldn't stop.

"_Iris! Iris, Iris! Get outta there!"_ A blonde woman indoors screamed in terror just as the screen went dead. She bowed her head,

"_I-I'm sorry. We're experiencing... technical difficulties in Central City. We- we take you now to a devestated Taipei, where another few Leaguers are having a bit more luck."_

The screen changed to the Taipei 101 just as both of the Hawks were killed. The view was switched to Green Arrow, desperately shooting arrow after arrow, standing back to back with Black Canary. She let out a scream, but it was no match for the alien ships. The screen went blank.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom, and Aquaman."_

Rocket took a calming breath. She thought of Icon as a coward. When she'd first found out he was an alien, someone with powers and could actually do something worthwhile to stop crimes where she lived, she'd been furious. Rocket thought that every alien would have the guts to do something to help others, like Superman, the Hawks, Martian Manhunter. They all came to Earth and helped protect it. Even the less powerful or nonmetas were braver then him. Batman, Green Arrow, both had no powers and just weapons but they still had the guts to come out and help. Yet Icon still had the nerve to wait until Rocket almost died to finally step up and do what's right.

Roy felt slight terror seeing his mentor die. He and Ollie had never seen eye to eye, but Roy saw Green Arrow like an Uncle, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Green Arrow had been the one to train him at hand to hand, and perfect his skills at archery and weaponry. He'd taken him in after his parents and Brave Bow died, when no other would have spared him, a skinny, small, smartmouthed street urchin, a second glance. Although he wasn't just about to admit it, Roy felt mourning seeing the Robin Hood Themed hero pass.

Artemis felt her respect for Green Arrow rise. Growing up in Gotham, she never exactly looked up to Batman. She found him creepy and scary, much like every other kid in the dark city. It had been Green Arrow who'd been her role model as a child, going through her mother's imprisonment and suicide, and her father's harsh training and abuse with her sister. Before the green hero, everyone had really overlooked bow and arrows. It was an old weapon usually used in ancient times for war and hunting, and a sport that a few kids will play, if people even called it a sport. What really amazed her was taking something that had been invented a long long time ago, and making it worth using.

Aestus felt his fists clench and his markings glow softly. He was surprised that Aquaman was gone. He'd never thought that he'd leave. Aestus always felt as though things could last forever, never ending. But he wondered, how would Aquaman have been like to him if he'd been more accepting of his heritage and father? Would they be closer then they are now? Or would it have been all formalities, like he'd been as a young child. Aestus thought back to when Aquaman spoke to him on the Fourth of July. Aestus was his middle name, and Kaldur never believed in coincidences. He regretted the decision he made in neglecting Aestus, but how much did that really change?

In Smallville, Kansas, right above where Titans Southwest once was, a giant alien mothership crashed onto earth. Wonder Woman passed before, and it was just Red Tornado left.

"Red Tornado to cave." He dodged a blast, "I fear I am all that is left of the Justice League." He said solemnly.

"Our Team-" The radio was cut off. Titans Central watched the news in silence.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Aestus said quietly, but his voice full of determination. Everyone was quiet, until Superboy broke it.

"So what are we waiting for? A theme song?"

"A stradegy." He replied calmly, "Every one of Earth's weapons have no effect over the alien ships."

"It's been made clear a direct attack will only lead to disaster." Jade added.

"Not asterous." Jay agreed quietly.

"Pulling up globe." Robin said. A 3D globe appeared in the center of the room.

"Here are all the places the aliens are now." Jaime noted, pointing at the red spots on the globe.

Arming.

"Not yet!" Jaime snapped. The team gave him looks.

"Right, sorry." He said, "The aliens are attacking the major cities."

"That one got lost?" Conner asked, pointing to the red dot at the North Pole.

"Hey, that's where Superman's Fortress of Solitude is." Robin realized.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude." Conner asked incredelously.

"The power of it must have attracted the alien's attention, at least enough for them to send scouts to investigate it."

"Must be some fortress." Superboy said bitterly, turning away.

"Conner-" M'gann put her hand on his arm.

"Naw, it's okay." He looked back at her, "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know now."

"The lone ship is out target?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah! Let's kick some ugly alien butt!" Bolt cheered, "OW!" Artemis nudged him harshly.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." She reminded. Bolt sheepishly looked back at Conner and M'gann's pointed stares.

"Uh," Bolt chuckled nervously, "Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"Subtle, kid." Roy muttered.

* * *

About an hour later, the team watched the scorpion like ship facing the entrance to Superman's Fortress. Everything was silent.

Artemis and Red Arrow stood back to back, bows poised and ready to attack from behind a tall heap of snow. M'gann, in camoflaugue, flew behind the ship and used her telekhinesis to rip off a piece of it.

"Communications are diabled." She reported mentally, "Repulsion disabled." She added as it collapsed to the ground.

Artemis and Red Arrow fired at the red eye in the center, or the entrance. The foam covered the entire circle up. The 'Head' turned in their direction and fired several times.

"And ET's are sealed inside." Artemis said.

From below the firing ship, Aestus took that as his que and lept up from the water, his water bearers in the form of whips and landed on the ship. The laser turned to him, but before it could fire Wolf (From Jay's bracelet) appeared out of nowhere and pushed the laser away.

"Good boy!" Jay cooed mentally. Superboy held the laser and steadied it.

Bolt ran into the scene, holding onto Robin as he lept off and flipped onto the ship. Robin and Jay turned on their computers as Superboy struggled to hold the laser in place.

Cheshire appeared out of nowhere next to her teammates. Zatanna and Rocket flew side by side and landed on the ground next to the ship.

"Identifying weapon stress points and strong shields." Robin said.

"Here, here, and here." Jay pointed to the spots as Miss Martian slashed at them with telekhinesis.

Superboy ripped the laser as hard as he could, but what he didn't notice was the small shock lasers dangling next to his leg.

Wolf, however, did. His ears perked up as his hearing was stronger then even Superboy's, and shoved his master out of the way just as the laser fired. Wolf disintegrated.

Superboy was pushed to the ground, but did a tuck and roll and stood up, staring at the spot where his pet just disappeared.

"Wolf..." M'gann though, her mouth opened. Nobody moved, all of them frozen in shock.

"There was no indication of feedback... I'm sorry Conner." Robin thought quietly. Superboy looked at the ground, feeling anger and sadness. Jay bit her lip, and fingered her charm bracelet sadly.

"We-we can't do anything for him now." He said flatly, his voice shaky but somewhat strong, "Let's go."

Superboy grabbed the laser once more, and pushed even harder then he did before. He used his anger towards Wolf's death to feed his strength, and even without the help of M'gann's telekhinesis, the laser was no match for him. Still holding it, he lept onto the camoflauged Bio-ship and swung the ripped wires to the top of the Bio-ship.

M'gann knelt down and placed her hands on the Bio-ship as they started to glow.

"Rewiring systems to include the ship's bio weapons." She reported as red like mist covered the base of the laser, "I'll need to decamoflaugue for a few minutes." The ship turned back to it's usual red color.

"We may not have a few minutes." Blue Beetle said grimly. Two alien ships swooped above them.

"Miss Martian, open fire!" Aestus shouted mentally.

"Can't! Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new canon. And that's not fully included either!"

"Got you guys covered!" Artemis called, her bow at the ready.

"Get into the ship! We're almost there" Red Arrow barked, standing next to his fellow archer. They shot several arrows and drew more as they ran towards the ship. The arrows hit their mark, and the ships crashed to the ground.

"Artemis! Roy! Behind you!" Cheshire shouted.

The two shot around, drawing their bows, but were too late. The laser hit them both, and were gone before the light died.

"RED ARROW! ARTEMIS!" M'gann screamed.

"Artemis! Roy!" Bolt shouted, about to run forward only to be pushed back by Aestus, who was struggling with his emotions at the moment.

"Get inside! All of you." Aestus snapped, drawing his water-bearers. He used them to pound on the weakened ground. Water erupted from them and shot the ship in the air. Several ice spikes shot at the ship, making it explode.

Bolt clenched his fists. His brother... his crush (No matter how much he denied it) both gone without much struggle. Robin caught his breath. Roy... his older brother... dead. Just like the rest of his little siblings he'd sworn to take care of. Jay shook with fury. The girl she considered a sister, and the boy who practically was her brother, were both gone. Cheshire, for the first time since she was little, felt tears in her eyes. Her almost boyfriend and little sister was dead. Magia sobbed softly, her best friends were gone. Her family. It seemed impossible, they were too stubborn to die.

"They're dead." Bolt hissed. Nobody objected

* * *

The Bio-ship was silent, all except for the soft sniffles and sobs from M'gann, and the growls of anger from Bolt. M'gann tried to concentrate on flying the Bio-ship, but it wasn't easy.

"There will be time to mourn later." Aestus said, his throat tight, "Now we have a job to do. Defend the Earth, and ensure that Artemis and Roy's sacrifices were not in vain."

"Back to the cave?" Cheshire asked, and although her mask didn't show it, she was crying.

"No," Robin said, "The Hall of Justice."

"So that Earth knows that there are still heroes defending them." Jay inferred.

"So that Earth knows that there is still hope." Aestus murmured.

In Washington DC, a general spied the alien ships with his binoculars.

"Now! Open fire!" He barked.

Unfortunately, the guns and tanks were no match for the ships. Everyone ran out of the way to avoid a deadly blase. The general and several of his men looked up to see a slightly foggy object behind them.

Suddenly, a blue circle opened up and a teenaged boy with black hair and a black shirt lept out and onto the alien ship. What really shocked the army was that this boy had a red Superman S on his shirt. The fall left a dent in the ship as it fell out of the sky while the boy continued to punch it.

The other two alien ships disappeared as well. The destroyed ship fell to the ground and landed in front of the remainder of the army. Superboy jumped off it an onto the ground. He looked up just as the red Bio-ship decamoflaugued. The soldiers cheered as the team stepped out.

"See? It is Superman. Told 'ya he wouldn't leave us alone." One dark haired young soldier nudged a taller blonde.

"I don't know... He looks kinda young. Where's the cape?"

"I'm not Superman." Was Conner's forceful answer.

"I don't know who you are, son, and right now, I don't really care. You wear the S and you got the job done."

Superboy looked at the ground, "I'm not Superman." He repeated.

"Tell that to the enemy. General Wayde Eiling, U.S. Air Force sir." He saluted at Aestus, as he seemed to be the eldest.

"Aestus, Teen Titans Central." Aestus nodded, "We'll help you salvage as many of the alien's blasters as we can. Then we start taking back what is ours."

In the destroyed Hall of Justice, the team looked around sadly. Superboy walked up to the remainder of Superman's statue, which was missing a head. Normally, he'd have smirked at this, but now, he realized just how much meaning the destroyed statue held.

Robin and Jay walked up behind him.

"They're really gone, aren't they?" Blue Beetle asked.

Miss Martian floated to the top part of Martian Manhunter's statue. She touched it and felt tears slip her cheeks. M'gann mourned the relationship she might have had with her uncle, before he died, if she'd only been brave enough to speak to him. A thought wave hit her mind, and she looked up with tear stained cheeks.

She flew away in surprise, and lifted the large and heavy statue above. Martian Manhunter was underneath.

"Uncle J'onn!" She screamed, throwing the statue away and rushing towards her uncle.

"I'msooosorrythatIstowedawayony ourBio-ship!" She wailed, speaking faster then even Bolt, "IreallywantedtoseeEarthandIj ustwantedtohelppeoplejustlik eyouandIdidn'twanttotsayon Mars!" Martian Manhunter just nodded, he must have understood her, which seemed impossible since even Bolt had difficulty listening. She flew closer, but Aestus blocked her.

"M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he's whom he appears to be."

"It's him! He's real! He's alive!" M'gann felt more tears rush down her face.

"But we saw you get disintigrated." Superboy spoke aloud, "You and Superman and everyone."

M'gann quickly helped her uncle up. Maybe, just maybe, when this was over, she'd have the chance to speak to her uncle.

"Yes, I remember. But... I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here." J'onn looked at his neice in surprise.

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you!" Miss Martian suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way." Robin realized.

"My mind **is** clouded... I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

Bolt smacked his head, "Of course! Come on!"

Robin and Jay followed him outside to the Bioship. Jay held up her holographic computer and scanned the alien weapon.

"I knew it! Look!" Bolt pointed at the red spots on the blue prints, "It's giving off Zeta radiation, the same stuff that powers out Zeta Tubes. This thing doesn't disintigrate, it teleports!" He said happily, hugging a surprised looked Jay. Bolt pulled down his goggles again, checking the canon for the sixtieth time, as though afraid the proof would be gone.

"Artemis and Roy are alive!" He cheered.

"Maybe, but-" Jay bit her lip.

"No maybes! They're all alive!" Bolt grinned widely.

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us." Miss Martian, back in the Hall of Justice, beamed at Martian Manhunter.

He didn't answer, but just touched his head. The sound of air cracking whipped through the air. Canons fired. Bolt, Robin, and Jay ducked behind the truck they were standing on.

"We're on out way" Aestus said.

"Negative, we can't win this. Miss Martian, camoflaugue the Biship-"

Too late. The Bio ship was destroyed. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter were thrown to the ground in pain.

"M'gann!" Superboy quickly helped her up, who was crying once more.

"That didn't feel like-"

"We're falling back!" Jay shouted.

The three teen heroes and several soldiers were rushing in.

"We're trapped." Wayde said. The doors to the Justice League's library opened.

"Maybe not." Rocket told him.

"We can all Zeta to the cave." Magia said, running ahead of the others as the remainder of the army raised their weapons.

"But only if you can give us authorization." Aestus said, and by the tone of his voice, he didn't like this way.

"I can only send you in one at a time." Martian Manhunter said, being supported by M'gann.

"Send the soldiers first."

"Delay that!" Wayde barked, "You ten are weapons we cannot afford to lose."

The team members exchanged looks.

Martian Manhunter stood in front of the door that led to the Zeta Tubes. A light scanned him.

"Override. Martian Manhunter, 07."

**Recognized, Access Granted.**

The doors slid open to reveal the Zeta Tube.

M'gann was pushed forward by Conner.

"Go." Was all he said. He wanted M'gann out of here as quickly as possible.

**Miss Martian, B-07**

**Magia, B-09**

**Cheshire B-12**

**Blue Beetle B-11**

**Robin B-01**

**Jay B-02**

**Bolt B-03**

Just as the speedster was about to step in, the back of the room exploded.

The blast knocked a large piece of stone onto a soldier. Superboy immediately left to help. Bolt tried to follow, but without warning, Aestus shoved him into the tubes.

The soldiers fired at what seemed like nothing, and more disintigrated by the seconds. Superboy pushed the rock out of the man's legs, and used it as a shield. Superboy helped him to the Zeta tube.

"He goes next." The tone of his voice left no room for discussion.

"Fine, but then you." Aestus glanced at Rocket, who was shielding the soldiers with the kinetic energy, which seemed to be the only thing that may be able to repel the canon's laser. Why didn't she transport yet?

**Private Jason Bard. US Air Force.**

"Can you make it?" Superboy asked.

"Sure Superman." Bard said, limping into the tube.

"I'm not-" He scowled, his fists clenched as he looked behind him at the ongoing battle.

**Superboy, B-08**

He jumped into the Zeta tube.

Several of the rest of the soldiers disintigrated as well. Aestus pushed Martian Manhunter into the tube.

"They need you more then me! GO!" He shouted.

"Kaldur!" Rocket screamed, dodging a blast.

"Raquel, get into the tube!"

"I'm not leaving you." She said stubbornly.

"Raquel-"

"I'm not, end of discussion." Rocket looked at his silvery eyes.

He felt guilt weight him down, but nodded stiffly.

"We end this now." he said. Rocket created a shield, but the blast went right through it.

The blast went right towards Rocket and Aestus.


	24. Failsafe Part 2

**Yeah! Nice and quick update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC. All other OC's have been created by others, and I give full credit to them.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Failsafe Part 2**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"We end this now." he said. Rocket created a shield, but the blast went right through it.

The blast went right towards Rocket and Aestus.

* * *

"Our next mission is clear." Robin swallowed down the sadness of the two deaths.

"We believe the aliens have been teleporting the victims." Jay agreed.

"And we do." Bolt said flatly.

"The only reasonable detention facility," Jay held up the holographic computer, typing a few things, "is here."

The team looked up to see a large screen roll down. It was a picture of the mothership that had landed in Smallville.

"Their mothership." Blue Beetle noted.

"On top of what used to be Smallville." Miss Martian added.

"Ring any bells?" Magia asked Martian Manhunter hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry." He said grimly.

"Superboy, you'll create a disctraction." Robin said, obviously not liking his own plan.

"What? No!" Miss Martian protested, "You're basically offering him as a sacrifice! Aestus would never do that!" She sobbed.

"You're right. Aestus would sacrifice himself." He said quietly, "A mistake, that just cost us, two team members, and a brother and sister." He narrowed his eyes.

"Superboy is the most likely to be a threat to them, motivating the aliens to deploy." Jay said hesitantly.

"Worst case, he's teleported inside." Cheshire added, "We set him free along with Artemis, Roy, Aestus, and Rocket."

"It's okay, M'gann. It's what Superman would do." He reassured his girlfriend.

Miss Martian looked down, a few stray tears left, but nodded.

"But not just Superboy. Even he can't withstand all of them at once." Miss Martian reasoned.

"I'll do it." Magia sighed, "Even I know we don't need that many on a stealth part. I'm not exactly ninja girl either." She looked at Jay.

"Zatanna-"

"I'm going." She said simply.

"You can really tell who wears the pants in that relationship." Bolt muttered. Robin glared,

"Fine, but one more. We're gonna need more then a clone of Superman and a fourteen year old girl to distract them."

"How about a powerful scarab?" Blue Beetle volunteered. The whites of Jay's mask widened.

"No, I have complete faith in Superboy that he can do it." She said flatly. The '_and I don't want you to go'_ was left unspoken.

"I'll be fine." Jaime promised her, "If anything, I'll just be Zeta'ed inside the mothership. Where you and the others will come get me. You said it yourself, we believe they're just transporting everyone."

Jay closed her eyes, and nodded, "Good luck." And kissed his cheek. She left the room to prepare for the mission.

Blue Beetle looked completely confused and lost.

"Uhh, what just happened?"

* * *

Bolt attatched the... well, he wasn't too sure what it was...to a four belts. Robin and Jay strapped them along their torsos, and answering Bolt's question as to what they were.

"Supplies." was his only answer.

"Conner, you don't have to do this." M'gann pleaded, tears coming to her eyes.

"I do, M'gann." He said quietly, "Like I said before, it's what Superman would do."

"Jaime? You alright?" Cheshire snapped her fingers in front of the still frozen teen.

"Uhhhhh."

"Ahh, young love." She smiled sadly.

When it was time, Robin and Jay stood side to side, staring at the large mothership. Miss Martian walked up behind them.

"Stay close to J'onn. He's still, ehhh." Jay grimaced softly, making a hand motion. Miss Martian nodded quietly, understanding what she meant.

"First team, deploy." Robin said, turning behind them. M'gann pulled up her hood, and grabbed Martian Manhunter's hand. They flew into the sky, density shifting into the mothership.

Miss Martian made a mental note to practice this herself. She groaned softly as J'onn pulled her through the wall. It felt strange, and Miss Martian wondered if this is how Bolt felt the first time he managed to vibrate his molocules through a wall.

"We're inside. Be careful Conner... and Zatanna and Jaime." She added hastily.

"I love you." She said in a 'private' chatroom. Superboy smiled softly. He looked at Robin and Jay. They nodded slightly at him.

Jaime transformed and flew into the air.

"Etativel!" Magia sprang off the ground.

Superboy jumped onto the many lasers guarding the ship, destroying each one with a single jump.

Blue Beetle fired at the canons, taking them out easily.

"Raeppasid!" Magia commanded, repeating this several times. The lasers disappeared one by one. Superboy ripped one laser off.

"Careful! Don't disconnect the power source." Robin warned.

He put all his anger and sadness of Wolf's, Kaldur's, Raquel's, Artemis', Roy's, and everyone who'd left into his strength.

"Alright you glorified trespassers! You wanna see how a real alien fights?!" He shouted.

"I've never seen him so angry." Magia floated next to Blue Beetle. He nodded,

"I agree."

He shot off the laser twice, taking out several more canons. Then, below him, doors opened up and hundreds, maybe thousands, of ships flew out.

"We're screwed." Magia said.

"I agree." Blue Beetle repeated, sulking.

"Now or never!" Conner thought.

Jay disconnected her power bracelet, and felt the speed return to her. Cheshire grabbed her shoulders. Robin held onto his brother tightly, wind whipping into his face. The four ran into the docking bay, doing a tuck and roll before a harsh landing.

They ran inside, hiding behind something and avoided the sights of the passing alien ships.

"The way's clear! GO!"

They ran forward, hiding behind a pillar as they watched an alien float to their left. They watched it intently, so intently they didn't notice another one floating behind them until it was too late.

"Jade look out-" Miss Martian screamed. Jade disappeared. Martian Manhunter used his telekhinesis to throw a heavy object at it before it could hit Robin, Jay, or Bolt with it.

"Thanks."

Outside, the three 'distractions' weren't faring well. Superboy shot at every ship coming close.

"Yawa og!" Magia shouted. An invisible force pushed the aliens away, but not too far. Blue Beetle fired at every one of them.

A laser got a lucky shot and knocked him away from the canon. He crashed into Blue Beetle and Magia, before one ship finally hit them. Talk about three birds and one stone.

Inside the mothership, M'gann fell to the ground in pain.

J'onn steadied her. M'gann held onto the wall with one hand and held her head with the other.

"No... he's- they're gone." She cried. Miss Martian once again fell to her knees, sobbing. The others ran back to her. Jay caught her breath, her stomach churning. Robin clenched his fists furiously, his eyes blurred.

"It's alright, we'll find them with the others. I know it." Bolt held her shoulders.

"No, my mind is clearer now. The disintigration beam is exactly that, there is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose." J'onn said, emotionless.

"No! You're wrong! The Zeta radiation proves she's alive!" Bolt protested furiously. His voice was desperate, and everyone knew they weren't just talking about anyone.

"Stop it Wally! I've been scanning for League and Titan signals since we got here." Jay's teeth clenched and the whites of her mask were wide, "They're not here."

"Artemis is gone." Robin said quietly. He watched the hopeful light fall out of his brother's eyes.

"But our mission still has a purpose." Jay countered, "We can still destroy this Mothership. It's the best we can do right now."

Miss Martian stood up sadly, tears falling out of her eyes again. Robin led the way, mostly so the other wouldn't see the pain on his face of Zatanna's death. The others solemnly but quickly followed. They hid behind a block and looked at the large glowing orb in the center of the room.

Jay's screen turned off, "This is the power core. We blow this and the whole mothership blows."

They ran for the orb, leaping onto the platforms. Robin and Jay struggled to stay on their feet, as the orb seemed to be pulling them in on the closest platform. The two landed on their stomachs, and reached for Bolt. He grabbed their hands, but the three were sucked into the power core.

Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter chased after them. While falling, Robin threw a magnetic grappling hook. An alien turned to them from above, readied a weapon, but didn't even get to aim as the two Martians destroyed it with a single kick.

They landed on the platform that held Robin's grabbling hook. M'gann used her telekhinesis to lower the hook so that they would safely land on the orb.

Robin and Jay unstrapped their belts and set the timer on their computers. Just then, Bolt realized something.

"You knew... you knew the real reason why we were here." Bolt thought.

He didn't get an answer from either one of them.

"Four minutes, let's go." The explosives blinked.

The doors shut, and Bolt ran right into them.

"No, no no!" He scowled, pounding on the door.

"Perfect." Jay said bitterly. Several crab like aliens cornered them. One shot at them, which they barely managed to dodge. Robin, Jay, and Bolt ducked behind a wall on one side and M'gann and J'onn were on the other.

"Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go." Jay commanded.

"No! We won't leave you-"

"That's an order. We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors." Robin snapped.

The two Martians looked at each other before disappearing.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

Robin looked up from the timer and stared at his sibling's determined eyes. Bolt gave a slow nod, while Jay smiled at him. Boy wonder drew his birdarangs. Jay extended her eskrima sticks. Bolt pulled down his goggles, both charging out of the corner at the same time.

M'gann looked up from the ground and saw the ship explode. Fire flickered in her eyes, and she couldn't look away. J'onn held onto her.

"Don't... don't tell me we won. The price was too high." She looked up as another shadow loomed down to over her, and was shocked to see yet another mothership. Horror sunk into her stomach. It was over. Four of the best heroes Earth ever had died taking out one ship. They already lost.

"No, no, no... we have to get out of here now!" M'gann turned around to face her uncle.

"No, we have to end this now." J'onn used his density shifting and hit her right through her chest. M'gann gasped, tears falling out from both pain and betrayal.

**Mount Justice, October 16, 4:21 pm EST**

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the roof of Mount Justice.

She gasped for breath, and looked around carefully. She gasped in surprise seeing her teammates, all alive and well. If not a bit tired. They were safe, and alive. Unless they were all dead... she tried not to think about that scenario.

"You're all alive!" She cried happily.

"More or less." Ari panted, beads of sweat pouring down her face.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter, who was also struggling to stand up.

"The exercise, it all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Dick asked, confused.

"Try to remember." Batman persisted.

"What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter phycically linked the twelve of you with an artificial reality. You all knew this, before going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Almost the moment you got in, Miss Martian took control of the exercise. However, subconsciesly, you knew the deaths of everyone was fake, which is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf died." Batman said.

"Your outer conscience, on the other hand, had no idea it was a training simulation. All that changed when Artemis and Red Arrow died." Manhunter continued, "Miss Martian's subconscious forgot it was fake, and it took control of the reality. Making all of you forget too."

"Don't blame her about it! Why didn't you stop the exercise?!" Superboy demanded, scratching Wolf's ears.

"We tried. But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis and Red Arrow, who should have awakened upon their deaths, were so convinced that they had passed, slipping into comas. I realized I would have to take the control from within her mind. But upon coming into the reality, I was overwhelmed by your overly powerful and strong emotions."

"There was too much noise to think clearly. Too much to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aestus, Rocket, Superboy, Magia, and Blue Beetle helped. But only when Cheshire died, and then the motherhood exploded with Robin, Jay, and Bolt still inside, did my mind clear enough for me to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise, before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging."

M'gann closed her eyes and started to cry. Immediately, Superboy was by her side. Jay leaned into the closest person, who happened to be Jaime, and let a few stray tears roll down her cheek. Robin held onto Magia, who was openly crying as well. Rocket had a death grip on Kaldur since Manhunter had first started explaining.

J'onn turned around to face Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Superman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado.

"As bad as all that?" Batman asked.

"Perhaps worse." J'onn replied.

"Yet this is not what troubles you?" Dr. Fate asked.

"Make no mistake. My niece's lack of mental training cannot be held reponsible for this, for our wrong."

"No one blames her." Flash said.

"We clearly underestimated her abilities." Aquaman noted.

"You understated." Manhunter corrected, looking back at his sobbing neice, "In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger by far, then mine."


	25. Problems, Problems, Problems Part 2

**See my new story Titans Together, a collection of one chapter biography of Titans. Read my author's note on the first chapter for more info.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC. All other OC's have been created by others, and I give full credit to them.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Problems, Problems, and More Problems Part 2**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"We clearly underestimated her abilities." Aquaman noted.

"You understated." Manhunter corrected, looking back at his sobbing neice, "In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger by far, then mine."

* * *

Later that day, it was completely silent. Quite unusual for twelve teens. M'gann glumly stirred the batter of her new cookie recipie, though her heart wasn't in it.

**Batman 02**

"Team, you're new training mentor will be Black Canary." He said bluntly. No one argued. No one had to heart to.

Titans Central stood up and left for the training room when Jay's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly. The team stopped, looking back at their youngest. Jay froze as someone spoke over the phone.

"No..." She muttered. Her face drained of color, before she dropped the phone in shock. Robin picked it up, and held it to his ear.

"Barbara?" Robin paled as she spoke.

"No, no, no no, no no no no no." He repeated, chasing after Jay as she ran for the Zeta Tubes.

**Blue Jay B-02**

**Robin B-01**

There was a silence.

"Um, they'll tell us later." Bolt frowned. It took a lot to unsettle them. And it didn't take a genius to see that they weren't settled.

"Where are Robin and Jay?" Black Canary asked, having not seen the two birds.

"Titans Buisness. I think more importantly, BirdBuisness."

* * *

A bright light interuppted a families' mourning.

"Where is he?" Jay demanded, tears running down her cheeks already.

No one answered her. No one had to.

"Where. Is. Jason?" Robin hissed.

"Lost." Tim hiccuped softly.

"Timmy..." Barbara whispered, holding the little boy to her chest.

**Flamebird B-59**

"What happened?" The red and gold clad heroine demanded.

"Joker... he kidnapped him." Stephanie whispered.

"How the hell that clown got to Africa is a mystery to me." Damian snarled.

"Watch your mouth." Robin muttered halfheartedly, feeling hope drain to his stomach. He'd gotten used to the eight year old's language.

"Where is-"

"You didn't hear?"

"Michael gone." Cass said simply, her limited knowledge of English shining through.

"What do you mean Michael's gone?"

"I mean, he resigned." Barbara ran a hand through her hair, "The guilt ate him up for two months until he quit. Lord only knows where he might be now."

"Great, and when were you planning on telling us?" Robin demanded. Only silence.

"Peachy." Bette said bitterly, "What now? How did Jason... you know."

"Joker hit him... with crow bar... several times. Building go boom." Cass said.

"Jason..." Jay leaned back, crying softly. She slipped off her mask, becoming Aurora Grayson once more. Robin fell onto a chair, his head spinning before he too peeled back the domino mask, becoming Dick Grayson.

Together, the family mourned.

* * *

"Hi Grandpa Flash." Wally flashed the man a sheepish smile.

"Joan! I'm not getting that old, am I?" He called into the house.

"No! Why?" She called back.

"Because I'm starting to think I already died and met Barry's nephew again." He answered, eyeing Wally warily. Wally smiled nervously at Jay Garrick.

Joan came through the doorway, and paused. She blinked, and stared at the young speedster like he was nothing she's ever seen before.

"Somehow, this does not surprise me. Wally was too stubborn to die." She smiled weakly.

"It might be a trick Joan..." The first Flash warned.

"Ask me anything." Wally inisted.

"Where did you always beg your uncle to go to?"

"Paris."

"Why?"

"It was Mom's favorite place."

"Why was Wally at his Uncle and Aunt's house in the first place?"

Wally flinched visibly, "My dad and I had a rough relationship."

Jay's expression softened, "That's exactly how Wally would put it... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Yeah, there was the expression he was waiting for.

* * *

Stacey yawned as she awakened. To her, it was the best sleep she's had in a long time. To her teammates, they were relieved to see her eyes off the screen in the first place.

"How long was I out?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Let's just say a long time, 'cuz we're serving dinner right now." Derek said.

Her eyes bulged out, and Van, being most mature one, quickly said,

"He's just joking. It's only lunch time."

Stacey set her glare on her fellow teen, before pouring herself some milk.

"By the way, Stace, your computer was ringing in the middle of the night." Cameron said, taking another bite of his sandwhich.

Stacey's eyes widened and she spit out her milk. Her teammates looked at her in confusion.

"What?!"

"Your computer was ringing. I turned it off, since I didn't want to wake anyone else up." He shrugged.

Stacey seemed to run faster then Flash himself to the living room where her computer sat. She opened it up and scrambled to type. Her teammates watched her leave in confusion, all but Van. When they followed her into the living room, Stacey sat on the couch, a hopeful smile on her face, but tears streaking down.

"I found him."

* * *

"Yeah- okay. okay. You got it boss." Kilowat sighed and shut off the comm.

"What'd they say?" Wondergirl asked, her feet dangling off the side of their T-Tower. The team were currently lounging on the roof of their base. Their roof wasn't at all like Titans West, with only a volleyball net. Instead, one section was completely dedicated to Kole's garden. Another part had a shed, with emergency weapons, communicators, supplies, etc.

"Well, Count is finally is Belle Reve." He said, "But they can't get anything out of him. And none of the Ice Vilains are talking about the ice fortresses either."

"You think there may be a spy?" Kole suggested.

"That's what they think too." Kilowat nodded, "Though we're not too sure... by the way, remember that attack on the power plant about a year ago?"

"The one Kole, Shadowcat, Melvin- I mean Fantasy, and Jinx were called onto?"

"Yeah, well, apparantly they didn't get out with just a few marks." Kilowat said, "They were looking into old mission files a couple days ago and found that the chemicals were made to enhance meta human strength, and some were to take them away."

"What was that mission for anyways?" Wondergirl asked.

Kole's eyes widened, "We were breaking up experiments on civillians and metas. We got all the civillians, but the scientists activated chips in the metas. They died instantly, and poured some sort of gas on us. Jinx managed to make the building explode before we passed out though..."

"And why are we hearing about this just now?" Red Star demanded.

"When we woke up, we did tests on us to see if the gas did anything, but nothing was affected." Kole frowned.

"Well, they obviously found something. The gas must have given you more powers."

"I didn't tell you this yet, but I can grow crystals now." Kole held up her hand, and a few crystals suddenly appeared next to the flower in its pot.

"Whoa..." Kilowat's eyes widened.

"I can't pry them off the ground, but they only grow in natural materials, like soil." Kole sighed.

"Gnarrk." Gnarrk said simply.

"Cool, I know." She said brightly at her long time friend.

"So, what else can you do?"

"I think we need a different question," Argent interuppted, "Why were the testing on Metas and civillians in the first place?"

"I'm not sure... we recieved an anonymous tip of it, and I guess we know now why." Red Star scowled.

Kole suddenly stood up, but something, or someone, pushed her off the side. She screamed, her arms flailing, before she suddenly just stopped. Red Star, Kilowat, Argent, Gnarrk, and Wondergirl was ready to jump after her, (Since all but Gnarrk can fly, but since he's that awesome, he would jump after her). She opened her eyes, and saw she was flying. Her eyes widened in shock, and willed her self to float back to the roof.

"Uh, surprise?

* * *

"How are they doing?" Batman asked gruffly, looking over Flash's shoulder looking at the monitors at the Watchtower.

"Honestly? Horrible." Barry Allen pulled off his cowl, a guilty look on his face.

"I just get Wally back, even if he may hate my guts, and now he must hate me even more. I didn't think that was possible until now!"

"Why'd they just run out like that?" Aquaman asked, seeing Robin and Jay rush to the Zeta Tubes.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing good." Superman squinted his eyes.

"I never expected a training simulation to get so out of hand." Martian Manhunter said, closing his eyes.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Green Arrow demanded, "Roy has been giving me the silent treatment since June."

"We may have to resort to therapy." Batman said.

"Any of us?" Superman asked incredelously, "Did you get hit in the head?"

The glare was answer enough.

"Unlike you, I keep tabs on the Titans." He glared at Superman, obviously hinting about his neglect of Superboy, "And they have a teammate who specializes in phycology. Phobian, Titans Europe."

As Superman squirmed, Flash answered, "So? We just knock on their front door and ask this Phobian to help them?"

**One Hour Later...**

"I was kidding!" Flash exploded, throwing his arms up as they got out of the ship.

"I wasn't." Was all Batman said, before walking up to the door. He opened it, and almost a fraction of a second later, alarms went off.

"Told you." Flash muttered. Lasers appeared out of no where, along with cameras and other weapons none of the league recognized.

"Don't. Move." Batman said slowly.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Superman muttered, his eyes trained on a lead box in the center of the room. He had a BAD feeling of what was in there.

"Who is-" A young boy about fifteen or sixteen froze in the middle of the stairs, looking at them in surprise.

"Shadowcat, Phobian! Run!" Was what he shouted up the stairs, "Plan JL101, Manuever 13!"

"Wait!" Flash said hurridly, "We need to speak to Phobian."

"Keep running Pho!"

"It's about Titans Central. They're dealing with post-traumatic stress." Green Arrow, in the calmest voice possible, explained.

"Get your butt down here Phobian." The boy changed his mind.

"Make up your mind already, Gladiator!" The teenaged boy, Phobian, glared at him.

"Where's Shadowcat?"

"Probably half-way across London by now." He said, a scowl on his face.

"Where are-"

"Probabaly tailing Shadowcat by now." He said, and turned to the league, "What did you need?"

"A few hours ago, the team got back from a mental training simulation. M'gann had a death grip on the simulation as soon as they entered, and the team believed it was real the whole time."

"Wait a second, Robin and Jay were there too?" The older boy asked.

"Yes."

Immediately, the two looked alarmed.

"What exactly happened in the simulation?" Gladiator demanded.

"The entire League and every other Teen Titan died defending Earth from an alien invasion. The simulation ended when I was allowed to shock M'gann back to reality after everyone else died." Manhunter said.

Phobian paled drastically, since he was in his civvies everyone could see, and he closed his eyes.

"Not good... soooo not good." Gladiator muttered.

"What's not good?" Aquaman asked.

The two ignored him.

"But that means-"

"-saw his death-"

"-once wasn't bad enough-"

"They must feel horrible." Gladiator groaned, running a hand through his spikey brown hair.

"What. Happened."

The two teen heroes finally acknowledged the league, and both gave them odd and bewildered looks.

"You didn't hear the news?"

"What news?" Green Arrow asked, getting annoyed.

Phobian wordlessly hands him a newspaper article. Green Arrow's masked eyes scanned the paper, and he looked shocked.

"Oh."

Batman took the sheet out of the archer's hands, and read the paper to himself. His scowl turning into an emotionless face with every line.

"Batman..." Superman asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer. Batman continued to stare at the newspaper, feeling dread weigh him down. Every kid he's tried to adopt ended up in the dangerous world of heroing. And now, one of them was dead. How much longer until another one left?

"There was a chance each of them would have become a criminal." Manhunter spoke.

Batman's head snapped towards him, and glared, "J'onn-"

"Forgive me, Batman, for the mind reading. You're emotions were too strong for me to ignore. On the subject, after the deaths of their parents, Robin and Jay would most likely had not been able to find their parent's murderer, and had gone mad searching for him. Red Hood was already a thief. I am not oblivious to the mistreatment of children in Gotham orphanages, and Chaser (Tim) would have run away. Batgirl (Cass) would have become a criminal with her parents, Spoiler would have gone back to crime, Damian would be an assassin and heir to Ra's al Ghul. Azrael would have become a weapon against you, Oracle could have gone mad upon the death of her father."

Batman stayed silent. He supposed it was true. With the traumatizing past, it could have happened either way.

"You want me to help them though phycology since there is no one else suitible for the job." Phobian broke the silence.

The League members nodded.

"I'll do it. "

* * *

"Sara!" Flame, or Emilia, shouted, walking through the city of London.

"Flame?" Phobian asked from her communicator, "The league's gone. Need help finding Shadowcat?"

She was about to answer, when a something caught her eye. She smiled softly in amusement.

"No, I think I'm good." She turned it off, following the familiar cat.

"Isis! You got me caught!" Hissed a voice. Emilia tried not to laugh.

"She always does that."

"Sara, you're gonna have to face this sometime. I though Phobian already talked to you about this?"

"He did. That doesn't mean I had to listen to him."

"Sara..." She said in an exasperated tone to the stubborn girl she considered a sister.

"Lia..." Sara mimicked. Emilia flamed up, and although that, the tempature seemed to drop a few degrees. No one really knew why she didn't like the nickname Lia, but no one was about to ask considering the last person who did ended up burnt to the crisp.

"Right sorry." She said quickly, "I'll send you a post card from where I'm going."

"Sara, you know you can't keep running from this."

"You should be talking." Snapped Sara, "Theres a reason why you're here, and no longer in Gotham. And why you hardly use your powers."

The two girls had a stare down.

"You looked into my profile." Emilia stated calmly, knowing it was true.

"And you looked into mine." Sara said simply.

"Sara, the League left. They have acess to anywhere on this world a thousands of others. You can't hide. Just face your fa-"

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" She snapped, "Go up to him and ask, 'Hi, I'm Shadowcat, the daughter of Catwoman and you. Nice to meet you pop!'?"

"Not exactly like that..." Emilia rolled her eyes, "A little more subtle then that."

"I guess you're right... doesn't mean I agree with you though." She scowled, "Fine, I won't leave."

"And?"

"And I'll confront him. Next time I see him." Sara said begrudgingly.

"Good." Emilia smiled at the girl.

* * *

Dick never liked funerals. Ari never liked funerals. Wally hated funerals. Roy despised funerals. And Kaldur loathed funerals.

None of them could find the right word to descibe this funeral in particular. It was quiet, for one thing. No one spoke, but several glances were directed at the ones closest to Jason.

The funeral took place in Gotham, Jason's hometown, instead of Egypt where he'd died. It only seemed right. The Justice League were also there, and none of the Titans seemed to care at the moment. Though, several stiffined and kept their distances. The press got wind of it somehow, only adding more evidence to the rumor that there was a mole in the Titans.

"Even the second strongest force on Earth lost one of its one heroes." One reporter said. Gordon Godfrey was his name, and none of the Titans liked that man, "How do we know they won't lose more?"

"We're not immortal." Kole suddenly said. It was surprising to everyone that she was the first one to snap. Most Titans had their money on Hot Spot, who, as his name implied, was a Hot Head, Red Arrow, Artemis, Robin, Jay, or any of the Birds.

"Whether we die in combat or an old age, we're not going to live forever." Kole continued.

"She's right." Aestus agreed, "As much as we would like to, we cannot defend Earth for all eternity."

"As scary as it sounds, even Superman will be gone some day." Robin added.

"That's why we became heroes. There are some of us Titans not much older then two-"

"You train children?" Godfrey sneered, his accent questioning them.

"We protect them." Jay corrected, "Several of these children were hunted for being what we call metas."

"We are technically still children. There are villains who are children." Bolt thought of Jinx, who'd started her criminal career at the age of ten.

"And who, do you suppose, carries fault in that?"

"No one." Red Arrow snapped, "Because you civillians suppose all heroes have had glamorous life, while all villains had horrible pasts. That's not true. Nearly every hero has had something bad happen in their past that changed them. It's what they decision of using their emotions to help, or steal."

"We can't stay Earth's heroes forever, and neither will the Justice Leauge." Superboy said.

"Is that a threat?" Godfrey demanded, "To the Justice League?"

This guy must hate the Titans more then the League...

"It's a fact." Magia corrected, "There's a reason why most of us have been doing this when we are young. Because the adult heroes won't be here forever. So a new generation of heroes must always be ready."

"So you are saying we should throw our children in the front of the battle lines!?" Godfrey sneered. A few Booos! were heard.

"I'm saying that you don't need a mask to be a hero. You don't need powers, or an amazing or horrible past, or a costume." Rocket said.

"Of course you need powers! Look at Superman!" One reporter cried out.

"And look at Green Arrow, and as much as it kills me to say it, Batman too. A few years back, there were some people who wanted Earth to have a different defense in case metas became out of control. Well, its humanity that keeps the league sane. Would you be safe at night if the League was made up of all Metas and aliens?" Jay snapped.

"Then there's us. Robin, Jay, Red Arrow, me, and Red Hood, none of us have powers." Artemis added.

"Oh, so only five out of the how many?"

"Hunter, Pantha, Flamebird, Batgirl, Chaser, Shadow, Spoiler, Azrael, and I." Oracle listed off.

Godfrey didn't reply, he didn't have to.

"Red Hood was a hero, no matter how stubborn he was. His death only goes to show that we are not immortal. It's opened ours, and hopefully your own eyes. You don't need powers to be a hero.


	26. Origins Part 1 and Dates

**See my new story Titans Together, a collection of one chapter biography of Titans. Read my author's note on the first chapter for more info.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC. All other OC's have been created by others, and I give full credit to them.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Next Generation and Dates**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Red Hood was a hero, no matter how stubborn he was. His death only goes to show that we are not immortal. It's opened ours, and hopefully your own eyes. You don't need powers to be a hero.

* * *

Eleven year old Courtney Whitmore slipped upstairs to the attic, her one safe haven. The room was filled with old boxes from her recent move from California to Blue Valley. The houses were completely different, but the attics were nearly identical. It was her one real confort.

She opened several boxes, a found an old TV. Coutney hooked the TV up and turned on the news. To her surprise, the funeral of Red Hood was on. She was surprised to hear several of the heroes were human, without any powers. Growing up in a city close to Jump, she'd heard rumors of the Teen Titans West, all of whom had powers or special abilities. At the time, they were a covert team, but that didn't stop the newspapers from noticing a few crimes being stopped here and there.

She spied a box that said **Property of Pat Dugan: DO NOT TOUCH!**

Courtney smiled. Perfect opportunity. She tore off the tape holding it together, and was surprised to see a costume in there.

"Well that's a big disappointment. He was a nerd who went to comic-cons." She sulked, and examined the costume closer.

"Looks familiar..." She mused, and saw a newspaper article labeled _Death of Star-Spangled Kid. Also in the box_

Courtney's eyes widened in surprise. Please tell her her stepfather wasn't the Star-Spangled kid. Of course, that made no sense since according to the newspaper, he was now eight feet underground.

"Hmm." A mischevious smile lit her face. A win-win situation has just been presented.

* * *

Ten year old Cissie King-Jones never really minded all the extra-cirricular activities her mother had her do. At lease she wasn't like all parents who were concnerned with their children's grades. Of course, Child Welfare Services thought differently, so she now went to Elias School for Girls, which she found the most stuck up school ever.

What she did mind, was her mother and other adults telling her specifically what to do. It was annoying her to death. Why couldn't people just let her do her own thing?

"Hey Cissie! Look at this!" One of the only girls who wasn't a snob, Jen, called her over to the large television in her dorm.

"Red Hood's funeral." Kathy, Cissie's other dormmate, told her, "The media is interviewing them. I've never seen heroes grieve so much."

Cissie's ears rang with the last words spoken,

_You don't need powers to be a hero._

Cissie swallowed, and said, "I thought it was just a rumor."

"Not in the slightest. The Titans seem to be taking their loss hard." Jen said.

"Can see why." Kathy added, "Where you going Cissie?"

"Archery." She said simply, jogging out of the dorm and to her elective.

She drew the bow back, taking careful aim, and let the arrow fly, hitting it in the dead center.

"Nice one," Her trainer Coach Sims commented, "Just as good as Star City's own protector."

Cissie nodded at the compliment, ignoring it until the words registered in her brain. She knew her mother had intended for her daughter to take up her old costume, Arrowette, but never got through training. Of course, archery was one of the training activities she enjoyed, and Cissie was determined to make her decision.

She remembered her mother's words, "Whatever. You were too stubborn and weak to be a hero anyways, I should pass down the costume to someone worthy of it, like that new Artemis girl."

Cissie would never admit it, but the words stung, and being the person she was, she was about to do the opposite.

* * *

Serenity Kane screamed in horror, jolting up in her bed in terror. Sweat dripped from her neck and her breathing became labored. Just a nightmare, a living one. Serenity looked at the clock, reading 12:30 am. She closed her eyes, and leaned back in bed, trying to steady her heartbeat.

The nightmare was the same as always. When she was nine, her parents were going to another rich person's charity ball. Like many other balls, these were huge targets of villains such as Joker or Penguin. Of course, she didn't have to worry about those villains in Manhattan. But, there were always people greedy of money, and a bunch of rich people gathered in one place was too good an opportunity to miss.

A man, Danial Williams, came into the large mansion, threating to shoot if no one handed over their jewels and wallets. Her parents had stepped in front of their daughter, whom was wearing nothing expensive, and became a target of Williams' anger. They both died instantly, and Serenity barely had any time to register the bullet piercing her shoulder. She'd been lucky, and survived, then sent to her Uncle and Aunt's penthouse.

After a while, Serenity decided she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. She slipped into her robe and turned on the TV. She turned to the News Channel. She vaguely remembered watching the funeral of Red Hood earlier that day. Serenity looked at the costume in her open closet. She hadn't worn that since she caught her parent's murderer. Of course, Serenity promised herself it was only a one time gig.

Serenity didn't think she had what it took to be a full time hero. She was only eleven, and a limited knowledge of fighting. Sure, she grew up learning martial arts and some gymnastics, but the vigilante thing was only a one time thing. Serenity had school, and a family. She'd never forgive herself if they got hurt. They were the ones who took her in after the deaths of her parents. They didn't have to, but they did anyway. They drove her to school, all her activities, and paid for her extra cirricular sports and clubs.

Well, there was always the secret identity idea. But was she willing to risk it? The last time she wore her mask, no one, not even her own family, had been able to recognize her. Serenity didn't even realize it has been a half hour of thinking, and staring at her costume, and it's now 1 a.m. She suddenly heard a car alarm outside. Serenity stared out her window, and saw a gang of men breaking into a car.

A soft smile appeared on the eleven year old's face, and she made her decision. She stood up and gently draped her domino mask over her eyes. She was back in buisness.

* * *

Young Kyle Rayner twitched with his fingers, biting his lip. He was only seven, but that didn't mean he didn't understand what was going on. His best friend was gone. Young Alexandra DeWitt was murdered last night with her parents, and Kyle was lonely.

The funeral was taken place at her family mansion. Kyle had slipped off from the adults and into Alex's bedroom, but saw someone had beaten him to it.

"Hi." A little boy with black hair and blue eyes looked at Kyle.

"Hi." He mumbled back.

"Was Alex your friend?" He asked.

"Yes. What's your name?" Kyle blinked at the older boy.

"I'm Chris. Alex was my cousin. I just turned eight."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kyle, and I'm seven, almost eight."

"Do you want to talk to Alex?"

Kyle was confused. Wasn't Alex gone? He voiced his question.

"I can talk to her. But only for a little bit. Would you like to?" He repeated. Kyle nodded vigurously.

Chris smiled and closed his eyes, "Eternity!" He whispered. Nothing happened.

"I don't think it wor- Whoa!" Kyle stared at the ghost of his best friend.

"Alex." Kyle breathed, his mouth hanging hopen.

The figure smiled, "Hi Kyle. I'm sorry we didn't finish that project."

Kyle immediately knew what she meant, and bit his lip nervously, "I promise I'll work harder, please, come back." His eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't even if I wanted to. And I'm sure you will do great. Good bye Kyle!" She disappeared. Kyle touched the part of the air where the ghost once was.

"Ughhh." Chris held his head drowsily.

"How- how did you do that?" Kyle asked in wonder.

"Please don't tell my parents I did that. They said not to do it anymore, but I really wanted to see Alex." He flinched.

"I won't, but only if you promise to do it again another time." Kyle reasoned. Chris nodded.

"Okay. What project?"

Kyle fidgeted. He wanted to keep it a secret, but if Chris showed him his cool ability, shouldn't Kyle show him his? He bit his lip, before saying,

"Don't tell."

"I won't. Pinky swear." He held up his pinky. Kyle quickly shook it and said,

"Well, last month a guy in this green costume came from the sky. I was in my backyard woods, playing, when he crashed. He gave me this green ring thingy before his eyes closed and disappeared." He explained as well as a seven year old could.

"Wicked." Chris breathed.

"Lookie!" Kyle made the ring create a hand.

"Wicked..." He repeated, grinning.

"Alex was helping me control it, so I can be just like the Green Lantern." Kyle beamed, "He's my favorite hero."

"I can help." Chris offered.

"Alright." Kyle smiled.

This was the beginning of two of the most powerful heroes of the next decade.

* * *

Ten year old Mia Dearden shivered to herself, curling up in a ball as she tried to escape her father's harsh belt.

Tears escaped her eyes as her father shoved her into a closet. She hated him. Mia wanted her mother back so badly. Finally, she decided to do something about it. Several hours later, when she was sure her father was busy taking care with a hangover from his latest trip to the bar, she picked the lock of the closet and snuck out of the house. She stole her father's wallet along with a small backpack of her belongings, containing only a tooth brush, toothpaste, and two extra sets of clothes.

She knew, of course, that the money would last only so long, and that she was going to have to steal soon to eat. Mia honestly didn't want to, but it didn't seem like she was going to have much of a choice.

A few weeks later, she'd travelled to Happy Harbor from Star City. Across the whole US, never staying in one city for too long, she lived off pick pocketing and cheap street venders. It was her luck to pick pocket the wrong person. The guy had red hair, and blue eyes, and was pretty tall. Of course, he was also wearing an expensive looking aviator jacket, and Mia's "Scans" went shooting up, telling her RICH PERSON RIGHT THERE!

To her surprise, the guy knew immediately when she reached into his pocket.

"Nice try, kid." He said, and let go of her arm. Mia flinched, and the guy frowned.

"I didn't grab you that hard, did I?" The red head looked really concered, and took a closer look at her wrist. A surprised look passed across his face, and then anger.

"Who- who did that to you?" He asked, is tone dangerously calm. Mia yanked her arm back angrily, and took a few steps away.

"No one, leave me alone!" She shouted, but still she did not move.

"What's your name?" The guy ignored her scream, "I swear I'm not going to hurt you. The name's Roy."

Mia glared at 'Roy', but didn't seem to feel any danger radiating off him, "Mia. Now, can I go?"

"You didn't answer my question from before." Roy insisted.

Mia stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, "No one."

"I suppose you were sleeping and they appeared their the next morning." Roy said sarcastically.

"No! My- my dad did it." Mia bit her lip. Roy's entire demeanor changed into shock, fury, then sadness.

"Well, Mia, I'll make you a deal." Roy said, "I'll take you somewhere safe, where you can leave anytime you want, and you tell me about your dad, so I can make sure he doesn't try to take in a foster child."

Mia froze, she hadn't thought that he'd be able to hurt another poor kid...

"Alright, my- my old address was 16 Shields Lane in Star City."

If anything, Roy's face grew even more shocked.

"St-star city?"

"Yes, why?"

Roy just shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. Come on kid-"

"Don't call me kid." Mia snapped.

A slight smile appeared on Roy's face, "I think I know someone who you'll get along with fine."

* * *

Alia Chambers scowled in frustration as she fell off her horse again.

"Keep on going." Her coach encouraged her. She nodded. Alia felt tired and sore, but she didn't want to go back home, where the screaming and arguing, and the smell of smoke and beer was.

"I know. After the first five hundred times I've fallen off, I don't think it hurts so much anymore." She smiled weakly, climbing back on Athena, her horse.

Athena was a beautiful and smart horse. She (At least Alia was pretty sure it was a she) could make any jump, leap, or obstacle course. Her mane was a midnight black with silvery streaks, and her body was completely black. Athena was not really Alia's, but the stable's, but she was her favoirte horse. She volunteered at her stables every free chance she got, only going home for the night and waking up early to leave for Waymore Nebraska Intermediate, where she would go straight to the stables.

"Cindy?"

"Yes Alia?"

"Is it true?" The ten year old asked, "About the hero?"

Her coach sighed unhappily, "'Fraid so. The funeral was on the other day, and it seems to be the only thing the press is coverin'."

"Is- is what they said true?" Alia asked, "That heroes don't need powers?"

Cindy smiled, "Of course! Green Arrow from Star City, and Batman does his work in the most crime infested cities in the US. There are all these humans with help, like those Green Lanterns, and ole' Starman I remember had help from his cosmic staff."

"Who's Starman?" Alia asked eagerly. Her coach was quite old, and knew many past heroes compared to the youth age of Alia.

"He's a retired hero now, older then I am, I believe. If I'm correct, he still may have his rod, probably somewhere stuck in his attic or something." Cindy smiled.

"Cindy, how do you know so much about heroes?" Chocolate brown eyes looked into the elder lady's blue eyes.

"Takes one to know one." She winked, "Now, you better go home before your folks get worried."

_Doubt they'll notice..._ Alia thought to herself, but smiled and nodded thoughtfully. As she went to bed that night, the words echoed, "Takes one to know one."

The next day, she went to the school library and looked up past heroes, finding a hero called Gypsy, one looking remarkably like Cindy!

"Takes one to know one, huh?" Alia asked herself quietly, "Then I guess it works with a different pair of heroes then. Even if one isn't a hero yet, and another is retired."

* * *

"Jaime, now's your chance." Wally nudged his teammate whom was sitting next to him in the school cafeteria. Jaime blinked.

"What?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Ask her to the dance!"

"Wally, I don't even think she's gonna want to go." Jaime protested.

"She will if you ask her." He replied in a duh voice.

"I don't know... she didn't seem very disappointed when the dance was cancelled last week." Jaime said hesitantly.

"Oh come on, the entire team has been hinting at you." Wally said.

"I don't know what you're talking about... besides, why are we always talking about my love life?" Jaime realized.

"Dude, I'll flirt with any girl I see, but at least you have a chance to get somewhere. Now go ask her out before my ego gets ahead of me and I can't admit that anymore."

"Wally, the way she's glaring at the table makes me think she'll kill anyone who come's within five feet."

"That's what makes Ari special, she's not afraid to imprint it into a boy's head that she can and will hurt you." Wally smirked at the shaken look on the younger boy's face.

"And _Artemis_ isn't like that?"

"You should be talking." Wally growled.

"Ari is a great friend. She can kick butt, and is a respectable leader. She's a valued member of our team, she's..." Jaime suddenly saw the smirk on Wally's face, and froze,

"-standing right behind me, isn't she?" Jaime asked. Wally's smirk grew in answer.

"Don't let me stop you. Keep going." Ari smiled slightly, her green eyes sparkling. Wally tried his best not to laugh, but he kept choking on his food. Jaime's face grew red, oh god he wasn't going to be living this one down for a long time...

"He wanted to ask you something." Wally burst out before Jaime could stop him. Ari raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

Jaime sputtered incoherently, completely unaware of the amused look on the girl's face.

"Uhh-umm- oh-" He was saved by the bell. Literally. Ari walked away, throwing out her trash and heading back to class.

Jaime let out a relieved breath, and glared at Wally, "Not fair man."

"All is fair in love and war." Wally's grin widened.

"And aren't you technically her brother? Why would you want me dating her?"

Wally's smile faded slightly, "Look, Jaime, I'm not the one about to give you the Hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you speech, but I do want my little sister happy. She hasn't smiled since before we learned of his death, and it was just nice to see her smile today."

Jaime nodded, "What about Kaldur?"

"Least likely to give you the speech. He's still too polite." Wally said, walking with Jaime to their next class.

"Roy?"

"The most likely, and the most likely to be suddenly sharpening his arrows while telling you." Wally added, not seeming to feel Jaime's discomfort.

"Dick?"

Wally paused, "Well, there are three ways it can go down. One, he'll laugh and tell you gently to take care of her, or two, he'll jump up and down screaming, 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!' until one of us knocks him out, or three, he will use his large knowledge of torture methods on you." Jaime eyed the speedster warily.

"Uhh, exactly how many does he know?"

"Too many..."

That didn't help Jaime with his day.

* * *

"Kaldur..." Dick whined, "Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeee? I know she wants you to."

"Dick, I could say the same about you." Kaldur said.

"I already asked Zee, thank you very much. I'm no chicken... errr, fish."

An annoyed look passed over Kaldur's face, "Now I understand Garth and his teammates teasing him about the fish."

Dick giggled, "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea seplease." He continued this at the speed Wally would speak for the next few minutes until their teacher barked at them to shut up.

Scowling, Dick furiously scribbled on a piece of paper, and handed it to Kaldur. His eyes skimmed over the paper, and his face grew red at every word. Kaldur glared furiously at his little brother, who was grinning cheekily.

"Kaldur." Ms. Bear said sternly, "Hand me the note." Kaldur gulped and handed her the paper.

She read it aloud, "Everyone knows you like Raquel, just ask her to the dance already."

The class all laughed. Kaldur shrunk down in his seat, face blossoming.

"The next time you wish to speak of this, please do so after class." Ms. Bear said pleasantly, ripping up the paper and throwing it out.

Kaldur couldn't look Raquel in the eye, so it was his surprise when she slipped him a note with only one sinple, three letter word.

**Yes.**


	27. Dimension

**Edited version below! Edited 11/4/12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters, except for like, one, but that's my OC. All other OC's have been created by others, and I give full credit to them.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Dimensions**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Hmm." A mischevious smile lit Courtney's face. A win-win situation has just been presented.

* * *

Cissie would never admit it, but the words stung, and being the person she was, she was about to do the opposite.

* * *

A soft smile appeared on the eleven year old's face, and she made her decision. Serenity stood up and gently draped her domino mask over her eyes. She was back in buisness.

* * *

"I can help." Chris offered.

"Alright." Kyle smiled.

This was the beginning of two of the most powerful heroes of the next decade.

* * *

"Yes, why?"

Roy just shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. Come on kid-"

"Don't call me kid." Mia snapped.

A slight smile appeared on Roy's face, "I think I know someone who you'll get along with fine."

* * *

The next day, she went to the school library and looked up past heroes, finding a hero called Gypsy, one looking remarkably like Cindy!

"Takes one to know one, huh?" Alia asked herself quietly, "Then I guess it works with a different pair of heroes then. Even if one isn't a hero yet, and another is retired."

* * *

Wally paused, "Well, there are three ways it can go down. One, he'll laugh and tell you gently to take care of her, or two, he'll jump up and down screaming, 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!' until one of us knocks him out, or three, he will use his large knowledge of torture methods on you." Jaime eyed the speedster warily.

"Uhh, exactly how many does he know?"

"Too many..."

That didn't help Jaime with his day.

* * *

Kaldur couldn't look Raquel in the eye, so it was his surprise when she slipped him a note with only one sinple, three letter word.

**Yes.**

* * *

**Mount Justice, Friday October 30, 7:12 p.m. EST**

Ari did not want to be here. In her defense, it was her against the rest of the team, including her brother. So, that's how she ended up being tied down to a chair and being forced to put on make up and jewelry. She sullenly allowed M'gann to finish her make-up, which she promised herself she'd wash off the second the got the chance. Her teammates really liked torturing her, didn't they?

"You must really hate me." Ari said simply. Artemis just smirked in response.

"Hey guys, I-" Phobian appeared in the door, and his jaw hit the ground as he saw the girls.

"Help me." Ari mouthed desperately.

"Uhhh, maybe this is a bad time." Phobian furrowed his eyebrows, "I'll come back later."

"BRIAN! HELPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!"

Jade shut the door after the Titan left, "Where were we?"

Ari groaned, slumping into her seat, "You know I'll just take this make up off as soon as I'm free, right."

Zatanna smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way. _Elbahsawnu pu-ekam eht ekam_!"

"What did you do!" Ari demanded.

"Made it unwashable until I take off the spell." Zatanna laughed.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was her reply, "I don't even see why I need make up. I'm dressing up as a vampire, and last I checked, vampires don't wear make up!"

Since the last dance had been cancelled, they just started a whole new one all together for a Halloween Dance that Friday.

"You know you're gonna have to go through this." Ari told the amused looking Artemis. She froze, and slowly backed away to the door, but didn't even manage to touch the doorknob before she was pulled back to a chair.

**Later...**

"Ummm, uh, gahhh," Dick smiled goofily as he saw his date for the dance. Zatanna giggled, and took his hand,

"How do I look?"

"Uhhhhhh."

Zatanna smiled, "I'll take that as a 'good'."

"You look wonderful, Raquel." Kaldur said his eyes averted.

"Mm hm, then why won't you look up?"

Kaldur had to pry his eyes up and couldn't tear them away again.

"You look nice." Conner said gruffly to Megan. She beamed at Conner.

"Thanks Conner!" She cried happily.

"Wow, Jade, uh." Roy's eyes were wide.

"Come on, lover boy." Jade dragged Roy outside.

"You can tell who wears the pants in that relationship." Artemis smirked. Wally snorted.

"Yeah, your sister is quite... defining." He decided.

"Is that a good thing?" Artemis asked, her eyebrow raising.

"It appears to be something her little sister picked up, so yeah, it is a good thing."

"Don't be silly." Jaime tried to convince her, "You look fine."

"More like a-"

"Shhhhh!" Wally shouted. Dick lept onto Conner's back and covered his ears,

"There are children in the room!"

She sent them death glares, "Let's get this over with."

The Zeta beams teleported them to Gotham, where the alley with the telephone booth was.

"I can be studying the new villain Dimension instead of going here." Ari scowled.

"Oh common Jayjay!" Wally wrapped an arm around the girl, "Get some fresh air. Dance the night away."

"Sure thing Lopez."

It took a second for realization to ring in the speedster's head.

"Hey! I don't even **like** that song!"

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his brain." Dick snickered.

"What is this? Pick on Wally day?"

* * *

"Hey Artemis, what's wrong?" Zatanna asked.

"Nothing, Zatanna." She sulked, watching Wally flirt with just about every girl he knew.

"It's Wally, isn't it?" Zatanna asked knowingly.

"Maybe..."

"Artemis, all guys are oblivious, sometimes girls too. Just look at Jaime and Roy." She looked at the two heroes awkwardly shuffling to the snack table.

Artemis smiled slightly, "Well, Conner isn't." She looked at said teen being dragged off by Megan to the dance floor.

"Well, Conner... he's never had a problem with being blunt, now has he?" Raquel joined their conversation.

"I feel kind of bad for Ari and Jade." Zatanna grimaced, "Lucky Dick doesn't have much of a problem with this."

"He doesn't have any issues with expressing himself." Artemis noted, "I don't think I've ever seen him unconfident."

Zatanna started to laugh.

"What?"

"Don't you remember how I first joined the team?" Zatanna continued, "Oh, right, you weren't part of it yet. Well, my dad had just been sucked in by Dr. Fate, and my older cousin Zack had just gained custody over me."

"I thought Zack was younger than you." Artemis said.

"Oh, not that Zack. We're kind of running out of Z names." Zatanna smiled, "Anyways, the Titans were asking Zack to join, not knowing he had a little cousin. So, at the time, they were at a temporary base with little security, and it was just Kal, Ari, Dick, Wally, and Roy at the time. They didn't even call themselves the Titans yet."

"You were the sixth to join?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah, then came in Jaime, Megan, you, Conner, and finally Artemis and Jade. So, anyway, Robin met me, and he was stuttering as though I was a model. My cousin wasn't very happy about that." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, "Ari later told me her brother was so nervous about talking to me after that, that he lost a sparring match to Wally."

"Their base was infiltrated by the League of Shadows, who wanted the five originals to join them, but when they refused they attacked. My cousin transported us out, but stayed there to hold them off." Zatanna swallowed, and took a breath, "That's when I finally broke down, and Dick, being him, comforted me. I guess he finally got over his uneasieness. I stayed with them for a bit, doing a few missions here and there, but when I a chance to prove myself, I jumped right on it."

"What was the mission?"

"You know our old base, under Mount Justice?"

"Yeah." Raquel nodded.

"Well, they needed help infiltrating it. At the time, the League were pretty much clueless about magic, so I could transport us in without setting any alarms. It's harder then you think. Magic isn't just speaking backwards. If I lose focus for so much as a second, I might transport us to Africa or something."

"So you got in, and didn't trip any security alarms. How exactly did you make that base?" Artemis looked interested, "I mean, it took both Green Lanterns and Superman months to hollow out the cave in the first place, how did you get a secret base underneath?"

"That, is still a question to me." Zatanna laughed, "When I asked Dick, he just smirked at me and said, 'Founder's Secret'."

Artemis opened her mouth to respond, when there was a loud crash.

* * *

"Please, Conner." Begged Megan.

"I don't dance." He said flatly.

Megan started to tear up, making Conner immediately feel bad. He really hoped she appreciates this...

"Fine." Conner grumbled, and took Megan's hand and led her to the dance floor just as a slow song turned on.

"Thank you." Megan beamed at her boyfriend.

Conner just sighed in response. No matter how big and bad he may be, when Megan asked him to do something, he had to do it.

* * *

**Why are you afraid of asking a girl to dance?**

"It isn't that simple." Jaime muttered, obviously annoyed with the scarab.

**Why not?**

"Why should I take love advice from you? Ten minutes ago you were telling me to destroy her."

No reply. Jaime glared at the floor irritably, and glanced at the jet black haired girl.

"Jaime? You okay?" Jaime resisted the armor appearing out of arm.

"Yeah, Ari, I'm fine." Jaime managed to mumble.

"Nice wizard costume." She complimented.

"Thanks... a vampire costume? Weren't you that last year?"

"Halloween has never been a big thing in my family. I mean, six years on the streets and the rest of the time I was in the circus. Everyone there always gave Dick and I candy." A small smile lit her face.

"Wally told me about your Hershey facination." Jaime teased.

Ari blushed, "I never get it that often, really. Sugar has always made me a bit hyper."

"A bit?" Dick, who was passing by, smirked, "Last time, you left Roy, Kal, and Wally tied to chairs the last time while you sang songs by Rebecca Black, specifically, 'Friday'."

Ari sent him a look that promised death, and he quickly left to dance with Zatanna.

"Anyway, I think it should be me asking you if you're okay." Jaime lowered his voice. A pained look appeared on her face.

"I'm fine."

"Ari, beating up thugs in the middle of the night does not qualify as 'fine'."

"How did you-"

"Roy caught you sneaking out at night." Jaime put a conforting hand on Ari's shoulder. She fell silent for a bit.

"It's killing me. My brother," She whispered, "Jason was my brother. I was supposed to be there for him. But instead, we send them to Africa. I thought they'd be safe in the place where crime is at an all time low. I don't even know how Joker got the Egypt, or where he is now. But I'm going to find him if it's the last thing I do."

Jaime didn't say anything, but he pulled her into a hug, and while he couldn't see, Ari let a few tears leak out.

"Thank you, Jaime."

"Ari?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

A true smile appeared on her face, "Yeah, I'd love to."

* * *

Kaldur shifted unconfortably and gave a weak smile at Raquel, "A mermaid?"

Raquel grinned at him, "Of course. And I suppose you had to be Neptune?"

Kaldur looked offended, "I am Poseidon."

Raquel just laughed, "I was joking, Kal. Lighten up, you look like the Joker is about to crash in any minute."

"You never know." Kaldur tried weakly.

"Last I checked, Batman took him back to Arkham." Raquel reassured him, "But somehow, I don't think it's the villains that bothers you at the moment."

"Raquel, would you like to-"

A loud crash interuppted the Atlantean.

All eyes turned to the person who just jumped through the window.

"Oh no..." Zatanna took a few steps back, "It's Dimension, the new villain. We haven't been able to track him down, what is he doing here?"

Through the panic, the team were separated. Jade and Raquel, in their hero uniforms, were ushering everyone out. But the crowd were so panicked and confused, they were pulled outside and away from the team.

"Robin?" Kaldur looked around to see his brother had disappeared.

"Of course." Wally muttered, and sped away.

"Ari?" Megan asked, hesitantly, and saw the younger girl had also disappeared.

"They have to stop doing that." Conner growled.

Robin and Jay nearly crashed into one another heading out of the bathrooms.

"Hey- you wore your costume underneath your costume?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "How'd you manage that?"

"I didn't, I had Zatanna put an extension spell on my purse." She waved the small bag in front of his face, "But yes, I was wearing my utility belt."

"Never leave home without it." Robin smirked, and ran off.

The two ran into the now abandoned room with their team.

"Hmm, I was hoping I could collect the rich kiddies' jewels without interupption." Dimension frowned, "Oh well." He snapped his fingers, and a black and red portal appeared by his side.

"What the-" Robin fell, the portal pulling him in.

"Holy-!" Jay yelped, crashing into Blue Beetle.

"Sorry, ow!" Blue Beetle winced.

_Warning: Danger._

"You don't say!" Blue Beetle shouted. His teammates didn't blink an eye, all having a different problem on their hands.

_Threat detected. Destroy everything._

"No!" Blue Beetle growled, holding his canon away from his friends.

The team were sucked into the portal, then everything went black.

* * *

Robin stifled a groan, and opened his eyes, seeing his friends out cold on some street.

"Jay, wake up." Robin nudged the closest to him.

She moaned, and pushed herself up, "My stomach feels like it was flipped inside and out." She rubbed her head, "And my head feels like a pot of scrambled eggs."

"Interesting choice of words." Magia commented, also being awakened.

"Where are we?" Bolt frowned.

"It looks like..." Miss Martian frowned, tilting her head to the right, "Cotham?"

"If I didn't know any better, it looks a lot worse than Bludhaven or Gotham..." Blue Beetle said, looking around.

Jay pulled up her holographic computer, "No, the buildings are exactly the same, the citizens, and even the Zeta Tube is in the exact spot it's supposed to be."

"So, a parallel universe?" Superboy asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Looks like it. The question is, what's the difference?"

"Let's head over to Mount Justice." Aestus suggested.

Robin stepped into the telephone booth first.

**Not Recognized. Teen Tyrant: Red X. Attempted Intruder alert!**

The team exchanged looks of shock.

"That doesn't sound good." Bolt gulped.

"Get 'em!"

Artemis swore loudly.

_"Meht laever!_" Magia shouted. Light shined on them, and what the team saw shocked them even further.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jay sulked.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Robin demanded.

"Why do I have a goatee similar to Ollie's?" Red Arrow shouted.

"Teen Tyrants, get them!" The obvious leader shouted.

This would not end well.


	28. The Teen Tyrants Part 1

**Yes! Two chapters in a day, even if this one is a bit shorter then a few others.**

**So, evil counterpart time**

**Teen Tyrants:**

**Red X: Robin  
Renegade: Blue Jay  
Inertia: Bolt  
Tempest: Aestus  
Arsenal: Red Arrow  
Tigress: Artemis  
Prime: Superboy  
Ghost: Miss Martian  
Zorina: Magia  
Scarab: Blue Beetle  
Kinetic: Rocket  
Sai: Cheshire**

**Brotherhood of Justice:**

**Jokester: Trickster  
Conductor: Pied Piper  
Freeze: Captain Cold  
Reflection: Mirror Master  
Kyd Darkyst: Kyd Wykkyd  
Copy: Billy Numerous  
Cyclops: Seemore  
Slade Wilson: Slade  
Gemini: Madame Rogue  
Psimon: Psimon  
Doctor Light: Dr. Light**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Dimensions**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"Teen Tyrants, get them!" The obvious leader shouted.

This would not end well.

* * *

Red Arrow was usually a pretty smart and logical teen. He was one who was very observant and knew what was important and not. That's why he was pretty surprised when the first thing he said when he saw his counterpart was,

"Why do I have a goatee like Ollie's?" And the next thing he knew, arrows from a cross bow were being fired at him. He ducked out of the way. This was going to be a more difficult fight. You can't fight arrows with arrows.

Robin frowned, "A mohawk, really?" he asked, dodging a swipe from his counterpart's bo staff.

"Shut it." He snapped.

"This is officially the strangest thing to ever happen to me." Jay kicked her own counterpart's knife out of her hand.

Bolt looked around for his own counterpart, and wasn't disappointed, "Oof." He was knocked into the ground, and barely missed a hit from him.

Artemis bit her lip as a sharp arrow slipped across her cheek, drawing blood. Her counterpart sneered, "Bet you can't even use that bow." Artemis glowered, drawing her own bow in the process, ready to knock that girl into the next century.

"Wanna switch dance partners?" Robin panted to his sister as they were cornered back to back.

"I wouldn't mind." She said, flipping over her brother's shoulders and landing on his counterpart.

Superboy flew past the siblings and into a wall. His counterpart knew everyone of his moves. This was not going to end well.

The only ones not fighting was Miss Martian and her counterpart. They were locked in a mental battle, neither gaining the upperhand. M'gann was so focused, she completely forgot to set up their mental link.

_"pu reh eit.!"_ Magia shouted, at the exact same time as her counterpart.

"_Am I wearing a hook_?" Aestus thought, dodging a hit from the other Atlantean's hook.

_Target locked. Suggested actions: destroy all._

"No!" Blue Beetle shifted his canon to his own counterpart. He apparantly had the same idea, and the two blasts hit each other.

Suddenly, a man and several other figures appeared. Robin's counterpart looked at them and growled, cursing in another language.

"Dammit! Teen Tyrants, retreat." He barked.

"_Tropsnart_!" Magia's counterpart said before anyone could do anything. There was a blinding light, and the Tyrants disappeared.

"Who are you?" Superboy demanded at the newcomers.

The silouette of the tallest, most likely the leader, raised its arms, "I'm not here to hurt you, unless you are associates with the Tyrants."

"The who?" Miss Martian asked.

One of the people scoffed, "You've never heard of the Tyrants? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, we're kind of from a parallel dimension." Robin said sheepishly, "One of our villains, Dimension, created a portal during a fight and we were transported here."

"How can we tell you're telling the truth?" Demanded a boy.

"You'll have to trust us on it. And if we're telling the truth, which we are, do you really want us running amuck your Earth?" Aestus asked calmly.

"He's got a good point." A girl said hesitantly.

"Who are the Tyrants?" Jay repeated.

"They're a group of criminals who aren't afraid to kill for what they want. They've recently spread out to far and wide that we've had to go into hiding."

"Uhh, you are the good guys, right?" Bolt asked hesitantly.

"In a word, yes. We are the Brotherhood of Justice."

"Brotherhood of Justice? And the Teen Tyrants?" Red Arrow muttered, "Everything's reversed. We're evil. The Brotherhood is good. The Teens are bad. So if we, the heroes are bad, then that must mean-"

"RA, please, slow down." Bolt blinked, "I didn't keep up with that."

"As usual, Baywatch." Artemis grumbled.

Bolt opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by Aestus.

"Continue, Spe- Red Arrow." He corrected himself quickly before Roy could throw a hissy fit about his previous name.

"In our world, we're heroes, but in this, we're evil. So, does that mean the villains from our world are good here?"

"Now that depends." The leader finally stepped into the light. Robin made a choking noise in his throat. Jay squeaked, though she'd deny it later.

The Titans gaped at their leader until Aestus tentively broke the shocked silence.

"I seems as though your theory is correct."

"No duh." Superboy scoffed.

"Come," The voice of Slade said simply, "We have much to talk about."

**Later in the Brotherhood of Justice's base...**

"We shall start with introductions." Slade said calmly.

The Team said their names, and as each pair of eyes turned to the heroes, the more tense the BoJ grew.

"I am Doctor Light." A black haired woman nodded.

"Soooooo much hotter then ours." Bolt whispered to Blue Beetle. He just rolled his eyes in reply, but mentally agreed.

"She's the same Doctor Light to join the League a while ago, around the same time of Huntress, Question, all those old Leaguers." Robin informed them.

"Slade Wilson."

"Jokester."

"James!" Bolt blurted out. This caused a ripple of surprise.

"You know me? Erm, my counterpart?" He asked.

"Yeah, you aren't exactly a villain, but not exactly a hero either... it's kind of hard to explain." Bolt said sheepishly.

"Conductor."

"Hartley..." Bolt mumbled.

'Kyd Darkyst.' Signed a teenaged boy.

"He's Kyd Darkyst." Translated Doctor Light.

"We all read sign language. One of our own villains is Kyd Wykkyd, and he can't talk either." Miss Martian's eyes were downcast as she saw the next person.

"Psimon." She winced.

"Gemini." A woman whom looked uncannily like Madame Rogue introduced herself.

"Freeze."

"_Uncle Len..._" Bolt groaned mentally.

"Reflection."

"_How many Rogues are here?!_" Bolt thought.

"Copy and Cyclops are not here today." Slade said, "They're on patrol."

"This... this is Gotham?" Artemis asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is. Mid Tyrants are centered mostly here in Gotham. Tyrants West in Coast City, and Tyrants West is in Metropolis."

"What? What happened to Batman? Superman? Or, Green Lantern? Those are their cities."

"Who?" Jokester asked.

"It appears we have another difference."

"Wait a minute, there are thousands of other villains. What happened to Joker? Or Lex Luthor? Captain Boomerang?"

Slade's eyes (Yeah, he has both of them) darkened, "I don't know this Joker or Captain Boomerang, but Lex Luthor was killed when the Crime Sydicate bombed their base. Jester, Captain Rebound, all of the Justice League, were killed."

"_They_ were the Justice League?" Magia asked, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Better question," Superboy interuppted, "Who are the Crime Syndicate?"

Even more incredelous looks were flashed around the room.

"There is no Crime Syndicate where you are? You know, Ultraman, Superwoman, Owlman, Johnny Quick?" Conductor asked.

"Who?"

"Well, Baywatch." Artemis cut in, "By the sounds of their names, it seems as though they're the League's counterparts. Ultraman is Superman, Superwoman would be Wonder Woman, Owlman is Batman, and Johnny Quick is the Flash."

"Hey, I've heard of Johnny Quick." Bolt realized, "He made a pit stop in our dimension once. I heard he nearly destroyed all of Central fighting the Flash."

'The Crime Syndicate were vicious.' Kyd Darkyst signed.

"Were?" Red Arrow asked.

"They were the mentors of the Teen Tyrants. Of course, they were never given independence, so the Tyrants killed the Syndicate."

Shocked looks appeared on their faces. Slade pulled up a screen.

"Owlman was the mentor to Red X and Renegade, whom I believe to be your counterparts." Slade nodded at Robin and Jay.

"Johnny Quick was the mentor to Inertia, your counterpart Bolt." Freeze pointed at the two speedsters on the screen.

"Prime was the out of control clone to Ultraman. A group of rebels created him in hopes of having a chance at survival and fighting back, but he escaped due to the Tyrants." All eyes turned to Superboy.

"Ghost was the apprentice to J'edd J'arkus until he was killed by Jester." Reflectioin glanced at Miss Martian.

"Arsenal was the adopted child of Archer." Gemini said simply, "At least until he rebelled like the rest of the teens."

"Dude, he looks like GA." Bolt gaped.

"Probably 'cuz he's his counterpart, idiot." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Tempest served as Barracuda's faithful partner until he also rebelled."

"Scarab was Red Beetle's lab assistant until an accident gave him an alien modified scarab that drove him insane. He wasn't strong enough to stop the Scarab from completely taking him over and influencing his thoughts."

"Tigress and Sai were trained by their father, the hero known as Coach, but were influenced by their friends in civillian form to turn villain."

"Zorina is the daughter of Silver Fate. Two of the most powerful magical beings ever to live. Her father's soul was destroyed while placing bombs in the League's HQ. She joined the Tyrants to avenge her father."

"Kinetic joined her adoptive father, Sonic, in crime sprees across her town. When her father joined the Syndicate, she was jelous enough to kill him and join the Tyrants."

"I don't believe it..." Jay murmured, "They are exact opposites of us in personality, but our pasts are still somewhat the same..."

"How can you tell?" Aestus asked.

"Look." Jay held up her holographic screen, "I have a search engine that let's me search for people in their civillian identities. My counterpart, Renegade, has black hair, is 4'8-"

"So she's a shortie, like you." Bolt joked. She threw him a dirty look before continuing.

"-and weighs 96 pounds."

"Hold up, you're thirteen and you're only ninety somethin' pounds?" Magia blurted out incredelously. Jay threw her arms up in exasperation.

"That's beside the point!" She snapped irritably, "What I'm saying is, we are exactly alike biologicaly and past-wise, but complete opposites personality-wise."

"You're thirteen?" Doctor Light asked, her eyes wide. Jay glared at her, and the older hero immediately looked away.

"On the next subject," She glared at everyone, daring them to interuppt her, "Our number one priority is to help them."

"Uhh, don't you mean our number one priority is to get home?" Red Arrow asked.

"No, we are heroes." Robin said, "We help innocents whether they're from another Earth or not."

"Thank you, but we don't require your help-" Began Reflector, but was interuppted by Slade.

"Reflector, we lost the entire Justice League in one minute. We can use all the help we can get."


	29. The Teen Tyrants Part 2

**So, evil counterpart time**

**Teen Tyrants China:**

**Screech: **Shrieker (Danielle Port)  
**Violet Ring: **Violet Ring (Violet Cintho)**  
Conquest: **Victori (Victoria Dentem)**  
** **Proton: **Nucleus (Addam Lux)  
**Huntsman:** Hunter (Logan Venat)  
**Blazebird: **Flamebird (Bette Kane)

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Dimensions Part 2**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"No, we are heroes." Robin said, "We help innocents whether they're from another Earth or not."

"Thank you, but we don't require your help-" Began Reflector, but was interuppted by Slade.

"Reflector, we lost the entire Justice League in one minute. We can use all the help we can get."

* * *

**l Teen Tyrants Base**

"What's the matter, love?" Red X draped an arm around poor Zorina. She sneered at him.

"Those brats interuppted our mission, that's what."

"I told you we should have brought Kinetic and Sai." Inertia said, his legs stacked on the table of their meeting table.

"Get your feet off the table." Arsenal shot an arrow at the speedster's feet. Due to his speed, he narrowly missed the pointy arrow from piercing his legs.

"Oi! Watch it, I need those." He snapped.

"You two, shut it." Tigress barked, "We've got enough on our plate without you two idiots killing each other."

"And besides," Renegade added, a twisted smile on her face, "you can save the killing for later."

Arsenal and Inertia immediately nodded, neither wanting to get on either girl's bad side.

"Where's Ghost and Prime?" Kinetic demanded.

"Probably getting layed..." Scarab mumbled, pushing Renegade's insistant arm off him.

"They most likely ditched us, like I should have." Tempest grumbled, also propping his feet on the table.

"We're here." Ghost appeared in the room along with Prime.

"Bow down to the all powerful King and Queen of *******." Red X sneered. Ghost smiled sickly.

"Thank you." She sat down. Prime grumbled something and sat next to her.

"Now that we're all here, we need to discuss the matter of these new heroes." Red X said.

"Eh, they're just little buggers." Inertia rolled his eyes. Years of spending time with Johnny Quick shined through his slight use of Australian slang.

"I'll put an end to a few." Tigress smiled cruelly.

"Not before me." Renegade said simply, "The bug is mine."

"The Brotherhood obviously knows we know where their base is, so it'll be harder to find them." Prime said bluntly.

"We take out the most powerful first." Sai interuppted.

"Or," Zorina snapped, "we find out where those wannabe heroes came from. In case you haven't noticed, they are exact copies of us."

"So you suppose they're from a parallel Earth, then?" Arsenal laughed cockily.

"Yes. There is such a thing. In that specific Earth, things are reversed. We are the heroes along with the Syndicate, and the Brotherhood and the Night **(You know, the Light, the night...?)** are the villains." Zorina said calmly.

Arsenal stayed silent.

"What do you mean, 'that specific Earth'?" Tempest demanded.

"There is a theory, not yet proven, but with every decision someone makes, it literally creates a new Earth." Zorina continued. Everyone but Renegade and Red X looked shocked.

"Oi, why don't you two look surprised?" Inertia looked at the two.

"Before Owlman... passed, he was working on perfecting a theory. A theory that with every decision we make, is pointless, because on another Earth, we've made the opposite decision." Red X explained emotionlessly.

"What? How could he say that? The Syndicate were filthy rich, and so are we." Kinetic demanded.

Renegade pulled up a hologram in the center of the table. A grid of Earths lined up perfectly. Hundreds of them.

"And here," She said, pointing to one, "We're prisoners of war. Here, our former mentors never took us in, so we never became us. And here, we never met so we never became the Tyrants. Here, we lost World War II and we became slaves. Some of these Earths are so similar it could take a hundred lifetimes to search for the differences, but some are so different they defy comprehension."

"Owlman was a nutjob." Red X sneered, "And the rest of the Syndicate were idiots. They created a bomb that could wipe out an entire world. Owlman planned on moving it to the first Earth as soon as he found it."

"That's why you were so quick to get rid of him." Arsenal said in understanding, "Because all of reality would be destroyed if we hadn't stopped him from finishing the bomb."

The entire team frowned.

"Thought you'd like to see everyone die." Inertia asked Renegade. She smiled creepily.

"I am a murdering phsycopath, it's who I am. But I don't want to kill everyone. There would be no one to play with."

"We get rid of the most powerful." Red X said, "And if they are our counterparts, than who is the most powerful of us?"

"I am." Came several of the people's replies.

"Arrogant, as always." Sai muttered.

"To be fair, we have to realize that Prime is the strongest." Ghost said.

"Strong does not matter if you don't have the knowledge to use it." Tempest replied.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" demanded Prime.

"I'm saying you are intellectually challenged."

"Oh," Prime shrugged, "Okay."

Renegade felt her eyes roll, "So who do you propose would be the most powerful?"

"Ghost would be the next powerful, but considering she is not mentally prepared for it." Red X continued, "And when I say mentally prepared, I mean she's crazy."

A few nods went around the table. Ghost just smiled and giggled.

"Tempest is catatonic." Tigress said simply, "We're dangerous, but against all of us, Sai, Renegade, Red X, and I are pretty much vulnerable to fatal attacks."

Several of said people opened their mouths to object, but were interuppted by Kinetic.

"As much as I'd like to fool myself, I'm not dumb enough to. Our of all of us, it would be Inertia. So, we take out Inertia's counterpart first."

"That hero can't run." Ghost said, "I read his mind. He's afraid of going too fast, afraid of his powers. If he really tried to, he wouldn't have a problem vibrating his molucules through solid objects like Inertia."

"I'll get rid of him." Renegade volunteered, though her tone left no room for discussion.

"Very well." Tempest said.

Tigress placed her sharpened arrow back in her quiver disappointedly. Sai scowled and stopped sharpening her knives.

"He'll be gone by tonight." Renegade promised, a wicked smile appearing on her face before she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

***In YJ Dimension***

"This is not good." Rocket groaned as she ran side by side with Cheshire to the Zeta Tubes.

"No duh. Who do we get? The league or the Titans?"

"Titans. Herald and Raven can open a portal to their dimension, hopefully." Rocket mumbled the last word.

**Recognized Rocket B-10, Cheshire B-12**

"Call up Titans West and South." Rocket said, already on the comm with Herald.

"On it. Why not the other branches?"

"Do you really want the information that most of Titans Central is no longer on this Earth to leak out?"

Cheshire thought of what would happen. It was not a pretty sight. Villains and criminals breaking out left and right, knowing there is a greater chance to get away with their crimes. She decided Rocket was right.

"Right, let's not do that. The less they know, the better. Besides, I'd hate to see their reactions when they find out most of their core organization has gone to another Dimension." Cheshire agreed, and left the room to call Raven.

* * *

***In Teen Tyrants Universe***

"What do we strike first?" Aestus asked.

"Not that simple." Slade interuppted, "We have a vague idea where their bases are. They are spread apart, much like you Titans on your Earth."

"Unless I've counted incorrectly," Robin said slowly, "There are sixty six of us."

"Sixty-four; Azrael resigned." Jay pointed out. The team heard the silent _And Jason's dead_ at the end, and the Brotherhood knew by the suddenly darkened mood it would be better not to ask.

"So there are ten bases, right?" Bolt asked.

"Yes, we will hit capture the weakest point." Reflector nodded.

"What? We should his the strongest point, then the whole thing will crumble." Superboy protested.

"That's what they'd expect us to do." Conductor explained, "They'd think we would attack their central base, so they'll be prepared, using all their security for that base and completely ignoring the weaker bases."

"That makes sense." Aestus nodded, "Which one would we have to attack then?"

"Their newest base. Tyrants China. They are hidden somewhere in the forests of China, hidden behind the trees. We have not been able to locate-"

"Got 'em." Artemis said, typing on the Brotherhood's computers.

"Yep, they're there." Jay nodded, double checking her work.

"How could you have possibly found them?" Gemini asked incredelously.

"I know how a villain's mind works." Artemis explained shortly.

"Who are the team members?" Miss Martian asked, steering the conversation away from the sore topic.

"There is their youngest member, Screech. Daughter to the Syndicate members Scream Queen and Archer. Violet Ring, Conquest, Neutron, Huntsman, and Blazebird."

The team exchanged looks.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Bolt asked.

"We're gonna-" Magia cut herself off, and froze before shouting, "_Yps eht laever!_"

A teenaged girl with black hair and a black and red mask was thrown into the center of the room. There was a shocked silence, before she started throwing birdarangs, all aimed specifically for Bolt. He shook himself out of shock and dodged them using superspeed before propelling himself toward the teen. She was knocked into the wall and fell unconcious.

"Who was-" Jay began.

"Renegade, your counterpart." Psimon answered, and looked down at the unconcious girl.

'I think the correct question to ask would be how she found us.' Kyd Darkyst signed.

"He's right." Copy agreed, "How did that girl get in here?"

"She was raised by Owlman." Cyclops reminded him, "Along with Red X."

"Is the rest of the team with her?" Miss Martian asked anxiously, looking around.

"By the looks of it, she came alone. It was a planned asassination. They were only looking to kill one specific member, so why risk the entire team to kill one person?" Freeze said.

"Tie her up before she awakens." Slade said, "We don't want her to escape."

**Later...**

"Does she really need that much security?" A voice asked.

"I agree, I mean, chains, a cell, a cell inside the cell, seven locks, microphones, and cameras. A bit too much, don't you think?"

Renegade's senses slowly came back to her. Her eyes twitched open, and she noticed her surroundings. She was, indeed, chained to a chair. She had been stripped of her boots, gloves, utility belt, and mask. There were two rows of iron bars in front of her, each with at least seven locks.

"We've made the mistake of underestimating her in the past, and we have learned from our mistakes." Doctor Light said.

"She couldn't escape that easily." Another voice said.

"She did. And I don't want to take any chances."

Renegade laughed loudly, loving the opportunity to drive her captors insane. True, it was usually Ghost's job to do that, but she was willing to make an exception.

"She's up." Came an obvious statement.

"It was a fun day." Renegade grinned, "Remember? It was the same day I killed Adeline. I'd think you'd remember, huh Slade?"

Slade's jaw clenched, "We are not here to talk about that. Where are the rest of the Tyrants?"

"Not here." She smirked, "But are you sure you don't want to speak about dear Mrs. Adeline Kane-Wilson?"

Understanding dawned on the newer heroes faces.

"Slade, she is baiting you." Gemini warned.

"I realize that," He said, his voice deadly calm, "Don't mention her."

"So you miss her?" Renegade asked mockingly, "Little Addie didn't even see the knife coming-"

Slade slammed the girl into the wall furiously, faster than even Inertia might comprehend, "Don't you dare mention Adeline in my face, murderer."

"Ooh, that was a good name. Because it's not like it's not true or anything." She giggled, unconcerned at the tight grip around her neck.

Eventually, it took a six heroes to pry Slade off the Tyrant. Renegade just continued to laugh.

* * *

Jay glanced at through the one way window to Renegade's cell. She shivered as she realized how crazy the other girl was. The teen villain wasn't just crazy, she was insane.

"Hey." She didn't even look behind her shoulder.

"How did you- man, I can never catch you off guard." Bolt frowned and sat next to her.

She just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Penny for your thoughts." He noted.

"We're dead."

Bolt blinked, "Worst penny I've ever spent."

"Bolt, if Owlman was right, than something happened in different universes. Here, we became villains. But our pasts are the same. I don't understand... I was driven by the accident to become Jay. But she was driven by the accident to become Renegade."

"But you're not." Bolt reminded her, "You're a hero. Not a villain. Not a Tyrant."

"But what about the other Earths? In one, Robin and I fell with our family," She shivered at the thought, "In another, we were left in the Juvenile Center and never escaped. In another-"

"I get the point." Bolt interuppted, "But that doesn't matter, now does it? In another world, my dad succeeded and managed to kill me. In another, he never layed a hand on me and I continued to live with him happily and did the experiment. In another, Flash never married my Aunt and I never found out he was the Flash, therefore never gaining my speed in the first place."

"But what caused her to go Rogue?"

Bolt paused, comtemplating how to answer, "You and her have similar pasts. Horrible pasts. It's the type of person you are who takes their past and uses it as a drive to do what you think is right. It was your decision to become Jay, but it was her's to become Renegade.

"You say it like Jay and Ari are two different people."

"You say it like they aren't." Bolt countered.

"Touche." A smile flickered on her face for a split second, "Thanks Bolt. Maybe your not as stupid as you look."

"Yeah, I- hey!" Bolt sputtered, running to catch up with the retreating girl.

* * *

***In YJ Dimension***

**Titans Tower West**

"There are countless number of Earth's in our multiverse. It appears that on some of those World's, there is an alternate version of the Teen Titans. That's the world the rest of your team is in." Raven said.

"So you're saying there could be hundreds of cute Beast Boy's out there?" Beast Boy asked.

"What makes you think they're all cute? I bet there's an evil Beast Boy out there, complete with evil fleas." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Hey-"

"Where's Herald?" Rocket interuppted.

"Not sure; he said he'll be here soon." Raven said.

"How do we get them back?" Cheshire asked.

"That's the problem. See, Dimension work is tricky." Herald stepped out of a portal in the middle of the room, "It can be a year to them, and only be a few hours for us, because time runs differently in the dimension stream. Or it could be a month here but just barely a day there. It's impossible to tell."

"Is there anyway to communicate with them before we dimension hop?" Cyborg asked.

"No, unless you can get Dimension to open a portal up, I don't believe so." Raven shook her head.

"How would Dimension open up a portal in the first place?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure, Star, but we're going to find out." Cyborg said firmly.

"I'm sure they're trying to find their way home too." Jinx reminded them.

"If that world has alternate counterparts of us, are they good, or bad?" Beast Boy asked. No one answered.


	30. The Teen Tyrants Part 3

**So, evil counterpart time**

**Teen Tyrants China:**

**Screech: **Shrieker (Danielle Port)  
**Violet Ring: **Violet Ring (Violet Cintho)**  
Conquest: **Victori (Victoria Dentem)**  
Proton:** Nucleus (Addam Lux)  
**Huntsman:** Hunter (Logan Venat)  
**Blazebird: **Flamebird (Bette Kane)

**AN: The Martian language is a mixture between Latin and Latvian. I'm not fluent in Martian.**

**Sorry this is so late! I've been working on another story for the movie Rise of the Guardians, and I've also been working on a couple partnerships in writing. I've also been in Disney for the past week, so I had no access to a computer. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I'd love it if you would read and review a story for me! Musicgirlforever101 and I are writing another story, on her accound however, called A Long Road to Happiness. Includes Romance, Humor, and Adventure.**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Dimensions Part 3**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"If that world has alternate counterparts of us, are they good, or bad?" Beast Boy asked. No one answered.

* * *

"Stupid girl was captured." Growled out Arsenal, "I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"She won't confess to anything." Red X said simply.

"Doesn't change the difference that we're missing one." Tempest said.

"In another words, she screwed it up, so I'm going in." Tigress smirked, sharpening her arrows.

"No one is going to make another attempt until we know what we're up against." Red X snapped, "In case you haven't noticed, we underestimated them."

"So what then?" Inertia demanded.

"We wait for them to strike." Tempest, the team's strategist, said.

"Fine."

* * *

Robin placed two fingers on his temple, signalling Blue Beetle and Miss Martian in the air. This was the first time the team wasn't using their mental link. Upon finding Renegade had found their temporary base so easily, they were afraid Miss Martian's counterpart had hacked their link.

Blue Beetle landed on the east side of the top of Tyrants China's large T tower. Miss Martian floated along the west side.

Jay looked at her brother, asking him a silent question. He nodded in response. She shot off her grappling hook, Superboy leaping into the air following closely behind her.

Jay quietly landed on the side of the building. Her grappling hook wrapped around her torso secured her in place. Jay's feet steadied herself on the side of the tower, one arm awkwardly holding the rope while opening the holographic computer, while the other typing away, hacking the security.

She pushed away to urge to cackle smugly as she bypassed their security. Jay instead whistled twice and picked the lock to a window. Superboy followed quickly, trying to be as quiet as he could.

Miss Martian, who had been practicing her density shifting, pushed herself into the side of the building with a shudder. It was still uncomfortable. Blue Beete's scarab transformed a lockpick, opening a window on his side.

**Destroy all!**

"This is a stealth mission." Blue Beetle hissed. "Shut up."

Jay stopped Superboy in the middle of a hallway, and froze.

"Don't. Move." She hissed. Superboy decided to listen to her.

Jay narrowed her eyes, and tapped her domino mask a couple times. She frowned.

"Laser security. Kind of cliche if you ask me." She muttered. Jay pulled a spray out of her utility belt, spraying the room with the substance. Suerboy watched as bright red lasers suddenly appeared.

"Why don't we just walk through it? It won't hurt me." Superboy said.

"I'm more concerned over tripping security than you being hurt." She replied. "Stay here."

Superboy watched Jay flip and dodge the lasers with ease. At the end of the maze, she opened her holographic computer and typed something. The lasers disappeared.

"Why didn't you just do that first?" Superboy asked, confused.

"Something was jamming my signal. As soon as I got to the other side, whatever was jamming it was gone."

Superboy nodded. "So what are we waiting for?"

She smirked. "Nothing." Then disappeared.

Miss Martian floated through the halls in camoflauge mode. She was quite uneasy about this. Suddenly, a burning pain hit her head. She screamed and fell to the ground, out cold.

Blue Beetle froze and stopped what he was doing. "M'gann." He whispered, abandoning his task at hand and rushing towards the scream.

Blue Beetle ran into something, or someone. That person shouted was about to kick him when the figure stopped and hugged him.

"Blue." Jay took a deep breath. "Was that Miss M?"

"I think so." Blue Beetle frowned. "Why? Did you think that was me?"

"I was sort of hoping it was the tyrants we'd managed to capture." Jay sighed. "Why does nothing ever go as planned?"

"Where's Superboy? I thought he was with you."

"So did I." She said dryly. "As soon as he heard Miss Martian scream he ditched me."

"I don't have any doubt that he's going to find her." Blue Beetle said.

"Me neither, we have to complete this mission. We still have the element of surprise. They never saw either of us, right?"

"Not that I know of." Blue Beetle replied, frowning. "Alright, let's go."

"The closest bedroom is Screech, Danielle's counterpart." Jay pointed down the hall and took off, Blue Beetle flying after her.

"How long has it been? Robin only gave us forty-five minutes to get them out and place the bombs before sending in back up." Blue Beetle asked, watching Jay kneel down to the password lock of a door.

"About fifteen minutes, we still have a half hour." Jay answered, opening up her holographic computer and hacked into the security in the door. Soon enough, it slid open.

"Nice." Blue Beetle nodded.

"Thanks," Jay slipped into the dark bedroom first. A scream echoed in the tower. Jay was pushed into the wall next to the door, hard.

Blue Beetle shot at whatever let out the sonic scream.

The room was suddenly lit up. Blue Beetle saw a plain bedroom with a bed on the opposite side of the bedroom and a desk next to it. What really caught his eye was the eight year old girl standing in front of the bed.

**Destroy room!**

"Not a chance." Beetle muttered.

The girl smirked at him, and let out another screech. Beetle met it with his sonic blaster. His number one priority was to get Jay out of here.

Jay's eyes fluttered open as the took in what was going on around her. She pushed herself up, and threw a birdarang at the little girl. She dodged it, but she had to let go of her scream for just long enough so Beetle could hit her with the blaster.

"Screech was waiting for us." Jay mumbled, swaying slightly. She collapsed, and Beetle quickly caught her.

"Oh damn." He cursed.

**Leave her and destroy the enemy!**

"Shut up." Beetle muttered. He picked up the surprisingly light girl and Screech before flying out of the room.

"I sure hope M'gann and Superboy are doing a better job..."

-With M'gann-

Miss Martian warily opened her eyes. A dull pain erupted in her head.

"Uhh, quid notica?" **Uhh, what happened? **She mumbled to herself dully, before eyes widening in surprise.

"Ah! Es neesmu loquendo Anglorum!" **Ah! I'm not speaking English!** Miss Martian squeaked.

"Am, es runāju Martia?" **Am, am I speaking Martian?** Miss Martian asked herself. She hadn't spoken in her native tounge since coming to Earth! Well, not including that small amount of time she'd spoken a few lines during the Bialya incident.

Only now, she couldn't speak English... what was wrong? More importantly, where was she? She was in a small room completely plain and white. There was nothing in there but her and a door.

The sound of a boy yelling and a large crash was outside her door. The door burst open, and Superboy ran in.

"Conner! Es zināju te venturus esset!" **Conner! I knew you would come!** She beamed. Superboy gave her a strange look.

"All I understood was my name. But I'll take that as a thank you." He smirked. Miss Martian nodded and smiled.

Superboy placed a device on the blank wall. "Jay gave me some." He explained noticing his girlfriend's confused look.

He suddenly realized something. "Where is Jay?"

"Tu decederes viņai?" **You left her?** Miss Martian's eyes widened.

Superboy ignored her, not understanding her. "She probably caught up with Blue Beetle." He muttered. Wordlessly, Miss Martian nodded in agreement.

Superboy and Miss Martian ran/floated through the hall, where several teens were knocked out and tied up. Miss Martian looked at her boyfriend, who looked just as confused as she did.

A cackle ran through the room, and both heroes relaxed. Robin jumped down from the ceiling. The two gave him looks.

Robin just smirked in reply. "I said I'd give you forty five minutes." He pointed at his watch. "It's been fifty."

"Not that I'm disappointed, but why exactly do we have to risk blowing up their entire base?" Superboy asked, and picked up two of the teens, Proton and Hunstman. Miss Martian levitated the other, Blazebird, Conquest, and Violet Ring.

"Good to see you're appointed," Robin smirked. "and the other teams can retrieve footage and info they have."

"Vai Jay un Hyacintho Buprestis licuit?" **Are Jay and Blue Beetle alright? **Miss Martian asked.

Robin blinked, giving her a strange look.

"I think she's speaking Martian." Superboy told him.

"All I understood was Jay, so I'm gonna assume you were asking about them?"

Miss Martian nodded.

"They got out with Screech." The couple chased after Robin through the halls.

Robin placed one of the bombs on the wall and jumped out the window, placing a bomb on the wall on the way down. He shot a grappling hook at the nearby trees, flipping midair and landing on the branch.

"Where's-" Superboy started to ask.

"Hey." Jay appeared out of nowhere. Miss Martian squeaked in surprise.

"I've set the bombs on a thirty second timer." Jay typed a few things, ignoring their surprised looks. The teens started to run.

"What? I thought we would detonate it as soon as we got out of range!" Superboy demanded.

"Yeah, well, change of plans. Another tyrants group got a distress call from Screech before Blue knocked her out. I was able to make sure the radio waves didn't hit anywhere else, but that one branch apparantly got it."

"I thought you were out cold." Robin asked his sister.

"Emphasis on **was.**" She replied, and glanced at her watch. "Twenty seconds to make it out of detonation range."

"Even if we get out of detonation range the impact will send us flying acres." Blue Beetle said, flying along side Miss Martian.

"Would you rather be caught in the middle of it?" Robin panted, swinging off another tree branch.

Blue Beetle didn't answer, so Robin took that as a no. Jay suddenly gasped as her hand missed a branch. She should have been able to grip onto a smaller branch below her, but she didn't panic etched to her face and the whites of her mask grew wide. Jay didn't scream, but seemed completely frozen.

"JAY!" Robin shouted, holding his arm out to her. Jay's fingers barely brushed his. Robin froze. He was left hanging with one hand off the branch, unable to do anything about it.

Blue Beetle swung back as fast as he could, and caught her. Robin took a deep breath and continued to swing towards his fellow teammates, but he didn't even notice. Jay shook violently in Blue Beetle's arms.

"Five seconds." Robin panted, trying to wipe the memory from his mind. That had to be the scariest thing he's ever encountered.

A blast suddenly hit them, and the teens were pushed yards forward. They blacked out.

Blue Beetle was the first to awaken. He realized he was still holding onto Jay, and that she seemed to be gripping onto him for dear life, even in her unconcious state.

"C'mon, Jay, get up." He put two fingers to her neck and nearly cried is relief as he felt a soft, but steady, pulse.

"Ughhh." Robin got up. "Guys, you alright?"

Jay's eyes were slowly opening. She tried to pull herself up, but Blue Beetle wouldn't let go... wait, Blue Beetle? Why was he- then it hit her. She remembered her hand miss a branch while flipping through the woods and falling. If it hadn't been for Blue Beetle, she would've fallen at least twenty feet.

"Quid noticis?" **What happened?** Miss Martian moaned.

Her friends gave her strange looks. Miss Martian had a distressed look on her face.

"We need to figure out why she's not speaking English later. Where's Supey?" Robin asked. Superboy lept into a crater right in front of them.

Superboy looked at Jay and Blue Beetle who were still lying on the ground, and raised an eyebrow. Robin followed his gaze and glared at Blue Beetle. The two turned red and they sprang apart. Well, Blue Beetle did. Jay was still completely frozen.

"Jay, you okay?" Robin asked. She shakingly nodded. Her already pale skin was chalky white. Robin didn't believe it for a second.

"Right..." He drawled, pulling the young girl up.

"She's not going on any more missions." Robin said flatly. The tone of his voice left no room for discussion. Even Jay didn't object. Her breathing was labored and her face had a distracted and glazed look in it. It was obvious she was in shock.

"We need to get back before the other Tyrants come." Blue Beetle said. Robin nodded, and placed a finger on in ear comm.

"Transporting five." He said. The five heroes flickered and were Zeta'ed back to the Brotherhood of Justice's headquaters.


	31. The Teen Tyrants Part 4

**So, evil counterpart time**

**Teen Tyrants Alaska:**

**Majicks: **Eagle**  
Seeker: **Brainiac  
**Shift: **Mimic**  
Storm: **Black Hole  
**Phaze: **Density  
**Soleil:** Solar

**AN: The Martian language is a mixture between Latin and Latvian. I'm not fluent in Martian. Also, I am not including Tyrant!Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. I doubt teenaged super villains will spend their time with a few inexperienced kids, especially when one is only 2. **

**I'd love it if you would read and review a story for me! Musicgirlforever101 and I are writing another story, on her account however, called A Long Road to Happiness. Includes Romance, Humor, and Adventure.**

**Sorry for the extremely late update! I've been really busy!**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Dimensions Part 3**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"We need to get back before the other Tyrants come." Blue Beetle said. Robin nodded, and placed a finger on in ear comm.

"Transporting five." He said. The five heroes flickered and were Zeta'ed back to the Brotherhood of Justice's headquaters.

* * *

The team immediately perked up upon hearing the Zeta Tubes recite each of their names. But their smiles were wiped off after seeing Blue Beetle having to practically hold Jay.

"The mission was a success," Slade told them, an almost smile appearing on his face.

"Didn't come without a price," Superboy growled. "Robin and Beetle are injured, Jay is in shock, and M'gann can't speak English!"

Surprised looks turned to the Martian. "Ego eram ledo cum aliquo super caput meum un tagad es nevaru runāt angļu valodā." **I was hit with something on my head and now I can't speak English.**

There was an awkward pause.

"Anyone know how to speak Martian?" Bolt asked, attempting at a joke.

"Now's not the time, Baywatch." Artemis growled.

"What happened to Jay?" Red Arrow asked, immediately trying to hold the thirteen year old girl.

"She's probably suffering PTSD," Bolt said, the doctor of the team, and sped over to the red archer.

"What's PTSD?" Magia asked.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Aestus said calmly, though it was clear he was panicking on the inside.

"What happened that caused something like this?" Artemis asked.

"We were trying to get as far away from the tower before it was going to blow as possible," Robin sighed and peeled off his mask. "Jay and I were swinging off the trees, going just as fast as the others in flight. A branch was too weak, and it snapped off."

Bolt let out a strangled noise, his green eyes growing wide. "So she... you know," Robin nodded solemnly.

"I've never been so scared in my life before seeing that." Robin murmured, rubbing is blue eyes. Bolt put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The others knew vaguely of Robin and Jay's past, but knew it was too painful to press on. And Aestus, Bolt, and Red Arrow weren't ready to rat it out. It was their story to tell. And out of all of their Member Files, those five were the only ones with nothing on their past.

Several Titans said it was because they were paranoid. But several said it was because they had no pasts. The five founders of the Titans always found it amusing how the Titans could think of the most random solutions.

"Beetle caught her," Superboy added. "But the blast shot us forward and knocked us out."

"You'd think after the whole Failsafe thing we'd have learned better than to blow things up," muttered Artemis. A deathly silence appeared.

Jay suddenly collapsed into Red Arrow's arms. He caught her in surprise. Red Arrow looked up to see Bolt standing behind her with a grim face.

"Wally! What did you do!?" Red Arrow snapped.

"Sedative," Bolt said. "She's going to have nightmares tonight without it."

"Bolt, you didn't-" Robin began with wide eyes,

"I did," He said grimly.

"We didn't even test that yet," Robin hissed dangerously.

"Jay volunteered to be the tester anyways," Bolt argued. "It's the perfect time to test it-"

"What was in the sedative?" Magia asked slowly.

Robin sighed. "We were testing a dreamless, or nightmare less sedative. We didn't test to see if it worked yet, and we were going to test it back home. Jay volunteered, but for all we know, it can add to her nightmares. Or worse."

Robin growled again, and gently took his sister to the spare bedroom. No one protested. Robin came out again, and glanced around. He noticed how battered up the others were as well.

"What happened to you guys?" Robin asked.

The other's winced. Artemis was sporting several cuts and bruises along her arms, Red Arrow's shoulder was in a sling, Magia was walking with a a limp as well as a gash on her cheek, Bolt's costume was torn up and burnt, and Aestus was just about passed out on his chair with a few burns as well.

"It's a long story," They groaned in unison.

"I've got all night."

***Flashback***

**Bolt waited outside the tower in a tree, holding binoculars. He was waiting for a backup signal, but as much as he wanted action, he really hoped they wouldn't need backup in the first place. They'd gone in a few minutes prior, but to him, it felt like eternity.**

**Artemis slipped through the window, bow at the ready, and she placed a bomb on the wall. She hurried along the hallways, shooting ESP arrows at every camera or security system in sight. They'd gone over exactly where every camera, recorder, and security was on this floor. She remembered it all.**

**Finally, she got a door, and picked the lock, exactly like Robin had shown her before. She entered the room, and found the sleeping boy. He mumbled something, before rolling over. Artemis let out a silent breath of relief. She really didn't have time for this. The bombs were set for thirty minutes, and she had to get them out of here. Brainiac's eyes snapped open. And he jolted out of the bed. Artemis gulped, grabbing her bow and aiming arrows at him. He dodged them with ease, grabbed Artemis by the shoulders, and threw her towards the wall. She hit the wall and had her breath knocked out of her, and may have gotten a few bruises along the way.**

**"Wanna play dirty, you got it." Artemis narrowed her eyes, shooting an impact arrow at Brainiac. It shoved him through the window, but he'd grabbed Artemis with him. The two fell. Artemis kicked and thrashed at the death grip the Tyrant had on her, and finally got out and shot a grappling arrow at the building. Her breath caught in relief, and shakily watched Brainiac fall and hit the ground, though she knew he wouldn't be killed from falling at that height.**

**Artemis lowered the rope to the ground and placed a power draining collar on Brainiac. Now she can just hope the others hadn't had as much 'luck' as she did.**

**Aestus was thankful the Tyrants had decided to make their tower beside the ocean. It made his entrance much easier. He entered through a porthole underneath the team's swimming pool. He wasn't too sure why they'd put it there, but he wasn't really complaining. He placed a bomb at the bottom of the pool.**

**He crept along the hallways, and saw that Artemis had done her job and disabled all the security. Aestus slid into the only girl's bedroom, and suddenly felt warm. He lifted his water bearers as a shield just in time to block a solar blast. Right on Que Aestus changed his water bearers into swords, swinging it at Solar as she blocked it with one of her own jitte.**

**She sent blast after blast, and although Aestus managed to dodge most of them, he was still hit a few times. Those slowed his down, especially with his Atlantean heritage. He gathered all his energy and trapped Solar in a ball of water. She choked and gagged, thrashing until her body went limp. Aestus let her drop, then clasped the collar around her neck.**

**Magia floated using an 'etativel' spell through the halls of the tower. As she approached her person's door, she whispered, "Teef owt tropsnart."**

**Unfortunately, she'd forgotten to add stealth. There was a soft crack! But even that small sound was like a canon in the silent room. Smoke rose up as she appeared in the room, and Eagle had already shot out of bed.**

**Just her luck. Eagle muttered something to himself and ropes sprang out of no where to attempt to tie Magia up.**

**"Sepor nrub!" Magia shouted. The ropes stopped in midair and disintegrated. She was quite shocked. Eagle was supposed to be Majick's counterpart, but he was much more powerful then the boy she trained with. It was a nasty surprise.**

**Magia was barely able to dodge the incoming spells. She hadn't even heard him whisper! It was almost impossible to master wordless spells, much less be a pro at them. Even her father, brother, and cousins had a hard time doing wordless spells. This dimension was messed up! And speaking of her family... where were they?**

**Eagle was obviously becoming annoyed by her evading his attacks, and finally took out his weapons. Magia mentally slapped herself. She would really have to speak to Majicks about the guns, and although both Robin and Jay say guns were fine as weapons, she knew neither of them were their number one fan. **

**She created a shield from the flying bullets, but not before one brushed her cheek. It left a decent sized gash, and eventually she would have to place a cloth or something on it, but for now it was fine. Her heartbeat quickened. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Magia just hoped it wouldn't be long enough for him to run out of ammo.**

**"Etativel!" Magia whispered to herself. She floated up, still using most of her concentration on the shield, and barely managed to hold out. Finally, Eagle let out a loud curse and threw his gun to the floor, giving Magia the impression he has finally run out of bullets.**

**"Tuo mih kconk!" Magia chanted while Eagle was still distracted with his malfunctioning gun. Eagle passed out and collapsed to the ground. She dropped to the ground, wincing in pain as she landed on her leg in a strange angle. She ignored the pain at the moment and placed the bombs and levitated Eagle outside, meeting up with the others at the rendeverouz point.**

**Red Arrow placed a bomb on the door of Density. He slipped through the older boy's bedroom and readied his bow. He really hoped this would be easier, of course, it never was. Red Arrow shot a knock out arrow, but it passed right through him.**

**_What the-_ He thought in confusion.**

**Density rose out of bed, in his translucent form. The arrow that was supposed to have hit him had imbedded itself to the bed. Red Arrow backed up, shooting more arrows, which Density simply let fly through. He swung his bow through him fruitlessly, attempting to slow him down. Angrily, Red Arrow brought out a specific arrow that was one of a kind. Well, a few of the other Titan archers had them as well, but there were very few of them.**

**After the attempted mind control over Azrael, no Titans wanted to take the chance that one of us might try to turn against the others, incidentally or on purpose, so Robin and Jay took it upon themselves to create ways to stop each Titans if one was to go Rogue. There was only one copy of the file that held each of these contingency plans, and not even he knew where on the T-Computer it was.**

**Red Arrow always rolled his eyes whenever Robin and Jay told him to keep them with him. But he did so anywyas, and now he was thankful he did. Ironically, it had been Phaze who had helped make these arrows in the first place so they could hit him while he was in his translucent form.**

**"Sorry, dude. This is going to hurt me a lot more then it's going to hurt you," Red Arrow said mournfully. He shot the arrow and it knocked Density into his opaque form, pushing him to the ground. Red Arrow placed the power collar on the Tyrant, and his eyes drooped unconscious.**

**Bolt vibrated from where he was waiting. There was something wrong. He didn't get any signal and the others were taking too long. He was going in. Unfortunately, there was a reason why the other labeled him Team Klutz. He barely managed to make it into the entrance before he tripped and fell on his butt.**

**The noise was loud enough to alert two Tyrants, Mimic and Black Hole. That was NOT good. Mimic narrowed his eyes at him, then his body morphed into an exact replica of himself. Bolt was slightly startled; it was like looking in a mirror.**

**"I know you want to look as good as I do, but that's not really the way to go," Bolt smirked, but it was wiped clean off when he saw Mimic charge at him at super speed. But, as far as he knew, Shift never possessed any ability to copy other's powers, only their looks and speech patterns.**

**Bolt threw super speed punches at Mimic, and noticed that he wasn't as fast as Bolt. It took Bolt years of practice to control his speed, and Mimic just gaining it at the moment must be difficult for him. Nevertheless, Mimic was vibrating his hands and feet rapidly as he attempted to punch and kick at Bolt.**

**_He's trying to disrupt my mulecular structure_, Bolt realized. _That wouldn't be good_.**

**Alright, he could do this. Bolt knew his own weaknesses. He would tire VERY quickly, and since Mimic didn't have any food, that shouldn't take too long. "Catch me if you can!"**

**Bolt ran into the Titan's kitchen, grabbing the food and taking some of the quick eats, before tossing the rest outside. It pained him immensely to throw out food, but if he didn't, Mimic would use them. Besides, the tower was set to blow up in ten minutes, so the food was a goner anyways.**

**After a few more minutes of running around the Tower, Mimic started to slow down. He came to a complete halt and collapsed. Bolt handcuffed and collared him before he could shift back into his original form.**

**Bolt then turned to the other red head. It suddenly started to rain heavily. Wind blew against the speedster, and not the 'I-am-going-to-lose-my-hat' kind of wind, but the 'The-wind-is-going-to-blow-me-to-Gotham!' kind of wind. Bolt was slammed into a wall, and it tore several gashes into his costume.**

**"Aww, man!" He grit out through the wind. "That's my tenth costume this month!"**

**The wind stopped and turned into heat. The heat grew until it was almost burning him. Bolt groaned. "I really hate the heat." The exposed skin started to burn. Bolt winced and picked himself up steadily. He tiredly ran into the kitchen cooler, taking every piece of ice and chucking it at Black hole.**

**The heat died down, but the tyrant wasn't giving up that easily. A black hole appeared. Bolt's mouth fell open and he ran the other way. This was NOT on Storm's list of powers!**

**Bolt started to panic, when the black hole disappeared. "Huh?"**

**Red Arrow stood above the now unconscious Black Hole. "Gotta watch where you're running, kid."**

**Bolt grinned at his brother. "Thanks, Speedy."**

**Red Arrow bristled, but otherwise ignored it. "C'mon, let's get outta here before it blows."**

***End Flashback***


	32. Teen Tyrants Part 5

**Counterparts:**

**Brotherhood of Justice:**

**Jokester: **Trickster**  
Conductor: **Pied Piper**  
Freeze: **Captain Cold**  
Reflection: **Mirror Master**  
Kyd Darkyst: **Kyd Wykkyd**  
Copy: **Billy Numerous**  
Cyclops: **Seemore**  
Slade Wilson: **Slade**  
Gemini: **Madame Rogue**  
Psimon: **Psimon**  
Doctor Light: **Dr. Light

**Teen Tyrants Central:**

**Red X: **Robin**  
Renegade: **Blue Jay**  
Inertia: **Bolt**  
Tempest: **Aestus**  
Arsenal: **Red Arrow**  
Tigress: **Artemis**  
Prime: **Superboy**  
Ghost: **Miss Martian**  
Zorina: **Magia**  
Scarab: **Blue Beetle**  
Kinetic: **Rocket**  
Sai: **Cheshire

**Teen Tyrants England:**

**Flare: **Flame**  
Electrick: **Static II**  
Phobos: **Phobian**  
Shade: **Shadowcat**  
Swordsman: **Gladiator**  
Frost: **Ice

**Titans Mexico:**

**Panther:** Pantha  
**Beest: **Wildebeest**  
Hot Head: **Hot Spot**  
Guardian: **Herald**  
Possessor: **Jericho**  
Fire Angel: **Blazing Angel

**Titans North:**

**Red Ring:** Argent  
**Soviet:** Red Star  
**Voltage:** Kilowat  
**Shard:** Kole  
**Caveman:** Gnarrk  
**Darkstar:** Wondergirl

**Titans East:**

**Wasp:** Bumblebee  
**Pui e Meno:** Mas y Menos  
**Shark:** Aqualad  
**Revenger:** Retribution  
**Tailer:** Stalker

**Titans West:**

**Gadget:** Cyborg  
**Blackfire:** Starfire  
**Sparrow:** Raven  
**Changeling:** Beast Boy  
**Lucky:** Jinx  
**Geo-force:** Terra

**AN: The Martian language is a mixture between Latin and Latvian. I'm not fluent in Martian. Also, I am not including Tyrant!Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. I doubt teenaged super villains will spend their time with a few inexperienced kids, especially when one is only 2. **

**I'd love it if you would read and review a story for me! Musicgirlforever101 and I are writing another story, on her account however, called A Long Road to Happiness. Includes Romance, Humor, and Adventure.**

**Sorry for the extremely late update! I've been really busy!**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Dimensions Part 5**_

* * *

_**Previously: **_"What happened to you guys?" Robin asked.

The other's winced. Artemis was sporting several cuts and bruises along her arms, Red Arrow's shoulder was in a sling, Magia was walking with a a limp as well as a gash on her cheek, Bolt's costume was torn up and burnt, and Aestus was just about passed out on his chair with a few burns as well.

"It's a long story," They groaned in unison.

"I've got all night."

* * *

_**Red Arrow stood above the now unconscious Black Hole. "Gotta watch where you're running, kid."**_

_**Bolt grinned at his brother. "Thanks, Speedy."**_

_**Red Arrow bristled, but otherwise ignored it. "C'mon, let's get outta here before it blows."**_

* * *

"Is the Brotherhood back yet?" Robin asked.

The others shook their heads.

"I hope they didn't run into too much trouble..."

The first group suddenly appeared through a mirror.

"Whoa... Mirror Master's counterpart, I forgot." Bolt shook his head.

"How'd it go?" Artemis asked, sharpening her arrows.

'Could've been worse.' Kyd Darkyst signed, pointing to the unconscious and collared Tyrants.

"That's the spirit." Red Arrow said darkly.

"Well, you don't look too banged up," Miss Martian said brightly.

"No, but they did give us a tough time." Conductor admitted.

"Don't you guys have some sort of prison for superpowered beings? Like, Belle Revve or something?"

Immediately, the Brotherhood's faces dakened. "Belle Revve? The place the Tyrants used to hold heroes before they started to get tougher and began to kill?"

There were shocked looks across the team. "In our world, Belle Revve is a place to hold supervillains. The ones with powers. It was specifcally designed to keep them in, and others out."

Suddenly, Jokester's eyes lit up. "There are still some JL members we never covered for! Some might still be MIA, not dead!"

Before he could continue, the Zeta Tubes lit up and the second group came in. Dr. Light carried the heroes behind her, floating in a ball of light.

"Those varmints were no match for-"

"-Copy!"

The team groaned. They didn't need to look to recognize the voice. Billy Numerous was just the same.

Cyclops rolled his eye and walked in next to him. "I don't know why we keep him around."

'Do we really have much of a choice?' Kyd Darkyst signed.

"Okay, in the holding cells we've got Flare, Electrick, Phobos, Shade, Swordsman, Frost, Panther, Beest, Hot Head, Guardian, Fire Angel, Eagle, Brainiac, Mimic, Black Hole, Density, Solar, Violet Ring, Conquest, Proton, Huntsman, Blazebird, and Possessor."

Slade entered the room, but froze upon hearing Possessor's name. He gazed at the blonde haired boy sadly. Something inside Aestus' mind clicked. Possessor was Jericho's counterpart, and Jericho's name was Joey... Slade Wilson had a son named Joey.

"That's your son," Aestus spoke quietly. Everyone's attention was on him. Slade looked shocked.

"How can you tell? He always looked more like Adeline."

"In our dimension, he is known as Jericho, a Teen Titan."

"What- what about our other children? Rose and Grant?"

Robin sighed. "Grant died after Slade became Deathstroke, a mercenary. We found Jericho fighting crime in Bludhaven, he was only a kid. He told us about his brother and sister. We did try to find Rose, but really, it was as if she just disappeared right off the map."

Slade nodded, a bit disappointed, but glad that even in another dimension Joey did something right. Of course, it also meant that he was a villain... but that was besides the point. But Grant was still dead, and there was a good chance that Rose is either A) a Hero, B) A villain, or C) Dead.

"Where's Re- errr, Jay?"

"We ran into a few problems on our mission... we tested our new dreamless sleep sedation on her, and she'll be out for another six to twelve hours.

* * *

***Titans Univese***

**Recognized Herald B-34**

"Oh good, you're here." Rocket looked up to see the horn blower.

"I came as soon as I heard. You guys don't call for help for nothing. Speaking of you guys, where are the others?"

"That's the problem." Raven said.

"While fighting Dimension, the others were sucked into a portal and it disappeared." Cheshire walked into the room, followed by Kilowat.

"What's he doing here?" Rocket asked, looking confused.

"I figured if Raven and Herald can't summon a portal to another world by themselves, mybe Kilowat can boost their power."

"Smart thinking." Herald nodded. "Do you know what world it is?"

"No," Rocket shook her head.

"This may take longer then." Raven said. "We have to search through all the worlds instead of looking for one specific one."

"Let's do it then." Herald nodded. He took a deep breath and blew into his horn.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven chanted. Kilowat held both their hands, fueling power into their powers (Or horn), but not enough to shock them.

Black and white doors scattereda across the room, each one opened to show a different scene. One door showed Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, an older version of Beast Boy, and Robin clad in red, green, and yellow fighting crime. Another showed Superboy, Miss Martian, a Robin in red, yellow, and black, a speedster in bright yellow and red, probably their version of Bolt, an Atlantean male looking much like Aestus wearing brighter colors, and a blonde haired girl like Artemis' only in green.

Another door had a tiny, traffic-light colors dressed Robin, a yellow and red Bolt, a black haired, red and blue clad Aestus, the first Wonder Girl, and a younger version of Red Arrow, probably Speedy. The door in the back had a scene of a different Robin, Superboy dressed in red, blue, and black, and a mysterious speedster in red and white with shaggy brown hair.

Finally, they found the one they were looking for. The door in the center showed a scene from the Cave. The ones who looked exactly as the team did were talking to another groupe of oddly dressed people. Rocket and Cheshire jumped into the door way, and appeared inside the cave.

* * *

***Teen Tyrants Universe***

The team and BoJ looked up to see a portal open up. They stared in shock as Rocket and Cheshire stumbled out.

"Jade!" Artemis shouted, relief leaking into her face.

"Hey Arty," She brushed dust off her shoulder. "How's it going?"

An annoyed look passed over her face. "Well, we've been stuck here for a few days, nearly been killed by our evil counterparts, and met these villains who are really heroes in this universe."

"Dang, you guys have been busy. By the way, a few days? It's only been six hours." Rocket's eyes widened.

"I guess time is different between dimensions."

"How'd you find us?" Robin asked.

"Raven and Herald. They can't hold the portals open for too long, so hurry up." Cheshire said.

"Uhh, little problem about that." Bolt sighed.

"What?"

"We put Jay to sleep with a sedation. Any moving of her and we can risk extreme nightmares, sickness, poisoning, anything really," Bolt rambled on.

"Okay, how about Miss Martian levitate her?" Rocket suggested.

"She's still moving. In fact, I think levitation would be worse." Robin frowned.

"Raven? Can you and Herald hold the portal for say, four hours?"

Her voice called through, echoey. "Maybe, but please hurry!"

The other nodded. "Sure thing, Rae!" Bolt shouted.

"Don't call me Rae!" was her retort.

An sound echoed through the room suddenly. Slade looked towards the computer and typed on it furiously. His eye suddenly grew in shock.

"What's goin' on?" Copy asked anxiously.

"It's true!" Slade looked stunned. "It's true! The rumors..."

The Dimension's heroes stared at him in a shocked silence. "You don't mean-"

"The Academy, they survived the destruction!" Slade reiterated in wonder.

'How on Earth did they do that?' Kyd Darkyst signed.

"Yeah! We thought we were the only survivors!" Cyclops added.

"No... all of them, they survived. Even Devil." Slade added. Kyd Darkyst seeemd to smile.

"Why didn't they contact us sooner?"

"They said they were trying to get the Tyrants to think they were dead. So they could go undercover and keep a closer eye on them."

"Why are they alerting us now?" Dr. Light asked.

"That's the best part; they've taken down Tyrants West, East, North, England, and Mexico!"

Gasps filled the room.

"Err, can someone please explain to us what's happening?" Bolt cut in awkwardly. All eyes turned to the Titans, as though they'd forgotten they were there.

"A few months ago, the HIVE Hero Academy was infiltrated by Gadget. He made the entire place collapse, and up until now, we thought everyone died in that. Kyd Darkyst lost his girlfriend, and his voice, in that accident. He, Cyclops, and Copy were the only ones who made it out in time, or so we thought. Miraculously, they survived, and have taken down five major branches in the Tyrants."

"So they even caught-"

"Yes." Slade interrupted Freeze coldly. A silence ensured.

"What happened?"

"There's a reason why Gadget was able to infiltrate the academy in the first place." Slade said darkly. "There was a mole. She covered for him, especially with his inhumane personality and powers. Then, when we exposed her, she fled and joined Tyrants West, the team she was passing information to the entire time. It was Lucky."

A deathly silence echoed through the room. No one moved, and no one spoke. Bolt broke the silence.

"Jinx..." He muttered, realization suddenly entered his eyes. "She has powers over good luck... and she felt obliged to be a hero because of her powers... and I'm willing to bet it was Inertia to convince her to join."

"If everything here is reversed... then Sportsmaster was a hero, and we went bad." Artemis frowned.

"All the children or proteges of heroes here went bad," Cheshire realized.

"Phobian, Raven, Aestus, Static, all of them," Rocket listed. Aestus winced at the thought.

"In our dimension, the HIVE Academy trains young villains. Lucky is Jinx, she was a villain until Bolt got her to change and become a hero." Red Arrow frowned.

"Hey," Robin remembered something. "When we first came here and tried the Zeta Tubes, it said I was Red Robin. But my counterpart is Red X."

Gemini grimaced. "That was the worst bust yet. A shipping order of Xenothium was about to be delivered to us, so we could use it to try and defeat the Tyrants. Unfortunately, they got their hands on it first, and Red Robin used it to create a super powered suit for he and Renegade. They're the main reason why it's been so difficult to battle Central."

Suddenly, lights blared red and the speakers started shouting, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Tyrants Central had broken into the cave.

**(A/N: I thought about leaving it here, but that seemed a bit cruel, and I really wanted to wrap this up quickly)**

"Keep guard over Jay, but mostly Renegade!" Robin drew his birdarangs. "I want a rematch."

Bolt ran side by side with him, charging after his brother. Red Arrow and Aestus quickly ran after them, followed by the rest of the Titans. Rocket and Cheshire stopped upon seeing their counterparts.

"Whoa." Rocket gasped.

"Yeah, that was our reaction." Robin said, getting into a fighting position. A red X flew towards him. Robin dodged the sticky substance and sprinted towards Red X. Bolt and Inertia disappeared at super speed, throwing lightning fast kicks and punches while trying to dodge each other's hits.

Red Arrow and Artemis drew their bows and aimed at Arsenal and Tigress. Rocket flew towards Kinetic, and Zatanna whispered a barely audible spell at Zorina. Aestus drew his water-bearers, charging towards Tempest, who blocked the attack with his hook.

Superboy lept towards Prime, while Miss Martian and Ghost were locked in a mental battle. Cheshire drew her katannas and blocked a hit from Sai. Blue Beetle shot his sonic cannon, meeting Scarab's blaster in the center.

**With Brotherhood of Justice**

"These are our villains," Jokester pouted. "Why do they fight them?"

"They know their own weaknesses." Slade answered firmly. "We don't. That's why we've been beaten by them so many times."

"Still," whined one Copy.

"It'd be nice-" continued another.

"-to kick-" said another.

"-some Tyrant ass!" they said at the same time.

"You okay, Kyd? You look distracted?" Cyclops turned to Kyd Darkyst.

'She's gonna do something; I know it.' He signed, pointing at the seemingly unconscious Renegade. As if she'd heard him, her eyes snapped open and the chains around her wrists were unlocked. She ran through the cage doors, which were all miraculously unlocked, and did a front hand spring over Cyclops. She kicked Slade in the chest and ducked under Freeze's cold blaster.

She took one of the spare power-collars from the room and lept over Copy, placing the collar around his neck and kicking him from behind. She rushed at Jokester, knocking him off his feet and kicking his temple, causing him to fall unconscious, with the good posibility of a concussion. Renegade reached into her pocket and threw down smoke bombs, knocking out each of the heroes before they could call for the rest of the Brotherhood.

The smoke cleared, and Renegade found her equpiment. She strapped on the Xenothium belt and pushed her gloves on. She pulled her gloves up and placed her mask on. Yeah, life was sweet when it came to knocking out a few good guys.

* * *

**In Jay's subconscious...**

Jay opened her mental eyes to see a brightly colored ceiling of the big top. She saw the trapeze. She saw the screaming audience. She saw it all. And it scared her. She's had this dream a thousand times before, that's a thousand times more than comfort.

She saw her mother smile and wave as she jumped after her father, and soon joined by Dick. Jay couldn't look away, and she waited for her family to fall.

But they never did.

Jay watched as they flew, doing complicated flips and twists as the audience oohed and aaahed. Soon, they were joined by their cousin, John, Uncle Richard, and Aunt Karla. She slowly stood up, and looked around. The nightmare- no, the dream- looked so real. The treapeze didn't split, sending her family to her deaths. Tony Zucco was nowhere in sight. Bruce Wayne watched the Flying Graysons with wonder from the front row. Pop Haly smiled proudly upon seeing once another magnificent performance made by the acrobats.

But even this paradise couldn't stay forever, and she knew that. Still, might as well join them while she can. She carefully climbed up to the top, and waited for Dick to fly towards her. He held out his arms, a smile on his face, gesturing for her to come. Jay took his hands with a smile on her face.

She laughed, not the cackle that was feared throughout the streets of nearly every city in America, but a carefree laugh. A casual one, one that is normal for the average thirteen year old girl. Even though, of course, she was anything but average.

That's when she saw the team. They stuck out in the audience like a sore thumb. They were all grinning, not falling to their deaths like they normally did in her dreams. It was amazing. Jay loved every second of it. All of a sudden, the show ended. She and her family, her biological family, stood behind the curtains. Mary Grayson smiled lovingly, exactly how Jay remembered her to be. She wrapped she and Dick into a hug.

"You did great, my little birds." Dick beamed. Jay tried not to cry.

"What- what if something happens to you in the next show?" Jay couldn't help but ask. John Gryason laughed.

"Why would something happen?"

"John," Mary playfully smacked her husband, seeing the true fear in Jay's eyes.

"My little Blue Bird, I can promise you even if something happened to us, you would be fine. You'd find a new family, and Dick will always be right with you, right Dickie?"

Dick grinned at his sister. "'Course, sis. Isn't that what twins are supposed to do?"

Jay smiled in return. "Yeah, Dickie, of course."

* * *

Jay gasped and bolted upright. She looked around to find herself in some sort of infirmary, one looking rather similar to the one in the Mountain. A large window with a door was right next to her bed, leading to some sort of watch balcony.

"I see you're up." Jay looked to see Renegade, clad in her full costume, with half of the Brotherhood of Justice lying on the ground unconscious. Jay made a grab for her utility belt, only to see Renegade slyly spinning it around her wrist.

"What do you want?" Jay asked, pushing herself out of bed and stood a few feet away from her counterpart.

Renegade shrugged nonchalantly and turned her back. "Just wanted to talk."

Jay stared at her distastefully. "You're a psychotic murderer. And you want to talk?"

"Hey, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were out of it." Renegade retorted.

Jay hesitated. "Like I said before, you're a psycho. You were going to wait for me to wake up before trying to kill me. Psychos are, well, psychotic that way."

Renegade rolled her eyes. "True, but I really do want to talk."

"About?"

"I know you're from another world. And to be honest, I don't really care about taking over your world."

She blinked. "Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Yes. Anyways, I'm more curious as to what happened their that made you become a cape. I mean, here, I have almost everything. Power, money," Renegade listed off, walking through the open door to the balcony.

"I get it." Jay interrupted, following the Tyrant, who was rearing near the edge of the balcony.

"You are me. You don't have any of this stuff. Yet, you seem happy with your," Renegade paused and turned to face Jay. "Teammates. Why?"

Jay blinked slowly. Then twice. Three times. "I lost my family in one night, all but Robin. But now I have a new one... I don't really want money, I don't care about power."

"I don't see why. I've seen you fight. With your abilities, you and the rest of your team could easily kill any heroes that stand in your way of obtaining full power. You'd have everything you'd like, and everyone would have to do anything you'd say."

"I'd be feared," Jay corrected. "I wouldn't be able to walk down a street without people running the opposite direction. I don't need or want that. I have a family."

"I'm not here to tempt you into becoming a tyrant. I'm here to ask you what made you become a cape. Because whatever happened, obviously didn't work that way here." Renegade gestured to her outfit.

"I was taken in by Bruce Wayne..." She began.

"Been there, done that, not going there again." Renegade scowled. "Owlman was never the most pleasant person to be with."

"He's a villain." Jay pointed out.

"So am I, but I see your point. Continue."

"He didn't allow Robin and I to get revenge on Tony Zucco, so we left and did it on our own."

"On the contrary, Owlman had no problem with us taking him down. It was pretty fun actually. But I do suppose that's what drove my brother and I a bit insane."

"You don't say."

"I do. It was unlike any other feeling. We lost our grip over reality, and started to join Owlman on heists. Although, we, or at least I, didn't completely go insane."

"I hadn't noticed."

Renegade ignored that. "We learned about Owlman's plan to destroy every single world. Everyone and everything that has lived, are living, and will lived. Now, where's the fun in that? I convinced the others the only way to get this plan to stop was to kill him and the rest of the Crime Syndicate. The tyrants outnumbered them, so it was a fairly easy kill. Besides, Prime wanted to kill Ultraman since they discovered his pod."

"Greeeeeat." sarcasm dripped from Jay's voice. "And anyway, contrary to most of the League's beliefs, we didn't technically kill Zucco..." she admitted.

"Oh?"

"We were going to... really. But I think we broke him before we could."

"How so?"

"Scared the shit outta him. Had a seizure and heart failure. We struck fear into his heart, literally, so badly it couldn't be repaired. By the time the ambulence and the cops go to him... well, you can figure that out."

"You still caused his death though."

"And that's what still haunts me." Jay blew the hair out of her face tiredly. "After that, Dick and I couldn't face Bruce... he tried to stop us, but we didn't listen. So we swore to save anyone and everyone we could from turning to that path we took. Or from being affected by them."

Renegade was silent. Then, in a low voice, she said, "I want you to get your team- your family, out of here as soon as you can."

Jay blinked at the sudden change of subject. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Let's just say this place is gonna blow."

"What about the Brotherhood?"

"They've already left." She said. Jay looked back into the room and saw that the Brotherhood members were gone. She looked confused.

"How did you- you know what, I don't want to know." She shook her head. "Why are you helping me?"

"When I was little, I dreamed of becoming a hero. Like you managed to achieve in your world."

"You won't get out of the explosion." Jay protested.

Renegade smirked. "Oh, I know. And I don't intend on dying in the explosion."

Jay looked even more confused.

"Just promise me one thing, keep saving lives, will you?"

"You can always just become a hero here and stop the others." Jay insisted.

"It's too late for me." Renegade said. "I can still stop the others, though. You have two minutes before this place blows."

"What do you mean you're not gonna die in the explosion?"

"One minute, Fifty seconds..." But Jay didn't move. Renegade, however, was not longer looking at her. She straightened her back, and took a step closer to the edge. Jay froze, suddenly aware of what she was going to do.

Jay wanted to move, scream, yell, anything. But she knew she couldn't. Wouldn't. This was Renegade's choice. She had no buisness interfering with it. Renegade was at the edge, and turned to face her again. She peeled away the mask, and Jay stared at the identical face.

Renegade gave a soft, humane smile, before giving a two fingered salute. She pressed a button on her belt, and jumped off the ledge.


	33. End of the Teen Tyrants

**Quick, but rather short, update.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Back Home**_

_**Previously:**_ Jay wanted to move, scream, yell, anything. But she knew she couldn't. Wouldn't. This was Renegade's choice. She had no buisness interfering with it. Renegade was at the edge, and turned to face her again. She peeled away the mask, and Jay stared at the identical face.

Renegade gave a soft, humane smile, before giving a two fingered salute. She pressed a button on her belt, and jumped off the ledge.

* * *

Jay was frozen in shock and absolute terror. Just like that, she was gone. Jay took a few calming breaths. She would listen to Renegade's reques, it was the least she could do.

She took off running to her friends. They were locked in a tight and intense battle, all moving in a blur. Jay panicked, she only had less then a two minutes to get her family out of here.

Jay jumped into the rafters, and let out a sharp whistle. The Tyrants ignored it, but Robin gave a slight glance upwards before dodging an flying X coming his way. Jay gave a soft sighed of annoyance, and dropped a knock out bomb. It was designed to only shoot up to two feet. Robin saw it coming. He dodged out of the way, using Red X's shoulders to flip over him. He knocked him to the ground and placed a gas mask on his own face. X coughed and hacked, struggling against Robin's grip.

The gas enveloped him, and he was soon knocked out. Magia looked over to see the bundle of smoke, and shouted, "Hsup reh otni eht ekoms!"

An invisible force pushed Zorina into the smoke, keeping her pinned to the ground as the fruitlessly began to struggle.

"We need to get out of here now." Jay said. "This place is set to explode!" Robin's eyes widened.

"Get Bolt, Aestus, Red Arrow, and Artemis. I've got the others."

Jay nodded and ran towards the battling Atlanteans. A guilty look passed across Robin's face. "Zee? Please, I promise I'll explain later, but it's urgent."

Magia hesitated clearly, before she nodded and said, "Ecalper sih tius!"

Red X's suit and mask were replaced by a tee shirt and jeans. It appeared in Magia's magical extended bag. "You get it when you explain, it it's a legit reason."

Robin nodded. "I'm going to find the bomb, maybe I can give us more time." Robin suddenly took out a small lead box out of his utility belt and handed it to her before he disappeared. Magia turned and ran towards Superboy.

She took a deep breath, and opened the box. A bright blue light escaped, and Prime gasped, falling to the ground, edging away from the piece of Blue Kryptonite. Superboy stared at her in shock.

"Thanks." He grumbled.

"Help Miss Martian," Magia left the Kryptonite a few feet away from Prime. Superboy walked up to the frozen Martian and held her hand. But nothing happened.

"M'gann... if you can hear me, you know you can do it. She's crazy, she can't defeat you. I'm stubborn, and you're strong. Together." Superboy whispered in her ear.

M'gann suddenly gasped, and her eyes flung open. Superboy's head snapped back to look at Ghost, who collapsed to the ground, her eyes opened wide and her mouth agape. She seemed paralyzed. She threw her arms over his, beaming.

"Thank you, Conner."

Superboy gave a slight smile, and hugged her in return. "We need to help the others."

* * *

Jay looked around wildly. Flashes of red and black circled her. She couldn't tell if who was who. Jay cursed under her breath and mentally apolagized to her brother. She scooped a handful of marbles from her utility belt and with a careful eye, she threw them to the ground. Both speedsters tripped and slipped. Jay brought out a gravity-multiplier and shot it at Inertia. He struggled to get up, but the gravity held him down.

Bolt groaned and stood up. "Thanks. But next time, can you do without the marbles?"

She ignored that. "Go help Artemis." Bolt grinned and disappeared.

* * *

Robin knelt down at the bomb and pulled up his holographic computer. He hacked into the bomb's mainframe. Robin frowned. Renegade was apparently smart enough to make sure there was no possible way for him to stop it, and the only thing he could do was delay the explosion. There was twenty seconds left.

The numbers suddenly changed to 10:00. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had more time.

* * *

Magia watched Aestus and his counterpart carefully. "Etaerc a erif!" A large fire appeared and grew in her hands. She walked towards the two Atlanteans. Aestus saw the fire and backed off carefully. Tempest turned and furiously saw the fire, stepping away from the fire in terror. His eyes were wide and he started to pant.

The panting became ragged breaths, while Aestus avoided the fire as much as he could. Tempest gasped for breath, glaring upwards for the last time at Magia before passing out.

Superboy and Miss Martian stopped upon seeing Red Arrow and Arsenal fighting. Red Arrow looked pissed... Even more than usual. Superboy grabbed Arsenal by the collar and slammed him into the ground.

"What?" He asked, seeing the looks Red Arrow and Miss Martian were giving him.

"He was mine." Red Arrow grumbled, storming off.

"What's with him?"

* * *

Bolt zipped into every room, looking for the female blonde archer. He found her in what resembled the Cave kitchen. She swiped at Tigress, who ducked the attack and slashed her own bow at her feet. Bolt ran at full speed, canon balling himself into the tyrant, crashing her into the wall.

"She was mine." Artemis grumbled.

"You're welcome." Bolt said sarcastically. And Roy and Artemis were supposed to be opposites...

* * *

Magia rushed into a room and saw Cheshire had already managed to defeat Sai. She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well? What took you so long?"

Magia just shook her head. She didn't really want to find out what had happened. "Let's just find Rocket."

There was a loud furious shout. "And she's probably that way." Magia pointed down the hall. The female heroes ran down the hall to find Kinetic holding Rocket by the neck, choking her.

"Hsup reh yawa!" Magia shouted.

An invisible hand shoved Kinetic into the opposite wall and knocked her out. Rocket fell to her feet and gasped for breath. There were bruises on her neck, but she seemed otherwise okay.

* * *

Jay ran towards Blue Beetle and Scarab. It looked like a war zone. She thought back to her talk with Renegade, and wondered where this world's Jaime Reyes had gone so wrong. She stared at the teen who looked exactly like her friend, and suddenly realized what had gone wrong. This Jaime could fight off the scarab's influence, but the other one hadn't. Or perhaps he had at first, but after his father was so rough on him, things didn't go as it was supposed to.

It made sense. He didn't have someone to keep him sane, grounded on reality. This Blue Beetle probably lost his mind when the Scarab took over. And the only reason why her Blue Beetle didn't have too much trouble, save for talking to himself occasionally, controlling it.

A yell interrupted her thoughts. Literally.

'Jay, you're right. The only reason why he's like this is because he doesn't have his friends to control it. I need you to get him to snap out of it!' Blue Beetle shouted mentally.

'What? How am I supposed to do that?'

'Remind him who Jaime Reyes is, **NOT** the scarab.' Blue Beetle dodged a deadly blast.

Jay couldn't help it. Instincts took over. And when instincts took over, Jay did something incredibly stupid that she regretted later. A lot. She ran forward and took Scarab by the shoulders. Just when he was about to blast her or something, she kissed him.

Blue Beetle felt his jaw hit the ground. He felt a mixture of emotions rattle through his body.

'That's not what I meant!' he muttered mentally.

_**Traitor! Destroy her!**_

"Shut up." Blue Beetle mumbled half heartedly.

The armor came off Scarab, revealing a normal looking thirteen year old boy. Jay broke away, a hesitant and slightly embarassed look on her face. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Scarab blinked dazedly. "Uhhhhh,"

"Look, get out of here if you don't want to die an explosive death."

Scarab snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, uh thanks. For helping me with the scarab thing." He mumbled. "I've been trapped under his influence for ages... I owe you one." He ran past her towards Blue Beetle. He stopped and said,

"Don't screw up with her." before running off. Jay walked over, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Uhh, we should go find the others now." She muttered. Blue Beetle blinked again, too stunned to argue and followed the girl outside.

* * *

The team met up in the room where the portal was.

"Go! We've only got twenty seconds left!" Robin snapped.

"Guys, hurry!" Raven's tired voice echoed through the doorway. "There's only enough room for one person to go at a time."

Bolt ran through at the speed of sound, followed by Artemis, Robin, Jay, Cheshire, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aestus, Blue Beetle, Red Arrow, and Rocket, just as they heard the explosion.

As soon as Kilowat, Raven, and Herald saw all ten heroes return, they closed the portals.

The Titans looked at each other, all silent for a few seconds and their faces broke out in grins.

"How long were we there for?" Robin asked.

"Only a few hours... It's almost midnight." Just as Raven said this, the clock struck 12.

"Wow, talk about good timing." Bolt grinned.

"We should probably go." Raven said quietly, and floated to the Zeta Tubes. Kilowat shrugged and followed her. Herald smiled slightly and walked off.

"We've been gone for nearly three days, though. Does that mean we're three days older, or did we not age there? Or did we age there, but when we came back here we-"

"M'gann," Kaldur interrupted with an amused smile on his face. "I do not think it matters much."

M'gann smiled nervously. "Sorry, let's go to sleep. I think the school's actual party, not dance, is tomorrow."

Robin grimaced. "I think I'll stay behind and keep my eye out for Dimension." Blue Beetle, Red Arrow, Aestus, and Cheshire hummed in agreement.

"I'm visiting someone tomorrow." Rocket said cautiously. The others glanced at her with concern, but they didn't say anything.

"I'll come." Bolt shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Famous last words." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I'll come." Magia smiled.

"Jay?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were you listening?"

Jay blinked a couple times. "Uhh, yeah. Yeah I'll do it."


	34. Secrets

**Quick, but rather short, update.**

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Secrets**_

_**Previously:**_ "Jay?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were you listening?"

Jay blinked a couple times. "Uhh, yeah. Yeah I'll do it."

* * *

**Mount Justice, October 31, 7:34 p.m. EST**

Titans Central slept the day away. They have been up for nearly three days straight, they could do with some rest. Ari was the first to awaken, since she had already slept after the shock of falling. The PTSD had worn off with the battle and talk with Renegade, but Ari didn't go anywhere near the trapeze installed in the gym. Instead, she grabbed one of Roy's spare bows and began to shoot. She wasn't a lousy shooter, but she wasn't going anywhere with that career.

She couldn't get her mind off what had happened in the other world. Just a day or so earlier, she believed Renegade was an insane killer, which was true, of course, but still. She saved her and her family's life, that had to count for something. Another topic bugging her was the other Jaime. Ari couldn't look her own Jaime in the eye for the rest of the day, even though, technically, she wasn't cheating on him, because one, they weren't officially dating, Blue Beetle made that clear, and two, it was the same person. Kind of.

"I'm never switching dimensions again," Ari muttered to herself. "They give me migraines. I just hope we don't run into a Gender-Bender villain or Time-Travelling one..."

She sighed heavily, the hurt look on Blue Beetle's face haunted her mind, refusing to leave. Ari shook her head tiredly. She was beginning to wonder how she got into this mess in the first place. She took a seat at one of the benches and gulped down a bottle of water.

Conner, M'gann, and Wally were going to the party today. Raquel was visiting someone, Jade was... being Jade. Zatanna and Artemis are supposed to be going with them to the party, though Ari highly doubted they would actually go. Dick, Roy, and Kaldur were staying to keep an eye out for dimension.

She made her way to the living room, where Wally was dressed in his werewolf costume. He pretended to howl, much to her amusement. Then Wally looked down at the sleeping Wolf.

"Really?" He asked Wolf. He snored. "You're not going to join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?" He whined.

"Wally stop torturing him." Ari scolded, bending down and ruffling Wolf's furry head. Megan was trying to make Conner's costume.

"Hold still please!" She giggled, wrapping the toilet paper over his head.

"So," Wally zipped over to Megan, resting an arm on her shoulder and leaned. "You going as our favorite Martian?"

Megan smiled. "Not exactly." She ran a few feet away, making Wally stumble and barely regain his balance. Megan shape-shifted into white skin, white tattered dress, and a veil.

"Zombie Bride. Nice choice." Ari smiled.

"Whoa." Conner said, looking thoroughly impressed.

Artemis walked in at that moment, and Zatanna entered through the other hall.

"Morning, Zatanna. Nice costume." Artemis looked at the witch costume.

"Oh, thanks. You look great too." Zatanna smiled, taking in the detail of the vampire costume.

"Morning?" Ari walked up to them with an amused smile on her face. "It's seven p.m."

Their eyes widened.

Jaime walked in, saw Ari, and froze. He then turned on his heel and walked away quickly. Ari jogged over. "Hi Jaime."

Jaime looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was obviously uncomfortable. "Uhh, hey."

"You going to the party?"

"Umm, no."

Ari stared at him, reading his emotions. "You wanna go out then? We could patrol the city again."

Usually, Jaime never refused beating up baddies in the city. But tonight was different. "No, I've gotta go."

A hurt look passed across her face and she walked over to the other two girls. "Okay then."

"What's up with him?" Zatanna asked. Ari considered telling her, but decided against it.

"No idea."

Megan giggled while she tried to wrap up Conner's arm with the toilet paper. "Will you please stop fidgeting?" She laughed again.

Conner tried to suppress a grin. "You are so making up for this later."

**Recognized Jinx B-18**

Jinx strolled into the room, and looked around. She smiled when she saw Wally. He lit up and zipped over to her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I didn't know they got back together." Zatanna whispered to Artemis and Ari, a sly smile on her face.

"Them?" Artemis raised her eyebrows. "No, they're just-" She watched Wally kiss Jinx on the lips. An upset look passed across her face and she walked off to the Zeta tubes.

Zatanna and Ari exchanged glances and jogged to catch up with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. What about the party?" Zatanna apologized.

"Not in the mood." Artemis muttered. "'Course, going with my sister and doing whatever she's doing doesn't sound anymore appealing."

"Ari?"

The thirteen year old shook her head, a sad look in her eyes. "No, me neither."

"Well, there is another option. Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!" Zatanna smiled. Smoke appeared and wrapped around the three girls' bodies, changing their Halloween costumes into their hero uniforms.

"Girls' night out."

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Gotham  
October 31, 8:15 p.m. EST**

"Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it." Megan sighed, leading Wally and Conner into the gym.

Conner looked around, and raised an eyebrow with a deadpan stare. "You gotta be kidding."

Around the gym, almost every single teenager was dressed as a League member or some Superhero. Wendy, Marvin, and a few other unrecognizable people waved them over.

Megan recognized the others, her eyes widening. What were they doing here? Mal and Karen strolled over. Karen wearing, ironically, a bumblebee costume, and Mal wearing a black sweater and a blue shirt inside, with red pants and sunglasses.

"Burn victim?" Mal asked teasingly, looking at Conner's costume.

"Mummy. You?"

"Superman. Done right." He added dryly, looking at the usual black and red S tee shirt.

"You look amazing!" Wendy giggled, looking at Megan's costume.

"Who did your make-up, girl?" Karen winked, because she already knew.

"Hey Wally, right?" Wendy smiled at the red head.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Rosie." Rose smiled.

"My real name is Jenny, but Wally decides to annoy me and call me Rose from all those flowers he gets me."

Bolt grinned at her. "Well then, Jenny, this is Wendy," he pointed to the blonde haired girl dressed as Black Canary, actually a rather convincing costume, "Mal," he pointed at the tall teen. "And Karen."

Karen frowned at Jenny. "You look familiar..."

'That's Jinx.' Megan told her mentally. Recognition flashed in Karen's eyes, but aloud she said, "I guess I'm just seeing things." and laughed it off.

"And that's," Megan looked at Marvin, who was dressed terribly as Batman. "Marvin, ignore him." He was a few feet away from them, staring intently at his phone.

"He thinks we're being invaded by martians." Wendy rolled her eyes. Megan tried not to look offended.

"I never said that!" He protested. "It's just that, reports all over the inter webs. And I'm not the only one getting them."

Wendy's phone rang, then Karen's, then Mal's. Soon, the gym was filled with the ringing of cell phones.

"I mean," Marvin began nervously. "Martians aren't invading. It's just a prank done viral... right?"

"Of course it's a prank," laughed a teacher nearby, filling up his cup with punch. "Ever heard of Martian Manhunter from the Justice League? Or Miss Martian from the Teen Titans? Martians aren't hostile."

Megan was filled with relief and gratefulness. "Of course not." She agreed, laughing nervously at the mention of her alter ego.

Megan dragged off Karen to a dark corner of the gym. "What are you guys doing here? You said you weren't coming!"

"I wasn't." Karen whispered. "But Mal let it slip you guys were trapped in another dimension before, and I decided to see if Dimension is still running around."

Megan quietly explained what had happened. "Roy, Ari, and Jaime haven't been the same since." She finished.

Karen looked conflicted. "He hasn't been spotted in Gotham in a while. There have been glimpses of him in Steele though."

"You can contact us if you need any help."

"Don't worry, we will." Karen gave her friend a grin.

Later, everyone was having a good time. Until the lights burned out. It was pitch black.

"Hey!"

"Come on!"

"Aww!"

Groans and complaints echoed the gym.

"Calm down! It's probably just a blown fuse." One teacher barked. The red emergency lights turned on.

"Says here the martians are taking New Haven and Providence." Mal noted, a disbelieving look on his face as he checked his phone.

"Those aren't to far from here." Megan noted.

"Spotted in Happy Harbor too." Wendy added.

"Guys, guys, guys, it's a Halloween cliche." The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Meaning it happens a lot?" Karen challenged. Before the teacher could respond, the PA turned on.

"Attention! Homeland security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not the beginning of any alien invasions." A deep voice announced.

"I knew it, I knew it!"

"What did I tell you?"

"C'mon, no fool would believe that!"

Chatter filled the room.

'We should call the cave.' Megan thought to the others. Rose's eyes widened at the sound of Megan's voice inside her head. She quickly recovered, remembering Bolt mention a psychic link she used during missions and school.

'Wait.' Conner said. He stepped forward and blinked, turning on his X-Ray vision and Super hearing. He looked through the pulled up bleachers. He heard a familiar voice say,

"For your own safety, remain inside." The figure covered the microphone and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Best Halloween prank, ever!" he laughed.

Conner turned around and smirked at Wally, Rose, and Megan. They looked at each other.

Outside, three students were trying to sneak out. Marvin stopped them. "I have orders to keep everybody inside. Do you Freshman want to become Martian chow?"

The three Freshman scowled and walked back inside. Marvin chuckled to himself until he heard Wally screaming, "That Martians are coming! The Martians are coming!"

Marvin tried not to grin. His plan was working. "Look out!" Marvin jumped out of his skin. Conner had appeared right next to him.

"They have disintegration rays!" Conner pointed with wide eyes. A light burst through. Wally screamed and seemingly disappeared.

The camouflaged 'Martian' appeared. And opened its mouth, yelling louder than a banshee. "Run, Marvin, I'll hold it off." Conner told him, pushing the smaller boy behind him.

Conner ran slowly towards the Martian. It held up a hand and Conner was lifted up into midair. He yelped, flailing his arms and legs wildly. He was slammed into the ground, then the wall, and skidded in front of Marvin.

Marvin screamed like a little girl, running into the gym without another glance behind. Conner opened his blue eyes and laughed to himself. Wally ran over, and the 'Martian' turned back into Megan, who held up a flashlight.

"C'mon." Wally grinned. "We do not want to miss this."

The three teens walked back into the gym. Marvin screeched, tumbling into the gym, shutting the doors and pressing his back against them. "Martians! Martians are invading!" He screamed. Everyone stared at him like he was insane.

He pulled of his cowl and began to hyperventilate, stammering out the word 'Martians'. Wendy raised an eyebrow, looking embarrassed for her brother.

"Marvin, chill, we got the memo."

"No! Before it was all a prank I pulled! Now it's definitely real! The Martian just killed two guys!"

Megan approached him cautiously. "Which two guys!"

"THOSE TWO GUYS!" He pointed at Conner and Wally, who was walking behind Megan.

Conner and Wally looked at each other, feigning confusion. Everyone stared at Marvin. "Wait! I- uh- oh." He looked at the crowd of teenagers sheepishly and nervously.

"Marvin!" Wendy hissed, looking angry and embarrassed.

"Trick or treat?" He asked weakly.

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, October 31, 8:20 p.m. EST.**

_Recognized Batman 02, Green Arrow 08_

"Just when I thought we'd get a peaceful night." Dick sighed, placing his mask over his eyes.

Batman walked into the room, often used as the computer and tech room. "Computer, seal the room."

_Secured._

"What do you need, Bats?"

Batman looked at the three brothers. "I'll cut to it. Do we believe there is a mole in the team?"

"What does this have to do with you?" Red Arrow growled.

"Anyone on your team has full access to Justice League information, including their secret identities."

"I am convinced there is none." Aestus glared. "The misfortune in the past missions was merely our issues. Most of us are still attempting to better control our powers and fight."

Robin relaxed in one of the green chairs. "Any villains who mention they have 'intell' could have easily been gathered by comparing notes with the other bad guys, especially some of our 'Rogue Galleries' who fight us on a daily basis."

"Rogue Gallery?"

"Yeah, you know," Robin said. "Dr. Light, Clock King, HIVE Five, who are actually six, never did understand that. Titans West has some idiots like Control Freak, Mae-eye, Ding Dong Daddy-"

"What is it with these villain names?" Green Arrow muttered.

"And besides," Robin added. "If anyone on our team is working for the Injustice League or something-"

"They would have betrayed us several times before. They certainly got the chance to." Aestus finished.

"I'm not convinced." Red Arrow said. Aestus and Robin turned to look at him in surprise. For a while, he's been acting more of a hot head than usual. It was starting to worry them.

"Sure you guys and Bolt and Jay are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. She is the daughter of Sportsmaster.

"And so is Cheshire." Robin said coolly, standing up. Red Arrow flushed.

"I'm certain it's not Jade."

"How so?" Aestus continued. "If anything, Jade is riskier than her sister. She is older, having more experience and more time with their father."

Sensing a fight, Batman interrupted. "I am more concerned over Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their 'weapon'."

Robin bristled, about to defend his friend but was held back by Aestus. "Conner could be the mole, and not know it." Batman said darkly.

"And what about Miss Martian? We still don't know for sure what happened between the time she snuck onto Martian Manhunter's ship to when we found her. And Martian Manhunter said he has a hundred nieces, and he didn't even meet her until she smuggled herself into his ship in the first place.

"Blue Beetle as well. Maybe not him himself, but after the fight with you-know-who, I'm not willing to bet he has full control over his little 'buggy' problem." Red Arrow scowled.

Batman narrowed his eyes and Green Arrow looked confused.

"That changes nothing." Aestus said. "We have fought side by side with these people for months now. I am certain there is no mole."

Robin lowered his gaze to the floor, wondering what would happen if one of them was the mole. "Should we tell the others of the whole spy thing?"

"No, if there really is a mole, we would not want to arise suspicion between each other, or alert the mole. It could tear us apart."

* * *

**Manhattan, October 31, 7:57 p.m. EST**

In an alley way full of graffiti, a secret door opened up in the wall, revealing a Zeta Tube. Three motorcycles flew out.

"First crime scene today, Metropolitan Museum of Art." Jay told them through the comm in her blue helmet, matching her bike.

The three girls stopped in front of the museum, where police cars littered the street. Artemis scowled. "Whatever happened here is over." She said moodily. She really needed to punch something or her anger was going to burst. "I want some action."

Magia tried another direction. "Then many you should talk, about Bolt and Jinx..." she suggested, her red helmet making her voice echo slightly.

Artemis just drove her green motorcycle away.

"What I need, it something to beat up." Artemis growled.

"... Is it that time of month already?" Jay asked dryly. Artemis glared in her direction, but the smirk didn't falter.

"Okay, okay, Artie. I agree with you, I wanna hit someone too."

Magia shook her head at the two girls, and sped up to catch up with them.

Above them on a rooftop, a long, brown haired man with a red tattoo on the left of his face, resembling slash marks, watched them. He wore all white and carried a sword.

A woman screamed, cowering behind her boyfriend as they backed away from a thug. He held a gun and pointed it at them. A voice echoed, "Taeh pu taht nopaew!"

The gun turned fiery red, and the thug tossed it aside, holding his burnt hand in pain. An arrow and birdarang appeared out of nowhere, pinning him to the wall.

The three motorcycles passed, and once again, the man with the sword watched them from above.

A jewelry store alarm rang wildly. A group of thugs ran out, carrying bags and guns. Artemis drew an arrow and shot it, knocking a gun out of one thug's hand as they passed. Jay kicked the thug as they passed, causing him to crash into his partner.

That same man once again watched them, a smirk and a considering look on his face.

A teenage girl screamed as four men surrounded her in under a bridge in Central Park. She looked terrified.

"Etativel reh!"

The girl floated above them, and the men turned to see Artemis, Magia, and Jay.

"I get two you get two?" Jay asked.

Artemis cracked her knuckles. "Deal."

Jay punched one guy, knocking him down and flipped over him. She kicked another guy down on the chest. Artemis blocked three hits from one of them and dodged an angered grab from another. Artemis grabbed his arm and flipped him over into the other guy.

Magia walked over to them, a smile on her lips. Jay took a deep breath, and turned her head with a smile. Most of her frustration from Jaime was taken out of them. Artemis grinned as well, she nearly forgot about Wally and Jinx.

Yet, unbeknownst to them, the man with the sword sat on a gargoyle, overlooking Central Park.

The three girls walked across the street to where they'd parked their motorcycles. "There were easier ways to take them." Magia pointed out.

"They had it coming." Artemis shrugged.

"No harm done." Jay added. An explosion hit their motorcycles, throwing them yards away and causing them to land on their backs. Well, two out of three. Jay flipped in midair and grabbed onto the overhead streetlight before dropping down into a squat next to them.

"No indeed." A man growled, walking out of the flames and smoke. "Harm is not done. Much harm left to do. You cannot escape Harm."

"Didn't plan on it." Jay threw two birdarangs. Harm swiped through them like butter.

"Harm is not impressed." Harm walked forward. Artemis and Magia stood up.

"Fine. Taeh taht s'nopaew latem!" Magia held out a gloved hand.

Harm's sword turned fiery red, but he didn't even flinch. "Neither does its magic. Must do better, or suffer harm."

"We get it, your name is Harm." Artemis aimed her arrows.

"Your terrible garb and abilities indicate similarities between Batman, Green Arrow, and Dr. Fate, once Zatara. Harm will study these three's methods for killing them later."

He drew his sword.

Magia looked angry. "You did not just threaten my dad. etativel drows ot em!"

The sword twitched in Harm's hand, but otherwise didn't do anything. "It wants Harm's sword? Very well." The through it in Magia's direction, and she barely ducked underneath it.

"Big mistake!" Artemis shouted angrily, shooting two explosive arrows in his direction. He blocked it with his arm, sending it flying back in their direction.

Magia groaned and sat up again. She looked at an alley way and saw a little pale girl gesturing her anxiously. Magia looked back at Jay and Artemis. "I suggest, running."

"Okay, yeah, to regroup." Artemis panted in agreement, running for the alley. Magia stood up and said,

"Erif nrub, nordluac elbbub!"

The remaining flames surrounded Harm and exploded. Magia ran to the alley, quickly following the two human heroes.

"Nice job." Jay commented.

"Thanks, something I've been practicing since-"

"Wait! Who's that?" Artemis looked at another corner and saw the same little girl dressed in white.

"Do you care right now?"

"No." they followed her around the corner, leading them to a wall.

"Dead end, where'd she go?" Jay looked around. A metal ladder suddenly slid down from the abandoned apartments above. At the roof, the little girl waved for them to hurry once more.

"I like her already." Magia decided.

Jay shot off her grappling gun and Artemis and Magia climbed to the top, where the girl was waiting.

"Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" Magia asked, and got a better look at her, because this time her hood was down.

She had shoulder length, snow white hair, a flowing and oversized cloak a slight grayish-white, a black shirt underneath, white stockings up her shins, and pink lips. Her hair was held back by a light pink headband that went along with her silver necklace and soft green eyes.

"Secret." The girl said.

"That won't cut it. We need answers. Do you know harm, does he have any weaknesses?" Artemis rushed.

The girl gave her an agitated look. "Secret." Then pointed behind her. Magia gasped as she saw Harm had snuck up on them with no noise at all.

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Harm grinned manically.

"He's fast, I'll give him that." Artemis sighed. She extended her bow and shot pointed arrows at a water tank on the roof.

"Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" She chanted. The wind pushed the gushing water and pushed towards harm. The water froze, keeping him trapped inside a thick layer of ice. His sword glowed, and the ice exploded. Artemis, Magia, and Jay took off running.

"Where'd little Miss Secret go?" Jay demanded.

"There!" Artemis looked at the roof across the street.

"Okay, these boots, adorable. But for a chase sequence: Lacitcarp raewtoof won!" The three girls jumped off the edge. Smoke puffed at Magia's heels, changing them into comfortable flat running boots. Harm jumped after them.

Lightning hit the door to the building on the roof, just missing Jay. The sword was thrown at them, and cut Artemis' bow string. The sword flew back into Harm's hands.

"Hold him off while I restring!" Artemis told them.

Jay ran forward and swung her leg at Harm. He jumped over it and kicked her shoulder, sending her tumbling into Magia.

"Why is it always this shoulder!" Jay moaned, rubbing her shoulder that was nearly kicked out of her socket.

Harm swung up at Artemis, who sidestepped and tried to hit him. The attack was avoided, and Artemis drew one of her crossbows. It was shattered by the sword. Harm lifted his sword again and it rested on her shoulder. Artemis' back up crossbow was pointed right at his face.

"You wanna play without the toys?" Artemis challenged.

"It tries to bait Harm. Make Harm weak." Harm sheathed the sword nonetheless. "But Harm has no weakness." he dropped in onto the roof.

Artemis tossed the cross bow behind her, and got into a defensive position. Jay drew her birdarangs, but Artemis stopped her. "Don't, he's mine."

An agitated look flew across her face before she finally nodded, but kept her fingers tightly gripped onto her extendable bo staff in her utility belt. Artemis narrowed her eyes, and tried to throw two punches, which were dodged with ease.

She whipped her arm towards his head. Harm ducked and blocked a punch and a kick upwards. He swiftly dodged everyone of her attacks, and kneed her in the side. Artemis grunted in pain but continued the fight.

Magia walked up to the sword implanted on the concrete roof and yanked upwards. It wouldn't budge.

"So unfocused." Harm taunted. "It struggles with inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting itself, while Harm doesn't battle his demons. Harm embraces them."

Harm threw Artemis onto the roof, making her gasp as the air was knocked out of her and black out. Jay stepped in this time. "Would Harm please shut up!"

She kicked and punched, all avoided by him. "This one as well. Cannot focus, fighting itself. Two fighters, wasted on fighting it selves."

"First of all, I'm a she." Jay panted. "Second of all, if I enjoyed fighting myself, I wouldn't be here right now."

Magia screamed as the sword electrocuted her, knocking her out. Jay's head snapped back. "Magia!" Harm kicked her in the chest, making her fall to the ground.

"And it cares about others. Another weakness." Harm sneered. Jay looked up as the world spun. Magia and Artemis groaned and looked up at him.

"The sword denies the Dloc dniw wolb! heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure.

"Look!" Magia whispered, as she spotted a familiar girl a few rooftops away, waving towards them. "She hasn't led us wrong so far."

Jay threw a smoke pellet at Harm's feet. He swiped the smoke out of the air and saw the three girls already on the other side of the street. "The its think they can escape Harm. But drawn near to home, such considerate its." He pulled out the sword.

Artemis, Magia, and Jay jumped onto a lower roof. "She's gone again, now what?" Magia whispered.

They looked down at a store called Abel's House of Secrets.

"End of the line." Artemis growled. "We can't go the other way, he's coming."

Jay made a fist with her right hand and aimed it at the shop below. "We'll zip-line to that magic show."

A lightning separated them. They jumped onto a lower roof, leaving decent sized damages to the roof. "I feel kind of bad for whoever lives here, we sorta trashed their roof. They're gonna be upset when they find out." Jay muttered.

Harm stood in front of them. "It cannot be come coincident. It walks on Harm's very roof! How did they know?! Tell Harm, now!"

Artemis's jaw fell open. "Wait, this is your place!"

Artemis and Magia looked at Jay. "Told you he would be upset." Jay muttered.

"No more games!" Harm growled. He slammed his sword onto the roof, and the electricity coursed through the three girls' bodies.

They collapsed to the ground, all unconscious. Jay raised her head weakly, and saw Harm standing above her. What really caught her attention was Secret, standing behind him before everything went black.

Artemis blearily opened her eyes. She gasped, and felt ropes restraining her arms and legs. Her bow and quiver were on the ground lying several feet away.

"Jay! Jay!" She hissed. The girl tied beside her mumbled something incoherent.

"Jay, get up!"

"Fine." Jay grumbled, opening her eyes and groaned. They were tied side by side on the shoulders, wrists, waists, and ankles. Jay struggled against the bindings. "I can't reach anything in my belt."

"They awaken." Harm's voice echoed.

The TV in front of them flickered on. The screen showed Magia in another room, awakening. She was bound by her wrists, shoulders, and ankles and gagged.

"They will tell Harm their secrets, if they don't want their partner to pay the price."

Harm appeared from behind them. "How did its know of Harm's home?"

"Ask your partner! She lured us here!" Artemis snapped.

"Harm has no partner. Harm is pure, and works alone." He stood in front of the TV, just out of the way enough for them to see the screen. Magia was struggling, when Secret walked up to her slowly. Magia let out a muffled yell. Secret slowly pulled away the tape on her lips.

Immediately, she said, "Sepor, emoc esool!"

The bindings unraveled and fell lifelessly to the ground. She stood up and looked at Secret with confusion.

"First, you lead us into a trap and now you free me? What's your game?"

"Secret!" She hissed. Magia sighed and looked around the room. To her left, there what appeared to be a little girl's room. The bed was four posters and had a soft pink sheet covering it. A white dresser on its left had a large mirror on it, and it was surrounded by stuffed animals and picture frames. It looked like the typical nine year old's room.

Magia approached it, and picked up a picture frame on the dresser. It showed a picture of a girl, about eight or nine, with blonde hair styled just like Secret's, hugging a much taller boy with brown hair and a mischievous grin on his face, holding his fingers up in a peace sign.

"Is this... your room?" Magia asked her. "You lived with this nutjob?"

"Secret!"

Magia sighed and tossed the picture frame onto the bed. "Riiiight."

Harm paced in front of Artemis and Jay. "It seems honestly convinced that Harm had help. Perhaps the other it-" Harm glanced at the TV and looked away. He suddenly processed what he saw, and his eyes grew wide. The camera showed Magia about to cast a spell.

"No!" Harm roared. He rushed out of the room and into the room across the hall. He swiped his sword through Magia, but she disappeared like a hologram. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Sepor, emoc esool!" Magia repeated the spell. The ropes flew off and the girls stood up. Artemis grabbed her quiver and bow and they sprinted down the stairs. Secret waited below the stairs.

Artemis whipped out her crossbow. "Wait!" Magia shouted.

"Magia! She's his partner!" Artemis protested.

"Then why did she help me?" Magia challenged.

"I don't know! Secret!" Jay mimicked the tone.

The stairs began to glow orange. The three looked up to see Harm waiting above them, holding out his electrifying sword.

"Look out!" Magia screamed. They jumped off the stairs, which were destroyed. Jay landed in a tuck and roll, but the others weren't as lucky. Jay quickly helped her up. Harm jumped down, and when the dust and smoke cleared, the three girls weren't there.

The only one in the hall, was Secret. She turned the corner and ran. Harm's eyes widened and he chased her. He landed in the kitchen, just in time to hear and see the girl's running out the back door.

Artemis shot a sharp arrow, which Harm just caught. Artemis ran out the door and shut it. The oven opened, revealing white gas. The arrow Harm caught flickered.

Harm suddenly realized what had happened. "Oh that little-" The first floor exploded.

Outside, Magia, Artemis, and Jay walked out of the basement and looked around. There was a single grave near the opposite side of the house, near the fence.

They approached it, and found flowers and plants everywhere. Jay knelt down, and squinted to read the words. Magia knelt and read it to her.

"Greta Hayes. Beloved Sister." Magia whispered. A ghost suddenly rose out of the grave. Magia gasped and Jay scrambled back in surprise.

The ghost glowed and shimmered until it transformed into Secret.

"This... is your grave." Magia realized. "This is your secret, this is you."

Secret, or Greta, looked sad, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"A ghost." Artemis said faintly. "An actual ghost."

"Sure, why not. Anything else creepy?" Jay muttered.

Magia helped up Jay. "How did you die?"

Greta raised her arms, palms up. A small knife, one exactly like Harm had, shimmered into view. "Harm's dagger." Jay realized.

The door behind them exploded. The smoke cleared and showed a furious looking Harm. "They defile Harm's holy place." He glowered.

Jay raise her bo staff. "We defiled it? You did this! And to your own sister!"

A sly look appeared on Harm's face.

A horrified one appeared on Artemis'. "You're proud of it!? And you had the gall to write 'beloved'!" She sounded disgusted.

"Not the gall, the truth. She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection."

Greta's ghost rose behind the heroes. Harm's eyes widened, a horrified look on his face, then a smirk appeared. "Ah, cast another illusion spell."

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows it can't do a spell without speaking." Magia smirked.

Greta walked forward, causing Harm to gasp.

"You asked how we found this place?" Jay asked.

"Face it harm, your secret's out."

"No! Harm's heart is pure! I am not sorry! I'm not!" Harm drew his sword. Greta just walked through it, her ghostly hand reached into his chest and pulled out a bright ball of energy. It then disappeared in her hand as Harm fell to the ground. He angrily swiped through her, but it didn't do anything. The sword weighted on the ground, as though it suddenly gained two hundred pounds.

Harm struggled to pick it up. Instead, the sword flew back into its sheath, falling to the ground uselessly. He turned to the girls angrily.

"I don't need the sword!" He drew his dagger and charged Jay. She kicked the dagger aside, it landing and plunging itself into the tall fence.

"You're so unfocused! You can't fight us while fighting yourself!" Jay mimicked his words from earlier that day. She ducked a punch and retaliated with her own. She kicked him backwards and onto the ground. He rolled a few feet away.

"Dnib mih htiw sih taoc." His large trench coat ripped up and tied itself around Harm. Secret walked back to her grave.

"We'll make sure you receive a proper burial." Jay promised.

"We won't forget about you, Greta." Magia added.

"Secret." Greta whispered one last time. She sunk back into the grave.

"I still can't believe he could do something like that to his own sister." Jay murmured to herself. "If my-" She cut herself off, shaking her head.

Artemis stared at her, and suddenly understood what she was talking about. Well, at least she thought she did.

"If your what?" Magia asked. "You guys can talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried, obviously." She gestured to the grave. "It's better to bring them into the light. You too Artemis."

She looked down. "I don't have any secrets." It was a downright lie, and she knew it. Sirens sounded in the distance.

"Cops are coming." Artemis muttered.

"We _did_ blow up the kitchen." Jay pointed out. Magia walked over to the fence, where a small break was just large enough for her to see through.

"Jay, Artemis. Look." Across the street, was the sign Abel's House of Secrets. The word Secrets was the largest, in bright neon pink, but the letter s at the end was burned out, so it just looked like Secret.

"Must've been the last thing Greta ever saw." Artemis murmured.


	35. The Mole

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: The Mole**_

_**Previously:**_ Magia walked over to the fence, where a small break was just large enough for her to see through.

"Jay, Artemis. Look." Across the street, was the sign Abel's House of Secrets. The word Secrets was the largest, in bright neon pink, but the letter s at the end was burned out, so it just looked like Secret.

"Must've been the last thing Greta ever saw." Artemis murmured.

* * *

Ari relaxed into the couch as she, Zatanna, and Artemis got back to Mount Justice. The three girls didn't speak of what happened that night.

Wally, Megan, and Conner walked in, all having changed out of their Halloween costumes, then Raquel, Jade, and Jaime came through. Lastly, Roy, Dick, and Kaldur found their team lying in the living room.

"Sooo... no more Halloween parties?" Wally asked.

There was a mumbled agreement.

"No more patrolling Manhattan." Ari said. "I thought Gotham was the place for psychos."

* * *

"Gotham City." Dick mused. "Good place to start to search for clues as to where Dimension is."

Ari nodded mutely. Dick stared at his sister silently; she had been acting strange lately. Of course, Ari was thinking the same thing about her own brother. He's been acting a lot more moody then usual, it was kind of creeping her out.

The Zeta Tubes transported them to the dark city, and Robin and Jay climbed to the rooftops overlooking their school. A shadow moved.

Robin caught this, and threw birdarangs at it. They pinned the shadow onto the wall. Jay turned quickly, and saw what had happened. She tapped her mask, turning on her night vision goggles and saw a typical Gotham creepoid.

"Black Mask." Jay said.

"Kinda hoping for a bit of a challenge, but I suppose this'll do." Robin shrugged, and handcuffed Black Mask.

"Robin-"

"Hey!" Robin saw another shadow move past the alley, one looking oddly like Dimension. "Jay, stay here and watch him." He disappeared.

Jay sighed. "Sure, stick me with guard duty." she turned to Black Mask, and grumbled under her breath in Romani.

"You've grown."

Jay looked at the villain with a quizzical look on her face. "Do I know you?"

Black Mask smirked. "You have no idea, do you?"

An annoyed look flashed on her face. "No, so enlighten me."

"I see you still think those circus people were your family."

A shocked look appeared on Jay's face. "What the- how do you know who my family was?!"

"They're weren't though."

"What are you talking about?" Jay demanded angrily.

"Those circus people weren't your parents. They took you in when you were left on their front porch when you were a baby." he laughed airily.

"Why should I believe you? What would you know?"

Black Mask smirked. "More than what you do." his hands flew out of his handcuffs, somehow, and he knocked Jay out. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Black Mask stared at the ebony haired girl, and stroked her cheek.

"Doesn't know a thing." he murmured to himself, shaking his head. He removed Jay's mask, and stared at the girl who looked identical to his previous fiancee. He placed the mask back, and disappeared into the night.

Robin stormed back into the alley; Dimension had gotten away again. He furious with himself, how could he let him get away again!? Robin froze when he saw the alley. Jay was still unconscious on the ground, and Black Mask was no where to be seen. A pair of handcuffs were abandoned on the ground.

"Jay!" He shook her wildly. The whites of her mask appeared, and she groaned.

"You were supposed to watch him!" Robin said angrily. "How did he knock you out!?"

Jay blinked a couple times, and explained what Black Mask said to her.

"Jay, he was trying to distract you! Look what happened!" Robin stormed into the alley with the Zeta Tubes. Jay stood their in shock. She'd never seen her brother so angry before.

Hurt filled her chest and she sat on the ground tiredly. Of course Black Mask was trying to trick her... yet, she was sure he was telling the truth. And it wouldn't hurt to do a DNA test, would it?

Jay still didn't move, and she sat there for another few minutes. Her mind drifted off to Renegade, and the scene of her death replayed in her head repeatedly. Renegade had mentioned it was Red X who had lost himself in the first place, and Renegade had followed him. She hadn't wanted to lose the only family she had left, and the guilt of killing Zucco had driven her insane afterwards. the recurring nightmares probably didn't help.

Jay thought back to when she first met Renegade, she'd thought she was insane. What had happened between the time she had been captured and the time when she spoke to Jay civilly? If her becoming a villain was mostly influenced by her brother, was Jay's decision to become a hero motivated by Robin? She was just following her brother blindly, because she didn't know what else to do?

"Jay." A dark voice said. Jay looked up to see a familiar figure looking at her, with two pointed ears. She mumbled a few inaudible words, her head still pounding from the hit from Black Mask earlier. Spots danced before her eyes and before she knew it, she had blacked out.

Batman stared at the young girl, before taking her into the Batmobile. He briefly wondered if this was a mistake.

* * *

Jay groaned, rubbing her head and sat up. "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself.

"The Batcave, Ms. Grayson." a voice said with a British accent. She turned to see a familiar man coming down the steps.

"Alfred?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. The elderly man gave her a dim smile.

"Master Bruce brought you here after he found you in the alley." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine,"

"Very well, I'll be down to check on you soon. Master Bruce will be back from patrol later tonight. Feel free to come up anytime." Alfred left.

Jay stood up wobbly, and sat at the chair at the BatComputer. She considered calling to cave, but went against it and turned the comm off. She turned to the computer and typed, trying to hack in. She eventually managed to make it into the DNA scanner. Jay hesitated, before taking a knife out of her utility belt and pricking her finger with it.

She rubbed her finger on the DNA pad, and the computer started searching. Jay nervously fidgeted until the test finished. Her stomach dropped to the ground when she saw the tests. She stared at the computer for lord knows how long, stunned, until a voice behind her said,

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Hours after returning to the Cave, Dick looked around everywhere. "Hey, have you seen Ari come back yet?"

Conner grunted in response and didn't take his eyes off the static on the TV. Megan popped her head from the kitchen.

"No, sorry Dick. Why?"

A guilty look passed across his face. "I- err, sorta yelled at her earlier and I wanted to apologize."

"This is Ari we're talking about, she can handle herself." Wally reminded him.

Dick frowned. There was something not right, but he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If she isn't back by three we'll try tracking her."

* * *

Jay jumped in the seat and swung around to see Bruce Wayne. "I, uhhh, I'm sorta-"

Bruce looked at the computer with a relatively neutral face. He had known already that Jay and Robin can and have hacked into the BatComputer countless number of times. What really surprised him were the DNA test results.

"Dick isn't really my brother." Jay whispered. "My parents weren't my parents, neither was my aunt, uncle, or cousin."

Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder. "He isn't your real father, a real father wouldn't have abandoned his daughter."

"He- he..." Jay shook her head. "What would have happened if he hadn't left me at the circus?"

"He would have raised you as a villain," Bruce said bluntly. "And Robin is your brother, if you consider him to be. You consider Bolt, Red Arrow, and Aestus as your brothers already."

"That's not the same! Dick is supposed to be my twin!"

"But he's not." Bruce pointed out gently.

"I guess that explains why we didn't look the same." She murmured. "We always assumed it was because we were fraternal twins, but neither of my parents have green eyes... I should have realized-"

"You wouldn't have known." Bruce cut her off.

Jay looked at the results on the screen, still feeling sick. "My birthday is June 21... I've been celebrating the wrong birthday."

There was a silence as Jay read through everything. "Don't tell the others. No one, not even Alfred."

"Why not?"

"What they don't know can't hurt them." Jay responded. She gave one more glance at the file, memorizing every detail, before deleting the file from every database in the world but one. Her own.

* * *

Ari returned to the cave later that night. Dick bound up to her, apologizing continuously before realizing she wasn't paying attention.

"Ari, are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine." She said distractedly. "Now, did you guys find where Dimension is?"

"Apparently, he's done causing havoc in Happy Harbor area, so he moved onto Steele City."

"That's not to far from Gotham, I guess that's why he was at school that day."

Dick frowned. "Ari, you look tired. You sure you don't want to go to bed?"

"I'm fine,"

"Ari, if you don't tell me, I'll have to enforce contingency 23."

Ari paled. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Ari stubbornly crossed her arms. "Not a chance. There's nothing wrong, so stop thinking there's something wrong!"

The two were apparently louder than they'd originally thought. The team had heard the shouting, and made their way to the bedroom. "What's going on with them?" Artemis asked.

"No clue, I don't think I've ever heard of a true argument between those two." Wally said.

"Move it," Jade hissed.

"You move!"

There was a lot of pushing and shoving, until the door couldn't handle all of their weight and the door collapsed. The team went tumbling inside, all looking up with 'caught-with-hand-in-the-cookie-jar' looks. Dick and Ari were tackling each other, like civvies.

"NO WAY!"

"AURORA! I SWEAR I WILL!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Roy pushed himself up and grabbed the twins, pulling them away from each other. "What is going on?" He demanded. "Some people like to sleep!"

"All that sleep isn't going to help your beauty, arrow boy." Ari snarked.

Roy reddened, and shoved her slightly. "Just for that, I'm listening to Dick first."

"I'm trying to get her to do contingency 23!" Dick exploded.

Roy looked surprised. "Well, that settles it, she has to do it!"

"Roy!"

"I'll bring it out if you want to." Wally suggested. He zoomed away and reappeared with a large book.

"What's that?" Megan asked curiously.

"The Teen Titans Rule Book and Contingency Planner." Kaldur answered.

"Every single Titans has signed this, and when you sign it, it binds you to the rules in here." Wally explained.

"When did we sign this?!"

"Trade secret."

Artemis stretched her neck to see the long pages, and read, "'Don't give Aestus or Aqualad caviar'?"

Kaldur winced.

"Don't ask." Dick warned. Wally flipped through pages, and finally settled on one page.

"Here, contingency 23. If a Titan has been becoming too stressed out, or is in need of a serious break, the rest of the team may issue a mandatory vacation." Wally read.

"What? You mean you guys nearly killed each other because Ari doesn't want a vacation?" Raquel asked incredulously.

"Here's the thing, each team has a specific amount to members, and all fitted so their personalities don't clash to badly. So if you take one Titans out, the rest of the Titans can get on each other's nerves so badly the team can break apart, as seen as the first attempt at Titans East." Wally pointed at a picture of Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Speedy, and Aqualad.

"It was mostly Roy's attitude. At that time, he had a unhealthy obsession with his hair." Dick said. Roy glared at him.

"Still does, watch." Wally sped-ruffled Roy's hair, causing him to punch the speedster in the shoulder and automatically look in the nearby mirror, before he realized what he was doing and blushed.

"Anyway, contingency 23 hasn't been issued for five years, because it was a big risk to mess with the teams. Even that time, we had one of the trainees replace that Titan."

"Who was the last person to receive a contingency 23?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"Ahh, Hot Spot. Had a mad temper, until we got him a puppy..." Kaldur recalled.

"Who woulda known, all we had to do was get the kid a dog." Wally shook his head. "Could've saved us a day if we'd known he was an animal lover sooner."

"So, all in favor of having Ari receive contingency 23, say 'I'!"

"I!" all of them said.

Ari let out a string of Romani curses, causing Dick to nudge her.

"I'll call up Cyborg, he's in charge of the Teen Titans Meta Training Program."**  
**

"We have a Teen Titans Meta Training Program?" Jade asked, looking confused.

"Of course, the TMTP." Wally said in a 'duh' voice. "We get kids with special powers and train them so they control it and don't hurt anyone, or decide to become villains and try to, you know, destroy the world, or both."

"Who made up contingency 23 anyway?!" Ari demanded angrily.

"Uhhh, you." Wally answered.

Jay cursed. "I knew that rule would come back to bite me in the butt."

"Aww, c'mon sis, it's only two weeks." Dick grinned. Ari glared.

"Don't call me sis." She stormed out of the room.

* * *

Their new team member, Midnight, arrived later that day. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her costume was pitch black with silver stars covering it. She had night-vision goggles resting on her head. Yet, something seemed off about her, Ari thought. It was bothering her, but she pushed the feeling aside.

Midnight's first training session started a few hours later. Ari walked in the training room a few minutes late.

"What're you doing here? You're on vacation, remember?" Dick said.

"Rules don't say I can't train." Ari pointed out with a sly smile on her face. Dick shook his head. Wally came in with a hat full of paper strips.

"Alright, first two up are Midnight and Ari." Wally announced.

"Weapons?"

"Bo staff."

The two girls stepped forward into the center. Jay twirled the staff in her hands and looked at Midnight. She blocked an attack in the center, twisting the staff while Midnight ducked over hers. Midnight swiped at her feet, and Jay did a back flip. She would have landed, if she wasn't hit with a wave of nausea. It wasn't like Count Vertigo, but a stomach cramp and headache combined ten fold.

She missed her feet and landed harshly on her side. She sat up dizzily and had enough time to register her opponent's staff coming down, attempting to block it with her own, only to have it snap in half.

The snap echoed through the silent room. Everyone stared at the two girls in the center in shock, before Wally said,

"Damn it!" He cursed, handing Conner twenty bucks. The clone silently slipped the money into his pocket, a smile on his face.

There were mutters and money slipping between the team. "You guys seriously bet on us?" Ari asked incredulously, still holding her head in pain.

"Most of us bet on you." Dick pointed out, handing Raquel a ten.

"Thanks, Ari, you made me lose fifty." Roy grumbled, giving Jade the money. But she wasn't listening. Ari had her eyes closed painfully and tried to ignore the throbbing in her head.

"You okay? You need to go to the infirmary?" Dick asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to our room, just rest." She mumbled, when the room tilted. Ari collapsed. M'gann levitated her before she could hit the ground.

"I'll take her to her room." Roy volunteered, taking the thirteen year old in his arms and walked down the hall. He laid her gently on the bed and took off her boots and gloves. Roy accidentally dropped her left glove, causing the computer to turn on.

Roy cautiously picked it up and looked through the computer. Curiosity spiked within him and he entered her files. He clicked the most recent addition, and slowly read the file. Roy stared at the file in shock, dread filling his stomach. It couldn't be...

He sprinted to the training room, his face white as everyone stared at him.

"Roy? What's up?"

He looked at his brother with stoic eyes. "I know who the mole is."


	36. Masks Part 1

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Languages_

Underline: Mental Communication

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

_**Today's Episode: Masks**_

_**Previously:**_ He sprinted to the training room, his face white as everyone stared at him.

"Roy? What's up?"

He looked at his brother with stoic eyes. "I know who the mole is."

* * *

**Mount Justice Training Room, November 2nd, 5:39 p.m.**

All eyes were on Roy now.

"Mole? What mole?" M'gann asked.

"We weren't going to tell you guys this," Dick said. "Suspecting each other isn't going to help anyway, but the villains have been hinting they have an insider. Not necessarily from out team, but there's a chance. I don't think any of you guys would sell us out, and we ended the discussion saying it could simply be the bad guys comparing notes with one another or them trying to get us suspicious of each other."

"Who is it?" Midnight asked, turning to Roy. The red clad archer choked, closing his eyes.

"It's Ari." There was a stunned silence, until Dick broke it. His voice hard and cold.

"I sincerely hope you have evidence, Roy."

Roy silently handed Dick her glove, pulling up the file he had found. Dick's eyes scanned the file, his face turning emotionless with every word. "This doesn't prove anything! Artemis and Jade's dad is Sportsmaster, Kaldur's father is Black Manta, Jaime has an evil scarab attached to his back, and I can go on with nearly every Titan about bad blood thing. Shadowcat, Phobian, Shadow, Static," Dick listed.

"But we know about them." Roy countered. "We didn't know about Ari. Look, Dick, I know you're in denial-"

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!" Dick shouted. "How can you say our sister is the mole!"

"Someone had to tell Dimension where we were going to be the night of the dance! You think he just appeared there for no reason!"

"I think you've finally lost your marbles!"

"Look!" Roy angrily took the glove back, and went to the file labeled 'Journal Entries'. Dick scanned the latest entry angrily.

"She's been thinking about it! She's had contact with Black Mask. She's been thinking of the Tyrants," Roy tried to enter some of the other entries, but the entire thing shut down.

"Emergency lock down." Dick said, glaring. "Probably to keep you from snooping around. She's our sister, but she does need privacy."

"Or she's keeping secrets, deep ones that can endanger us. Are you willing to risk the entire team, every single Titan, and every Justice League member or other hero's lives? She's probably locking the entries with her discussion with the villains, and remember when we were in the other universe, and she was unconscious? If she came right out to help fight against the Tyrants, how did she know of the bomb?"

Dick was silent for a long time. "Believe what you want, Roy, but that isn't proof. I don't know what drove you to believe my sister is the mole, and has been giving information up to the villains."

"Fine, don't believe me!" Roy snapped. "I hope you're not forgetting that the only reason why she became a hero was because you did. She's a follower, not a leader, I don't know how we didn't see that before. Look at what happened to Renegade in the Tyrant's dimension! She wasn't at the fight, she was probably 'talking' to Jay. And she knew! She knew Black Mask was her father. She knew you aren't her brother. What else is she keeping from us!?"

There was a silence, until they saw a flash of blue run past the door. Roy stared at the door, but didn't move. Wally ran out the door, having been able to get a word through this entire time, and found a note scribbled quickly on the door.

"'I want to be left along for a while, don't try contacting me. I don't have my comm. - Jay.'" Wally read, picking up a communicator from the ground.

Dick stormed out of the room, infuriated at Roy. What was happening to him?

* * *

Ari ran out of the Mountain and didn't stop until she got to a secret cove underneath the rocks at the shore. The November air nipped at her, but she didn't notice. The only thing she thought about how much it had hurt to hear Roy and Dick scream at each other about her.

Yes, she made an attempt to talk to Black Mask. Ari wanted to know more about her past, since obviously she had been lied to this entire time.

Yes, she didn't tell anyone, but Batman, and planned to keep it that way. Yes, she spoke to Renegade. Yes, she practically betrayed Jaime in that other dimension, and he has barely spoke three sentences to her since then. And yes, she knew for a complete fact that the only reason why she joined the hero business was because Dick encouraged her to.

She harbored so many secrets. Ari thought she could handle it before, but now they were spilling out. She saw the looks on her teammates' faces. She saw the expressionless look on Midnight's. There was something wrong with that girl, but she didn't know what.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you here." A sarcastic voice said. Ari's head snapped up, and her bo staff was out in a matter of seconds.

A familiar one-eyed villain sneered at her. "Losing your touch, aren't we?"

"What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I learned of your little... predicament. And I wanted to help."

"Help?" She didn't stop the incredulous look from appearing on her face. "What could you possibly do to help me? Or, better yet, why would you possibly want to help me?"

"I want something you have. And I know you won't mind giving it to me."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"After my failed attempt at you and Robin, I took in a new apprentice, this one with powers, one who listened to me more, at least for the time being. She, of course, rebelled, and started her own life of crime. She had a fascinating curiosity with the Teen Titans, and was thirst for inside knowledge on them. So, she created a false identity and joined them. And guess what happens next?"

Ari didn't have to guess. She had a feeling she already knew.

"She replaced you while you were forced on leave. Do you wonder why it was so sudden? Because it wasn't, your teammates were _trying _to get rid of you."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "They wouldn't!"

"They did. You heard them in the training room! They had already suspected you were the mole, they didn't trust you with even the knowledge that there was a mole in the first place!"

Ari wanted to retort, say some sarcastic or angry remark, but the words died in her mouth.

"Exactly. I want to make a deal with you, you help me with a project, and I help get Midnight out of your team."

"Why wouldn't I be able to do that myself?" Ari glared.

"Would they believe you about how Midnight is really trying to spy on them? They suspect you, they'd take away your access to Titan Files, or keep you under house arrest with the knowledge you already know, maybe even have that Martian wipe your memories."

Ari's head snapped up. "They wouldn't do that!"

"Are you so sure?"

Ari stayed silent.

"Do we have a deal?"

Ari bit her lip nervously. "One condition, no holding back information or tricks. You tell me straightforward what I do, what it's for, and why."

Slade nodded. "Deal, then." He disappeared.

Ari slid to the ground, her eyes closed. What has she done?

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 2nd, 6:43 p.m. EST**

Jaime paced in his bedroom back in forth. He had mixed emotions, he was sure Ari couldn't be the mole. A spy. A traitor. She wouldn't... yet, why so many secrets then? Ari didn't talk to him or the others about what had happened while fighting Scarab, and Jaime highly doubted it would happen anytime soon.

The way she spoke to him on Halloween was as if it had never happened. But, unless Jaime was going insane, it did. And he was pretty sure he wasn't going insane yet.

**I told you she was dangerous!**

"Oh, shut up!" Jaime rubbed his temples. When did everything get so complicated? And why did he care, anyways? He and Ari were never technically dating, although Ari made it clear she would have been fine to change this.

The answer came easier than expected. Because he liked her. Simple as that, and Jaime found himself an idiot for not realizing it sooner. She gave him plenty of opportunities to ask her out, but Jaime didn't realize that until now. He thought back to those times Ari always seemed to be hinting something, but he never understood. He recalled those exasperated sighs from the other girls on the team, even Robin and Bolt shook their heads.

Next time he saw her, he would ask her out, finally. He promised himself this, next time. Little did he know, the next time he saw her, they would be in different conditions.

* * *

Dick was silent all throughout dinner. No one was speaking, and few were eating (Save for Wally, of course). Afterwards, he dragged Zatanna into his room and locked the door.

"Dick, you better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"What- of course not!" Dick grimaced. "I didn't get a chance before to talk to you about the suit."

"What is it for, anyways? I won't give it to you if I don't know what it's for."

Dick hesitated. "I want to re-engineer it, maybe this time use something less dangerous than whatever my counterpart was using. I wanted to see what was inside it, maybe in our world, it's as rare as Blue Kryptonite."

"What about Green Kryptonite?"

"Oh, I think every villain in the world has some sort of supply of it. I bribed Catwoman to get me some before... you know."

Zatanna nodded. "Yeah, that's it? Why don't you just start from scratch?"

"We may have access to some of the most advanced human and alien technology, but we can only go so far. It was a project me and," Dick faltered slightly. "Ari were doing, but we couldn't find the right materials. We had M'gann research Martian tech, Starfire didn't know of any Tamaranian tech, and Blazing Angel didn't have anything like that back on Thanagar."

"Alright," Zatanna agreed, and took out her bag. She opened it up, and her eyes widened.

"It's gone!"

Dick had a bad feeling he knows where it went.

* * *

**Secret Lair, Happy Harbor, November 2nd, 10:43 p.m. EST**

"Here." Jay dropped the duffle bag onto the ground. "I got it. Both of them, the suit and something to power it with."

"Good, no problems?" Slade said.

"Unlikely, not until later anyways. Got in, got it, got out."

"Very good. You will need to get one thing from LexCorps."

Jay narrowed her eyes. "I don't steal willingly, even it's from Lex Luthor of all people."

"I suppose I could always leave you to deal with Midnight by yourself, then." Slade suggested. "Or have you forgotten your 'friends' have replaced her with you. Why do you think they put you on leave? They basically had you on house arrest, because they already suspected you as a spy."

"They wouldn't!" Jay protested angrily.

"But they did. It only makes sense, why else would they make you have a 'vacation'? They didn't trust you to accompany them on missions. You have all access to their secret files, files any of your enemies would kill to get their hands on. Or have you forgotten how your brother had set his mind firmly on the belief you were the mole right after learning of your true heritage."

Jay didn't respond. She clenched her fists. "What do you need me to get?"

Slade smiled. "Good girl. LexCorp attempted to make hologram rings, but when they put it on the market, it permanently altered their appearance-"

"I don't have to go all the way to LexCorp to get a hologram ring, I have them in my room at the mountain." Jay said, annoyed.

"Let me finish. I need computer chips they invented to counter their mistake."

"Why would you need it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I won't steal unless I know what it's for."

Slade sneered. "I could get the chips on my own, I don't need your help. I could always leave you to deal with my apprentice and risk the team having that Martian wipe your memories.

"They wouldn't do that!" Jay snapped.

"How do you know?"

Jay faltered. Her mind flashed back to the time when she and her brothers were first planning out the contingency plans. If one of them were to go Rogue, they had all agreed they would have Miss Martian erase the memories of the team's names and personal information, as well as any important Titan files. She really should have known this would come back to bite her in the butt... but it was necessary. She needed to make sure the team didn't think she was the mole.

"Alright," She relented. "But what's the Red X suit for? And why did I have to go all the way to Jump City just to con Professor Chang?"

"Obviously, last time I had you steal something, your team knew instantly it was you and Robin. Now, with another disguise that covers your entire face, they have a little chance of knowing it is you."

"Not a chance! Do you know how dangerous this stuff is? It's dangerous enough alone, but in a suit! I don't even know why I went after it in the first place!" Jay ranted furiously.

"Yes, I know. Would you rather have your team's suspicions be confirmed?"

Jay stared at the bag, and cursed in another language. "Fine." She took the bag and left the room.

* * *

**Mount Justice, Briefing Room, November 2nd, 11:56 p.m.**

It was almost midnight, and the team were exhausted. They were called into the briefing room by Robin.

"Trouble at LexCorp. Whoever disabled the security is good, they even hacked our security, but they forgot about the street surveillance." Robin said, pulling up the large T-Computer.

"Let's go, Zeta Tubes are quicker." The team were at LexCorp in seconds.

'Everyone here?' Miss Martian asked. Everyone responded quickly as they rushed into the building.

'Our guy seems to be heading for the sixth floor, where the testing is.' Robin looked at his holographic computer. 'Let's go."

'We can get there before the thief does if we transport.' Magia said, and everyone stopped. She looked around.

"Robin?" She asked aloud. The bird had disappeared, as well as Bolt and Red Arrow.

'Does he do this often?' Midnight asked.

There was a collective sigh. 'Too often.'

'Although, usually you hear him cackling-'

As if on cue, mad laughter filled the air.

'-and there it is. Even on covert missions.' Aestus sighed.

'Although usually Jay is with him.' Artemis said pointedly, her mental voice cold and pointed mostly towards Red Arrow.

'I said I was sorry.' he growled.

'Tell that to her.' Artemis snapped.

'How can I? She hasn't come back-'

'Please, let's not talk about this now.' Bolt interrupted, sounding a bit strained and pleading.

"Tropelet ot eht htxis roolf!" Magia chanted quietly. The rest of the team saw smoke fill the room and when it disappeared, they were in a completely different one.

"Peek su elbisivni!" Magia added. The team turned invisible.

'Whoa!' Bolt grinned, waving his hands in front of his face, then frowned.

'I can still see myself.' he pointed out.

'You guys can see each other, I figured it'd be better if we don't accidentally run into each other during battle.' Magia answered, sounding tired. 'I can only hold the invisible spell for so long, so I really hope our guy comes soon.'

A figure entered the room, and the team got into defensive positions, momentarily forgetting they were invisible. The figure stepped into the light of the room, and Robin had to hide a strangled gasp. It was a girl with black hair sticking out from behind the mask. She was short, and thin, but the mask covered her entire face. Nothing wrong about the average thief? She was wearing the Red X suit.

'Now!' Aestus mentally shouted to Magia. She dropped the spell in relief, and Red X stared at them in surprise. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to force Red to the ground. She struggled against her, but it seemed to be no avail.

Bolt sped up to the thief. He stood over her. "Wow, that was almost too-" Red X shot her hand forward and a large X shot forward, throwing Bolt into the ceiling.

"-easy." Bolt finished lamely, struggling against the sticky substance. "Dude! What is this? It's gonna take forever to get out of my hair."

Red X pressed a button on her belt, and she disappeared. Miss Martian was so surprised, she dropped her telekinesis. That's when Red appeared again and thew an X at her. She gasped, and stopped the weapon in midair, just as it electrocuted her. It didn't hurt, but it did stun her, leaving her lying on the ground, unable to move or speak.

"Erutpac-" began Magia, only to have an X stick to her lips and gag her. Magia's eyes widened in surprise, and the rest of the words died in her mouth, coming out muffled as she tried to yank off the gag.

Rocket flew over, holding her hands out and formed a purple bubble around Red X. She placed her hands on the bubble, and it disintegrated.

Red back hand-sprung away from a charging Red Arrow. Red jumped onto the wall and jumped into the rafters, dodging the arrows narrowly. From there, she shot X-shaped shurikens at him, who barely dodged them as they exploded. The blast sent him flying into the wall, and he was knocked out.

Rocket chased her. Red jumped from rafter to rafter with ease, before twisting her body and jumping off. Red rays shot from her palms and ricocheted from the pillars and hit Rocket, causing her to yell and fall. Red X flipped in midair and would have landed on her feet, had Blue Beetle not flown towards her and grabbed her, pushing them both into the wall. Red X landed on the floor on her side, and threw an X at the recovering Blue Beetle's feet. The X exploded into a net, trapping him.

Superboy yelled and jumped towards her, followed by a still gagged Magia, but she threw another large X at them. The weapon expanded and wrapped around the magician and clone, trapping them together as they fell to the ground.

Artemis chased the teenager into the hall, shooting several arrows. One of her net arrows caught her, but X shaped blades appeared on her wrist and she cut through the net like butter. Red threw more shurikens at her, all meeting their mark and pinning Artemis to the wall.

Cheshire drew her sais, angry at seeing her sister being beaten so easily, and charged her. Red X blocked the first hit with her wrist-blade, and twisted her arm and torso while kicking backwards. Cheshire stumbled back before striking again, both being blocked by the wrist-blades before Red decided to change tactics. Red went on offense, throwing a punch that nearly cut Cheshire's head if she hadn't ducked. Red flipped over a few more strikes and landed in the rafters again. She threw down another adhesive X, trapping the cat-themed hero on the ground.

Red straightened and jumped off the rafters, flipping four times before landing on her feet. Robin froze, and stared at the girl in shock. His stomach churned as his mind replayed the fall a million times. Every time, he counted four. The only person Robin knew of who could do a quadruple flip, besides him, was Jay.

Aestus drew his water-bearers, forming them into swords and hit Red's blades, cutting off the blade on her right hand. She stared at it in surprise before ducking under another swing and punched Kaldur in the chest. It wasn't hard, but it made Kaldur stumble back. She had stuck an X on his chest, and it radiated heat. Kaldur started to sweat, gasping for breath before passing out.

Midnight ran towards Red with her bo staff in hand. Red seemed to be less merciful with her. She threw an electrocuting X, one much different from the one she'd thrown at Miss Martian, for the X caused plenty of pain.

"Who is this guy?" Bolt shouted in frustration, still stuck to the ceiling. If he vibrated his molecules through it, he'd fall a good twenty feet and land on his chest, or if the adhesive didn't let him vibrate through, the material would be stuck inside him, which was something he would like to avoid.

Robin drew his eskrima sticks, hitting Red's forearm. She looked at him, and hesitated. That hesitation allowed Robin to trip her, and effectively pin her to the ground. Robin handcuffed her wrists and feet (Better safe than sorry), and slipped the belt off her waist. Robin took off her gloves as well. He heard muttered curses from her as he helped the rest of the team recover.

"Alright, time to see who this is." Bolt zoomed over to the still struggling girl and placed his hand on her mask, then paused dramatically.

"What are you waiting for Baywatch?" Artemis snapped.

"It's called a dramatic pause, Blondie." Bolt retorted, then removed the mask to see a familiar set of green eyes.

Robin stared at the rogue hero, trying not to let his face betray his emotions. But of course, it didn't seem to work. She stared back at him, with a blank and stoic face. Robin stared at the _villain_, betrayal written in his face, and he whispered, "Jay."


	37. Masks Part 2

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Menal link

_**Bold and Italics: Flaahback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: **Masks Part 2

_**Previously:**_ Robin stared at the rogue hero, trying not to let his face betray his emotions. But of course, it didn't seem to work. She stared back at him, with a blank and stoic face. Robin stared at the _villain_, betrayal written in his face, and he whispered, "Jay."

* * *

Not Ari. Not his sister. It wasn't supposed to be like this. There was a deathly silence as Ari didn't say a word. Red Arrow had been right, Jay was the mole. Jay was the traitor. Jay was the spy.

Although the evidence sat before him, Robin refused to believe it. Not refused, but he disn't believe it. There had to be some sort of explanation for this. But even he, who has the highest IQ on the team couldn't think of one.

All of a sudden, and handcuffs were off, and Jay was free. She didn't waste anytime to go. She kicked Robin and grabbed her belt, mask, and gloves sitting a few feet away from her. She attatched the belt to her waist in seconds while dodging arrows and birdarangs and blasts and shurikens.

Jay gave them a pained and sad look (Besides Midnight, whom earned a glare instead) before toughing her belt and disappeared.

"Robin?" Magia asked cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." He said, his tone cold or hard. He disappeared.

* * *

**Secret Base, Happy Harbor, November 3rd, 3:54 a.m.**

Jay appeared in the Slade's base hours later, her face pale and her body shaking. There was no chance left. She'd probably be arrested on sight if she went within a fifteen mile radius of the Mountain.

She took a shaky breath and carefully placed the mask back on. There was no going back, who knew what Midnight could do with the data and information she has access to.

Red X walked into Slade's main room, and held up her hand, revealing the chips.

"Good work. Although, I sense you were holding back in that fight."

"They wouldn't have hurt me too badly after they saw I was only a kid." Red said. "And I'm not their enemy, only Midnight's."

Slade nodded absentmindedly.

"Alright, you have your chips, now I want Midnight out of the Titans. She's a danger to my family-" Then, realization hit her like a pile of bricks.

"How did you know? About the team suspecting me about being the mole? About her replacing me? About my contingency 23?" Red X mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so dumb? The stress of her teammates' suspicions had piled on top of her, and she had completely overlooked what should have been obvious. "The real mole, he or she must have told you! Who is it?"

Slade simply turned to face her. "Who said I was using the mole? Maybe I implanted my own spy within your base,"

Red X froze. "You- Midnight... she was working for you this entire time."

"Yes. I was." Red's stomach turned, and it felt as though someone had his her head with a frying pan. Spots danced before her eyes, and her muscles ached. She collapsed onto the ground as everything went black.

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 3rd, 1:12 a.m. EST**

It was one a.m., yet, no one in the Mountain was asleep. Midnight had long since left, saying she had to head home. The rest of the team sat in the living room, silent, as though someone had died. And to them, she basically did.

"It doesn't add up!" Robin spoke angrily, punching the wall and leaving a decent sized hole.

"I agree, there is no possible way Jay of all people could be the spy." Wally agreed, then glared at the others, daring them to say otherwise. "That's like saying Harry Potter joined the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

There was a collective sigh in the room.

"Doesn't believe in magic, still reads Harry Potter." Artemis muttered.

"Jay has let me into her mind plenty of times." M'gann added. "She's only blocked off a few things, and that's only usual, everyone does that."

"Wait, when did you get your English back?" Raquel asked, looking confused. Realization dawned on everyone.

"I guess we were just so focused on the mole and Dimension, we didn't even notice." Artemis frowned.

"If I can understand her, I'm not going to argue." Wally said.

"There must be some explanation to this." Dick said forcefully. "I've known Ari for our entire lives, she wouldn't betray us like that. There has to be some reason she's doing this."

"Maybe... maybe Slade figured out her identity." Jade suggested.

"If that's the case, I don't know whether to be more upset or relieved." Dick rubbed his temples, stifling a yawn.

"But it makes sense." Kaldur murmured. "If Slade is threatening her family or friends, she wouldn't hesitate to help them."

Dick nodded absentmindedly, pacing back and forth while muttering to himself in Romani. The team looked at him warily, as though questioning his sanity.

"Then why didn't he do the same for Dick? Slade would have to be an idiot to figure our Jay's ID but not Dick's." Roy pointed out to Kaldur, quietly so Dick wouldn't hear.

"Perhaps, this time, he only wants one of them. They are powerful together, but separated?" Kaldur glanced at Dick, who was currently talking to himself. Roy nodded in silent agreement. His brother was losing his marbles.

* * *

**Secret Base, Happy Harbor, November 3rd, 5:43 p.m.**

Hours later, Jay blinked the blurriness out of her eyes, groaning. She felt like she had a hangover... not that she knew what that felt like anyways. She opened her eyes and found her mask had been taken off, even her domino mask underneath, as had her boots, belt, and gloves. A gag was tied tightly around her lips.

She was sitting in a chair with her wrists tied behind her back and her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Ropes tightly bound thighs together and pinned her arms to her torso. Whoever tied her obviously wasn't taking any chances.

Memories filled her head, and Jay felt like smacking her head on something hard. How could she have been so stupid?

"Good question." Jay's head snapped up to see Midnight stroll into the room casually.

"Mmmhmh!" Jay cursed into the gag.

"Hmm, you should really lower your profanity rate." Midnight teased, and slipped the gag off. It rested on her neck now.

"Did you read my mind?" Jay demanded, her head still pounding.

"Wow, I thought you were supposed to be a detective."

"You... you're supposed to be a non-meta, that's why the Team let you in in the first place." Jay said drowsily.

"Exactly why I didn't let them know." She rolled her eyes. "And there's a reason why they call me Midnight. Can you guess?"

Jay squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore her headache. "You can cause pain to someone... so bad they pass out."

"And the award goes to Red X."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ooooh, I hit a sore spot, didn't I?" Midnight grinned. "I was hoping to do that, little Ari."

Jay swore again. This day just keeps getting better and better. "What are you planning?"

"What makes you think we're planning something?"

"You went to the trouble of going through six months of training with the Titans Meta Program. You were his spy. Slade knew everything that was going on in the Mountain because you told him everything. You found out about the Red X suit Robin took from the other dimension. You caused the nausea that made me pass out during training... and you were the one who made sure my files were hacked and open for anyone to read!" Jay accused furiously.

"And it all comes together." Midnight said sarcastically.

"So, what am I here for? Slade wants me to become his apprentice or something?"

"Oh, he already has one." Midnight grinned. "So, he doesn't need you. Which is why we're gonna use you to get to the rest of the team. If you're still considered 'family' to them, they'll come for you. If not, and they still believe you're the mole, they'll come for you and put you in Belle Revve. Well, at least that's gonna be their plan. My agenda," Midnight smiled and lifted up her gag again before patting her cheek playfully."is something much different."

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 3rd, 11:30 p.m.**

"Slade!" Robin glared at the screen. He happened to show up at the worst times.

"Robin." He nodded at him in acknowledgement. "I suppose you're still trying to figure out why Jay betrayed you, hmm?"

"She didn't!" Robin shouted furiously.

"Maybe, maybe not." Slade shrugged. "Either way, I have her, and I don't need her. I already have my own apprentice, one who is much less rebellious than you, and much more willing."

"You wouldn't kill her." Robin argued. "You're a paid mercenary, you don't kill unless there's something in it for you."

"True." Slade admitted. "But I know plenty of villain who would pay much money for me to hand her over."

Robin's body went rigid. "Give me back my sister!"

"Ohh, is she your sister now? Last I checked, she's the daughter of Black Mask!"

"I don't care if she's the daughter of Black Mask! She's my twin, and if you dare touch her I'm gonna-" Slade interrupted his threat.

"You want her back? Come to the top of Wayne Enterprises Building, alone." Slade said. "Immediately. The longer you take, the longer my apprentice gets to play with her."

The screen blackened. Robin's hands were gripping the table. The rest of the team were eyeing Robin warily, as though he might explode any second now.

"I'm going." Robin's voice was firm and monotone. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Robin, it's a trap." Red Arrow said.

"Do I look like I care?" Robin glowered at him. "And it's your fault she's there in the first place! Suspecting out sister of being the mole! Of any other Titan! You really think she would go Benedict Arnold on us!"

Red Arrow stayed silent, processing the words. "Robin, I'm not saying I'm changing my opinion, but I'm not about to let you walk right into a trap."

"What makes you think you're gonna stop me?" Robin asked.

Red Arrow was about to respond, when Robin threw down smoke bombs. The team coughed and fanned the smoke away from their faces. But by the time the smoke had disappeared, Robin was gone.

Aestus walked up to the Zeta Tubes, but nothing happened. "He locked us in. No one can get in or out of here."

"Tropelet!" Magia chanted. Nothing happened. "Magic wards..." She murmured.

Superboy punched the wall. "Kryptonite laced." He reported, rubbing his hands angrily.

Bolt started to vibrate, then ran as fast as he could through the wall. He disappeared for a second, before it pushed him back out. He was now sporting a bloody nose.

"Damn him, stubborn boy wonder!" Bolt cursed, placing tissues on his nose.

"All communications are down." Cheshire reported.

Miss Martian opened her eyes and removed her hands from her temples. "Even my mental link isn't reaching anyone."

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while." Blue Beetle sighed.

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City, November 3rd, 11:43 p.m.**

Robin landed on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Robin." Never mind...

"Where's Jay?" Robin growled.

"No beating around the bush then?" This time, a female voice answered. It wasn't the same as Jay's though.

Slade appeared behind Robin. And so did Midnight. Robin glared at her in fury. "You! You're the mole!"

"Are all of you this slow?" She sighed, then revealed Jay. She was still in her Jay costume, only her gloves, utility belt, boots, and mask were gone. Her costume was torn up everywhere. There was a gash on her side, cuts and bruises littered her revealed arms and legs. There was a gash on her neck along with several bruises. Her left arm was bent in a strange angle and her ankle looked swollen. Her face was bruised and cut up as well. In a word, she looked like crap.

Robin made a move to grab her, but what stopped him was a smirking Slade. He slowly looked down, and saw red blinking lights surrounding him everywhere.

"One move, and this entire building explodes. It probably might not kill you, only severely injure, but I don't think Jayjay over here can take much more." Midnight threw the thirteen year old girl on the ground.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Robin growled.

"We will. Only another villain won't. Guess who paid the most to get Jay? A certain Gotham villain, dresses in all black, and a really ugly face."

Robin paled. His sister was going to the only person worse than Slade. Her father.

"We'll be over here, just to make sure you don't try anything. You won't believe how much a clown paid to see you, Birdboy." Midnight grinned.

Robin swore and cussed in various languages. That's when he heard,

"Eit meht pu!" Ropes sprung from no where and wrapped around Slade and Midnight. Robin looked up to see Magia floating towards him.

"Don't land!" Robin warned. "It'll explode."

"Figured as much. Evomer eht sevisolpxe!" the blinking lights disappeared. Robin cautiously stepped forward, tapping his food on the ground.

"Thanks, how did you get out of the cave anyways? I specifically designed that to keep you guys in or out."

"You didn't count on Jinx coming to visit and bad-lucking our way out." Bolt sped towards him.

"That's great, now, where are the others?"

"Jinx could only get us out. Red Arrow is pissed off and Aestus is trying to calm him down."

Robin bent down and untied Jay. She didn't stir, her eyes still shut.

"You know it's gonna be different when this is over, right?" Bolt murmured. Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Robin touched her neck, and found a slow, but steady, pulse.

"Um, guys, we should really get them to-" Magia turned to see loose ropes, but no sign of Midnight and Slade.

"Ughhh," Jay groaned, opening her eyes drowsily and looked up. She flinched away from her brothers and best friend.

"Jay, are you okay?"

"Noooooo." Jay mumbled, her voice slurred.

"Concussion." Robin reported. "Minor, like, she could still fight if she wanted to sort of minor. But I think we all know that's not gonna happen."

"Sorrrryyyy Rooooooobbbbbiiiin." She groaned, and sat up.

"It's fine, Jay. If anything, we should be apologizing," Robin helped her stand up. "I can't believe we thought you were the mole. It was Midnight the whole time."

But Jay shook her head. "Noooooot Midnight..."

The others looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Someone else..." Jay closed her eyes and swayed. "My head hurts, Dickie. I wanna get Midnight..."

"I know, but not now. Let's go." A shuriken nearly swiped Robin's throat. His eyes followed it as it flew off the roof.

"I'm not gonna let you go, though." Midnight appeared from the shadows, and she stood in front of them.

Jay's world was spinning, but she forced it to stop. She stared at Midnight angrily, and her fingers slipped into Robin's utility belt without his notice. She took out his extendable bo staff and held it out.

"Rematch. One on one." She forced her voice to sound as normal as possible. Midnight laughed.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you?" Robin made a move to stop her, but Bolt and Magia held him back.

"She has to do this, or it'll come back to haunt her." Magia whispered.

Jay didn't respond to the villain, but she did block an attack from her. Jay ducked and side stepped a few more jabs and blocked more hits. She was tiring out quickly, she needed to end this soon. But the fact that her ankle wasn't functioning correctly and her arm was currently broken. it wasn't helping. Eventually, she had to drop the bo staff, as it was holding her back.

She had to focus. But blackness was starting to line the edge of her vision, and they weren't going away. Midnight kicked her chest, causing her to gasp for breath as the wind was knocked out of her, and she landed on her back.

Midnight walked forward casually and pressed her staff to Jay's neck harshly, causing her to choke slightly. Her breaths became steady.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Midnight asked, when it was obvious Jay wasn't going to start the conversation.

A smile appeared on her face. A pained one, but a smile nonetheless. "X marks the spot." She said, and threw the last weapon she had at her. The X shaped weapon hit her, causing her the fly backwards and be pinned to the shining letter 'W' on the roof. She was knocked out.

Jay stood up, and limped over to Robin, giving him his staff back. Robin took it, then caught his sister as she collapsed.

"Jay, don't you dare fall asleep on me!" He barked.

"But... I'm so tired." Jay mumbled, her eyes barely opened.

"I know you are, but we can't have you slip into a coma."

"I- okay." She said shakily.

A shadow appeared. "B-batman..." Jay slurred.

Robin turned to see him. "You answered? What took so long?"

"Joker broke out of prison again, I didn't get your call until afterwards." He answered then turned to Jay.

"Let's go, I'll have Alfred patch her up. She'll be fine if she doesn't fall asleep." Batman said.

Robin nodded, and gently carried her to the BatMobile several stories below.

* * *

**BatCave, November 4th, 6:45 a.m.**

Jay opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the Batcave. She sighed. "Here we are again." She mumbled, and rubbed her head. A bandage was wrapped around her head. Her torn up costume had been replaced by a casual shirt and shorts, and Jay silently swore to herself it was Magia who cast a spell to change her clothes.

"Jay?" Aestus was beside her bed.

"Kaldur." Jay rubbed her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About seven." Kaldur answered. "The entire team is here, and Midnight was arrested. She's in Belle Revve right now."

"But you didn't catch Slade, as usual." Ari sighed.

Kaldur smiled at her sadly. "Your position as a Titan is being debated at the moment."

"I sort of figured... even if I do get kicked out, it was worth it. Midnight's in prison, Slade will probably leave us alone, I finally got those secrets off my chest, and we're all alive. Don't you have a meeting to attend?"

Kaldur stood up and left. Ari stood up shakily, and carefully made her way to the elevator without falling. She collapsed into the elevator tiredly and waited for it to get to ground level. The doors opened and she walked into the living room. Alfred walked in.

"Miss, you should be resting."

"I am." Ari insisted. "I'm lying down here. It's a bit dark in the cave for my liking. Where is the meeting?"

"They're in the dining room. They will call for you later."

Jay nodded. "Thanks, Alfred." The butler nodded at her and left the room. She leaned onto the edge of the couch and relaxed. She had been telling Kaldur the truth. In the same situation, she would do the exact same thing. Her family was safe, she was only a bit banged up, and Midnight was gone. Yet, the matter of the real mole was still a hot topic. Jay didn't think any of her teammates would be the mole, but apparently, one of them was. She wasn't sure she could go back to the team after knowing they could easily believe one of them was the mole, and that there was a mole in the first place. She wasn't sure she could go back after all that has happened.

* * *

**Dining Room, Wayne Manor, November 3rd, 7:03 a.m.**

"To be fair, she did go behind our backs." Rocket pointed out.

"But she ended up saving us." Magia countered.

"After letting us think she was the mole and hide her heredity." Red Arrow grumbled.

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets, Roy." Blue Beetle sighed.

"But this one affected us." Cheshire said. "Black Mask could have gotten to us by her, and something could have happened if we didn't know she was his daughter."

"She stole from LexCorp willingly and knowingly, no matter what her intentions were. She stole the suit, probably powered it with something dangerous, and added more weapons than your counterpart dreamed of doing!"

"We've been arguing for hours on this subject!" Robin interrupted, his eyes flashing. "It's time to vote."

Robin counted the votes, and recounted to make sure he was correct, and then had Bruce bring in Ari. Her side wound was still patched up, but with Alfred's, Bolt's, and Dr. Thompkin's combined efforts, it was rather easy to make sure it wasn't anything too terrible. Apparently, whatever pierced her had barely missed a major artery, but she had lost a lot of blood and required a blood transfusion. Robin was the only one with the same blood type as her, and he was more than willing to help.

Ari's cuts and bruises were still visible, but they'd all been disinfected and cleaned so they wouldn't be a problem. Her ankle had only been twisted and sore, and her left arm was in a sling.

"Before you tell me your decision, I've already made mine. When we were in that other dimension, I talked to my counterpart, Renegade. She seemed sane, for once, and told me about why she became a villain. Ironically, it's the same reason I became a hero. I followed by brother. At the time, I didn't really want to be one, I just told myself I did, because I didn't want to lose my last family member. Now, after six years, I still do. But not alongside someone who isn't my brother. Therefore," Ari heaved a breath. "I hereby resign from the Teen Titans."

There was a shocked silence. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't that.

"I'm gone by tomorrow, and I will leave the Red X suit in your care. It's too dangerous to dispose of." Ari left the room.

The Titans stared at each other in shock, their jaws hanging agape and their eyes wide.

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 3rd, 11:54 p.m.**

The Team had said their goodbyes, because they knew she'd be gone before any of them woke up in the morning. All except for Jaime, who had disappeared upon returning to the mountain. Ari was hurt by this, but she didn't voice it. She figured she probably deserved it.

That night, she slipped out of her bedroom with her few important belongings, and climbed to the top of the mountain. She sat down, and gazed at the night sky for the last time.

"I hope you're not leaving without a goodbye."

Ari turned her head to see Jaime. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to." She hugged him. Jaime pulled away.

"You don't have to leave, you know that right? Our verdict was to keep you on the team."

"It's my decision, I don't want to end up being side by side with Robin for my entire life. I mean, I thought about it a bit before we found out we weren't twins... but now, we're not even related." Ari sighed. "I really am sorry for what happened, Jaime. I wish-" Jaime did something rather unexpected. His kissed her. For the first time.

When they pulled apart for air, Ari was breathing heavily. "It took you long enough."

Jaime smiled. "It's kind of bad that I figured that out now, huh?"

Ari laughed and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you around." Ari disappeared, leaving Jaime alone at the top of the mountain.


	38. Revelation

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: **Revelations

_**Previously:**_ "It took you long enough."

Jaime smiled. "It's kind of bad that I figured that out now, huh?"

Ari laughed and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you around." Ari disappeared, leaving Jaime alone at the top of the mountain.

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 6th, 6:13 p.m.**

The past few days were chaotic. Titans were coming in and out to confirm Ari's disappearance. Most noticeably, Titans Africa. Tim had been sobbing his little eyes out, Stephanie was hysterical, Cass punched a hole in the wall, Barbara was distraught, and Damian... well, no one has seen Damian since he found out. They assumed whoever he was with was getting his butt kicked.

To make matters worse, the Justice League found out. Batman didn't tell them, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. So, the League felt that they needed more supervision, and sent Red Tornado to keep an eye on them, sort of like a den-mother, much to the team's annoyance. They discovered quickly he wasn't as pushy as any other Leaguer would have been, so they decided not to argue. Much.

The team decided to have an all day training session to blow off steam. It would be good for them, Kaldur believed. Kaldur and Dick were up first.

Kaldur narrowly dodged a kick from him, and blocked two punches as Dick back hand-sprung away from a punch. Kaldur ducked underneath a punch and dodged another kick, when the time rung.

Conner and M'gann, who had been walking Wolf earlier before, walked in. M'gann was giggling about something, and Conner had an almost-smile on his face.

"You know they're a really serious couple, right?" Dick whispered slyly.

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur murmured right back.

Then Wally and Artemis entered the room, arguing as usual, from the archery range.

"So when do we tell them?" Dick muttered.

Raquel and Zatanna entered, along with Jade and Jaime.

**Recognized Batman 02, Dr. Fate 17**

Batman didn't waste any time getting down to business. Dr. Fate Flew after him. "Computer, national news." A hologram screen appeared above the training room. On it, showed blonde haired Cat Grant from Metropolis.

_"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only allowed a short break before the plants attacked again."_ A scene from Metropolis showed long tentacle like plants attacking buildings. _"And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."_

"Should we get out there?" Dick asked immediately. The stress had been piling up on him, he needed a mission.

"No, the League should have this under control soon, and that's no why I am here. Most of the League has gone off world to help another galaxy, and-"

"You need more people to take care of the plant problem." Wally finished for him.

"Already contacted the rest of the Titans," Dick reported.

"What is our job?" Kaldur asked.

"This attack is much unlike the one several months previously." Everyone nodded, all remembering that one (Not including Superboy)."The plants had attacked before as well, but last time the Injustice League was standing at each plant. Months ago, the League discovered Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus blockbuster formula to Kobra."

Artemis lowered her eyes, scowling to herself while Jade clenched her fists.

"And Kobra combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra Venom." Wally cut in. "I remember reading a report from Titans South, they busted a smuggling in Santa Prisca. They hadn't a clue what the stuff was,"

"Which the Brain used to enhance his mobility." Dick added. "That stuff powered up his new 'can'. We caught glimpses of him lately, I was hoping we were wrong though. If he's back, that means the Brotherhood of Evil is too."

"It is not the work of your Brotherhood of Evil." Batman said.

"Is it possible that plant is on Kobra Venom too?" Raquel asked.

"I had Flash run an analysis, and yes, the plant's cellulose does contain small amounts of Kobra venom." Batman waved a hand over a keyboard, and it appeared. He typed on it, and a diagram of a cell appeared.

"This can't be some sort of coincidence." Kaldur argued. "Unrelated villains cooperating worldwide. That's what happened last time the Brotherhood was around. They kidnapped most of the Titans, and when they disappeared, we found them with their minds wiped. The only thing we could deduce was that they had the help of a telepath. Most likely Psimon, after the Bialya incident."

"Exactly, but it is not the Brotherhood, we know that for sure. The attack of Metropolis is only the beginning."

Dick waved his hand, and a keyboard appeared as well. "You got that right. Plant attacks have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, and Taipei." with each name, a video feed appeared on the screen. Suddenly, the screens turned to static.

"Dude!" Bolt said in annoyance.

"It's not me!" Robin typed furiously. "Someone's cutting into the satellite signal. ALL satellite signals."

The static turned into ta picture of Joker. He was grinning manically, as usual. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this," Joker took out a pocket knife and shifted the camera. "important announcement. The **In**justice League." He laughed darkly.

"Original." Roy said sarcastically. The camera turned to see a group of villains.

"Damn, how did they all get out?" Artemis cursed.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." Vertigo said, his thick accent quite audible. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions has been sent to the united nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait-"

Joker took back the camera, sticking his face up to it. "The more we get to have our fun." he laughed and the screen turned to static.

Batman placed his hand on his ear comm. "Roger that, Aquaman. The U.N. will prepare the ransom as a fall back..." he glanced at the team. "But it won't come to that."

Meanwhile, Robing typed on the holographic keypad, and the large screen replayed the video. He paused at a clear picture of the Injustice League, and listed off the names as their pictures grew larger.

"Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, and Wotan." Robin listed, scowling to himself. How did those freaks get out of Belle Revve? "All of them, they must be the ones behind nearly mission we've gone on since June!"

"A secret society." Magia said.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis noted.

"Maybe after the run-in I had with Vertigo and Queen Perdita, they didn't want to hide anymore." Bolt suggested, then grinned. "I say we go kick some plant creature butt!"

"The Justice League and your Titans are handeling the plants as we speak." Batman interrupted, and as if on cue, the screens turned back on to see Titans Asia taking down the plant in Taipei, Titans East was handeling Gotham's plants, West were having little trouble with Star City, even working with Green Arrow and Black Canary, and Titans Europe attacking the plant in Paris. "I have a different job for this team."

"Oh man," Bolt sighed, earning a punch from both Artemis and Cheshire.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission, is to destroy it."

"Where will they find them?" Dr. Fate, who had been silent up until now, inquired. Magia twitched, but stepped forward.

"Leave that to me. Robin?"

Robin typed on they keypad, and a spinning hologram of the Earth appeared. "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"

A red light blinked near southern U.S. Dr. Fate glanced at Magia, but she pretended to ignore it. "Coordinates locked in." Robin reported. "Louisiana Bayou." The team ran off to the Hanger.

**Bayou Bartholomew, November 6th, 6:52 p.m.**

Inside the Bio-ship, the team sat in silence. Magia wouldn't look anyone in the eye, and instead glared at the ground bitterly. Red Arrow was fiddling with his arrows, Artemis was sharpening hers, Robin was sliding his sharp exploding birdarangs together, and Kaldur was sitting deep in thought. Bolt was eating a banana, per usual, Cheshire was sharpening her sais, Blue Beetle was muttering under his breath, probably arguing with the violent scarab, Superboy glanced at Miss Martian every so often, and Rocket created a purple energy ball in her hand, twisting it from one hand to another.

Miss Martian groaned, and held her head suddenly.

"You alright?" Superboy asked immediately.

"Dizzy." She replied, sighing softy.

"Martians get air sick?" Bolt joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"She does look a bit greener than usual." Rocket added, a slightly amused look on her face.

"Not me, her," Miss Matian glanced slighly at Artemis.

"I feel fine." Artemis said, looking confused.

"No, her, the Bio-ship. She's trying to shield us, but from what?"

Outside, Count Vertgo sent mind waves tothe ship. The ship's camouflague turned off, and the red alien ship became quite hard not to notice as it flew past."

"There it is, Adam! Go!" Black Adam lept into the air a punched the ship, spinning them off course and into the swampy water. As the team recovered, large plant vines wraped itself around the Bio-ship, pulling it into the murky waters.

Black Adam pulled apart a piece of metal from the top of the ship, and an almost scream echoed through Miss Martian's mind. "He's hurting her!"

Supeboy jumped out of his seat an punched Adam in the jaw. Water began to pour in, quickly flowing up to the teens' chests. Robin and Artemis handed Red Arrow, Bolt, and Cheshire the re-breathers, then dived in to search for an exit.

"Tel em ehtaerb retawrednu!" Magia chanted. Rocket created a purple bubble around her head and followed the other under the surface.

"M'gann, we need you to open a latch." Superboy shook her shoulder. Miss Martian shook her head.

"Right." She morphed herself to gain gills, and touched the floor of th Bio-ship. It opened up a large hole, and the team filed out. They reached the shore, all of them soaking wet, save for Aestus. Miss Martian watched as her ship was pulled under.

"She's in shock." She reported sadly. "She'll need time to recover." A wave of nausea hit them, causing them all to hit the floor, groaning in pain.

"Vertigo." Bolt growled.

"That's Count Vertigo to you," he said, glaring in the speedster's direction. Superboy shakily got up a quietly as he could, and charged at Vertigo, only to have Black Adam punch him in the jaw and send him flying into a tree. Aestus was the next to recover, and pulled out his water beaers. He summoned the water from behind him and sent them charging at Vertigo.

'Robin, Cheshire, Miss Martian, and Magia, disappear, we will keep them busy.' Aestus instructed, and saw that Robin and Cheshirehad aleady gone to lord knows where. Miss Martan camouflagued.

"Raeppasid!" Magia chanted, and disappeared as well. Black Adam snuck up from behind and punched Aestus. Rocket, who had just recovered, trapped him in the purple bubble.

Black Adam simply punched is way out of it, and grabbed Superboy, throwing him toward Rocket and Artemis. Blue Beetle raised his sonic blaster, shooting it at Black Adam when felt mind waves hit his mind. He blacked out, and collased to the ground. Black Adam glared at Vertigo, whom he had assumed was still unconscious and he would be able to take Beetle on. Arrows flew from Red Arrow's bow, until Black Adam rammed the male archer into a tree.

Vertigo looked around and growled. "Four are missing."

In the dark swamp, Robin pulled out his holographic computer, searchin for his target.

'I lost contacct with the others, should we-'

'That's not our number one priority.' Robin said, as Cheshire appeared next to him.

'So then, bird boy, tell us what is.'

'That.' Magia's voice echoed, as she shimmered into view in front to them. She pointed the green house an pulled down a tree branch to get a better view.

'The Injustice league central control system.' Robin smirked.

'It look like that plant coming out of the top is like an antenna, controlling the other worldwide.' Zatanna noted.

"Well hello." A voice said. The four heroes turned around to see Poison Ivy, just as large vines wrapped around their bodies.

Ultra-Humanite jumped to the ground, aiming a weapon at the struggling teens.

"And goodbye." Ivy grinned. Ultra-Humanite aimed for Miss Martian, when her eyes glowed and the weapon was forced to shoot the plant. The vines retreated and the three teen ran separate ways.

Ivy glared at the retreating Robin, still obviously upset at the last time he and Jay busted her attempt to destroy downtown Gotham. "Sorry Boy Wonder, but I'm putting an end to your little mission."

The vines chased after him. Robin jumped onto the vine and slide towards tree, jumping onto the branch and using it to flip himself a couple times before he landed again on his feet.

"Nrub!" Magia shouted, running from the large plants. The vines burned with fire, giving her the chance to escape.

Miss Martan flew the opposite direction of Humanite, dodging the deadly blasts. Cheshire flipped and dodged the blasts while still being able to keep up with the Martian on groun.

* * *

Blue Beetle opened his eyes to find himself lying on a glowing cage... floating in the air. Perfect. No one else had awakened yet. Even better.

"They awaken." Vertigo's voice said. "You're certain this will hold them?"

"The cage is inpenetrable. Not even the Superboy will be able to break through.

Beetle sat up straight.

**Destroy. Make the cage explode.**

"No, the blast would kill the others."

**That is the point.**

Beetle ignored this, and clutched the bars angrily, trying to rip them. When he finally came to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be able to, he resigned himself to having to wait for the others to wake up first.

* * *

Robin rolled out of the way as one vine nearly crushed him into the ground. He toppled over Magia, and they both landed harshly on the ground. Suddenly, the vines exploded and Cheshire and Miss Martian appeared from behind.

'She's made contact!'

Magia tried to brush the mud out of her costume. 'Which she? Artemis, Rocket?'

'No,'

The glowing cage flew above them towards the green house. The Bio-ship suddenly appeared, and it smacked right into Wotan. He lost focus and as thrown into the water, just as the cage disappeared.

The teens fell out of the air, a few screams echoing as they plummeted a good fifty feet Rocket's body outline turned purple and she grabbed onto Red Arrow. Blue Beetle stopped Artemis from hitting the ground. Superboy caught Bolt just as he landed in the muddy waters, and Aestus used the water to slow his fall.

Superboy looked up and saw Ultra-Humanite, then growled. "I hate monkeys."

Poison Ivy appeared from the trees and summoned the vines. Aestus reached for his water bearers, and Artemis made a grab for her quiver.

"Ughh, I feel naked, and not in a fun way." Artemis grumbled. No one bothered to tell her how disturbing that sounded.

"We'll make our own fun." Aestus said, twisting his body to dodge and harsh attack from the plant. "Just as we trained ourselves to do. Maneauver seven." He cupped his hands, waiting for Artemis to step.

Artemis ignored her surprise. She had a good knowledge of basic gymnastics, but usually it was Jay who would be thrown into the air, since she had been the lightest. She ot over her shock and used his hands to jump, flipping a few times in midair before drop kicking Ivy.

Bolt recovered and stood up, racing towards Count Vertigo and Black Adam, only to have Vertigo's mind waves hit him. Bolt slowed more than a toddler, but continued to run as fast as he could with the nausea. Just before he coul do anything, Black Adam thew him several feet away.

Red Arrow aimed his bow at Vertigo, and nodded at Beetle. "On three, shoot your sonic blaster." He nodded and aimed his blaster at the villains.

"Three!" The sonic blaster and arrow were met by the same fate. Beetle and Red Arrow were thrown backwards.

"Where are the other heroes!?" Vertigo demanded furiously.

Ivy landed in the water and dodged a kick from Artemis, retaliating by unleashing a vine and shoving the acher away. That's when Rocket appeared, floating towards her and holding out her hands. A bubble trapped Ivy inside. She pounded on the walls when she saw things blinking on the plant sticking out of the green house.

Ivy gasped, screaming, "My baby!" The plant exploded, taking down much of the building as well.

Through the smoke, Miss Martian, Magia, Cheshire, and Robin appeared.

"Timber." Robin deadpanned. Angrily, Ivy summoned the plants beneath her and made the bubble explode, the impact throwing Rocket to the water. Ivy sent the plants to attack them, when Miss Martian flew forward and used her telekinesis to make the vines explode.

A blast flew out of nowhere, hitting both Cheshire and Miss Martian. Robin grabbed Magia and jumped off the building.

"Children." Joker rasped. "Unacceptable! Retrubutionable! That last one might not be a word." He said as an afterthought.

"Kill them!" Vertigo snapped.

Magia helped Cheshire and Miss Martian up, before Robin shoved them out of the way of a blast from Atomic Skull.

Red Arrow and Superboy backed away from a pissed off looking Humanite, just as Black Adam appeared and grabbed Superboy, shoving them both into a tree. Artemis was hit with Vertigo's psychic wave of pain, causing her to dizzily fall to her knees. Bolt pushed himself up, and the first thing he saw was Artemis.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted, just as a blast from Atomic Skull hit him in the back.

Wotan floated out of the water, "Enough!"

"Edolpxe!" Magia shouted. When the smoke disappeared, Wotan appeared. He had shielded himself from the explosion. He angrily shot off blue electric blasts at every Titan. Robin tried to dodge, it only, to have it hit him anyways. Magia and Aestus tried to fight it, using their limited powers over magic/sorcery to absorb the power. Artemis was pushed out of the way of Vertigo's nausea waves, while Bolt and Rocket were hit while recovering from Atomic Skull's blasts.

Black Adam kicked Superboy off him, right into Wotan's blast as it pushed him right into Miss Martian. Cheshire was shoved into the waters, right beside Red Arrow.

Magia was beginning to lose energy, gasping for breath. "Hope... you've got... a plan... Aestus."

The Atlantean grunted, pushing the magic back with all his might. "If I did... I would have done so by now."

Suddenly, an arrow appeared out of no where, and shot Wotan in the chest. The impact threw him into the green house wall, golden chains glowed, locking him in place. The team collected themselves and looked around, but no one was to be seen.

"Artemis? Red Arrow?"

"Don't look at me, I still feel naked without my bow." Artemis said, standing up and catching her breath.

Black Adam threw a punch into Bolt, sending him flying into a tree. A loud snap echoed, and Bolt winced. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was broken.

Joker stepped close to where the muddy Robin was pushing himself up. "Wonder boy, you're mine." He snapped his knife out, giggling madly. Robin dodged three attacks to his chest barely, back flipping over another and he did a back handspring in the water. He skidded slightly in the mud, and got into a defensive position.

"Always wanted to carve this bird, too bad little Jayjay isn't here to see." He laughed again, taking out another knife while he ran towards him.

Rocket floated up to the invisible Miss Martian.

"Who's arrow was that?" She asked.

"Don't know, it saved us, so I don't care right now." Rocket replied, and the two suddenly flew out of the way as large chunks of plants shot out of the ground.

"I can't see you, but maybe I'll hear you when you scream." Ivy glared at seemingly nothing.

"Then allow me to be of assistance." Vertigo walked up from behind her. His vertigo waves echoed through the air, and Miss Martian reappeared, holding her heads to block the pain. Rocket fell into the water as well, groaning at the amount of pain.

A dark blue, black, and red streak sped past, running right into Vertigo and tearing his cape. That's when he suddenly turned around to see Blue Beetle flying at him, holding his blaster and firing off. The blast shot him right into Ivy, and the two fell into the water.

Bolt backed into a tree, catching his breath while still gripping the piece of fabric he'd torn off Vertigo's cape. Artemis suddenly ran toward him, grabbing the fabric out of his hands. "Hey! That's my souvinear!" He whined.

"Oh hold still!" She said in annoyance, tying the fabric around his arm and neck to keep it supported. That's when Cheshire was suddenly thrown into her sister.

"Artemis!" Bolt shouted furiously, ducking under a punch from Ultra-Humanite. Wotan broke out of his golden binds angrily, flying up only to be stopped by Aestus, who had used the water to level himself in the air, and Magia, who had cast an 'etativel' spell.

Wotan blasted red power towards them.

"Retnuoc eht kcatta!" Magia shouted. Aestus shot off water from his water bearers. The two combined blasts shot Wotan into the wall again, creating the same chains as previously.

"Kaerb eseht sniahc!" Wotan said, and the golden chains unraveled from him and shot at them. Aestus created a shield using his water bearers, and the force managed to push them both back only a few feet in the air. His hands glowed red and blasted them, shooting them both out of the sky before they regained their bearings and flew straight for him.

The magician and Atlantean continued to dodge the attacks, trying to blast Wotan when he flickered and disappeared, only to reappear behind them. Wotan blasted Aestus out of the sky so fast Magia didn't have any time to register what had happened.

"Etaerc-" Only to be blasted as well before she could finish her second word.

Wotan made the magician float in midair, and said, "You cannot defeat me!"

Magia groaned, struggling against the invisible force binding her in the air. A golden light appeared, knocking the magical villain out of the sky. "Perhaps they can't, but you cannot defeat the lord of order."

"No!" Wotan screamed, falling into the water. Magia floated, turning her head to see Dr. Fate, the Hawks, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Marvel fly towards them.

Humanite was suddenly distracted, a shocked look on his face, leaving Superboy to punch the monkey away. Robin was getting tired of dodging Joker's attacks, when a batarang flew out of no where and knocked a knife out of Joker's hand. Joker looked up, still grinning, and saw Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Aquaman standing on Green Lantern's platform, following Captain Marvel and Superman.

The villains backed up, surrounded my most of the Justice League, who were _supposed_ to be off world.

Vertigo growled, holding his arms up. "There will be another day." His actions were followed by the others... all except Joker.

"Another day? Another day! There won't be another day!" Joker laughed madly. "Not for any of us!" He held up his hands, revealing tech gloves and seemed to type in midair. Large vines grew out of the water in front of the green house, little red buds growing quickly before exploding with green gas.

"Joker venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman punched the laughing Joker in the face, effectively cutting him off. Suddenly, an arrow appeared out of no where, once again, and landed on the wall behind the gas. It sucked up all the joker venom almost immediately, and everyone was staring at it in shock.

"Green Arrow?"

The green clad archer walked up to the arrow cautiously, and plucked it out of the wall, inspecting it, before pulling out his own arrow, comparing the two. "Not mine."

"So then who's was it?" Artemis asked.

There was a silence, before Robin took the arrow out of his hands, inspecting it himself. He turned it over in his hands, and caught sight of a small carving, a little bird. Robin laughed out loud, ignoring the questioning looks he got.

"Well? Do you know who it is?" Bolt asked curiously.

Robin grinned at them. "Just an old friend." He looked at the darkened trees, and could have sworn he saw a shadow lean back and laugh silently to itself. Or herself.


	39. Hot 'n' Cold and Encounters

**Fun chapter for you here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: Hot 'n' Cold and Encounters**

_**Previously: **_There was a silence, before Robin took the arrow out of his hands, inspecting it himself. He turned it over in his hands, and caught sight of a small carving, a little bird. Robin laughed out loud, ignoring the questioning looks he got.

"Well? Do you know who it is?" Bolt asked curiously.

Robin grinned at them. "Just an old friend." He looked at the darkened trees, and could have sworn he saw a shadow lean back and laugh silently to itself. Or herself.

* * *

**Downtown Happy Harbor, November 7th, 10:12 a.m. EST**

Two teenagers walked up to a jewelry store. "This is the place I told you about, the one with the cool ice." the boy said. He had faded red hair and was wearing a blue ski cap. He also wore 'cool' blue shades and a yellow scarf on top of his blue winter coat and snow pants.

"Okay, dude, just because we've got cold powers, doesn't mean you can start cracking really bad cold puns." The girl replied, a scowl on her face. "Waaaaaay cliche." The girl had long blonde hair tied up and held out of her eyes with an orange headband. She wore a yellow snow suit with orange gloves and skates. She had blue eyes and yellow pointy earrings like an icicle.

"Don't make me give you frostbite!" The boy snapped irritably.

"Do it an I'll tell mom!" She replied.

"Can we just focus already? Just like we planned, I short out the security system and you-"

"Break in." The girl finished, swinging her ice skates and crashing the window.

"You must be new to the city." A voice said behind them. The siblings turned around to see the smirking figure of the city's speedster and current Teen Titan, Bolt, clad in his usual dark blue and red spandex and lightning bolt insignia.

"Because no one I know would be dumb enough to try this sort of thing in Happy Harbor. So, who're you supposed to me? Captain Cold and Golden Glider Juniors **(1)**?"

A pink figure was also beside him, a girl with pale skin, pink eyes and hair, and a black and purple witch's outfit. She looked familiar, but neither teen villains could recognize her.

"The name's Kid Kold and Ice Kate!" Kid Kold snapped angrily, pulling out an ice gun and firing at him, which were easily dodged.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Frosty the Snowman." Bolt taunted, a grin on his face.

"You will meet your doom!" Kold growled. Ice Kate sighed in agitation.

"That has got to be the **_cheesiest_** line ever!" Ice moaned.

"Wait a minute," Jinx squinted at Kold for a second in surprise. "Is that you, Leo?"

'Leo' turned to stare at Jinx for a second. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Ji-Jinx? Is that you, Lucky?"

"Lucky?" Bolt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kold nervously scratched the back of his neck, dropping his cold ray on the sidewalk. Ice kneeled down and picked up the ray discreetly. "I'll show you how to use this gun."

"How long has it been, Jinx?" Kold gave a sheepish grin.

"Not long enough, who's your new 'sidekick'?" Jinx asked, a look of irritation panging in her eyes.

Ice suddenly shot the cold gun at Bolt, who sped an inch out of the way. "You're going to have to do better than that, babe."

"That's my kid sister, Kate." Kold answered nervously.

"Corrupting a younger siblings, nice. Your parents must be **so **proud." She said sarcastically.

"Never mind her. What the heck have you been up to lately? Haven't seen you since the day you left for the HIVE academy. Love the new hair, by the way." instead of the usual two pink horns Jinx used to have it in, it was now pulled back into a long braid.

"Leo! He's too fast! Let's get out of here!" Ice grabbed her brother's shoulder, urging him to move.

"Not now Kate! Lucky and I have some catching up to do..."

"Sometime's you're as dense as an iceberg!" Ice hissed, shooting the ice gun on the ground in front of her and using her skates to glide on it, the stolen jewelry still clutched in her hands.

"Hey slow-poke!" Bolt called, then turned to his girlfriend. "I'll catch Skater Girl, you take care of Scarf Boy." Then he disappeared.

"What does he mean by that, Lucky? And what are you doing hanging out with one of the Teen Titans anyways?"

"Because I **am** a Teen Titan, Leo. And Bolt and I are... _'partners'_."

A shocked look passed across the teen's face.

Meanwhile, Bolt was chasing Ice Kate throughout town. He had to hand it to her, she was pretty quick on ice.

"I guess you haven't heard that I'm the fastest kid alive?" Bolt called to the blonde. "You can't outrun me!"

Bolt ran up a building, across the roof, and began to run down the side. Ice Kate broke her way into the building, coming out the other end just as Bolt crashed onto her trail of ice. "No, but I can outsmart you!"

Bolt slid along the icy path, and Ice made sure the ice was smooth and twisty to make it as slippery and uncomfortable as possible, also adding in a loop here or there. "There are other ways I'm quick on my feet." Bolt was thrown onto his chest and stomach, still sliding after her. "I can tap into the speed force with my hands too, ya' know?"

He vibrated his hands on the ice, causing the friction to heat up and begin to melt the ice. "My slide!" Ice screamed as she fell out of the air. Bolt caught her in his arms, grabbing the ice gun and the jewelry and landed on his feet.

"And I'm also a nice guy who wouldn't let a cute girl like you fall." Bolt finished, a smirk in place.

**With Kid Kold and Jinx**

"Guess I ruined it for other bad boys. You switched teams because it was all down-hill after me, huh Lucky?" And there it was. The famous Leo-ego.

"Hardly. I'd say I traded up. **Way** up considering what a lowlife you are." Jinx retorted coolly.

"Ouch, that was cold. So what, you expect me to turn myself in just because of what we once had?"

"Considering what we once had was pathetic, I'd say you owe me one. But we could always do this the hard way is you'd like."

Kold reached into his compartment, only to find it empty. "Oh, I in... sist?" He looked at where his weapon was supposed to be in shock, then anger when he realized where it must have gone. "KAAAATIIIIEEEEE! Did you take my cold ray again!?"

Jinx used the distraction to blast him. Leo looked around, but saw nothing bad, then realized something. "It-it just got chilly out here."

He was so slow... "You see Leo, this is why I broke up with you."

Kold looked down slowly to find his belt and pants had fallen down, revealing his boxers. "EEEEK!" He squawked, his face bright red.

"Bad dresser, bad partner, bad villain- bad news all around" Jinx said. Bolt walked up to them, holding Ice Kate in handcuffs. Kate and Bolt both looked at the boxers.

"Penguin underwear? I am so embarrassed for you, Leo." Kate sighed.

"Shut up, Kate!"

"Oooh! I'm so telling mom you said shut up!"

Bolt grinned and walked up to Kold, placing handcuffs on him before kissing Jinx on the cheek. "'Lucky', huh? Were you two an item or something?"

"One of the many mistakes from my past. But now life is good," Jinx replied, a smile on her face.

Bolt grinned, then looked beyond the street and saw a familiar blonde haired girl wearing green. His smile faded. "Look, Jinx, I'm sorry but-"

"You're breaking up with me?"

Bolt blinked, taken aback. "Uhh, how did you know that?"

Jinx smiled again, much sadder this time. "Call it a girl's instinct. I'm happy for you, I promise." She said it as if she knew something Bolt didn't... at least something he thought he didn't. "For now... I'm sorry to say I'm resigning from the Teen Titans."

Bolt's jaw hit the ground. "W-what? But Jinx-"

"No, Bolt, I promise it isn't because of you... but I really need a vacation from the hero-villain stuff." She brushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Even after that break, I wanna experience a solo career of hero work. I've always worked in a group or team, or partnership, so I want to try it out."

Bolt nodded, his shoulders slumped, and a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." Jinx winked. "The team has been placing bets on when you're getting together. I said by New Years."

Bolt looked frustrated. "Who?!"

Jinx smirked some more. "If you can't see by then, I owe Cyborg a ten."

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 7, 12:32 p.m. EST**

It was a quiet day, despite the one mini-crime at the jewelry store that had been quickly stopped by Jinx and Bolt. Artemis had left quickly after them, before returning about ten minutes later with anger dancing in her eyes. Bolt had reappeared twenty minutes later, and challenged Dick to a video game challenge.

"You're so on!" Dick smirked, glad there was something to take his mind off their little 'souvinear' from the fight with the Injustice League. More so, the person who'd shot it.

**Recognized Speedy B-05**

There was a cackle, followed by a shout of, "IT'S RED ARROW!"

Wally and Dick rolled on the ground laughing.

"Computer, change to Red Arrow, authorize, Speedy A-01."

**Recognized, Speedy A-01**

The laughter suddenly stopped, quickly followed by shocked looks in the room. The team hurried to the main entrance, where a bright light flashed and a small girl, maybe ten years old, walked in. She had light brown hair, almost looking blonde, and a red domino mask covering her eyes. She wore a long bow slung across her torso and a quiver full of arrows on her back. The young girl timidly hid behind Roy, peeking out from behind him.

Dick looked at her, then at Roy. "You're kidding."

Roy glared. "I'm not, I took her in about three weeks ago-"

"Roy, you are only fifteen." Kaldur reminded him.

"So? I've got my own apartment, she's been staying there lately."

Artemis blinked. "How did you get an apartment? Don't you have to be like eighteen?"

Roy shifted. "Yeah, well, most people don't care if you slip them an extra hundred, so..."

"We get it." Wally cut in, then kneeled down to look at the young girl. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Why does everyone call me kid!?" The girl snapped. Wally looked quite taken aback, then turned to Artemis and Jade.

"You sure she's not your long lost relative or something? She certainly has your sass."

"Mia..." Roy said in a warning voice. Mia sighed.

"Mia Dearden, pleasure to meet you." She said sarcastically.

"I like her already." Raquel decided.

"Roy, might I speak to you in private?" Kaldur asked.

Roy nodded, and kneeled down to look at Mia. "I'll only be a few minutes, talk to Artemis- the blonde- you'll like her." Mia hesitated, looking a bit nervous, before nodding silently in agreement. Roy ruffled her hair and followed Kaldur to the other room.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kaldur said.

"I do, Kal, you know that. I just couldn't help it... is this how Ollie felt when he took me in? I found Mia in the streets, stealing from people, her dad hurt her. She's a runaway. We had her dad arrested so he couldn't foster a kid or something like that, but a couple weeks ago, I found out Mia was forced into a child prostitution ring."

Kaldur's eyes widened and hardened.

"If I hadn't taken her in..." Roy shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

"Roy, I am not here to reprimand you. But be careful." Kaldur said. Roy nodded.

"Of course, Kal. When am I not?" He smirked.

Kaldur sighed. "I am not obliged to answer that."

* * *

**Titans Europe Tower, London, England, November 7, 3:45 p.m. GMT**

"So it's agreed?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Mm hmm."

"Good, I'll get the rope, you get the duct tape, you contact you-know-who, and I'll freeze her." James, or Ice, nodded.

The team separated. They snuck into the living room, where their target was lying on the couch in a relaxed position, in her civvies. A bowl of popcorn laid on her lap and her eyes stared at the TV.

"GO!"

Their target turned her head, looking at them in shock, but before she could do anything, Ice froze her body. Sara, also known as Shadowcat, struggled against the block of ice trapping her body and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GUYS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"You ready?" Brian, Phobian, asked.

"On three. One, two, three!" James counted. On three, he melted the ice, and Brian tackled the thirteen year old girl and twisted the rope around her wrists while James tied her ankles.

"I've got the duct tape!" Kiki, or Static, called, rushing into the room. She and James dragged Sara onto the chair and wrapped the duct tape around her and the chair.

"Oh c'mon you guys!" Sara moaned. "Why won't you give up? I've been trying to _avoid_ him for the past few years!"

"I've read your diary-" Emilia, aka Flame, began, when Sara cut her off.

"What?!"

"-and you do want to meet him."

"But what if he rejects me? He hasn't much luck when it comes to kids, just look at the Birds!"

"He won't, besides, he liked your mom enough to get her pregnant."

"BRIAN!"

"What?! It's true!"

"But my mom was **_Catwoman_**! A villain!" Sara protested.

"So? My dad's Scarecrow." Brian pointed out.

"Villains with kids that never end up on their side... you'd think they'd have given up by now." Emilia mused.

"It's not the same! He didn't knock up Scarecrow!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhh, forget I said that." Sara blushed red.

Brian, on the other hand, looked rather green. "Mental images..."

**Recognized Gladiator B-46, Batman 02**

Sara turned white and struggled against her bonds even more. The dark figure swept into the room, and locked eyes with Sara, who froze.

"Uhh, hi Dad."

The other Titans awkwardly slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

Batman stared at her blankly, trying to register the fact that this was his daughter. His biological daughter. Learning about Damian was hard enough, but this was insane. Finally, he pulled off his cowl, causing Sara to stare at him in shock. Batman silently untied her, and Sara awkwardly stood up, peeling off the tape that was still attached to her shoulders.

Bruce Wayne stared at his daughter, making her feel rather uncomfortable, until he said quietly, "You look like your mother."

A smile grew on the teen's face. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she'd thought it would be.

* * *

**Uptown Happy Harbor, November 7th, 6:21 p.m. EST**

Wally was having a pretty decent day. Little crimes, no homework, and an ex girlfriend who took their break up pretty well as far as he could see. That's when something attacked him out of no where.

See-more was angry. Sixteen out of fifteen of their crimes were busted that week. Yes, 16 out of 15. The stupid Titans busted the HIVE Five when they weren't even doing something bad! So when he came to Happy Harbor, he spotted the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action, a plan he's been trying to initiate long ago.

He used his laser beam from his blue eye helmet to shoot at Bolt while he was in his civvies. He was wearing sunglasses, yeah, but it wasn't hard to figure it out. What other guy with his eye color, hair color, size, and height lived in Happy Harbor?

Wally was shot in the chest with the laser. It stung, but it didn't hurt him as much as it did surprise him. He looked around, and it wasn't hard to find See-more charging after him. After all, who else would have one eye and be dressed in white spandex?

"Dude! What the-" Wally dodged a punch. He was quite surprised. After all, See-more was never much as one to spread terror or lash out, he just wanted to get rich.

"You took Jinx, then break her heart?"

Suddenly, Wally understood what this was all about. A smirk flashed across his face while he dodged more hits. "You liked her, didn't you?"

"LIKE! Present tense! But when a stinking hero with a huge ego comes along, I lost my chance." See-more kicked him.

"First of all, the first time, Jinx was the breaker, not the breakee. Second of all, the second time, I am pretty sure she was going to break up with me again anyways. Third of all, how the hell did you find out?"

See-more ignored this question. "You still made her into some Teen Titan!"

"She would have turned eventually." Wally insisted. "I just sped up the process. I could tell she would have become some big shot villain, and leave you and the rest of the HIVE in the dust."

"That's a lie!" See-more shouted, but had stopped physically trying to hurt him.

"I saved you from a heartbreak, I know you know that as well."

See-more deflated, anger disappearing, turning into disappointment. "I had the chance so many other times... but I didn't take it." He sighed mournfully.

Wally pat his back comfortingly. "Don't live in the past, man. And besides, Jinx went solo. Wanted to experience her own freedom without someone trying to tell her what to do."

"Makes sense, she never was the team sort of person."

"Look, I'll cut you some slack today. Ten minute headstart, if you outta Rhode Island by then, you're home free." Wally suggested.

"What? Only ten minutes? I can't get all the way across this state in-"

"Nine minutes, fifty seconds."

See-more ran.

* * *

**1. I've noticed that their outfits are strangely similar to the ice villain siblings, Golden Glider and Captain Cold. Since Captain Cold is a Central City Rogue, it's only natural that Bolt would see the similarities as well.**


	40. Terrors

**I'm sorry this is crappy, but I did at least 1,000 words before my stupid computer erased it all, and I fell that I can't write with as much passion as I can the first time. It's like drawing, you can't draw exactly the same thing twice.**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: Terrors**

_**Previously: **_"Look, I'll cut you some slack today. Ten minute headstart, if you outta Rhode Island by then, you're home free." Wally suggested.

"What? Only ten minutes? I can't get all the way across this state in-"

"Nine minutes, fifty seconds."

See-more ran.

* * *

**New Orleans, November 8, 4:53 p.m. CDT**

"_This is Cat Grant reporting live from New Orleans historic French Quarter, where the Martian Manhunter and Superman are in mid-battle against the Terror Twins who have been on a three-state rampage threw the South_,"

The twin villains jumped from the bridge and towards the two Leaguers. They were then thrown towards a warehouse, where they crashed through the roof and landed in some colorful, creepy room. They pushed themselves up, groaning and looked at all the Mari Gras decorations, even though the holiday wasn't for several months.

They stood up, and suddenly found something snap onto both of their necks. Bolt and Robin had cuffed them with power draining collars, before twisting their arms behind their backs and trapping them.

The male twin tried to shove Robin off of him, but surprisingly found he couldn't. "That- don't feel right." His southern accent very thick. "My strength... But I just gone toe to toe with Superman." He sounded confused.

"Congradulations." said a dark voice as two people stepped out of the shadows. "That's more quality time then he's ever given me."

***Flashback***

_**Superboy stormed into the cave, anger blazing in his eyes. M'gann, who had been in the kitchen, looked at him in concern.**_

_**"What happened with Superman?" She asked anxiously.**_

_**"I helped him save a school bus of children." He replied.**_

_**"Well that's great!" M'gann smiled, happy for her boyfriend.**_

_**"He reprimanded me on landing on the bridge too hard, and when I suggested he help train me so it wouldn't happen again, he left!" Superboy punched a gaping hole in the wall.**_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry Conner." M'gann said sincerely. Superboy closed his eyes and allowed the Martian to hug him.**_

_**"I'm fine, Megan." Superboy said. "What's on the news?" He changed the subject quickly.**_

_**"Superman and Martian Manhunter are still trying to catch the Terror Twins." Dick appeared in the room.**_

_**"And failing, I might add." Wally zipped in.**_

_**"Badly." Kaldur added, following his brothers inside.**_

_**"I say, we do our own intervening." Zatanna said, a mischievous smile on her face.**_

_**"What do you have in mind?" Raquel asked, also appearing in the room.**_

_**"You guys know of that rumor? The one about the villains breaking out of Belle Reve?" Zatanna asked. "Well, I say, we find a way to get in there."**_

_**"They won't try anything with heroes watching over their necks." Jaime interjected. "But we can't watch them forever."**_

_**"Exactly why I say we let them try, and prevent them from breaking out. Without having to guard them."**_

_**Dick seemed to catch on. "We have two shape shifters go in as the Terror Twins, and infiltrate Belle Revve to prevent the prison break from the inside."**_

_**"Exactly. M'gann?"**_

_**The Martian smiled, and nodded.**_

_**"Alright, I'll call up Shift-" Wally began, but Conner interrupted.**_

_**"No, I want in."**_

_**Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Conner, you don't have shape-shifting powers." M'gann reminded.**_

_**"Well, we have some spare hologram rings." Wally mused.**_

_**"Perfect."**_

***End Flashback***

Tommy Terror stared at an exact copy of himself in shock.

Next to him stood Miss Martian, who gazed at the impostor with sadness before she stepped forward and touched Tuppence Terror's shoulder.

"Got your inspiration, sister Tuppence?" Fake-Tommy asked in a very convincing southern accent.

Miss Martian shape shifted into an exact copy of Tuppence, and mimicked the accent herself. "I believe I do, brother Tommy."

"Somebody tell me what's goin' on!" Tommy barked.

Fake-Tuppence walked next to her 'brother', and Artemis approached from behind them. "It's simple, really. They're under arrest." She attached collars onto them.

**Belle Reve Parish, November 8th, 7:55 p.m.**

The prison truck road down the street towards the confined building no villain has ever returned from. Miss Martian and Superboy, or Tuppence and Tommy Terror sat side by side, both wearing the large, restraining cuffs and power collars.

Miss Martian lifted her arms, testing the bonds, and looked at Superboy, before turning to look at the other prisoner, Mr. Freeze. When she turned back to look ahead, she was surprised to see Icicle Jr. giving her a flirtatious look. She tried not to turn green, but made a noise of disgust and grimaced. Miss Martian recalled what happened just before they left the cave.

***Flashback***

_**"About a month ago, and on the fourth of July, these four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all apprehended by the Justice League after the ice fortresses were stopped." Kaldur pulled up pictures of the villains, all clad in orange prison jumpsuits holding the prison tags.**_

_**"Killer Frost was immediately sent to Belle Reve Penintary. Since it was out of Central City, Cold was sent to Belle Reve as well. Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility in Star, but sued to be tried as an adult and was sent to Belle Reve as well. Freeze was taken to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum, but petitioned to be legally sane and was also sent to Belle Reve." Robin continued.**_

_**"And, both Kid Kold and Ice Kate tried for Belle Reve, trying to sue as a legal adult, but failed seeing as they were only minor thieves and only fourteen and thirteen." Wally added. "As a result, they were taken to Happy Harbor Juvenile Prison, while Freeze and Icicle await transport to Belle Reve."**_

_**"Who inside the prison will know their true identities?" Jade asked.**_

_**"No one," Roy said immediately. "It's too risky, we can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised."**_

***End Flashback***

"Dude! Dude, you're sister is sweet!" Superboy looked at Icicle Jr., who had leaned towards him with a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't help but be reminded a bit of Wally. Miss Martian grimaced, trying not to turn green.

"How 'bout you put in a good word for me?" Before he could continue, the guard had slammed the butt of his rifle on Icicle's chest, shoving him back into his seat.

"Sit down! We're here. Welcome to Belle Reve,"

The truck drove into the garage of Belle Reve. The guards marched them into a straight line, where they looked at a balcony much higher than them. A woman and man stood on it.

"I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller, I am not your mother, your maiden, your aunt, or your friend. I am your warden, and you are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities. No strength," Waller picked up a remote and pointed it at them. "No ice. In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules get's one warning." She pressed the button, sending waves of shock down their bodies.

When the pain stopped, Waller continued her speech. "If order has not been restored, the second shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lock down. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know, we've checked."

Superboy looked down, and Miss Martian sent him a concerned look.

"No one's ever escaped Belle Reve, and no one ever will." There was a cough behind her. Waller looked behind to see the bald man. "Oh, this is Professor Hugo Strange. He is the prison psychiatrist."

"I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation."

Waller snorted to herself. "Because we know you types are all about sincerity."

The guards lead Icicle Jr. and Superboy to an empty cell, while female guards led Miss Martian to the female side.

"Conner? Can you hear me?" A familiar mental voice asked. Superboy tried not to show his surprise.

"Y-yeah. But I thought the collars-"

"Custom designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super strength. Not my telepathy. But you strength-"

"Isn't at Superman's level, I get it."

"No, that's not what I was going to-"

"Whatever."

Miss Martian didn't reply. The guards opened the cell doors and shoved Superboy and Icicle Jr. in. "Home sweet home."

The cell door shut. Superboy and Icicle looked at each other. "I call top bunk!" The young ice villain said.

Miss Martian stumbled inside her cell and watched the door close before sitting on the empty bed on the bottom.

"Mmm, you're cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl. And when I don't get my eight hours, I'm a real killer." Killer Frost hissed from the top bunk. Miss Martian sighed inwardly and laid on the bed, rolling over to face the wall.

**Belle Reve, November 8th, 7:56 a.m.**

The lights flickered on in the work out room as the ladies were allowed in. Miss Martian looked around and saw the bullet proof, but not sound proof, screen dividing the males and females. She saw Superboy walking in with Icicle Jr.

"Stick with me, cellmate. I'll show you ropes."

"Oh who you kiddin'? You ain't been in Belle Reve before. You're likely to get me hanged with them ropes." Superboy scoffed.

"I may never have been incarcerated here, Tommy. But trust me, I know where of I speak." Icicle grabbed the other boy's arms and gestured to a group of villains, consisting of Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze, Mammoth, Block Buster, and one unrecognizable man, sitting on the bleachers next to the screen. On the opposite end of the room were catwalks crawling with guards watching them.

"For starters, we respect the top of the food chain. The prison Capo." Junior sighed. "My father."

"That's your fa-" Superboy quickly corrected himself, slipping back into the southern accent. "That's your pa?"

"Yep. Icicle Sr. Reeks when your dad is _the_ man, you know?"

Superboy felt as though he could relate to the ice villain. "Believe me, I know."

A brown haired man was suddenly in front of the three ice villains and their body guards. "How many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"No one cares, Nigma." Was Icicle Senior's blunt reply.

"O-Of course not, boss man." He stammered. Mammoth and Blockbuster growled at him. Superboy did a mental search as to what he remembered about these villains. He remembered Blockbuster quite well. He had been there when Dr. Desmond drank project blockbuster, after all. Mammoth... he recalled the other discussing how the level 0 thief became a level 4 threat over night. Mammoth had been a rather easy villain for the Titans, having little common sense and no intelligence, until he mixed his already super strength with stolen Kobra venom.

Edward Nigma obviously decided dealing with both ugly monsters wasn't worth it, and sulkily walked away, where he passed Brick and his cronies. "Get a load of Riddler, trying to run with the big boys. Riddle me this, doofus, who's the biggest joke in Belle Reve? Oh, and it ain't the Joker." Their laughter echoed through the room.

Icicle Jr. and Superboy walked closer to the bleachers, close enough for Superboy to notice Icicle Sr. glance behind him to look at Killer Frost through the screen. Junior took a deep breath and looked at his father with determination. "Here goes nothing." He began to walk forward, only to be tackled to the ground by Professor Ojo.

The only reason why Superboy remembered him, was because he recalled him being somehow related to See-more. And suddenly, with the whole 'eye' thing, he could understand how. Ojo also crossed paths with Junior once, and for some reason it didn't end well.

Ojo raised his fist with his left hand and clutched Junior's uniform with the other. "Hello Junior, I warned you what would happen the next time we crossed paths."

Icicle Jr. paled. "Oh, buddy, pal, mi amigo!" He rambled nervously. Before Ojo could do anything, Superboy yanked Ojo's shoulder and punched his helmet, trying to ignore the sudden burst of pain through his hand.

"Get off of 'im!" He snapped. Ojo landed on his chest, and looked up to see Brick and his cronies in front of his face, glaring at Superboy and Junior.

"Boy, that was not wise." Brick growled, and he threateningly approached them as Superboy pulled Junior up. Miss Martian watched anxiously, her fingers clutching the glass.

Someone grabbed Junior out of the way, wanting Superboy to face the villains alone. Two guards watched the scene from the catwalk as they surrounded the disguised hero. One guard draped his arms over the rails with a look of amusement, while the one behind him pulled out the collar remote, but the first one topped him.

"Uh uh, the new fish has to learn."

Brick grabbed Superboy from behind, pinning Superboy's shoulders to his own arms. Superboy's arms flailed angrily, struggling against him. Ojo rubbed his face where he'd landed, and glared at Superboy, approaching him.

"Free shot, Ojo." Brick grinned. Ojo smirked and raised a fist, before the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock.

"Wait, I know him!" Superboy inwardly groaned. Of course Ojo could see through the holographic ring. He made a mental note to have Cyborg fix that bug.

"He's-" Superboy grabbed Brick by his sides and threw him towards Ojo, effectively cutting him off. Superboy then started forward, until two men grabbed his arms, preventing him from going forward.

"Not wise, not wise at all." Brick growled. Ojo pushed himself up.

"Don't you understand!" He placed a hand on Brick's shoulder with urgency. "He's-"

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes, and wiped Ojo's memory of seeing Superboy. "He's Tommy Terror!" Her mental voice echoed several times in Ojo's mind.

"He's... Tommy Terror." Ojo held his head from the sudden headache.

"He's road kill!" Brick shouted, pushing Ojo aside and started forward. He was about to punch Superboy, who was struggling, until a voice interrupted them.

"Enough." Icicle Sr. was standing up. "Kid's got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son."

The men holding Superboy were so surprised their grips slacked, allowing Superboy to tear his arms away from them, glaring at each one, who backed off. The man holding Icicle Jr. shoved him back towards Superboy. He rubbed and flexed his sore shoulder.

"Great to see you too, Dad."

"Get over here!"

The two walked forward, but Brick stopped Superboy. "Not you, Terror."

"Just Junior." Icicle Sr. said. Superboy stared at them, and twisted his head to the side to activate his super hearing.

_"Alright, Icicle. We're all here. Now what?" Mr. Freeze asked._

_"Now we put the final pieces in place. To bust every single con out of Belle Reve."_

**Belle Reve, November 8th, 9:34 p.m.**

Professor Ivo pushed the cart full of prison jumpsuits down the hall, pushing two outfits into each little slot in the cell door. Superboy picked up his and Icicle's, inspecting each one. Icicle swung himself so his legs were dangling off the bunk.

"Tommy boy, I'd advise putting the new rags on. Sooner than later." Icicle Jr. smirked. Superboy turned and changed.

"The break is coming, sooner than later." He informed Miss Martian. In her own cell, she also changed into the new outfits.

"Updating the other now."

Outside Belle Reve in the swamp, Aestus, Bolt, and Robin sat in the camouflaged Bio-ship.

"Time to pull you out. Calling in the team." Aestus said.

"Icicle would only post-pone. We need to learn how they're busting out, or they'll just try again."

Robin mentally sighed. "I agree."

"We remain on alert." Bolt said, relaxing into his chair.

Inside Dr. Strange's office, Superboy sat slouched in his chair, his face in his hand, and his elbow rest on the side. Miss Martian sat completely straight with her hands in her lap. They were in for their first attempt at 'rehabilitation'. Superboy thought this was a waste of time, and Miss Martian couldn't help but agree. Might as well use this to her advantage.

"Here's my concern." Strange began. "You're anti-social tendencies are road block to rehabilitation, and are also the result of a conflict with a mother figure." Strange leaned forward. "Hmm?"

Superboy let out another annoyed sigh. Then he heard Miss Martian speak. "It's really more of a father figure, thing."

"Interesting, Tuppence. Expand on that."

Superboy narrowed his eyes at Miss Martian. She wouldn't... "Or don't." He said forcefully, putting the emphasis on 'don't'.

"This requires open dialogue, Tommy. Go on my dear."

"Well, he won't admit it, but _Tommy_ really wants to be like his, our, father." Superboy looked the other way, anger in his eyes. "Be able to fill pa's shoes, ya' know? But pa's dissing the best. Refuses to give _Tommy_ the time of day. It makes, _Tommy_, feel unworthy of-"

"Well maybe Tommy refuses to live in Tuppence's stupid fantasy world where every problem's solved in half an hour!" He stood up, his voice rising with anger. Miss Martian looked at Superboy with wide eyes, before shrinking back in sadness.

"Excellent! I think we made a real break through today!" Strange smiled. Superboy guiltily looked at Miss Martian, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

* * *

In the laundry room, Captain Cold, Mister Freeze, and Icicle Sr. walked to the storage room, where a large crate awaited them.

"These parts came in with the shipment of prison orange." Icicle Sr. said.

Guard Wilcox followed them, standing just outside the wired gates leading to the crate box. Captain Cold picked up a crowbar from the wall, and Wilcox flipped open his chest pocket, revealing the collar remote and looked at him as a warning.

Cold stuck it under the crate's lid and pried it open. "Exactly the parts we need." Freeze said.

Later, during lunch, the villains watched the news on the TV.

"_Cat Grant reporting from Jump where the Manhunter from Mars has worked with the nearby Titans West to defeat_ _Plasmus_."

"That counts for every Leaguer and Titan, except for the martian girl and clone." Freeze said.

"Probably on monitor duty for something, and even if he does show, there's no way for them to handle us all." Icicle Sr. said, then turned his head slightly and barked, "Don't even think about it, Nigma!"

"Fine, fine! The Riddler knows not to go where he's not wanted." He walked towards Brick's table.

"Wow, that philosophy probably doesn't leave you with a lot of options." Brick said. "Beat it."

"So how come you ain't sittin' with your pa?" Superboy sat in front of Icicle Jr, who was currently wolfing down his food. Yeah, definitely a bit like Wally.

"'Cause my pa is a jerk, who only wants me around when he needs me." He replied, sneering. "But I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know?"

Superboy looked downcast.

"So," Junior leaned in. "Tell me about you sister."

"What? Oh, ahh, she's a pain. Why?"

"Dude, she's hot! Well, you can't see it 'cause your family, but I look at her and think, that chick gets me. And really, that's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are, and likes you anyway.

"Yeah, you're like an evil genius." Might as well try to flatter him. Icicle grinned, and bumped his fist, just as there was a yell at the other side of the cafeteria.

"That's it old man! I'm done!" Mr. Freeze slammed the tray at Icicle Sr. Everyone stood up to get a better view.

"Belle Reve needs a new capo!" Freeze kicked Senior, shoving him a few feet away. A guard shocked him. The electricity knocked him out, and Freeze collapsed to the ground.

"Take him to Waller." Wilcox barked, and two other guards dragged him away.

As the villains went back to their cells, Icicle Sr. grabbed his son and pulled him towards the wall. "There's a glitch." He whispered. "I can't reach Frost."

Superboy was confused. From what he believed, Frost and Icicle had some sort of contact they created before they were arrested. "S'cuse me, I couldn't help overhearing."

"That'll happen when you eavesdrop."

"Yeah, well, I can help. I've got this mind link with my sister."

"I know your stats, boy. Super strength only, no telepathy."

"It don't pay to advertise when they're slapping collars on your neck." Superboy retorted. "But we're twins, see? We've got this psychic thing since the day we were born. So you talk to me, I talk to sis, sis talks to Frost."

Icicle Sr. narrowed his eyes, before he relented. "Alright." He glanced around. "Send the message, it's going down. Now."

Superboy sent the message to Miss Martian, telling her what happened and giving her instructions as to what to tell Frost. Miss Martian told the team, who were outside Belle Reve, prepared to stop the break-out if they couldn't stop it from the inside.

In Amanda Waller's office, Freeze was led in front of her desk, with two guards behind him. Strange stood behind the seated warden. A guard shoved Freeze. "Move." He ordered.

"Freeze." He frosted the guard over with his cuffed hands, before freezing and breaking them easily. Waller pushed the button, but Freeze opened his helmet and tore off the collar quickly, before closing his helmet once again.

"Too little, too late." He hissed, breathing heavily.

"We'll see." Waller stood up. "Voice Activation, Waller 1: Lock down."

Large metal doors lowered and blocked off the entrances to the room of cells, several rows of them in fact. Red lights flashed and sirens sounded. Inside the control room, the guards saw the computer practically screaming 'Lock down'. One guard smashed his fist on a button, and the door from the control room to the cells closed. Military weapons aimed and readied outside the room.

Waller aimed a gun at Freeze, who had simply touched the weapon as it froze over, covering the entire gun and her arm.

"Stop, stop!" Strange exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"Master control for the collars." Freeze pushed a button on the desk. Villains heard and saw the collars lose their light, turning off. One guard hurried to a cell, and shined his flashlight in, only to see Blockbuster ram the door into him. The military guns aimed and locked on Blockbuster. It fired, but the weapon was torn off by Mammoth as he threw it towards the control room. The guard inside shouted as the wall exploded, and when he looked up, Mammoth was right on top of him.

The villains easily overpowered the oncoming guards, shoving them into cells and locking them in. Icicle Sr. pulled up his right sleeve, revealing his ice guantlet and ripped off the collar. Icicle Jr.'s body turned back to his normal shape as he froze his collar, and tore it off.

"Strength should be back, dude." Icicle Jr. reminded.

"Right," Superboy realized, tearing off his collar as well.

"Check in how things are going with Frost."

* * *

Killer Frost threw a female guard to the ground. She looked at them in terror. "Please! I have a family!"

"Oh beg some more." She challenged, and created spear made of ice on her hand. "It's much sweeter that way."

Miss Martian couldn't help herself. "No!" She used her telekinesis to break the ice. Literally.

"Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents?" Miss Martian narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

"Superboy, I think my cover's been-" She broke herself off with a gasp.

Superboy's eyes widened with concern. "Miss Martian! M'gann! M'GANN!"

Icicle Sr. shoved the warden, psychologist, and a few other guards in one cell, locking the door. "The prisoner's now control the prison."

"That's not the same as escaping it." Waller said.

"Then we better get to work." Icicle Sr. walked towards the other two ice villains, and the three shot frost and ice towards the wall out of the tech under their sleeves. The cold breeze swept through the air, frosting over everything. But for some reason, no prisoners were cold.

Mammoth and Blockbuster approached the frosted wall, and began punching their way into it. It chipped away easily.

"Excellent, at this rate, we'll have our exit in ten minutes." Freeze said. They continued to frost the wall again as Mammoth and Blockbuster walked aside.

"Genius, huh?" Icicle Jr. asked Superboy, grinning.

"Huh- yeah." He replied distractedly. "M'gann, please, can you hear me? I will reach you somehow, I promise."

"Hey kid." Superboy blinked, and saw Icicle Sr. looking down at him. "Still in touch with your sister? Everything fine in chick central?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Then why're you both standing around?" He barked.

"We're on it Dad!" Icicle Jr. grabbed and dragged Superboy to the laundry room. He froze over a wall, and pointed at it when he was done. "This wall adjoins the women's wing."

"Oh, yeah." Superboy stepped forward and punched through the ice and chipped away the wall, his power fueled by his concern over Miss Martian.

"We work it from our end, while Frost and her ladies work it from theirs. Then the babes cross over to our wing, and we all walk free together." He said, looking rather smug with the fact that his dad had thought of this plan.

"I'm coming, M'gann. I'm coming, just hold on."

Inside the cell with Waller, they were shivering from the cold. It was freezing for them, but the villains weren't bothered whatsoever.

"Look at them shiver and shake." Brick grinned. "Too bad you're not wearing the new orange we had smuggled in. Micro-tech thermo units sewn into the fabric keep us toasty."

"Toasty, before this is over you'll **be** toast." Waller retorted. Brick glared, and grabbed her collar from between the bars.

"Before this is over, you'll be over." He threatened.

"Daniel," Strange began cautiously. "Stop. There are a hundred ways this can go down, and in all of them, a hostage like Waller is m-m-more valuable alive." Brick shoved Waller back.

"Thank him, Waller. He just saved your life.

Superboy continued to punch the wall with all his strength. "I'm getting closer, M'gann. But I can't if I have to fight every con in Belle Reve." Superboy stopped punching, and took a deep breath. He needed a plan, one without using powers.

"I just got a warning from Tupp." Superboy lied, turning to Icicle Jr. "The collars are turning back on in the woman's wing. It could happen to this side any minute!"

"Aw man! We better tell Dad!" Icicle's eyes were wide. Superboy gave him a sly smirk, and walked towards him.

"Or, you can show him some initiative." Superboy suggested. Icicle Jr. seemed to think about it, before he gave him a nervous smile of agreement.

Three guards, Ojo, Abra Kadabra, and Hook, stood in front of Waller's office. Superboy and Icicle Jr. walked towards them. "Freeze said no on goes through." Ojo said firmly.

"Dude! You want your collar to turn back on?" Icicle demanded. None of them showed any signs of relenting.

"We don't have time for this!" Superboy exploded, punching Ojo on his helmet, creating large cracks in the wall. Hook made a grab for them, but Superboy ducked under his swing and Icicle Jr. frosted the man to the wall, before also freezing Abra Kadabra before he could do anything.

"Keep an eye on them! I'll make sure them collars stay off." Superboy walked to the doors.

Ojo picked himself up to his knees and looked at Icicle Jr. furiously. "Fool! He is using you! I remember him now!" Superboy stopped just before opening the door and towered over Ojo.

"He's-" Superboy punched his helmet from behind, knocking him unconscious. He shut the door behind him and found the buttons controlling the collars on the desk. He quickly programmed them to turn on. Icicle Jr. looked around, and opened the door just a crack.

"How's it going?"

Superboy ran towards him. "It's done!" They walked out of the office.

"Dad's going to love this!" Icicle Jr. grinned.

Just then, the collars flickered back on, shocking the prisoners into a state of unconsciousness. Even Captain Cold fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"No no no no no!" Icicle Sr. roared in fury. "We're almost through! The greatest jail break in history!"

"Is history." Freeze growled. "What are we supposed to do now? Carry them all out?"

Icicle Sr. opened the door to Waller's cell, and grabbed her by the collar. "Tell me how you did this! Or I swear you won't live to see the next day!"

"At which point you will still be at Belle Reve." Waller replied coldly. Icicle Sr. growled, and raised a fist just as Strange tackled the ice villain, knocking him out of the concrete wall.

"You must be kidding me." Freeze hissed.

Superboy was punching the wall as hard as he could, determined even more to get to Miss Martian if it was the last thing he would ever do. Mammoth and Blockbuster walked towards them menacingly, followed by Freeze.

"I went back to the warden's office to find that Hook, Abra Kadabra, and Ojo were taken out before their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time,"

"What are you talking about?" Icicle demanded. "We stopped the collars from turning back on!"

"Don't you get it?" Superboy whispered to him. "You heard Freeze durin' lunch, this is his power plan! He's taking what belongs to your pa!"

"Traitor!" They both shouted, blasting ice to meet each other's.

Mammoth roared and punched Superboy, missing. Superboy grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall. He swung Mammoth into the approaching Blockbuster, right into the already weakened wall. He looked back to see Icicle losing the frost fight.

"Amateur!" Freeze croaked. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me at my own game." Superboy looked back at the recovering mutants.

"How 'bout we trade dance partners?" Superboy suggested.

"Deal." Icicle agreed, smirking. Superboy jumped into the air, and surprised Freeze so much he stopped trying to shoot Icicle. Superboy punched Freeze's helmet, breaking it as he gasped for air.

"No, no! My suit is breeched! Can't survive- unless-" he froze himself, closing the damages and falling unconscious.

Meanwhile, Icicle Jr. froze Mammoth and Block Buster onto the ground next to each other. "I've got mine! But I don't know if that ice will hold them."

"Just keep at it! Pile on the ice. I'll finish up." Superboy rammed his shoulder into the wall, breaking cleanly into the women's wing.

"Well well well. If it isn't the brother." Killer Frost smiled creepily. "Care to share Tuppy's fate?" Superboy turned his head, and saw Miss Martian trapped in ice. He gasped in shock and anger. He charged one female villain, who actually didn't look very familiar, and blocked a punch from her. She kicked him, getting a lucky hit.

"Get out of the way!" Frost shouted in anger, glaring at her comrade. "Fine! I'll ice you both!"

Superboy turned his opponent, making her take the full ice blast. He rammed the frozen villain into Frost.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Icicle asked incredulously. Superboy closed his eyes for a second, and looked at his frozen girlfriend. Icicle followed his gaze, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, ah dude, I'm sorry."

Superboy wiped his hand across the ice, getting a clearer view of Miss Martian.

"And she was such the total babe too." Icicle sighed mournfully. Superboy raised a fist, ready to crack the ice.

"Dude stop! You'll shatter her!" Icicle warned him. "Assuming she's still alive in there at all."

"M'gann, please, don't leave me." He thought, begging her. There was a ringing silence, until the ice cracked and shattered.

"Are you-" Superboy asked, forgetting to do the accent.

"It's pretty cold where I come from, I'll-" She was cut off by Superboy kissing her. She touched his face, surprised at him, but didn't pull back.

"Dude, that's your sister!"

Miss Martian was so happy, she completely forgot to keep up her appearance. Her body morphed back green and she wore her hero gear. Superboy's hologram ring slipped off, revealing the dark haired clone.

"Wait- is she- and are you," Icicle groaned, putting his face in his hand. "Dad's gonna kill me."

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 8th, 9:56 p.m.**

"Hugo Strange is taking over as warden," Robin began. "Belle Reve should be fully operational by tomorrow, and all the villains are accounted for."

"Except the Riddler." Bolt frowned. "Who somehow managed to escape during the confusion."

"Irony. You just have to love it." Zatanna sighed.


	41. Origins Part 2

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: Origins Part 2**

_**Previously: **_"Hugo Strange is taking over as warden," Robin began. "Belle Reve should be fully operational by tomorrow, and all the villains are accounted for."

"Except the Riddler." Bolt frowned. "Who somehow managed to escape during the confusion."

"Irony. You just have to love it." Zatanna sighed.

* * *

**Gotham City, November 10, 11:30 p.m. EST**

Little Caitilin Morgan was ready to sleep. Her parents, and older brother, were taking her home early. They had just been at a dinner party, a boring one in Caitilin's perspective, and had fallen asleep in the middle of speeches. She'd been shaken awake, of course, and had to sit through the rest of the party.

Their apartment wasn't too far from the restaurant, so they walked the two blocks. Little did that family of four know it was a horrible mistake. Three loud cracks filled the night air, all hitting their targets with extremely deadly accuracy. The littlest of the family stared at her parents and brother in horror, screaming at them to awaken.

The police arrived a minute later, but that did no good. Caitilin was torn away from her parents, and was rushed to the police department after a quick check up to find no injuries.

Caitilin was quickly placed in an orphanage, and Commissioner Gordon made sure it was one of the better ones in Gotham. That didn't change the fact that it was cold, overstuffed, and corrupted.

The seven year old cradled her sketchpad and crayons, the last thing her parents had bought for her. A big boy came over and grabbed the sketchpad out of her hands.

"Give it back!" Caitilin said immediately, a distraught look on her face.

The boy, Arthur, smirked. "You get it back when the fire burns out." He dangled the notebook over the fireplace. Caitilin cried as he waved it around, sparks nearly missing it.

"Aww, is the little baby going to cry?" Another boy, Peter, taunted. Caitilin held back her tears as she desperately reached for her book.

"Give. It. Back!" On the last word, a scream so loud that it knocked both boys to the wall ripped out of her throat. Arthur dropped the book on the ground, and looked at Caitilin in terror.

He ran off screaming for the caretaker. "Miss Dowe!" He screeched, scrambling towards the batty old lady. She was, quite literally, thrown into the streets with her few belongings. Caitilin, frightened, ran as fast as she could away from the building. She tugged on her blue sweater and buried herself in it, the November wind nipping the air around her.

She looked at a store, still open for some reason, and saw TV's playing through the window. There was no sound, but she saw Black Canary, her favorite super hero, help defeat some plant things in Star City. She grinned at the video, wishing to see it again.

"Hello?" The shop-keeper opened the door, and saw the shivering child. He beckoned her inside. Caitilin hesitated; she knew a man telling her to come inside was usually a danger sign, but it was better than staying out in the cold. She followed him.

The man led her upstairs to an apartment. "What's your name?" He asked gently.

Caitilin smiled at him shyly. "C-Caitilin." She whispered.

"Well, Caitilin, I'm Mr. Douglass."

"Hello."

"What were you doing out there?" He draped a blanket over her shoulders and sat her on a couch.

"The people at the or-phan-age." She slowly pronounced the word, "threw me out."

A surprised and annoyed look passed across the man's face. "Why did they do that?"

Caitilin's bottom lip trembled. "I don't know, a boy took my sketchpad and almost threw it in the fireplace, then I screamed at him and another boy. They hit the wall and told on me."

Mr. Douglass's eyes widened in surprise. "You're a meta?"

Caitilin cocked her head to the right. "What's a meta?"

"Someone with superpowers."

"I have superpowers? Cool!"

He smiled at her. "Very cool. I have a son with powers, but he doesn't live with me anymore. How would you like someone to help you control your powers?"

Caitilin bobbed her head excitedly. "Who is it?"

"It's a group, training kids like you." Douglass's eyes sparkled, "They call it the Titan Meta Program."

* * *

**Manhattan, November 10, 11:42 p.m.**

Nine year old Danny Chase glared at the ground, as if it was the cause of his problems and bitterness. The boarding school he now attended following the deaths of his parents was boring. To make matter worse, he'd been caught trying to hack to school computers to change the tests.

And believe it or not, he wasn't going to make the answers easier. He was going to make them harder. Danny was a child genius, which made sense, considering he was raised by two international spies for nine years of his life.

Of course, he also was ill tempered, as well as a spoiled brat. No one could say the Chases were poor. Quite the opposite, and when Danny turned eighteen he'd inherit the money. But for now, we had to go to some average and boring school.

No, Danny did not do boring and plain. He was raised to be a spy, go on exciting missions and do top secret government stuff; going to a boarding school did not qualify for that. So when he discovered his powers, he knew it was fate's decision to tell him he was born to do something exciting. That was also why he stole some tech from the industry before he was taken away.

It hadn't been hard for him, and his telekinesis may have helped a bit. That's why he also packed a long, dark orange cloak and a white skull mask to cover his face. If the spy agency wasn't going to let him fight bad guys, then he'll just have to do it on his own.

That night, while his roommates were asleep, he levitated himself out the window and floated to the roof, clad in his costume. He patrolled the streets, and Manhattan wasn't exactly what one would call a 'clean' city. It was nearly as bad as Gotham.

"Etaivel reh!" A voice chanted. A girl who was being surrounded by three men in an alley, floated out of harm's way and landed safely on the roof across from where Danny stood.

Bolas flew from no where and wrapped around the men's legs. The three men screamed in terror, yes, screamed, and fell over.

"Man, that was too easy." A male voice sighed. The famous Boy Wonder appeared out of the shadows and handcuffed the men.

"You said it." A black haired girl followed. Danny recognized her as Magia from Teen Titans... what were they doing in New York?

What they didn't see was one man had been hiding in the shadows, and drew a knife, about to strike the magician. Danny sprung into action, holding his hands out and throwing the thug into the wall, knocking him out.

Robin spun around, and spotted the thug. He then glanced up, and saw Danny. He froze, surprised what had just happened. Robin handcuffed the thug before swinging himself up to the roof. Magia quickly followed, performing a levitation spell.

"Hey, kid. New?" Robin said, charisma showing.

Danny nodded.

"So, what's your name?"

"Danny." He mentally cursed himself, what was he thinking? Using his real name? Danny nearly hit himself. But he could trust the two heroes... right? They were only a few years older than him.

Robin grinned at him. "Well, Danny, I suggest creating an alias for yourself. Maybe Phantasm, kinda look like the Grim Reaper anyways." He noted the costume. "A bit colorful to be 'grim' though..."

Magia seemed the roll her eyes. "Ignore boy blunder, Danny."

"It's fine." Danny muttered, "I like it. Phantasm..."

"Told you." Robin smirked.

"So you have telekinesis?" Magia pointedly ignored him.

"Yeah... I found out a couple days ago." Danny replied, suddenly wary.

"Relax, we're not going to take you to the police or something." Robin smirked again, "But you don't have much training, right?"

Danny shook his head.

"We're trying to recruit a couple kids to start the Titans Meta Program."

"You mean-"

"Yep, you can train there with other kids your age, and if you want to, you can become a Titan, honorary or not, when you graduate... don't know how long that takes though. I think it depends on your skill level... anyways, some might just want to train to control their powers so they don't lash out, but seeing as though you've already chosen a costume and name..." Robin cackled.

"What do you say?" Magia smiled at him. Danny looked at them, bewildered, before hope rose in his chest. When would he get an opportunity like this again? Never, that's the answer. And he knew plenty of cases where the government kidnapped metas to test on them. He realized that going with the TMP would not only train him, but protect him as well, something he couldn't do completely and train himself.

"Sure, better than where I am at the moment. By the way, how are you going to explain to a my boarding school why I'm suddenly transferring to another place?"

"Ah, leave that to us." Robin said mysteriously.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, February 28, _2056_, 10:50 p.m. EST**

People say the future is bright, but it's not. Quite the opposite, really. It hasn't been 'bright' since Lord Chaos and the Blue Beetle reigned power. Metas were hunted down and collared, used as slaves. Well, some of them. The others... well, no one really knew what happened to them, because they disappeared off the face of the planet. Most metas were children, who couldn't even control their powers. But most of the metas who turned eighteen disappeared as well. No meta has had a happy childhood.

Two meta, Jon and Carrie Levine, had been born with their meta abilities, because their mother had been exposed to radiation while working in the lab. When most families with metas went underground, so did they. But most of them were hunted down and captured. Jon and Carrie were the lucky ones. Their parents distracted Chaos's soldiers, giving the twins time to escape.

Miriam Delgado was abandoned as a baby, when her parents feared that their own lives would be in danger for harboring a meta child with the power project images. She was captured not even a year later, when she was barely four years old. She grew up with a collar inhibitor and other meta slaves.

Alexander Lyons, a rebellious teenager, was a pianist even after the banishment of all music. But he had to pay a price; Chaos destroyed his entire family and turned him into a lion. But the experiment on him went wrong, turning him only half lion; a mutant. He was also taken as a slave, along with every other meta on Earth.

David Dagon was nearly killed in a car accident with his parents when he was four, but somehow, he lived. In a coma for ten years, but still alive. But when he did wake up, he woke to learn he missed ten years of his life; a majority of his childhood. He woke up to finding out that his parents were killed in the accident, that Blue Beetle and Chaos ruled the world, and worst of all, that Chaos had experimented on him, to see if he'd come back to life, using the famous pits of Ra's al Ghul. David woke up to

Finally, the was Bart Allen, the only known blood relative of the famous Barry Allen, or better known as the Flash. Also the first cousin once removed to the third Flash, Wally West. One of the few metas still alive with direct relations for former metas or heroes. But he was alone, his parents and rest of his family were long gone, and Bart was put to work along with every other meta alive.

Then, there was a fateful day. The day where a meta escaped captivity.

When Bart was little, the only person he had was Wally, and even as a speedster, he was old. About sixty years old, Wally was still in his prime years, what with his age and growth mixed up. Bart would ask what to do it his collar ever came off, and if his powers ever came back on. Wally, his green eyes dull, would say that would never happen, but if it were, he should run as fast and as far as he could, and never look back.

Even after Wally died, Bart remembered his words, and everyday, he checked his collar inhibitor, to see if some miracle happened and he could escape. One day, it happened. It was a thunder storm, the largest one Happy Harbor faced in decades. It wasn't even rain, it was a blizzard. And despite every contingency plan they had, every back up power, every future, human, magical, and alien tech there was, Chaos would never be able to control the weather. He might be able to cause them, but he would never be able to stop them.

So when that blizzard hit, it knocked out every power line in the state. Even where the metas stayed. The collars were off for only a few minutes, but Bart knew what had happened immediately. Even with the inhibitor collars off, there was little chance the others would be able to get out of the cells anyways.

Bart, having not practiced his powers since he was three, touched the wall gingerly, and felt a comforting vibration in his hands. They began to vibrate quicker and quicker, before his arms met up, then his torso, legs, and head. Before he knew it, Bart had vibrated his molecules through the wall and out of the prison. The adrenaline rush was amazing to him, he's never felt anything like it. Bart remembered Wally's words, and ran as far as he could, as fast as he could, until he started to become hungry.

Bart filled up on food, and laughed for the first time in years as he ran. It was overjoying, overwhelming, how fast he could go now. He thought about the other metas, some of his friends, still locked up in the disease-infested prison. They wouldn't have the chance to escape... that's when Bart got an idea. It was risky, and there was a good chance he'd be captured again, or worse. And without help, he might as well be thrown back into slavery.

The next morning, after Chaos threw a temper tantrum at the news of Bart's escape, Bart vibrated his molecules into the control room of the prison. One guard yelled in shock, only to get a fist in the face as a reply. He quickly knocked out the others, and locked the doors, all in thirty seconds flat. Grinning, he sat himself at the controls and pressed a random button. It was only luck that a collar turned off. He pressed a few more, before he sensed someone behind him.

Bart barely dodged a blast from one guard, running around the group to avoid hits. He sped up, sucking the oxygen out of them until they collapsed to the ground. Bart stopped, and looked at the security cameras. Cursing mentally, he vibrated into the area with cells. He found the ones who had their collars turned off, Miriam, Carrie and Jon, and Alex.

He ran them across the country, panting heavily as yellow spots danced before his eyes. The four metas looked at him in shock. One second they were in their cells, and the next they were in CALIFORNIA.

"Totally... feeling... the mode..." Bart groaned, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks..." Miriam said, her eyes still wide with surprise.

"No... problem... feeling crash." Bart breathed heavily again. He then explained how he escaped yesterday, and how he got them to escape. He wanted to stop Chaos and Blue Beetle, and free the other metas as well.

"Easier said than done." Carrie said quietly. "Chaos and Beetle know you escaped, and us as well, they'll be searching for us, and tightening security around the others. It'll be impossible to get to them unless Chaos and Beetle are out of 'office'."

"But we won't be able to do that now, they're too powerful." Jon replied, scowling deeply.

"Which is why we need to go into the past." Alex said grimly, "It's the only way."

"But we don't even know how they came to now, and what are we going to do to find out? Walk into a library and search up the history of the world's dictators?" Miriam snapped.

"Actually," Bart spoke up, "That won't be necessary. You see, my cousin once removed, Wally, once told me that Beetle used to be a friend of his, until he turned on humanity for some reason and killed his girlfriend and teammates-"

"What a pleasant bedtime story." Jon remarked coolly. Bart ignored this and continued.

"Wally was lucky and was only captured by Beetle and his associate, Chaos. Chaos grew up in a terrible environment, his father abused him on a daily basis, and when social services finally got to him, he was sixteen. That's sixteen years of anger and abuse, it's no wonder he turned out the way he is. Apparently, his dad was a former villain, and used his meta abilities to hurt him. That's why he hates metas, hunting them down and enslaving us."

"So if we go into the past, prevent that from happening-"

"Or kill him." Alex growled.

Bart twitched. "No. Killing. My grandfather, father, uncle, aunt, my entire family lived by the 'no killing' rule. I'm not about to dishonor that now." He glared at Alex, daring him to challenge him.

"Fine, only when necessary." He relented after a few minutes under the glare.

Bart narrowed his eyes, but knew it was the best he'd get out of him. "So while you guys go to 2010, I'm headed for 2016-"

"What's so important in 2016?" Miriam asked suspiciously.

"My grandpa died... before he even knew his wife was pregnant... and maybe along with preventing Blue Beetle from turning on humanity, I can save him as well." Bart sighed, running a hand through his wild brown hair.

"It sounds risky, Bart. How did he die anyways? And why don't you just wait a few years in 2010?"

"Because I don't know if we'll **live** for another six years in the time period." Bart answered, scowling, "And Neutron killed him. An energy blast, even the Flash wouldn't have been able to out run that. They didn't have the technology to stop him, but we do now."

"How will we get back in time anyways?"

"Easy, we build a time machine. You'd be surprised how easy they are lately."

"You have got to be kidding me... have you actually built one before?"

"No, but I memorized the plans my dad made before he, you know, kicked the bucket." Bart sighed.

"Right." Miriam said, disbelief clear in her eyes, "Do you know how difficult that would be? And I do my own research as well. I know for a fact that you might be able to go back in time, but there is no way to go forward."

Bart paused before answering. "If we don't go, there won't be a future worth returning to."

* * *

And that was that. The new team stole parts for two time machines, one holding four, and one holding Bart.

"Remember, don't tell the Titans that I'm coming in 2016. It could totally mess up the time stream, not mode." Bart said anxiously. Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Relax, we'll see you in a few years." She shook his hand. Bart smiled nervously.

"I hope." Bart grinned. Alex, now known as Battalion, nodded at Bart before entering the machine. Miriam, now Mirage, climbed in after him. Carrie, or Redwing, smiled at Bart, her red wings folded and she crawled into the machine. Prestor shook Bart's hand, giving him an encouraging grin.

"Good luck,"

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Bart watched as the others disappeared in a flash of light. He stared at the spot for a few seconds, before shaking his head and kneeling down to work on his own machine.

"How's it coming?"

Bart barely looked behind him. He knew who was coming, and why.

"Almost finished." He replied.

"I wish I could come along."

"Sorry, this one only sits one." Bart sighed.

"You understand that the trip to the past will fry the machine's circuitry. It's a one way ticket."

Bart turned slightly and jabbed a thumb at the dark and barren place. "Does **this** look like a future worth returning to?" Bart made a final adjustment and stood up.

"Well, I better get in character, Neutron."

"Please! Don't use that name! I was Neutron for too many years. Too much destruction," The bald man bowed his head.

Bart zoomed off and reappeared clad in white and red spandex, two red lightning bolts on his ears, and large, yellow ski goggles on his head. He looked up at Neutron. He reached into the prison uniform and pulled out a blue marble, or so it looked, and handed it to him.

"Curing me, and saving Flash's life, you know, it's only the beginning."

"I know, Nathaniel. Big mission, lots to do." Bart put the 'marble' in a compartment in his forearm. "Better get to it." He pulled down the goggles to cover his eyes.

Bart nodded at him and without second thought, entered the time machine. It stirred and hummed, wind picked up speed and there was a blast of blue light. Neutron shielded his eyes, and when he opened them again, he looked at himself in wonder. The prison clothes were gone, replaced by a flannel shirt. There was no inhibitor collar. No scars on his face. He looked normal.

"That kid is so crash!" He exclaimed, positively beaming as he examined himself, "He did it! They did it! It's a new-"

Nathaniel looked around himself, but nothing other than he had changed. Soot still hung, hope was nowhere near, and the place where Mount Justice once stood was still barren.

"Day?" He whispered, looking around with a horrified expression, "No... the time stream... it should have all changed. All at once, the mode. It should have crashed, it should have all crashed."

Nathaniel fell to his knees, staring at the destroyed area with a solemn expression.


	42. Fantasy Dreams

**Okay, so I've been rather frustrated lately. That's why I didn't have my heart into this chapter much. I cannot believe Young Justice isn't coming back on for a third season! I mean, seriously? Young Justice is the best show to come out on Cartoon Network for YEARS! And no offence to those people who actually like the other shows, but the others are pretty dumb. Seriously: Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, all pretty stupid shows with few ratings.**

**And have you looked at how many fanfictions there are of Young Justice? They rank number seven or something on it! They should really start listening to the fans more often! The third season isn't coming out now, and we won't be able to see JASON! THE ONLY SCENE HE GOT WAS A FLIPPING HOLOGRAM!**

**That's why, for now on, I will only be watching Young Justice! We shall boycott Cartoon Network until they have sense knocked into them! And if you like Green Lantern, watch that too! DC Nation will thrive!**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: Fantasy Dreams**

_**Previously: **_Nathaniel looked around himself, but nothing other than he had changed. Soot still hung, hope was nowhere near, and the place where Mount Justice once stood was still barren.

"Day?" He whispered, looking around with a horrified expression, "No... the time stream... it should have all changed. All at once, the mode. It should have crashed, it should have all crashed."

Nathaniel fell to his knees, staring at the destroyed area with a solemn expression.

* * *

**Mount Justice, November 18, 11:32 p.m.**

If asked, Dick blamed Wally.

It had been a seemingly quiet day. Monitor duty was slow, reports of petty crimes came in from people such as the HIVE Five or Dr. Light, and no one was trying to take over/destroy/conquer/annihilate the world. Which was a pretty good day if you asked me.

Until they got a late night report that the Titans SouthWest Tower had somehow blown up. Something about Bobby having a nightmare...

With Titans West out of the county, Wally begged the others to let Melvin, Tantrum, and Teether stay at Mount Justice until they could have the Tower repaired, which was actually surprisingly quickly (Contingency plans, after all, can you really build a super hero base and not expect it to blow up at any point in time?).

Wally actually liked the kids, though Raven being overprotective had said, "Your idiocity might rub off on them." and downright refused to let him spend a lot of time with them.

The last time he had been able to see them, was when he gave out a mission to Fantasy, Kole, and Shadowcat to investigate one of Poison Ivy's labs. Being all female, her spores wouldn't have affected them, making them a perfect team while everyone else was busy.

Of course, one of her new spores had been released, and while it began with seemingly no results, it gave the three girls new powers, as discovered months later. Kole had discovered her ability to 'spin' crystals, as well as fly. It had been a real eye opener. Shadowcat was the first to actually discover her new powers, and had literally turned into a cat. Her team was surprised, to say the least. The teasing hasn't ended since.

They had been preparing for Fantasy's new powers for a while now. Since her powers took the longest to manifest, it was safe to say they were powerful.

Wally, being Wally, had also begged the others to do a sleepover style and have everyone sleep in the living room. M'gann wanted to do it, making Conner agree. Dick admitted it might be fun, so Zatanna eventually agreed as well. Artemis agreed because one of her best friends was doing it, Jade then agreed, almost immediately followed by Roy. Raquel agreed along with Artemis, causing Kaldur to agree, using the excuse 'team building'. Outnumbered, Jaime dragged a sleeping bag into the living room.

The team really should have guessed her powers would manifest the one night she spent it with Central. So when the lights went out and everyone was asleep, Fantasy's new powers activated.

* * *

Ari slipped into the mountain, watching the team fall asleep in the living room. She had come to check on the Melvin and the others; it hadn't been much of a secret that Titans SouthWest Tower had blown up.

She jumped onto the ground silently, and felt a wave of sleepiness come over her suddenly. Ari's eyes widened as she swayed in her spot. She collapsed onto the ground and felt her eyelids close. This couldn't be good.

* * *

**Jaime and Ari's Dreams**

"STOP! THIEF!" Jaime nearly dropped the 'borrowed' bread as he skidded on his bare feet. He nearly fell off the roof. He looked back nervously at the three guards wielding their swords.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked himself. Jaime lept off the roof and slid on the clothing lines, crashing into the wall and falling. He landed in a pile of clothing, breaking his fall, still clutching the bread.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS EASY!" The largest guard screamed at him.

"You think that was easy?" Jaime asked, disbelief in his voice. He noticed a few women giggling to themselves at him. Then four guards appeared down the block.

Jaime gulped, rushing towards the ladies with a nervous smile on his face.

"Getting into a bit of trouble a little early today, aren't we Jaime?" Artemis asked dryly. Jade, her sister, laughed along.

"Trouble? It's only trouble if I get caught-" Someone grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up.

"I'm in trouble." Jaime gulped.

"I've got you this time!" He said triumphedly. Something pulled his hat down over his eyes, causing him to let Jaime go.

"Perfect timing, Khaji Da, as usual," Jaime grinned. The monkey seemed to laugh and jumped on his shoulder. Jaime ran, running into another guard. He dodged a few swipes from his sword.

"No good street rat!"

"Hey, I steal only what I can't afford!" Jaime ducked another slash of the sword, pulling down the guard's pants for his own amusement.

He climbed to the top of a pile of barrels, kicking one down. It hit one guard's head, splashing grape wine everywhere. Jaime laughed, jumping into a window only to be surrounded by more guards. He ran out the door and into the streets. He ducked under street vendors, dodged sword swallowers, jumped over a man sitting in hot coal (The guards didn't jump).

Jaime sprinted down the street, before skidding to a stop after seeing guards blocking his way. He ran up steps to a house, and jumped though a window. Thinking quickly, he took a carpet and jumped out the window at the other end of the room.

Holding the carpet above his head, Jaime and Khaji floated to the ground safely behind a large wall. Jaime grinned and high fived his companion.

"Now, we feast!" He split the bread and gave one piece to him, but he stopped as he looked up to see a young girl and her little brother digging for food. His heart practically melted and he sighed. Jaime stood up and took Khaji's piece away, making him pout and scowl. Jaime gave the little girl the bread, a gentle smile on his face.

"Here, take it," Jaime smiled. The little girl, beamed at him, taking the bread and gave her brother a piece.

"Say thank you, Zack." The girl whispered.

Zack smiled at him shyly. "Okay Zee. Thank you, sir."

Jaime grinned and walked away. He walked towards the crowd gathering around main street. Music played through the streets and cheering screamed through. A pompous looking man rode on a majestic large horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." One man said.

"Another suitor for the princess. Prince Roland," Another man added, sounding exasperated.

**Inside the Palace...**

"I've never been so insulted!" Roland seethed, storming out of the palace doors.

"Y-you're not leaving so soon!?" King Richard gulped.

"Good look marrying **her** off!" Roland growled, turning on his heels, showing Richard his torn pants and pink underwear. Richard gave an exasperated sigh.

"Aurora!" He ran into the garden, going face to face with Zitka, holding a piece of red pants in her trunk.

"Oh, brother, Zitka was just having a little fun." Aurora smiled, stroking her elephant's trunk, "Weren't you, Zitka? You were just playing with that self-absorbed, egotistical, overly pompous prince weren't you?"

"Aurora, you must stop denying every prince who tries for your hand in marriage! You know the law says you must be married to a prince by-"

"-my next birthday." Aurora finished, rolling her eyes, "The law is wrong,"

"You've only got three more days!"

"I hate being forced into this! If I do marry, I don't want it to be with someone I don't love." She sighed.

Richard deflated. "Aurora, it's not just the law. I'm not going to be around forever-"

"Just like father, I get it, I get it, Richard." Aurora sighed heavily, "But think of it my way, I've never done anything on my own, I've never had any real friends!"

Zitka blew her trunk with indignation. Aurora's lips twitched. "Except for you, Zitka. I've barely been outside the palace walls."

"Aurora, you're a princess. Princesses were not made to leave the palace walls. I thought we had this discussion when you nearly got out last year!"

Aurora huffed. "I barely made it to the next block, brother. And maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore."

Richard threw his arms up in irritation. "Heaven forbid your children from taking after you!" he stormed into the palace. Aurora drew in a breath, rolling her eyes before stroking Zitka once again.

Later that day, Aurora pulled her hood down and stepped out onto her balcony. Zitka looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Zitka, if I stay, I'll have someone else live my life for me." She whispered. Zitka nodded, and Aurora climbed on her back. The large elephant walked to the wall and Aurora climbed down. She finally entered the city.

Aurora nearly ran into one man her age.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man apologized quickly. He blinked, then got a better look at her. "Well, then maybe I'm not." He smiled.

Aurora walked off, ignoring the merchants trying to sell her jewels or clothing. Jaime grinned and nicked an apple. He strode towards her again, holding up the apple.

"Hungry?"

Aurora narrowed her eyes and him suspiciously. "You stole that."

"So? Some people have to steal to live,"

"Do you always give stolen goods away to others?" She asked.

"Only the misfortunate." Jaime winked, "Or in this case, the more beautiful."

Aurora tightened her grip on her hood, pulling it over even more. She picked up her pace, but the strange boy kept following her.

"Hey, you can't escape on an empty stomach!"

Aurora froze, fear in her stomach. "What makes you think I'm trying to escape?"

Jaime gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me?' sort of look and mimicked her pulling her hood over and looking around anxiously, only slightly more exaggerated. Aurora couldn't help but laugh quietly in amusement.

"Is it that obvious?"

"These streets are dangerous." He said.

"What makes you think I can't handle myself." She asked.

"I'm sure you'd do great, but you don't trust me?" He raised an eyebrow, holding out the apple once more. Aurora gave him a barely concealed smile and took the apple.

"Most people call me nowadays-"

"STREET RAT!"

"Uh oh." Jaime pulled her arm and led her away. They ran up steps and climbed a ladder to the very top.

"I think we lost them," Aurora said.

"Here," Jaime helped her up.

"Thanks."

Jaime held up a large pole, running and placing it on the ground, jumping over the streets and landed on the other side on top of another building. "So, first time in the market place?"

Aurora gave him an amused look. "That obvious?"

"Well, you do sort of stand out." He said, then realized what came out of his mouth and turned pink. He dropped a plank of wood from his side to the other, just as Aurora lept over him.

Jaime's jaw hit the ground. "I'm a fast learner." She said, tossing him the pole nonchalantly and walked off. Khaji squawked in shock, his mouth open.

"So, you've never been around here before?"

"Well, I've seen a street here and there, I watched a circus perform once, before my brother dragged me home," She sighed, remembering that day.

Jaime led her into his floor, though quite old and looked abandoned, he led her up a few steps and showed her a small area with pillows and a ragged sheet covering up a window.

"It's not much, but-" He pulled the curtain, showing an amazing view of the palace.

Aurora sighed in disappointment, sitting herself down on a pillow.

"It'd be amazing to live there, everyday with servants and being entertained..."

"Yeah with people telling you what to do and how to dress," Aurora countered.

"Better than here, stealing for food and ducking the guards." Jaime said, taking out an apple.

"But you're not free to make your own choices."

Jaime coughed slightly. He tossed her another apple, taking it out of Khaji's hand. He squawked angrily.

"What's he saying?" Aurora asked in amusement.

Jaime silently translated _hey! Don't give it to that- _Insert Insults here _Destroy!_

"Uhh, Khaji says you have beautiful eyes."

Aurora raised an amused eyebrow, her eyes sparkling. "Really? And what else does **Khaji** have to say?"

"He wants to know a bit more about you." Jaime grinned, "So, where you from?"

Aurora scoffed. "What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back. My father is forcing me into marriage."

"What do you mean-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Guards stormed the room.

"Richard must have sent them," Aurora whispered to herself. Jaime didn't seem to notice.

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously, standing beside the window.

"Yes, but-" She took his hand, and Jaime jumped before she could do anything. They fell several stories into a grain shop. A pile of soft grain broke their fall. They ran into the head guard.

"Go! Get out of here!" Jaime yelled at her. The guard laughed and dragged Jaime to his fellow guards.

"It's the dungeon for you!"

"Let him go!" Aurora shouted. In desperation, she pulled down her hood, revealing her braided hair and heirloom headband. "In order of the princess!"

The guards froze, looking at her in shock. The head guard gulped. "I-I'm sorry, princess, but what are you doing outside the palace?"

"That's none of your concern." She snapped, "Let this poor boy go!"

"We apologize, but we are under orders from your brother's head adviser, Wilson. You'll have to take it up with him,"

Aurora narrowed her eyes. "Believe me, I will,"

Inside the dungeons, Jaime angrily tugged on the chains keeping him from moving. "She was the princess," He said angrily to himself. "I should have known..."

Khaji suddenly appeared through the bars near the top of the wall. He glared at Jaime, who sighed. "Don't worry, I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember? She has to marry a prince."

Khaji picked the lock to the chains, freeing his hands. Jaime sighed. "She deserves a prince, anyways. I'm an idiot."

"You're only an idiot if you give up, boy." An old man grumbled, turning to him from the corner of the dungeon.

"Who are you?" Jaime narrowed his eyes.

"A lonely prisoner, much like yourself. But together, we could be more." The old man stood up, leaning on his cane.

Jaime raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "I'm listening."

"There is a cave of wonder. Holds many treasures, but I only need one. I am old, you are young and strong." The old man whispered.

"Hmm, interesting. One problem, we're in here, this cave is out there. And I need to be a prince, not all the money in the world."

"Haven't you ever heard of the golden rule? The one with the gold, MAKES the rules," He said. "And sometimes, things are not always as they seem." He used his cane to push open a small section of the wall, revealing the desert.

Jaime and the old man walked for miles, until they came to a cave shaped as a tiger. "Who disturbs my slumber?" The tiger growled.

"Uhh, it is I, Jaime." He said nervously.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." The tiger opened its mouth, revealing stairs. Jaime walked down the stairs, Khaji cowering on his shoulder. On the bottom, revealed a room full of golden things; coins, goblets, vases, anything you could imagine.

"Don't touch anything, Khaji," Jaime warned, stepping on an old carpet and picked up his monkey. "We need to find that lamp first." But he didn't notice the carpet float into life and tail them until Khaji screeched and jumped onto Jaime. He turned around and saw the carpet crouch behind a pile of gold.

"A magic carpet," he breathed in wonder, "C'mon, we won't hurt you," He coaxed, "Maybe you can help us. We're looking this lamp."

The carpet perked up and gestured for them to follow. It led them further into the cave, showing a slant made of stones up to a table with a lamp. "Wait here." Jaime told them.

Khaji looked behind him, suddenly noticing a huge red ruby glistening. His greedy eyes widened and he practically floated to it, enchanted by it. The carpet grabbed onto his tail, trying to pull it away from the ruby.

Jaime climbed to the top of the hill, taking the lamp in his hands. "This? This is what we came all the way-" He saw Khaji reaching for the ruby. "Khaji don't!"

The monkey grabbed the ruby, and the cave began to rumble. The carpet flew over Jaime, covering him as the sand piled over them. Jaime blacked out.

He groaned, sitting up and looking around. "We're trapped." He said. Khaji climbed onto his shoulder. "And the lamp, it's gone to,"

Khaji smirked, holding out the lamp. Jaime couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you, Khaji." He took the lamp in his hands, "It looks like an old piece of junk. There's something written here," He rubbed the lamp. "But it's kind of hard to make out."

The lamp suddenly began to glow red, bouncing up and down until something came out of it. A large, ghost like object flew out. It was bright yellow and had a whispy tail with green eyes and red hair.

It rubbed its neck. "Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck! Is it good to be out of there! Alright, so here's the deal, I'm a genie, but since all of us are called genie, I chose a name! How d'ya like the name Wally?"

Jaime blinked. "Uhh, it's great."

"Yeah! Oh and how rude of me! What's your name?"

"Um, Jaime."

"Cool, so here's the rules. You get three wishes. No wishing for more wishes. I can't kill anybody, so don't ask. I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. And finally, I can't bring anyone back from the dead. Trust me, it's not a pretty picture." Wally beamed, "So, first wish!"

Jaime smirked deviously. "I don't know, with limitations on wishes, you must not be a very good genie. I guess we'll just have to find our own way on?"

Wally's face turned red. "Sit down!" He snapped. Jaime sat on carpet, Khaji climbing onto his shoulder. Wally, having gone a complete 360 on his personality, sat next to him, grinning.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the carpet at all times, weeeeeeeee're outta here!" He willed the carpet to fly right through the ceiling.

They landed some desert forest. "Please don't stand up until the carpet has come to a complete stop, thank you, good bye!" Wally said in a flight attendant voice. Then, his voice turned back to normal. "Weeeeellllll? How was that, Mr. Doubt?"

Jaime smirked. "You sure showed me. Now about my three wishes..."

"Do my ears deceive me? You are down by one more!"

Jaime grinned wider. "Ahhh, but technically, I didn't wish to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Wally's jaw hit the ground. He sputtered with indignation. "Alright, but no more free bees." he sulked, obviously upset at being outwitted.

"Fair deal," Jaime agreed. "Hmm... what would you wish for, Wally?"

Wally's eyes widened. "Me? No one's ever asked me that before... well," He sighed. "Freedom."

Jaime looked at him in shock. "You're a prisoner?"

"It comes with being a genie... you know, pronominal cosmic power! But trapped in a tiny little lamp just isn't worth it."

"Well, why haven't you been freed before?"

"The only way I get outta this is for my master to wish me free. You can count how many times that's happened on one hand." Wally sighed.

Jaime blinked. "I'll set you free."

"Yeah... mm hmm." Wally changed his head into Pinocchio, his nose sticking out.

"No! Really!" Jaime promised. "I'll make my first two wishes, then use my third one to set you free."

"Well, there's nothing to lose." Wally grinned, shaking Jaime's hand happily. "So, what do you want most?"

Jaime's face turned pink. "Well... there's this girl-"

"Uh uh uh." Wally shook his head. "Wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?"

Jaime, his face still red, sighed. "But Wally, she's smart... and fun... she's brave... and- and- and-"

"Pretty?" Wally grinned.

"Beautiful!" Jaime corrected. "But she's the princess... do I even have a chance with a girl like her? For even a chance I'd have to be-" He paused, a light bulb practically appearing over his head.

"Hey! Can you make me a prince?"

"Alright!" Wally made a changing divider appear. "This vest, totally third century, and these patches... what are we trying to say? A beggar?" Wally, in a speed not known to man, tied a measuring tape around him in a bow shape, then pulled it out. His attire changed completely.

He wore a dark blue jacket with darker pants. The jacket was tight and encrusted with gold buttons and designs. A black cane appeared in his hand.

"Hmm... something's missing... Transportation!" Wally snapped his fingers. "And what would be better to make your entrance to the city more spectacular than your very own... camel!" He snapped his fingers and Khaji turned into a camel.

Then Wally frowned, tapping his chin in deep thought. "Hmmmm... not enough." he snapped his fingers again, and Khaji turned into a white majestic horse. Then Duck. Ostrich. Turtle. Car. Wally's eyes suddenly lit up. He clapped his hands, and Khaji transformed into an elephant. He looked at himself in a puddle, and blew his horn in shock.

"We're not through!" Wally grinned as sparks flew everywhere. This should be good.

**At the Palace**

"Please, Wilson, Aurora, let us put this whole situation behind us." Richard held his little sister's hand. Her eyes flashed.

"At least some good will come to my marriage. When I'm queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." She stormed out of the throne room.

"Aurora! Come back here! And put on some shoes!" Richard shouted, exasperated at his sister's constant habit. He chased after her into the garden. "We must discuss your suitor!"

Wilson smirked, and walked to the garden after him. "I have found a solution to the suitor problem! If a princess has not chosen a husband at the appointed time, she must be wedded to," he gasped, "The royal adviser. Why, that's me. Make the princess marry me..." He held up his snake head staff. Richard's eyes glazed over.

"I will..." Then he snapped out of it and smirked slightly. "But you're so old!"

"The princess WILL marry me!" He growled again. Richard suddenly snapped out of his trance as music exploded from the streets.

"What is that?" He hurried to the balcony over looking main street. Rows of men carrying bells marched down the street. Children, teens, and adults all watched with amazement at the long rows of performers. Jaime rode on Khaji in a royal seat.

Aurora looked out of a balcony, watching the parade of performers with curiosity dancing in her eyes. She rolled her eyes and sat her head in her palm, an exasperated look on her face. Aurora shook her head and walked back inside.

The parade of people marched right into the palace. Richard jumped up to the main entrance to greet them. The doors burst open, and Jaime proudly stood up on the carpet. It flew off the elephant and Jaime flew straight to Richard's throne, bowing politely with a grin on his face.

"King Richard, I have journeyed from afar to seek your sister's hand," Jaime jumped off the carpet.

"Prince Jaime, of course!" Richard shook his hand happily.

"Sir, I must advise against this," Wilson grit out.

Richard waved it aside. "Nonsense! He's a prince, you won't have to marry Aurora after all!" He chuckled. "Aurora will like this one."

Speak of the devil. She silently slipped into the room, watching the three men speak.

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Aurora, as well." Jaime smiled. Wilson cut in.

"I must intervene, on Aurora's behalf! This boy is no different than the others."

"Just let me meet her." Jaime said confidently, "I will win your daughter."

Naturally, Aurora narrowed her eyes in anger and fury. "How dare you!" She seethed, eyes flashing dangerously. "All of you, standing around deciding **my** future?! I am not a prize to be won!" She snapped, turning hotly and exiting the room.

Richard sighed. "Oh dear..."

That night Aurora stroked Zitka from her balcony, before sighing and walking back inside. Jaime floated up there on his carpet, trying to look confident. He stood on the edge of the balcony on the railing. "Princess Aurora?" A voice called.

Aurora looked up to see a figure on her balcony. "Who's there?" She stood up and approached carefully.

"It's uhh, me, Prince Jaime."

"I do NOT want to see you." She said coolly.

"Please! I just want to- down, elephant!" He backed up as the elephant reared towards him from the opposite side of the balcony.

Aurora then narrowed his eyes as Jaime began shooing the Zitka with his hat. "Wait! Do I... know you?" She squinted her eyes. Zitka retreated.

Jaime swallowed nervously. "N-no."

"You just remind me someone I met in the market."

"I-It couldn't have been me, I have servants to go," Jaime coughed. "I even have servants to go for my servants!"

Aurora raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed.

"Uhhh, Princess, you're very uhhh... punctual!"

"Punctual?"

"I-I mean beautiful!" Jaime turned red.

Aurora flashed him a smile. "Hmm.. I'm rich too you know." She slowly walked towards him, "The daughter and sister of the last two kings. A fine one for any prince to marry, just like you." Jaime backed up slowly, realizing how close she was.

"Oh um, yeah, a prince like me." He gulped as Aurora slowly moved closer.

"Right, a prince like you." She then narrowed her eyes in anger and glared at him. "And every other over dressed, strutting peacock I've met!" She pulled his hat over his eyes and turned around.

"Why don't you go take a long walk off a short balcony!" Aurora snapped, walking towards the door.

Wally appeared next to him, in the form of a bee. "Remember!" Wally said in a quiet voice. "Beeeee yourself!"

Jaime scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Aurora turned around with a sharp look on her face. "What?"

Jaime recovered quickly. "You're right." He sighed, "You aren't some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice..." Jaime stuck a foot out while standing on the railing. "I'll go now." He fell off.

"No!" Aurora's eyes widened in panic. Jaime's head suddenly popped up.

"What?!" He asked, looking alarmed.

"How- how are you doing that?" Aurora's face was priceless. Jaime inwardly laughed, but smiled at her charmingly. He silently told the carpet to fly up.

"It's a flying carpet." He said.

"It's amazing." Aurora said, looking at it with wide eyes.

"I don't suppose you want to leave the palace, see the world?"

Aurora shook her head. "The last time I did, I just about got an innocent boy killed."

"Oh, come on. Do you trust me?" He held out his hand. Aurora looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated. Aurora looked at him with hesitation in her eyes, before finally taking his hand. He pulled her onto the carpet as if flew off.

The carpet halted at a window as Jaime picked a flower from the flower box, smiling at her charmingly as he handed it to her.

"If you start singing to me, I will push you off." Aurora said, but she took the flower.

Jaime grinned, though he didn't doubt she would. "Course." As they traveled across the Mediterranean Sea, they ended up in Asia, watching fireworks and a dragon dance on top of a rooftop.

Soon after, they were back at the palace of Romania. Aurora stepped off the carpet and leaned on the railing. Jaime stood on the carpet as if floated just below the balcony.

"Good night, prince," Aurora smiled.

"Sleep well, princess." Jaime said. The carpet seemed to roll its eyes, pushing upwards and forced Jaime into Aurora, their lips meeting. When Aurora pulled away, she saw Jaime's goofy smile before walking slowly back inside.

She smiled and sat herself at her table, pulling out her braided hair before she saw her brother standing in the door through the mirror.

"Aurora, I have chosen a husband for you." Richard said, his voice monotone.

"What?" Aurora's eyes widened.

"You are to wed Wilson." Speak of the devil, Wilson stepped in. Aurora's jaw hit the ground.

"What?! No! I want to marry Prince Jaime-"

"I'm afraid Prince Jaime has already left." Wilson interrupted.

"Better check again," Jaime casually leaned against the wall, glaring at Wilson. His eyes widened. "Admit it! You tried to have me killed!"

"What?" Wilson glowered at him. "He is obviously lying!" He placed his snake staff in front of Richard's face.

"Brother! What is wrong with you?" Aurora shook her brother furiously.

"I know what's wrong," Jaime grabbed the staff and slammed the head of it on the ground. "King Richard, Wilson has been using this to control you." He said. Wilson backed out of the room.

"What- guards! Guards!" Richard shouted, a furious expression on his face. Two guards ran in and grabbed Wilson.

"Thank you, Kaldur and Conner." Richard glared at Wilson as he was dragged away. Suddenly, his face morphed into a look of realization and happiness.

"Can this be true?" He asked mockingly. "My little sister has finally chosen a suitor!" Richard beamed at Aurora, who smiled slightly. From Jaime's arms, she nodded.

Jaime bit his lip. "I- before you commit to this, there is something I need to tell you." He said, guilt in his voice. Aurora looked up at him with curious green eyes.

"I-I'm not really a prince." He said. Aurora looked up at him. "I'm not... look, I found this lamp that got me a genie. He granted three wishes, the first one was to become a prince so I could have a chance to marry you."

Jaime thought she'd be angry or upset. What he didn't expect was a a soft smile to appear on Aurora's face. "You went to the trouble of finding a genie to become a prince to marry me?" She asked.

"Well, when you say it like that... yeah." He said sheepishly. "My second wish the genie, his name is Wally by the way, did himself. He saved me when Wilson had me thrown off a cliff-"

"You were thrown off a cliff?!" Her eyes widened.

"I'm fine," He reassured her.

"But that means I can't marry you." She mumbled, "That stupid law." She said angrily. Jaime hugged her. What they didn't see was Wally peek from behind the corner.

"Jaime, no problem!" He said with a falsely cheerful smile. "Just say the words and you're a prince again!"

"Wally, I promised you your freedom. And I intend to keep that promise." Jaime took a deep breath and squeezed Aurora's hand. "Genie, I wish you were free."

The lamp sparked and shot out lights. The golden cuffs fell off of Wally's forearms, and he stared at them in wonder and happiness. "I-I'm free... I'm free!" Wally shoved the lamp into a surprised Aurora's hands. "Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for- wish for the Nile!"

"Uhh," Aurora blinked. "I wish for the Nile-"

"NO! HAHAHAHAHA!" Wally flew up with the largest grin on his face. Jaime smiled. Richard narrowed his eyes and suddenly interrupted.

"You have certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned." Richard said, a sly look on his face. Aurora looked at her brother with a strange look on her face.

"From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she wishes."

A shocked look appeared on Aurora's face, replaced with a large grin spreading across her face. She ran into Jaime's arms. "I choose him!"


	43. Fantasy Part 2 and Nearly 'Nabbed Me

**So, this chapter is slightly shorter, but still awesome I think.**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: Fantasy Dreams Part 2 and Nearly 'Nabbed Me**

_**Previously: **_"You have certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned." Richard said, a sly look on his face. Aurora looked at her brother with a strange look on her face.

"From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she wishes."

A shocked look appeared on Aurora's face, replaced with a large grin spreading across her face. She ran into Jaime's arms. "I choose him!"

* * *

**The 16th HIVE Five Base (Since all of them have blown up somehow), Alaska, November 18, 12:32 p.m.**

"There I was, minding my own business, shopping for a new computer at the steal one get one free sale, when just my luck, who should be there ready to take me in but Seeker!" See-More began his story, "Yanked the laptop right outta my hands, downloaded all of the HIVE info into his memory, and I would have been a goner if I hadn't broken out my tai chi moves!"

The one eyed teen remembered how the teen techno geek had gotten distracted by a new stack full of the latest video game. It had not been one of Seeker's finest moments, that was for sure.

"That's nothing! There I was, minding my own business, grabbing a bite to eat... when just my luck, who should be running at the very same moment but Majicks." Gizmo began. "If it hadn't been for my... er... _expert aerial technology_... he would have caught me for sure!" He remembered walking out of a pizza shop full of terrified civilians just as the magician ran down the street, shooting at his metal wings. It had flown out of control, but he had managed to grab onto a speeding truck as it drove away at top speed.

"I came **this** close to being caught! He nearly nabbed me!" Gizmo exclaimed, as though expecting a round of applause.

Mammoth scoffed. "You think **you** had a close call, well... there I was, minding my own business, doing my usual work out routine, when just my luck, who should be flying by but Storm! Yelled at me to put it down... so I did."

Though, if you had asked Storm his point of view, he'd had said Mammoth was lifting a bus full of civilians up and down before tripping on a banana peel and dropping the bus, nearly crushing him.

"He nearly nabbed me that day! Too bad he had a bus to catch." He laughed at his own joke, "Ha! You get it?"

"I never knew you could be so clever, Mammoth." Angel rolled her eyes with sarcasm, "But you wanna talk about a close call? Let me tell you about the other day. There I was, minding my own business, doing a little window shopping (Literally) when just my luck, who should sneak up on me but Phaze! He nearly nabbed me, right then and there."

Of course, that hadn't been the case. If Angel recalled correctly, she had been in the mall when the security guards chased her. Angel had been so concerned about escaping them, she hadn't seen Phaze in front of her, and had crashed right into him. During the struggle, the guards had accidentally handcuffed the ghost-powered teen instead, which ended with a very pissed off Phaze.

"But I guess his sneak attack was no match for my patented solo attack pattern sigma!" Angel finished, a smug smile on her face.

"That's nuttin', Angel. If y'all wanna talk about close calls, listen to this. There I was, minding my own business, making a deposit into my college fund, when just my luck, who should show up but Soleil!" The original Billy Numerous shouted, "She looked reeeeal angry, and we thought she woulda taken us in for sure, but we showed her a can of whoop Billy Numerous style!

He and the other Numerous' recalled the teenaged girl had shown up on her bike, looking quite pissed off, and ready to beat the crap out of them, when something beeped in her pocket. She had taken out her phone in annoyance before shock registered on her face, completely ignoring Billy Numerous, giving him and his clones the chance to escape.

"Then I bolted outta there. Ever nearly get nabbed like that, Wykkyd?" Billy asked.

Mammoth roared with laughter. "Ha! Even if he did, he wouldn't tell ya!"

"Oh, that's right! He don't talk none, huh?" Numerous realized.

Angel looked at he boyfriend with a strange look on her face and frowned. "I've always wondered why, Elliot..."

"Maybe because conversation with you lying, cheating crooks is pointless..." Kyd Wyykyd said.

Angel froze, as well as the others, and their eyes grew wide.

"H-he s-s-s-spoke!" Gizmo squeaked out.

"He nevah speaks!" See-more yelped.

Kyd Wykkyd suddenly morphed into a familiar looking shape shifting Titan. Shift smirked as the doors burst in, and the HIVE was surrounded.

"Ready for some payback time?" Shift asked his teammates.

"Born ready."

* * *

**Dick and Zatanna's Dreams**

Once Upon a Time, there was a kingdom ruled by a King and Queen. The King, King Giovanni Zatara, was married to a beautiful woman Sindella. She bore a child soon after their wedding. One winter day, Queen Sindella sat near her window in a rocking chair, humming as she sew a dress for her child. If it even **was** a girl, that is...

So distracted by her thoughts of a new child, she accidentally pricked her finger. Three drops of blood dripped down from her hand, flying into the snow.

"My daughter will have skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as the window frame." She sighed.

About a week later, Sindella gave birth to a baby with beautiful ebony hair, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow. But as the life was drained out of her, she whispered to her husband, "Zatanna,"

King Giovanni soon remarried, though grief stricken about the loss of his wife. But the new Queen, Queen Xanadu, had put a spell on Zatanna's father, and he was so enchanted by her beauty that he married her.

The new Queen always had her magical mirror with her, and everyday, as it who was the most beautiful in the kingdom. But as Zatanna grew older, she grew more and more beautiful everyday.

Soon, Xanadu has had enough. She hired the best huntsman, Sir Kadabra, to take Zatanna into the woods and kill her. But he is unable to do it. He allowed Zatanna to flee into the woods, instead bringing Xanadu the heart of a young bear as 'proof'.

Zatanna wandered the woods aimlessly for hours. Finally, she stumbled upon a small cottage. She entered the cottage and saw that no one was home. She ate some of the food left on the table, and saw seven chairs at the long table. Seven beds were lined against the wall. Zatanna, feeling exhausted after the long wandering and meal, slept soundly in one of the beds.

Zatanna awoke to whispers.

"She's an intruder! I say, we punch first, ask questions later!"

"Grumpy, don't be so rude!" another voice chatised.

"...Sorry Megs..."

There was a snicker. "Whooped."

"Shut up, Speedy."

"I'm not Speedy, HE is Speedy, why does everyone get that mixed up!?"

"I told you! My name is-"

"Yeah yeah, we got it."

"Oh put a sock in it, Rock!"

"Hey, I thought we agreed no messing with the names! Fish Boy, tell 'im!"

"I am in no position to say anything."

"Shhhh! I think she's waking up!"

Zatanna blinked several times. She saw eight people surrounding her bed.

"Oooh, quite the looker." One boy said, a wolfish grin on his face. A girl hit his head.

"Quiet, Flashie."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Flashie was my uncle..." He cowered back at a glare. "But Flashie works just fine."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Zatanna blurted out.

The biggest one scowled. "I think we're supposed to be the ones to ask that question. You're in our home."

Zatanna blinked. Then looked at all the people. "Right, sorry about that... hey, aren't there supposed to be seven of you?"

"Hmm, yeah there was, until Grumpy here brought home his girlfriend, Meggy."

"Right..."

"So, I'm the newly named Flashie, that's Aqua, Rocky, Speedy-" The red haired boy began fliratiously.

"My name is-"

"-Meggy, Artie, Kitten, Buggs-"

"Like the bunny?" Zatanna couldn't help but grin.

The boy labeled 'Buggs' scowled. "No! Not like the Bunny! B-U-G-S!" He grumbled.

"-and Grumpy. We used to call him Sleepy." Flashie said.

"Why'd he change his name?"

Flashie shrugged. "Someone woke him up."

"Ahh." Zatanna muttered.

"So what do we do with her?" Grumpy asked.

"Oooh, we could sooooo do with another girl around!" Megs beamed, "Please?"

"I don't know-"

"I'm fine with it, as long as she doesn't touch my stuff." Artie glared, as though daring her to oppose.

"Alright, fine." Aqua agreed reluctantly, "But she mustn't let any strangers in while we're away."

Zatanna nodded. "Of course not."

**The Next Day...**

"Of course, some right in!" Zatanna let in the old seamstress. The old lady smiled creepily.

"This lace would look lovely around your neck!" She tied the lace around her neck and tightened it. Zatanna gasped, and fell to the ground unconscious. The 'seamstress' laughed and removed her hood, revealing herself as Queen Xanadu before skipping back to her palace.

Hours later, the eight returned to find Zatanna lying on the ground.

Artie threw her arms up in the air. "Teenagers! They never listen!"

Rocky rolled her eyes and said, "All we gotta do it loosen the string, relax..."

Grumpy tore the lace apart and Zatanna awakened.

"Hmm, I wanted to keep that lace." Megs pouted.

"Tomorrow, you better not let in any more strangers." Speedy growled.

"Of course not." Zatanna said.

**The Next Day...**

"That looks beautiful, I haven't been able to use a comb in ages!" Zatanna opened the door to the a comb seller.

"Here, let me brush your hair for you!" The old lady laughed.

Zatanna eagerly sat herself down as the old lady brushed the comb through her silky black hair. The poison activated, and Zatanna fainted with the comb still in her hair.

About a half hour later, the eight again return to the girl lying unconscious on the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kitten said.

"She's more trouble than she's worth." Bugs muttered.

Flashie removed the comb and Zatanna awakened.

"One more time and we're not gonna help you." Grumpy scowled.

**The Next Day...**

"Mmm." Zatanna munched on an apple.

The old lady at the door stared at her in confusion. She looked through her basket of apples, cursing to herself as she tried to find the right one.

"Delicious." Zatanna smiled at her. The apple seller sputtered in agitation.

"You know what, why don't you take the entire basket and take a bite out of each!"

Zatanna, more than happy to take the entire basket of apples, took the basket and took a bite into each of them. The old lady watched with anxious eyes as Zatanna finally reached the last apple. She took a bite out of it before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

"Finally! It's always the last one..." the old lady grumbled, finally leaving the cottage.

The eight returned to the cottage.

"Are you kidding me?" Bugs grumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with her..." Flashie said quietly, "She's dead."

There was a silence. The eight brought Zatanna into a glass coffin and laid her in a clearing in the woods, none of them knowing about the poisonous apple piece in her mouth.

Hours later, Prince Richard rode on his horse through the woods, until his horse nearly tripped on a glass coffin.

"Wow, why are all the pretty ones dead?" He asked himself.

"Hey! You!"

Richard jumped, turning around to see eight people coming towards him.

"Ah... aren't there supposed to be seven of you?" He asked.

One blonde glared at him. "Yeah yeah, heard that one before. What do you want?"

"I would like to give her a proper burial,"

"Yeah? Well-"

"Artie, let him." Commanded one.

"But Aqua-"

"No buts." Aqua said firmly.

"Fine." Artie sighed.

Richard had his MANY servants carry her back to his palace, only to have them trip over some roots.

"Careful, careful!" Richard snapped, "I knew I should have listened to Alfred and taken the older ones..."

Zatanna's eyes fluttered open, gasping for breath as the apple piece in her mouth fell out. The servants quickly put her down, and Richard opened the coffin.

"Whoa, gorgeous just came back from the dead." The red head whispered, his eyes wide.

"Shut up Flashie!" Artie muttered, hitting him in the head.

"Hey there." Richard smiled at her flirtatiously.

Zatanna smiled in return. "Hi."

"Well, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here, but how exactly did you come back from the dead?" Richard asked.

"Why? Be as chalant as you'd like," Zatanna winked.

Richard blinked, then grinned. "Right, totally chalant."


	44. Fantasy Dreams Part 3

**I'm sooooo sorry for the delay, but my writing juices decided to leave me and I couldn't think of anything.**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: Fantasy Dreams Part 3**

_**Previously: **_"Well, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here, but how exactly did you come back from the dead?" Richard asked.

"Why? Be as chalant as you'd like," Zatanna winked.

Richard blinked, then grinned. "Right, totally chalant."

* * *

**M'gann and Conner's Dream**

Once Upon a Time, twenty-one years old Prince Conner lived in a palace. He was often ignored by his father, but he had plenty of people who spoiled him. He was often very temperamental and territorial. One day, he was visited by a poor, young lady. He couldn't see past the ragged cloak that hid the lady's face.

"Go away, I don't need your help." the prince snapped as the young lady tried to offer him her help to control his emotions. She had offered him a rose as a magical gift to help.

Then, the lady pulled down her hood to reveal beautiful, blue eyes and silky black hair. Conner realized that this young woman was the enchantress from the nearby village, Enchantress Zatanna.

Zatanna sniffed. "I esruc uoy dna ruoy emoh, rof fi uoy od ton tpecxe pleh, uoy lliw yats ekil siht!"

Conner screamed as magic surrounded him. As the gas finally revealed him, he looked at a mirror, shocked an infuriated at his new appearance. He was sixteen. Young, but hideous.

"Find true love before this rose blooms, or stay sixteen forever. Your castle and servants will be all you have, you will not be able to leave." Zatanna whispered, disappearing. Conner stood there in shock, holding the rose and the mirror that Zatanna had left him.

**Meanwhile...**

Young Megan Morse from a nearby town sighed and tried to ignore the annoying La'gann. Despite his name originally being Logan, he had decided he was too 'cool' and changed his name.

She glanced out the window of her home at the woods, yearning to explore the woods. Although, she had heard all the rumors of wolves and bears, and didn't dare venture out of their safe village.

Everyone in the village knew her. They all knew her as the young girl who could make herself look as anyone or change her appearance to suit her needs. Although Megan was twenty-one years old, she looked as though she was sixteen.

She knew what the other women and people of the village thought of her. A strange girl, one who wanted to do more than sew and clean. One who loved reading and baking. A girl who didn't want the long, luscious hair others had, and although usually considered ugly, looked rather well on Megan. A girl who didn't care much for her appearance, yet had natural beauty anyways.

But Megan liked the way she was, her short red hair (The only red head in the village) and book worm self. She strolled happily into the bookstore, handing the book keeper her copy of 'Jack and the Beanstalk'.

As she walked out, her nose stuck in the book, she practically ignored everything else around her. She easily maneuvered her way through the village, where everything was the same every single day. Dodging the men who stared at her longingly, jumping over a jump rope where little kids were playing, and flicking a sign up to block the water from a pipe coming down on her.

She past the village fountain and a group of men hunting geese that flew across the sky. La'gann smugly flew the smoke off the hunting rifle. "No animal stands a chance against you, nor any girl!" one man jeered beside him.

"And I've got my sights set on that one!" He pointed at Megan, who was currently walking into the bakery, most likely to help make cookies.

The man scoffed. "The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one! The lucky one I'll marry." La'gann insisted.

"I know, but she-"

"The most beautiful girl in town!"

"But-"

"Which makes her the best! And I deserve the best, am I right?" He admired his reflection in a large pan hanging from a window as Megan obliviously walked past.

La'gann, suddenly realizing that Megan was walking away, chased after her, while three girls chased after him. Raquel, Jade, and Karen, three of the village's most beautiful girls, giggled at seeing him. He shoved his way through the people and merchants.

She walked on to the edge of the village, to the bridge over the small stream that led to her home.

"Good morning, Megan." La'gann greeted, slipping behind her.

"Good morning, La'gann." She replied, barely looking up from her book. La'gann grabbed the book out of her hands, earning a slightly annoyed look from Megan.

"La'gann, may I have my book back please?" Megan sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

La'gann tilted his head and the book. "How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"Some people can actually pay attention to a book for longer than ten seconds." Megan smiled at her joke, but immediately frowned as La'gann tossed the book in the mud.

"Megan, it's time for you to stop paying attention to things like books and begin to pay more attention to things more important, like me." La'gann grinned, as the three girls who had followed him sighed dreamily.

"The whole village knows about you. It's not right for a girl to read, or cook. She starts thinking and getting dangerous ideas."

Megan picked up the dirty book and brushed the mud off with her dress. "La'gann..."

"Why don't you say we head over to the tavern and take a look at all my trophies." He grinned, slipping the book out of her hands once again. Megan grabbed the book back.

"Maybe some other time, Logan." She replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Raquel whispered to her sisters.

"She's crazy." Jade decided.

"He's **gorgeous.**" Karen sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to help my uncle." Megan broke out of La'gann's grip. Suddenly, and explosion sounded, and gas escaped the windows and chimney of Megan's house.

She gasped. Either that was her cookies, or her uncle's latest invention. Most likely the latter.

"Uncle John!" She shouted. Her uncle walked up the stairs from their basement, coughing from the smoke.

"I've done it!" He said. "I'm made my invention! I'll be off the the fair by noon!" He said cheerfully.

"Uncle, that's great!" Megan smiled, "Would you like some cookies?"

Uncle John sat at their kitchen table. "How was your walk through town."

Megan sighed softly as she presented a large plate of cookies. "I was once again confronted by La'gann."

"That handsome fellow?"

"Handsome, yes. But he's so... self-conceited and arrogant... oh lord, he is not for me." Megan muttered.

Uncle John chuckled. "It'll be a new life when I return from the fair, don't worry Megan."

**The Next Day...**

Megan sat in the kitchen chair, home alone, reading the book she had gotten when there was a knock at the door. She pulled down the invention her uncle had made, peered through, and saw La'gann's egotistical face.

She groaned softly to herself. La'gann suddenly let himself in.

"La'gann, what a.. **pleasant** surprise." Megan gave a polite, but very forced, smile.

"It is, isn't it? You know, Megan, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." He glanced at himself in the mirror, suddenly distracted before advancing on Megan even further into her kitchen. "This is the day that your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams?" Megan asked, rolling her eyes.

"Plenty!" La'gann sat himself on the chair, throwing his feet on the table. Mud splattered over her book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire," He pulled off his boots, causing Megan to grimace with disgust. "My little wife, massaging my feet."

Megan tried her best not to gag. She pinched her nose to block the smell.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He continued his own made up fantasy, "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No, boys, all like me!" He said proudly. Megan picked up her book, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Imagine that." She replied with dry humor. She placed the book back in her shelf.

"You know who that little wife will be, Megan?"

"Gee, let me think." She muttered.

"You, Megan."

"La'gann... I'm, speechless. I-" Megan couldn't find a way to politely deny him. He backed her into the door. "I'm flattered. But ermm... I just don't deserve you." her hand latched onto the doorknob, and while La'gann was leaning on it, he flew out the door.

La'gann landed in a large puddle of mud while the wedding music began to play. Megan quickly dropped La'gann's boots outside, locking the door hurriedly.

Later, she glanced out the door. Megan sighed in relief. He was gone. Finally. All of a sudden, their horse came clamping towards her.

"What are you doing here? Where's uncle John?" She asked, stroking his mane with worry. "You must take me to him, now!" She said.

They rode into the forest, finally stopping at a large gate. Her horse neighed with fear. Megan jumped off the horse. She pushed the black gate open, gasping as he saw her uncle's favorite hat.

Megan opened the large doors into the creepy palace. "Hello?" She called. "Is there anyone here? Hello!?" she slowly approached the magnificent stairs. She walked along the stairs, everywhere calling for her uncle.

In a hallway, she snapped backwards as she heard a door creak open. She entered nervously. "Uncle John?" She climbed up another flight of stone stairs.

"That's strange, I could have sworn..." She mumbled, "Uncle John?"

Another voice answered. "Megan?"

"Uncle!" She called, hurrying to one of the doors. She grabbed the torch that hung from the wall. "Who did this to you?"

"There is no time to explain, you must leave, now!" He said urgently. A hand gripped her shoulder, yanking her back. Megan screamed in surprise, dropping the torch and sending the room into darkness.

"Megan!"

"Who are you?" Megan demanded.

"The prince of this castle, now leave!" He growled.

"Not until you set my uncle free." Megan argued, "Let. Him. Go!"

"There is nothing you can do for him." the voice replied darkly.

"Please, I-I'll stay instead."

"Wha- you. You would stay here?" The voice paused, as if shocked.

"Only if you promise to let my uncle go." She replied, her voice shaky but strong.

"Very well." He said immediately, stepping into the light. Megan gasped at his appearance. He was ugly, like, the opposite of La'gann's face.

He dragged John out of the room and outside. When he came back, he climbed up the stone steps only to be stopped by his candle, Wally. The ever amiable Wally.

"Ehh, Conner..."

"What?" He growled.

"Since the girl is going to be staying with us, you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." he swallowed. Conner grumbled and approached the crying girl.

"Follow me to your new room." Megan, quite surprised, didn't argue as she stood up and wiped her tears. She followed him.

Conner walked through the halls, holding Wally. "Pssst. Say something to her." Wally advised.

"Err... I hope you enjoy your stay here."

When Megan didn't reply, Wally urged him further, moving his candelabra arms wildly.

"This is your home now, you can go any where you like, except the west wing." he instructed, his voice colder at the last bit.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Invite her to dinner!" He hissed as they approached a bedroom door.

"You are to join me for dinner. It is _not_ a request." Conner slammed the door shut as Megan entered. Megan sobbed into the bed sheets. There was a sudden knock on the door. Sniffling, she opened the door to find a tea pot hope inside, along with a couple small cups.

Megan gasped, stepping backwards in shock. The tea pot had a face, and was obviously moving.

"I thought you'd like something to drink... the name's Ari, by the way." The face smiled.

"Oh my goodness." She breathed in amazement.

"Told you she was pretty, Ari." The little tea cup said, a smiling face also on it. Sugar and milk poured into the little cup, while Ari poured tea inside the cup.

"I see, Dickie." She tried to hide a smile.

Megan, getting over her shock rather quickly, smiled and knelt down, picking up 'Dickie' and sipping the tea. "I hope to see you at dinner." Ari added.

"I'm not going to dinner." Megan replied, sighing. Before either could respond, a little clock entered the room. Oh. Of course. Why not? Megan asked herself faintly.

He cleared his throat. "Dinner is served."

"She's not going, Kaldur." Dickie seemed to pout.

In the kitchen, Conner paced angrily back and forth in front of the fire place. Wally and Ari sat on top of it. "You should relax, remember, the girl has lost her freedom and her uncle in the matter of minutes!"

"Haven't you thought that maybe she could be the one to break the spell?" Wally added.

"Of course I've considered it!"

"Well, then it's that simple! You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, we'll be human again by midnight!"

Ari huffed, steam pouring out of her top. "Unfortunately, it's not that simple-"

"Of course it's not that simple, she's so beautiful, and I'm so... just look at me!" Conner growled, gesturing to himself.

"You can help her look past all that." Ari said firmly.

"I don't know how to do all that." Conner sulked.

Ari jumped down and onto a chair. "Well, you can start by making yourself look more presentable. Straighten your back and make yourself look like an actual gentleman!" She scolded.

"Yeah!" Wally hopped down as well. "When she comes in, give her a dashing smile." He instructed. Conner gave an eerie large grin, revealing large and crooked teeth from the curse.

Ari sighed in exasperation. "But don't frighten the poor girl!"

"Impress her with your wit!" Wally added.

"But be gentle!" Ari countered.

"Shower her with compliments-" Wally continued.

"But be sincere-" Ari said.

"And above all-" Wally began.

"You must control your temper!" They both snapped at the same time. The door opened to reveal Kaldur.

"Good evening." He greeted, though worry and nervousness was clear in his eyes.

"Where is she?"

Kaldur gulped. "She's not coming." Conner growled and stormed up the steps and down the hall. He slammed his fist against the door harshly. The noise echoed through the entire castle.

"I thought I told you to come down to eat!" He shouted.

Ari, Wally, and Kaldur all groaned, shaking their heads at his temper.

"I'm not hungry!" Was the snappy reply.

"You come out or I'll- I'll break down the door!"

"Con," Wally began, attempting to calm him down, "I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affection."

"Please, **attempt** to be polite." Kaldur added.

"But she's being so difficult!" Conner glared.

"Gently, gently." Ari said.

Grudgingly, Conner took a deep breath. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No."

Conner grunted, pointing at the door while glaring at his only friends.

"No, Con, gently." Kaldur said slowly.

Conner, gritting his teeth together, said, "It would bring me great pleasure, if you joined me for dinner-"

"Politeness." Ari reprimanded.

"-please." Conner added.

"No thank you!" Megan snapped.

Finally, Conner's temper snapped. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine, then go ahead and starve!" Conner shouted. He stormed off.

"That didn't go very well at all." Ari spoke as silence reigned between the three.

* * *

Conner stormed into the west wing, picking up the enchanted mirror next to the rose. "Show me the girl!" He commanded.

The mirror shimmered into a view of Megan unhappily sitting on her bed. Ari had made her way into the room.

"-not really that bad once you get to know him." She comforted. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him!" Megan said angrily, "I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Conner bitterly placed the mirror down. "I'm fooling myself... she'll never see me as anything other than an ugly, temperamental teenager..." He sighed as the rose lost petals. "It's hopeless."

In the middle of the night, Megan peeked her head out the door and looked around. She silently crept out and walked down the hall. Wally and his girlfriend, a once beautiful girl turned into a feather duster, laughed together as they finally stepped out of the purple curtain in time to see Megan turn the corner. Wally gasped, dropping Artemis before hopping down the hall after her.

In the kitchen, Megan entered the room just in time to hear Ari saying, "-doesn't learn to control his temper, we'll never be able to break that sp-"

"Splendid to see you out of your room," Kaldur quickly interrupted, seeing Megan enter and completely covering for Ari. "I am Kaldur, the palace's clock."

Wally shoved him out of the way, pretending to bow and kissing Megan's hand. "I'm Wally, if there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, let us know."

Megan, a little sheepish, admitted. "I am a little hungry."

Ari's eyes lit up. "Did you hear that, she's hungry! Start the fire!" The stove erupted in flames. "Bring out silver wear and break out the china." She instructed.

"Remember what Con said." Kaldur warned.

"Oh, forget Con. I'm not about to let the poor girl go hungry." Ari scoffed as the plates flew out of the cabinet. She quickly sat Megan at the long table, setting up many plates of different dishes.

"Well, you must go to bed now." Kaldur said, trying to be the mature one as Megan finished her meal.

"I couldn't possibly sleep after that meal." Megan smiled, "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

Kaldur squeaked. "Enchanted?" he laughed nervously, "Who said anything about it being enchanted?" He turned to Wally. "It was you, wasn't it!"

Megan laughed. "I figured it out for myself. I'd like to look around." She stood up.

"Would you like a tour?" Wally asked, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"No I don't think that's a good idea." Kaldur interrupted.

"Maybe you should give the tour." Megan suggested slyly. "You must know _everything_ about the castle." She coaxed.

As she strolled the hall, Wally and Kaldur immediately stopped her from going up the stairs. "What's up there?"

"Oh, there!? Nothing there- the west wing is all very dusty, dull, very boring." Wally answered quickly. A soft bark. A foot cushion bounced towards her. Megan laughed softly, stroking it slightly. Interesting, a foot stool that acted like a dog.

"Ace, down!" Kaldur commanded.

"Ahh, so that's the west wing..." Megan said. "I wonder what he's hiding up there." She side stepped them and climbed two steps before they stopped her again.

"Hiding? Con isn't hiding anything!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden, would it?" Megan countered.

"Perhaps you'd like to see something else!" Wally blurted out, "Like the gardens, or the library!"

Megan's eyes suddenly lit up. "You have a library."

Wally and Kaldur, obviously relieved to get her distracted walked towards the hall. Megan smiled mischievously and walked up the stairs. She approached a large door, and, gathering her courage, opened it to find a messy and torn up room. She walked towards the open balcony doors and found a rose. It glowed red, floating in the air inside a glass case.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice growled.

Megan jumped, screaming.

Conner appeared. He looked angry. "Do you know what could have happened?! I told you to stay out of here!" He angrily punched a nearby broken table.

"I-I'm sorry." Megan stammered.

Conner took a deep breath, remembering his friends scolding him to control his temper. "I-I... it's fine..."

Megan shakily nodded. "I won't do it again..." Megan promise quickly, and noticed the large cuts on his arm from hitting the furniture. "Come... I'll fix it up." She offered.

In front of the fire place, Megan dabbed the wound gently with a wet towel. Conner winced in pain, and hissed with discomfort. Ari, Wally, Kaldur, Dickie, and Artemis watched with delight.

"Can't you imagine we'll be human again soon." Wally said, cheerfully.

"To think, they could bond without our help!" Kaldur added.

"What are you talking about?" Ari raised an eyebrow. "It took forever for the 'control your temper' to get through Con's thick skull."

The others laughed softly.


	45. Fantasy Dreams Part 4

**I'm sooooo sorry for the delay, but my writing juices decided to leave me and I couldn't think of anything.**

* * *

**Bold: Translation**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Mental link

_**Bold and Italics: Flashback**_

* * *

**Today's Episode: Fantasy Dreams Part 4**

_**Previously: **_"To think, they could bond without our help!" Kaldur added.

"What are you talking about?" Ari raised an eyebrow. "It took forever for the 'control your temper' to get through Con's thick skull."

The others laughed softly.

* * *

**Raquel and Kaldur's Dream**

In the lost city of Atlantis, their king Orin and his son, Prince Kaldur, ruled. Although they were close, they didn't always see eye to eye on many subjects. Kaldur often rolled his eyes when his father wanted to better their protections against the humans, while he wanted to meet their neighbors. He wanted to study human culture, and hid a collection of human objects from Orin.

His best friend was a small fish named Roy, who encouraged him to look for these finds. Another friend of his, a crabby lobster named Arty, tried to stop him from collecting, but was easily swayed into helping.

Kaldur's friend, Megan, always at on top of the rocks, stretching her wings at noon, waiting for Kaldur to visit and ask what their newest find was. Being the closest to humans, her chances to discovering what they were were greater.

"Ooh, Kallie, I saw this **really** pretty girl on the shore today!" Megan winked at him, "You might like her!"

Ignoring his red face, and the snickers coming from Roy and Arty, he nodded, "You know how my dad feels about humans."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Megan asked.

"Right, I'll go look." Kaldur agreed, and swam towards the beach. He slowly pushed his head out of the water again, gagging at the oxygen. Stupid air. Finally, he saw a girl with dark skin, short black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes widened. He was so mesmerized that he didn't even notice Roy and Arty teasing him. Kaldur heard voices as he lost his breath again, and plunged his face under the water again, gills greedily sucking in the water.

"Raquel! How are you enjoying the party?" A voice shouted.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, uncle Augustus."

"Kal, let's go before your dad catches us." Arty poked his arm. Kaldur, snapping out of his trance, nodded and they swam back to the palace.

"Hello, Prince Kaldur." A voice whispered. Kaldur stopped swimming, and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"You may call me... Black Manta." A dark figure appeared. "I understand you want to walk on land."

Kaldur hesitated, looking at Black Manta suspiciously. "I suppose." He agreed slowly.

"I can help you with that." He continued.

Kaldur frowned, "How?"

"I am powerful, I can give you something to hide your gills and webbed hands and feet, and give you lungs, so you may walk on land, just as I have helped so many other poor, unfortunate souls in the past."

"What's the catch?" Kaldur asked suspiciously.

"Kal... I don't think this is a good idea." Arty warned.

Black Manta smiled creepily, "And why not? There's no catch. I see the way you looked at that girl up there, Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur ignored his burning face. "I- no catch?"

"As long as you get her to kiss you by the third day, the wish becomes permanent. You can't tell her you're from Atlantis, of course. But first, to make the spell work, I need a little to take powers from your little tattoos."

Ignoring Arty and Roy, who were shaking their heads furiously in a 'no' answer, Kaldur nodded, determined. "Do the spell."

* * *

Raquel always dreaded her birthday parties. Her uncle Augustus, the king, always threw these huge, iconic parties she never enjoyed going to. And by parties, she meant MANY parties. Raquel convinced him to only have two this year, when she'd turn eighteen. She walked along the beach, eyes gazing along the sunset. She glanced at the sparkling blue water, and saw a glimpse of an arm!

Raquel narrowed her eyes at the 'arm'. It was several feet away, and she could swear there was a long black tattoo. As she got closer, however, the arm vanished and there was nothing there.

Strange. Her thought process was interrupted when her uncle called to her. "Raquel! Are you enjoying the party?"

Raquel sighed, standing up straighter and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Uncle Augustus."

She was hoping her eighteenth birthday party part 1 would begin on a lighter note. This wasn't what she had hoped.

* * *

Kaldur gave a strangled gasp as Roy and Arty dragged him up out of the water and onto the shore. He slowly regained his senses, and gasped in shock as he took in a deep breath of air. It was strange. Very light, not thick like water at all.

He looked at his hands and feet, and found them without webs. How odd. Kaldur touched his neck, not feeling his gills. Slowly, he realized his black, long tattoos had also disappeared.

He didn't have his powers...

"Are you okay?" Roy asked in concern.

"Uh, yeah." Kaldur nodded, still looking at his hands in wonder.

"Wow," Arty said with wide eyes, "Amazing!"

"Hello!?" A girl's voice called to him. Kaldur quickly shoved his friends in the water.

Kaldur slowly stood, and the girl from the party he had seen looked at him. She had dark skin, brown eyes, and short, black hair. Kaldur swallowed down his nervousness.

"Hello." He greeted slowly.

The young girl stared at him, and looked at his arms. Her eyes suddenly dropped, and she looked disappointed. "Thought you were... never mind. I'm Raquel."

"Kaldur." He introduced, shaking her hand with a soft smile.

"You're soaking wet... where did you come from?"

Kaldur quickly came up with a story. "I was on a ship. There was a storm and the ship went down... I don't remember anything else though."

"Come on, you can come to the palace. Get you new clothes, and get you dried up." Raquel smiled and led Kaldur up the beach. He glanced back, seeing the supporting smiles from Roy and Arty.

"Here." She led him into an empty bedroom in the palace. "There are fresh clothes in the dresser and a bathroom in that door." She pointed at the door.

"Thank you, Raquel." He smiled at her. She smiled at him in return, and said in an uncomfortable voice,

"I don't suppose you want me to show you a really special place? Tomorrow, I mean. I know it must be really hard for you to settle in." Raquel said softly.

Kaldur, feeling his heart do somersaults, hid a beaming grin. "That'd be nice, Raquel,"

Raquel blushed, and quickly left.

**The Next Day**

Raquel smiled as she held Kaldur's hand. This boy was strange, yes, but different than all the other stuck up snobs she's already met.

"I'm glad you're not worried about coming here. Most of the guys I've met are way too concerned over dirtying their shoes." She scoffed. Kaldur laughed.

"I'm not too worried about that." He reassured her.

"That's a relief, you're different, Kal, and I like that." Raquel smiled, and her grin only got larger as he saw Kaldur's face redden slightly.

"Uhhh..." he quickly changed the subject. "It's beautiful."

Raquel held his hand and they stepped into a little row boat and into a small lake, surrounded by trees and the sunset. "Yeah, the sunset behind the trees make it look-"

"I wasn't talking about the scene." Kaldur interrupted smoothly, mentally cheering himself.

Raquel looked rather flustered. "I-I uh," She mumbled, cheeks bright red. The two sat in silence as they sat close together, gazing at the sun and the water. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was a nice silence.

The two stared at each other, before they both began leaning in.

Suddenly, thunder cackled in the sky and the water came in large waves. A figure rose out of the water.

"Kaldur'ahm! What are you doing!?" The figure thundered furiously. Kaldur's heart sank.

"Father, I-"

"What did I tell you about going near humans?" He continued.

"Father, allow me to expl-"

"And not only that, but you go to Black Manta of all people for help!" Orin shouted furiously.

"FATHER!" Kaldur finally exploded. Orin felt his mouth close, and stared at Kaldur in shock.

Raquel was shocked, and slightly terrified. Kaldur sighed, 'well there goes my chances with her, thanks a lot Dad', but he continued.

"I truly love, her, father. And Black Manta was the only one who was able to grant my wish. You never approved of humans, but they are not all bad." Kaldur continued. "I am willing to stay on land for Raquel, no matter what it takes."

Orin stared at his son with a mixture of shock and... slight pride. He finally sighed. "Very well, I cannot deny my son happiness."

Kaldur looked at his father with wide eyes, before turning to Raquel. "I will have to explain a bit. I am from Atlantis, the prince of Atlantis. My father, Orin, is the king. I came here to pass off as a human and find you. I'm sorry that I deceived you, but many humans would not have wanted an Atlantean."

Raquel opened and closed her mouth several times, before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. Kaldur's eyes went wide with shock, but he didn't pull back.

"You think I care about that, fish face?" She asked softly.

Kaldur smiled weakly. "Judging from the kiss and your tone of voice, I'd guess no."

"You guessed right." Raquel whispered.


End file.
